


Criminal

by Coralwhite



Series: The Exceptionals [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst and Humor, Bank Robbery, Bottom Louis, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Español | Spanish, Eventual Smut, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Superpowers, Top Harry, Top Liam, Violence, surprise events
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 86,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralwhite/pseuds/Coralwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es una historia donde Louis es algo así como uno de los mejores espías que tiene el FBI, con un pasado secreto y oscuro, mientras que Harry es un ladrón de bancos, y sí, parece la típica historia de policías y ladrones, pero es de esas en las que cuanto más creas ver, más fácil será engañarte. Tópicamente hablando, nada es lo que parece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer trabajo que me atrevo a colgar, se aceptan comentarios, kudos y criticas constructivas.

“¡Tomlinson!”

 Su mente volvió a la realidad, miró a su alrededor, a la sala en la que se encontraban en ese momento. Vio a sus compañeros ocultando sonrisas de mofa y a Stan mirándole con una expresión de profunda desaprobación en el rostro. Ya intentaba estar despierto, pero no era fácil tras haber dormido sólo tres horas en los dos días anteriores, necesitaba una buena siesta, pero aún no había encontrado el momento correcto, cuando acababan con un caso, empezaban con otro. Desvió la mirada hacia el frente, donde se encontraba Paul, _el jefe_ , observándole con el ceño fruncido.

“Ya, ya estoy con vosotros.”

Se oyeron algunas risillas de fondo y el suspiró irritado de Paul mientras cogía el mando del proyector y lo encendía. “Como iba diciendo, en las carpetas que tenéis delante de vosotros, encontraréis toda la información que hay recogida hasta ahora, el nombre de las víctimas, su vida, la cantidad robada...También están las fotos de los sospechosos, un poco a lo que dicen dedicarse y esas cosas, revisadlo en cuanto salgáis de aquí. Empecemos.”

Paul se puso a un lado de la pantalla, dejándola visible. En ella aparecía la foto de un chico rubio, de ojos azules y tés relativamente pálida, con una caja enorme en las manos de la que salían varios cables, parecía bastante feliz y normal, pero todos lo parecían al principio.

“Niall Horan, ingeniero informático, diseña sistemas de seguridad personalizados para varias empresas importantes. Es de carácter peculiar, no parece un ingeniero informático, pero todos sus clientes alaban sus servicios.”

Louis abrió la carpeta que tenía el nombre de Niall Horan, no era muy gorda y, tras haber dado una rápida ojeada, no tenía antecedentes. Normalmente, no ponían en el punto de mira a gente que parecía tener una vida más que normal, sin antecedentes delictivos o que no era psicológicamente inestable.

“Zayn Malik, trabajo social, no se sabe mucho más, sólo tiene tres coincidencias, pero se le tratará como sospechoso hasta que se compruebe lo contrario.” A Louis le impactó bastante el atractivo que desprendía el muchacho que ahora estaba en la pantalla, le costaba creer que su profesión fuese otra distinta a la de modelo, aunque se le veía un poco serio en la foto, tenía la vaga idea de que si sonreía, iluminaría la ciudad entera.

“Con el siguiente andaos con ojo, es abogado, sabrá antes que vosotros lo que vais a decirle, es el que más coincidencias ha tenido, pero tiene una buena coartada, tiene varios clientes repartidos por el mundo. No ha perdido ningún caso y todos sus clientes afirman de ser la persona más apegada a la ley que han conocido. Liam Payne, recordad su nombre.” La imagen del chico hablaba por sí sola, su trabajo pegaba completamente con su imagen. Su expresión facial y corporal, así como la forma de vestir eran correctas, y si a todo eso se le sumaba esa mirada de buen ciudadano, daba como resultado la personificación de la palabra “corrección”

Levantó la mano, por hacer la gracia más que nada, sabía que podía interrumpirle sin problema. El tal Liam era la gota que colmaba el vaso, ese chico no tenía pinta de haber matado una mosca y si lo había hecho, seguro que su muerte atormentaba su conciencia.

“Parece que Tomlinson no ha vuelto a dormirse.” Las risas no tardaron en oírse nuevamente, puso los ojos en blanco ignorándolas completamente.

“Me parto”. La seriedad de su rostro, daba a entender claramente que no. “A ver ¿por qué el FBI los está investigando? Quizás lo hayas soltado en mis breves minutos de ensoñamiento, pero dado que no suelo desconectar tanto, aventuro que estás intentando dar un rodeo al asunto que es realmente importante”.

Paul era un viejo conocido, se llevaban muy bien y sí, había un exceso de confianza que otros compañeros siempre miraban con asombro, pero era incapaz de morderse la lengua en muchas ocasiones. Una mala costumbre que le había pasado factura en varias ocasiones. El hombre frunció el ceño, pero tras unos segundos sonrió.

“Harry Styles, co-propietario de las conocidas tiendas de tartas, tiene sucursales en distintas ciudades y países." Podría haber interrumpido, reclamar una contestación a la pregunta que, esperaba, todos se estuviesen haciendo; pero la imagen del hombre que apareció en la pantalla le enmudeció. Rizos castaños, ojos verdes y unos hoyuelos en las mejillas que le daban un contraste travieso a su expresión. Transmitía muchas cosas, pero desde luego no era del tipo de persona del que desconfías, sus ojos era  demasiado trasparentes.

"¿Ya nos has vuelto a dejar Tomlinson?" Soltó Paul con cierto cansancio en la voz.

"Es que tantos rodeos me han marcado."

Paul le dirigió una de sus típicas miradas que indicaban que se estaba pasando de la raya, pero decidió continuar sin más.

"Respondiendo, por fin, a la pregunta de vuestro compañero impaciente, estos hombres representan, quizás, al grupo criminal más complejo y organizado al que os habéis enfrentado hasta ahora."

"Si conocemos sus caras ¿por qué no están ya con trajes naranja?”. Preguntó un iluminado del fondo, seguramente era uno de los novatos que estaban de oyentes. Casi pudo oír, la pistola mental de Paul, cargándose y disparando al novato por la pregunta.

"Si no hay pruebas, no hay delito." Contestó de forma cortante, esperando a que Paul siguiese con su explicación.

"Precisamente, novato cuatro, no hay ninguna prueba que les pueda incriminar. Por eso nos han pedido ayuda. No sólo se han limitado a un país, han comedido robos en distintos bancos." La imagen cambio a un mapa con varios puntos rojos, muchos en Europa y América, otros pocos en Asia y Oceanía, pero África no había sido tocada aún, supuso que aún no les había dado tiempo. "Las cámaras de seguridad de toda una manzana dejan de funcionar dos minutos antes del robo y vuelven a funcionar dos minutos después del mismo. Siempre lo realizan por la noche, pero no entran ni por puertas, ni por ventanas, usan túneles. Al terminar vuelven por estos mismos, pero se aseguran de destruir los túneles al salir. Nunca roban dos veces en una misma ciudad y siempre van a por las cámaras personales... Para los novatos, van a por los peces gordos."

Paul hizo una pausa para mirar a los que se encontraban allí, todos habían adoptado una postura más tensa y seria. Sin embargo, Lou había adoptado esa misma postura por razones muy distintas, sabía que si le habían incluido en este caso, no sería para ponerse a buscar en todos los videos de seguridad de la ciudad a ver si encontraban alguna pista, sabía que la Interpol estaría también tras el rastro de los sujetos y sabía que era el único de los presentes que había estado en casos similares con anterioridad.

“Según la INTERPOL, Estados Unidos será su próximo objetivo, pero hay 8.456 bancos en este país, descartando los del estado de Virginia – ya pasaron por allí hace dos años – y las sucursales, sabemos que han adquirido confianza y destreza, ya no irán a por entidades pequeñas, allí no hay peces gordos.” Paul volvió a hacer una pausa, buscando su mirada, no sabía exactamente qué es lo que quería decir ese gesto, pero le puso nervioso. “Por lo tanto, colaboraremos con la INTERPOL para evitar que vuelva a ocurrir, analizad las carpetas que os he dado, no os dejéis nada.

“¿Y…?”. Insistió para sacarle el resto de información que no parecía querer decir delante de todos.

“Y ya está, doy por finalizada la reunión”.

Se levantó un fuerte murmullo a causa de la gran cantidad de información que tenían todos en las cabezas, sobre todo por parte de los novatos que, parecían estar flipando por haber presenciado un caso tan importante. Pero en su caso era todo lo contrario, quería huir del lugar antes de que Paul completase la frase que había dejado inacabada.

“Tomlinson”

_Mierda_. No le había dado tiempo a salir de la sala.

“Llevo un poco de prisa Paul ¿puede esperar?” 

“Me temo que no”

Suspiró y se quedó de pie frente a su asiento, esperando a que la sala se quedara vacía. Paul se rascó la nuca, un gesto típico suyo cuando se sentía incómodo.

“Ya me hago una idea de que no va a gustarme, no hace falta que des rodeos ahora también”.Intentó bromear, más por su salud mental que por la de su jefe.

“Louis, este caso es difícil, me habría negado de no ser porque creo que serás capaz de hacerlo.”

Cerró las manos en puños, apretando con fuerza, le había llamado por su nombre, esto era malo, muy malo.

“Al grano, Paul”

“Jeremy ha solicitado una infiltración, cree que es la mejor manera de conseguir resultados es atacando desde dentro y sabe que nadie lo hará mejor que tú. Sé lo que está petición implica para ti, créeme que habría preparado y enviado a otro de no ser porque en este caso nos jugamos mucho.”

Debía de tener los nudillos blancos, la mandíbula le dolía de lo mucho que la estaba tensando. Estaba cabreado, mucho, sólo que no sabía exactamente con quién de los dos lo estaba más.

“¿Hay posibilidades de negarse?”

“No, pero Louis…”

“Bien. Me pongo con ello. Jefe.”

Hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, a modo de despedida y salió de la sala, sabía que Paul no iba a llamarle para que volviese, él sabía que necesitaba sacarse la ira de dentro de alguna forma.


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado una semana desde que le asignaron el caso. El primer día se lo había tomado libre, creía merecerse unas horas para asimilarlo y para descansar las horas que no había dormido hasta entonces. Pero no consiguió ni una cosa, ni la otra. Utilizó los siguientes dos días para terminar de leerse la carpeta de cada uno de los sujetos. Empezó por la pareja (Zayn y Liam) después de todo eran los únicos que decían conocerse, el resto afirmaban no haberse visto nunca. La siguiente carpeta fue la de Niall, por alguna razón decidió dejarse la de Harry para el final. Acabó concluyendo que de querer integrarse en ese grupo, debía de intentar acceder por Niall o Harry, preferiblemente el primero, ya que, además de ser el que más sociable se había demostrado, era el que menos le distraía. Al día siguiente se presentó en el despacho de Paul, no estaba enfadado directamente con él, bueno, realmente no estaba seguro con quién estaba enfadado, pero su humor no era el habitual para con nadie, ese tipo de misiones siempre le costaban años de vida, pero había sido consciente desde el primer minuto de lo que su trabajo implicaría, así que tampoco podía reprochar nada a nadie. Aunque si había dejado de trabajar para la Interpol, había sido precisamente para dejar de dormir constantemente con una pistola bajo la almohada y ahora tendría que volver a lo mismo trabajando incluso en el FBI.

“Louis Brown, DNI, pasaporte, permiso de conducir, ya sabes, toda esa clase de documentos” Comento Paul, dejando un sobre bastante grueso sobre su mesa.

“¿Brown, soy un profesor de literatura barra escritor solitario que carece de vida social y familia?”

“Habíamos pensado en dueño de una librería”

“Oh, claro, porque es completamente compatible con mi personalidad. Bien hecho, jefe”

“Pero si ni siquiera tienes que trabajar realmente en eso, te pondremos un dependiente o algo así. Lo importante es que la librería está frente a la tienda principal de Styles, te servirá para mantenerle vigilado y poder integrarte poco a poco como su amigo.”

Su mente se paró en seco ¿acababa de decir que tendría que usar al _Señor Distracción_ como medio para integrarse en su _grupo_?

“¿Por qué Styles? Creo que es más accesible el rubio…ahm, Niall. ”

“Los del UAC* creen que es mejor así.”

“Creía que estar licenciado en Sociología, me permitiría determinar eso a mí.”

“Louis, no pueden haber errores en esto, ya no sólo por el hecho de que puedas acabar muerto, es que si fallamos, puede que no tengamos otra oportunidad como esta. Sabrás que como grupo se cerrarán, no aceptarán a extraños, ahora mismo, contamos con el factor _sorpresa_ , ellos realmente no esperan estar siendo investigados.”

Suspiró, sabiendo que había perdido esta vez.

“¿Cuándo empiezo?”

“El lunes, te mudarás al centro mañana y puedes ir apareciendo por la librería, para organizar las cajas de libros y esas cosas, no puedes aparecer el mismo día de la apertura.”

“Es un piso viejo, triste y oscuro ¿verdad?"

“Un informe semanal, nada de llamadas o emails, escritos de tu puño u letra, los recogerá un agente en la librería, junto con un libro.” Paul había decidido ignorar deliberadamente su protesta sobre el piso, sabía que no podía tener ningún lujo teniendo ese empleo.

“De acuerdo, ¿algo más?”

“No seas impulsivo, temerario, ni temperamental, Tomlinson, nos jugamos mucho, recuerda eso antes de hacer cualquier tontería.”

“Creía que mis ocho años de experiencia en espionaje me respaldaban.” Estaba empezando a cansarle que le tratase como a un novato.

“Eso no significa que Jeremy no me haya advertido de tus imprudencias.”

“Imprudencias que salvaron vidas y resolvieron casos, una fatalidad, sí.”

La mano de Paul hizo un gesto de estar ahorcándole, pero al final la cerró en un puño y suspiró.

“Yo confío en ti.”

“Ya lo sé, jefe…Bueno, antes de que se nos llenen los ojos de lágrimas, voy a preparar la mudanza.”

“Por cierto, Tomlinson, serás inglés, desempolva ese acento tuyo tan refinado.”

“Uhmm… ¿Doncaster?”

“Eso lo hemos dejado a tu elección. Suerte, Louis.”

 

 

 

Odiaba profundamente las mudanzas, por suerte para él, no había tenido que llevar gran cosa – el piso ya estaba equipado con todo lo necesario – así que  se había limitado a meter varias caja enormes, vacías para hacer el paripé de que acababa de llegar de verdad. De su antiguo piso sólo se había llevado el portátil y cierta ropa. Había decidido comprarse ropa de segunda mano que se ajustara con su nueva identidad. El edificio, tal y como se esperaba era antiguo, pero el piso parecía reformado hace poco, era aceptable y habitable. Ese mismo día había conocido a su casero, un cincuentón que le había advertido amablemente que si hacía una fiesta y le destrozaba el piso, le echaría de allí.

No le llevó más de un día instalarse, y utilizó el resto de la semana para pasarse por la tienda, ojeo las listas de libros y se propuso estudiar de qué iban varios de ellos. Le llevó un par de días organizar las cajas de libros que le habían llegado y cuando por fin acabó con eso, se decidió a inspeccionar su objetivo. La tienda de tartas de esa zona resultó ser también una especie de cafetería, muy hípster catalogaría él, pero le gustaba. No parecía el lugar en el que estaría trabajando el propietario de esa cadena de tiendas, estaba seguro que lo había puesto allí sólo porque le habían visto alguna vez entrar allí. Como si los dueños no se pasaran de vez en cuando por sus sucursales para ver cómo iban…Había una forma rápida de averiguarlo. _Oh mierda, van a matarme por esto._ Sabía que debía empezar el lunes, pero ¿por qué esperar? No sería nada sospechoso entrar como cliente. Salió de la librería, cruzó la calle y se plantó frente a la puerta, tardó unos segundos en acabar de dar el paso, pero finalmente entró, se acercó al mostrador con una sonrisa inocente en los labios. Había un par de personas sentadas en diversas mesas, el decorado era agradable, muy moderno y elegante.

“Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Gemma, ¿quiere encargar una tarta o prefiere algo de nuestra carta?”

La voz de la chica le pilló desprevenido, en el fondo esperaba que fuese una voz masculina pero, como ya había pensado, el dueño no se encontraría en el lugar. _Otra vez mudanza._

“Ahm…n-no estoy seguro.” La chica era excesivamente guapa, siempre le ponían nervioso esa clase de chicas, por eso estaba tardando en formular una mentira. “El cumpleaños de mi hermana está cerca, quería algo especial, no se cumplen dieciocho todos los días”

“Oh, cumpleaños...” Gemma se llevó la mano a la barbilla, como sopesando posibilidades “Por favor, pasa conmigo a la salita de allí, llamaré a mi hermano, él está especializado en esas cosas”

Le dirigió a lo que parecía ser un despacho, más elegante que la decoración de la cafetería; en el medio había una mesa con un bloc de dibujo, varios lápices, un ordenador, lo necesario para hacer su trabajo. Gemma le sonrió por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella. Podía haberse currado una excusa mejor, pero lo cierto es que Lottie, estaría cumpliendo los dieciocho. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, aún seguía de pie y de espaldas a la puerta, por lo que no fue hasta que se giró que vio a su objetivo.

“Buenas tardes, soy Harry, mi hermana me había dicho que querías una tarta especial.” Extendió una mano hacía él tras haber cerrado la puerta, esperando a que se la estrechara. La sonrisa que le regaló no parecía la de alguien que acostumbre a robar, ni siquiera a la de una persona socialmente catalogada como “mala”, era todo hoyuelos y dientes, parecía demasiado inocente. Sabía que tenía que haberse opuesto a integrarse por medio de este sujeto.

“Louis…encantado.” ¿Por qué de pronto parecía retrasado?

“Por favor, siéntate, nos llevará un tiempo hasta que descubra qué es lo que quieres en la tarta.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy publicando a mi ritmo, pero no lo abandono :3 Se aceptan Kudos y comentarios, gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Era muy consciente de que a cada segundo que permanecía de pie y en silencio, quedaba aún más en ridículo. Buscó una solución alternativa con rapidez, por lo menos la cabeza le seguía funcionando relativamente bien, es que no era para nada lo mismo ver al sujeto quieto en una foto, que verlo en plena acción, con los ojos verdes mirándole atentamente, con esa media sonrisa aflorando de sus labios. _Louis, soy tu consciencia y voy a potar_.

“Ahm, bueno, en realidad tengo un poco de prisa ahora, quería saber más o menos lo que tardaban y un presupuesto general.”

Harry frunció el ceño, dubitativo, y seguidamente apartó la mirada de él para dirigirla al ordenador que tenía sobre la mesa, tecleó un par de veces y luego volvió aprestarle atención.

“Es bastante relativo, uhm, depende mucho del decorado, el tamaño y en cuanto al tiempo, solemos pedir dos días si hay que trabajarla mucho, pero podemos hacerla para el día siguiente o el mismo día, pero eso también aumenta el precio”

“Entiendo. Como le dije a tu hermana, no tengo muy claro que es lo que quiero en la tarta, s-somos seis personas en casa, así que tampoco quiero que sea muy grande…”

“¿Por qué no quedamos otro día? Cuando tengas más tiempo y así puedes pensar más o menos lo que quieres poner en la tarta”

“Sería lo mejor ¿tengo que pedir cita o…?”

“¿El martes te viene bien? Trabajas en la librería de en frente ¿no? La que va abrir, te vi el otro día, con cajas enormes y varios libros.” Hizo un gesto con las manos, como para dejar claro el tamaño de las cajas y eso le hizo gracia, no pudo evitar que se le dibujase una sonrisa en los labios.

“El martes bien y sí, es mi librería, la abriremos el lunes, por eso las cajas” Era preocupante que no se haya percatado de que el moreno ya le había visto, tenía que estar más atento.

“Me pasaré entonces, había un par de libros de tartas y decoración que quería leer, gracias a ti ya no tendré que ir a dos manzanas de aquí, era la librería más cercana que los tenía”

“Sí, bueno, no tengo memorizado todos los libros que tenemos, pero si no está, puedo conseguirlo…”Parecía que estaba desesperado por verle de nuevo. _Patético_. “quiero decir, se pueden encargar y así no tienes que desplazarte demasiado”

“Genial, pues el lunes me paso”

Por alguna razón el ambiente se había vuelto incómodo, por parte de ambos, de hecho, el moreno estaba esquivando su mirada.

“Bueno, ahm, tengo más cosas que hacer y ordenar, así que…”

“Sí, claro, por favor” Se levantó y se acercó para volver a tenderle la mano “Nos vemos Louis”

Le gustaba como pronunciaba su nombre, lo hacía de forma correcta, muchas personas tardaban en pronunciarlo bien. Estrechó su mano con rapidez, no vaya a quedarse idiotizado de nuevo.

“Nos vemos”

Abrió la puerta y casi corrió hasta la salida. Cruzó la calle y se metió en la librería, fue a por las listas de libros, no tenían muchos libros de cocina, pero bueno, encargar el libro sería una excusa para que volvieran a verse, aunque a veces se distraía con el sujeto, estaba centrado en su objetivo.

 

El fin de semana paso rápido, el domingo Paul contacto con él, le tomó por sorpresa, pero fue una llamada rápida, sólo le informó que tendría a una agente a cargo, trabajaría con él en la librería. Sabía que Paul pretendía quitarle trabajo de encima, pero no se daba cuenta que enviarle una novata a un caso así, podría complicarle más las cosas. Lo único bueno que le había encontrado a la novata había sido el hecho que sabía mucho de literatura, parecía ser un ratón de biblioteca, el marrón de investigar los libros que le quedaban de la lista, se lo quitaría de encima, pero aun así, no sabía que le esperaría con esa chica. Había intentado rechazarla, amenazando con no dejarla entrar, pero Paul se la había devuelto, diciendo que ella tenía una copia de las llaves de la tienda y que era muy cabezota, por lo que podría acampar allí si hacía falta. Desde luego la seriedad en este caso brillaba por su ausencia, como se notaba que había dejado de trabajar para Jeremy. Al final había acabado aceptando y había quedado con Eleanor, la novata, a primera hora el lunes, le daría unas cuantasinstrucciones￼ antes de abrir. Ese día, intentó memorizar los datos de la novata y el parentesco que ahora deberían fingir tener. _Primos._ Agradecía que Paul no la hubiera puesto como su novia o peor, su hermana, sabía que ese era un parentesco que no le gustaba fingir después de lo de Lottie. Dejó de repasar los papeles cerca de las tres, había conseguido cansarse, asumía que su cerebro ahora le dejaría dormir…Se equivocó.

 

El lunes a las ocho se encontró con la tienda ya abierta y con la música de El Padrino sonando como hilo musical. Cogió aire antes de entrar, divina paciencia. Detrás del mostrador se encontró a una chica morena de ojos café y una sonrisa brillante. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y cambió el cartel a “cerrado”.

“Buenos días, jefe. No te preocupes, ya he acabado de organizarlo todo, llevo aquí desde las seis, pero ha valido la pena ¿te gusta cómo lo he dejado?”

Lo cierto es que no se había fijado que la chica había acabado moviendo todo lo que él había estado organizando, aunque no iba a negar que ahora era más atractivo a la vista. Hasta había hecho un par de rincones delectura. Suspiró.

“Primero, no me llames _jefe,_ es raro, sólo Louis. La decoración está bien, es bueno que te centres en la tienda porque Paul te ha mandado para eso, yo me haré cargo de lo otro.”

“¿Otr…? Oh, el caso importante, es verdad, pero no me han explicado demasiado sobre eso. Paul me dijo: _Un informe por semana, relátame todo lo que veas._ Y eso es lo que haré.”

“Bien, recuerda que para todo el que entre aquí somos primos ¿te has estudiado los papeles?”

 El hilo musical cambio, ahora sonaba el tema principal de Titanic tocado en piano. Empezaba a ponerle nervioso.

“De pe a pa.”

“Perfecto, una cosa más, ¿qué es esta música?”

“Es un hilo musical, para fomentar a la lectura. Hay estudios que dicen que el piano y el violín incitan a coger un libro.”

“Ya, pues a mí me está incitando a lanzarme por la borda. Cámbialo”

La morena frunció el ceño y colocó ambas manos en la cintura.

“¿No me encargaba yo de la tienda?”

“Sabes que cuando el caso finalice, mi evaluación será fundamental para promoverte de puesto ¿verdad? Serás apta o no serás apta, esa es la cuestión.”

“¿Qué música quieres?” No hacía falta verla para saber la expresión de fastidio que tenía en el rostro.

“No sé, sorpréndeme con algo más moderno.” Se giró para ir hasta la puerta y cambiarle cartel a ‘Abierto’ y se quedó unos segundos mirando la cafetería que tenía justo en frente. Debía de tener algún poder mental, porque justo antes de apartar la mirada, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a moreno de ojos verdes, con el pelo sujeto en una coleta y una bandeja llena de magdalenas en la mano derecha. “Mierda.”

“¿Qué pasa jefe, la banda sonora de 50 Sombras de Grey no es lo bastante moderna para usted?”

Se giró a mirarla, ni siquiera se había dadocuenta de lo que estaba sonando ahora. Puso los ojos en blanco.

“¡Ah, vale! Pon tu piano suicida perocambia esto.”

“Hecho, lo había dejado abierto en otra ventana porque estaba segura de que cambiaría de opinión.”

“Tú…”

Había empezado a hacer gesto homicidas hacía la morena cuando la puerta se abrió y sí, estaba sonando Titanic nuevamente. El moreno se quedó unos segundos en silencio, como comprobando auditivamente que estaba escuchando bien.

“Ehm, hola. Cómo se nota quién pone la música.” Comentó con una sonrisa divertida. “Soy Harry”

“Oh, encantada, soy Eleanor, prima de Louis ytrabajo￼ aquí”

Se alegraba ver que no era el único en idiotizarse cuando tenía al moreno delante.

“Ya, El, creo que se ha dado cuenta…Hola Harry” tanto Eleanor como él se había quedado mirando la bandeja de magdalenas grandes que llevaba en la mano.

“Oh, esto es para ti, quería ser buen vecino y traeros algo por la apertura. Esta mitad las he hecho yo y esta otra, Gemma. Hemos tenido un ligero pique, así que cuando los probéis, dejadnos saber cuál os han gustado más, podéis dejar que vuestros clientes los prueben también, no sé, si queréis.”

Un golpe seco sobre el mostrador les sobresaltó a ambos.

“Una mesa para té, café o muffins ¡eso es! Gran idea Harry, muy buena.”

“¿Muffins?”

Ambos le miraron con incredulidad ante la pregunta que acababa de hacer.

“Eso” Eleanor señaló la bandeja.

“¿Las magdalenas grandes?”

Harry parecía estar a punto de echarse a reír y la morena parecía dramáticamente ofendida.

“Muffins, Louis”

“Toma, ve a buscar tu mesa al almacén Eleanor” Le tendió la bandeja de magdalenas.

“¡Cierto! Voy volando”

El moreno había optado por cubrirse la boca con una mano mientras reía de forma casi imperceptible.

“No tengo ni idea de estas cosas ¿vale?”

Pasaron uno segundos antes de que Harry pudiese responder, aunque aún le temblaba la voz a causa de la risa.

“Es que ahora me pregunto si de verdad quieres una tarta o te referías a otra cosa.”

“Vete a la mierda” Había sido algo automático, cuando le tomaban el pelo o acababan con su paciencia, esa era su respuesta habitual, pero estaba claro que con Harry no tenía la confianza para decir una cosa así. “Perdona, perdona, me ha salido solo no que-“

“No, no te preocupes, me lo he ganado” Ya había dejado de reír y le estaba observando con curiosidad “Entonces será una tarta ¿verdad?”

“Las magdalenas de tu hermana tenían mejor pinta.”

“Las apariencias engañan.”

Esa simple frase le devolvió a la realidad. Joder. Es verdad que había pasado cierto tiempo desde que había dejado ese tipo de trabajo, pero no creía estar desentrenado para nada,  por lo menos eso pensaba hasta ahora, que acababa de perder momentáneamente el rumbo￼ del caso en el que estaba trabajando.

“Ya…entonces ¿quieres echar un vistazo a ver si están los libros que querías?”

“Ehm, chicos, ¿una ayudita?”

Eleanor asomaba la cabeza por el almacén, empujando una mesa mediana con la cadera y sujetaba en una mano la bandeja y en la otra, una cafetera. Harry hizo el amago de ir a ayudarla, pero le detuvo a tiempo con un gesto de la mano.

“No, no, yo me encargo, tu busca los libros. La sección de gastronomía está por allí”

El moreno dudó durante unos segundos, pero al final le hizo caso, mientras tanto, fue directo hacía su _prima_ , cogió la mesa y la levantó para acabar de sacarla del almacén.

“¿Dónde quieres que la ponga?”

“Buena pregunta, creo que de momento deberíamos dejarla cerca del mostrador. El cliente entra, busca libros y si compra, hay magdalena y café. ¡Bang! Cliente contento y fidelizado.”

“Eres muy entusiasta ¿sabes?”

“Siempre he querido una librería.”

“Ya veo.”

“Entonces… ¿te has dado cuenta?”

“Ilumíname, por favor.”

“Parece que le gustas.”

Siempre había estado muy orgulloso del control que tenía sobre sus emociones, por eso le sorprendió el calor en sus mejillas tras oír esa frase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me gusta correr en cuanto construir las relaciones de los personajes, así que espero que seáis pacientes, además, es muy bonito ver cómo evolucionan, jé.  
> En fins, espero que os guste :)


	4. Chapter 4

“Pero qué tonterías dices, céntrate en lo que tienes que hacer. Ahora vengo, voy a traer una bayeta para la mesa” intentaba que nadie notase esa reacción absurda que su cuerpo había tenido.

Una vez en el almacén, se llevó ambas manos a la cara, tenía que centrarse, tenía que volver a ser el de antes, el tío frío y perspicaz de la Interpol, tenía que empezar a interpretar su nuevo papel y no dejar que su verdadero _yo_ interfiriese en el caso. Se apartó las manos de la cara. _Seriedad Louis_. Cogió la bayeta y volvió a salir del almacén, sus mejillas ya habían vuelto a su estado normal. Se encontró a Harry y a Eleanor hablando animadamente sobre las magdalenas/muffins.

“Ah, Louis, corre, acabo de encontrar a nuestro proveedor de bollería y pastas”

“¿Cómo?”

“Tu prima insiste en que, tener muffins o cosas para degustar mientras lees, atraerá a más clientela”

“Ah, bueno, no sé, habría que hablar sobre el presupuesto y…”

“Sí, te haré uno, mañana te lo explico, junto con lo de la tarta ¿a las seis te viene bien quedar?”

“Claro, me pasaré a esa hora”

“Genial. He encargado uno de los libros que quería, sólo había uno.” miro a Eleanor, la cual estaba tranquilamente observándoles en silencio con una sonrisa divertida en los labios “¿Cuánto vale?

“Nada, son un regalo, por las magdalenas” se apresuró a decir antes de que la morena abriese la caja.

“No tienes que…”

“Por favor, acéptalos y ya”

“Vaaale, pero ya no más regalar libros o no ganarás nada”

La puerta se volvió a abrir, pero esta vez era una chica desconocida. Eleanor dio un brinco en el mostrador.

“¡Buenos días!” saludo con entusiasmo mientras se le acercaba y empezaba a hacerle un recorrido, lo último que la oyó decir fue algo sobre los muffins.

“Yo debería volver, puedo sentir las dulces palabras que mi hermana me está dedicando”

“Claro, tendréis mucho trabajo”

“Siempre. Intenta que Eleanor no acose a los clientes, no creo que los vaya a fidelizar así” comentó con una sonrisa divertida aflorándole en las comisuras “nos vemos mañana Louis”

“Que te sea leve, hasta mañana” se despidió con un gesto de la mano y esperó a que la puerta se cerrase nuevamente.

Eleanor hablaba alegremente con la clienta, no parecía estar incómoda por la cháchara. Terminó de limpiar y arreglar la mesa que acababan de sacar del almacén, lo más decente que pudo, ya se ocuparía ella de arreglarlo.

“Tienes el sentido de la decoración en el culo, jefe”

“Para eso te tengo a ti”

La moran puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a arreglar la mesa, pero lo dejo cuando la clienta se acercó con un par de libros en las manos, le cobró ambos y le regaló uno de los muffins de Harry. No fue hasta que la puerta volvió a cerrarse que abrió la boca.

“¿Era él, verdad? El sujeto al que investiga”

“Creía que no sabía mucho del caso”

“Sé lo necesario, me enseñaron una foto y de los otros tres también, por si aparecían por aquí”

“Es bastante improbable que aparezcan por aquí. Saben que les tienen en el punto de mira, no se arriesgarían”

“Uhm, entiendo. ¿Vas a aprovecharlo?”

“¿El qué?”

“Que le gustas. Yo lo haría, esto es importante, hay que dejar lo que es socialmente correcto a un lado”

“No tienes pinta de ser de las que usa a las personas” quería evitar responder a la pregunta, básicamente porque no creía que le gustase al moreno y porque entraría en una lucha moral interna, aunque si era necesario, sabía que acabaría haciéndolo.

“Por eso soy perfecta para este puesto, engaño mucho jefe”

“¡Llámame Louis!”

“Vale, jefe Louis”

El día pasó con rapidez, asombrosamente, entró más clientela de la que habría esperado, cuando dieron las siete y media, despachó a la morena entre protestas sobre que debería cerrar siempre ella la librería. Aunque había muchas cosas que le fastidiaban de Eleanor, tenía que reconocer que el caso se le haría imposiblemente largo de no ser por la morena, ahora entendía por qué Paul insistió en que la tuviese de ayudante, lo hacía todo mucho más familiar, todo muy distinto a cuando lo hacía en la Interpol, normalmente lo tenía que hacer todo solo, sin relacionarse con el resto del equipo, de hecho, sólo se conocían entre ellos por las reuniones que hacían para presentarles el nuevo caso, eran relaciones vacías, carentes de afecto. Antes solía pensar que, en cierto modo, era lo mejor, no crear vínculos afectivos con tus compañeros de trabajo, después de todo su trabajo era como jugar a la ruleta rusa, no sabías cuándo te tocaría a ti la única bala. Sin embargo, conoció a Stan – había entrado de mala manera en el radar de la Interpol, pero había colaborado con su caso y había salido bien parado al final, tanto que acabo cambiando de bando – no fue algo planeado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo empezó a crearse esa amistad, pero sucedió y cuando lo descubrió era demasiado tarde para sacarle de su vida, él también solía poner a prueba su paciencia.

 

* * *

 

 

_* Are you, are you coming to the tree?_

_Where they strung up a man_

_They say who murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight in the hanging tree […]_

_La voz de Lottie sonaba entrecortada y temblorosa a causa de las lágrimas, pero no había miedo detrás de esas palabras a pesar de saber lo que aún le esperaba por sufrir. En un principio no entendió por qué había elegido cantar algo de un libro de ficción, le habían dicho que se despidiese, pero ella había elegido cantar, a pesar de que casi no tenía fuerzas para permanecer despierta. Tenía el rostro oculto, pero el estado del resto de su cuerpo le daba una ligera idea de cómo debía de tener la cara. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, no sabía si era de frío, de los nervios, de la rabia o una mezcla de todos, el vestido lo llevaba tan sucio que casi no se apreciaba el color original, podía ver las marcas que le habían dejado en las muñecas y pies descalzos a causa de las cuerdas que había llevado hasta hace unos minutos._

_“Tu hermanita habría triunfado en… ¿cómo se llama? ¿Broadway? Lo que sea. ¿Cómo lo llevas Tomlinson? Tus hombres han conseguido rastrear dónde estamos. ¡Venga, sé que sois buenos, demostrádmelo!” el hombre de la pantalla hablo en un fuerte acento ruso._

_“Quiero la dirección. ¡YA!” por mucho que Jeremy le había jurado que sacarían a Lottie de esta, él no guardaba la misma esperanza, su mente no era capaz de pensar en nada, sólo quería matar al hombre de la pantalla y a los otros que le acompañaban “tiene que tener hemorragias internas, no aguantará mucho más”._

_[…]Are you, are you coming to the tree?_

_Where I told you to run_

_So we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight in the hanging tree […]_

_A Louis le perturbaba que siguiera cantando ¿por qué esa canción? ¿Por qué en ese momento?_

_“¡Cállate ya, me estás poniendo de los nervios!” exigió el ruso antes de asestarle una sonora bofetada en la mejilla de su hermana, provocando que se tambaleara incluso están sentada en esa silla. Pero golpe bastó para poder ver el rostro. Louis no supo describir si lo que sentía, sus emociones le estaban consumiendo y sentía que acabaría muriendo incluso antes que su hermana a causa del dolor que creía en el pecho. La rubia tenía el ojo izquierdo hinchado, rojo y con leves signos de que empezaba a ponerse morado, ese había sido reciente; tenía cortes en la mejilla, en la ceja izquierda y en el labio, apenas estaban curando. Su hermana no parecía sentir dolor a estas alturas, su cuerpo ya debía de estar demasiado entumecido y eso, era mala señal._

_“El libro, Louis” de no ser porque estaba demasiado atento a la pantalla, no habría conseguido entender lo que había dicho “…recuerda”_

* * *

 

 

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado y completamente empapado de sudor. No había superado eso, pero desde luego lo tenía controlado, no entendía por qué había soñado ahora con eso, llevaba meses sin tener sueños de esos. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz, pensando, su cuerpo era listo, ahora ya no volvería a conciliar el sueño, por si su mente le llevaba de nuevo a esas imágenes. No podía alterarse mientras estaba con ese caso, no podía perder el horizonte. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al escritorio, empezaría a escribir el informe ahora que tendría un par de horas antes de ir a abrir la librería, también tenía que prepararse para el encuentro con el moreno de más tarde, iba a tener que chutarse café en vena si quería estar despierto y despejado a esa hora.

Buscó varios folios en blanco para empezar a escribir, quería omitir el detalle de que había empezado antes, pero no tendría sentido, así que relató un poco cómo se habían dado las cosas y el perfil que se había hecho del moreno con los pocos detalles que había obtenido de sus charlas, luego lo iría ampliando o corrigiendo conforme le conociese más. Sin darse cuenta le dieron las ocho, así que fue a darse una ducha rápida. Llegó a la librería a las nueve menos diez, pero se encontró con que ya estaba abierta, Eleanor lo había vuelto a hacer.

“¿Sia?” preguntó al oír el hilo musical del día.

“¿También tienes algo en contra de ella?” respondió la morena desde el almacén “ah, Harry nos ha dejado más muffins y también caf…ugh, tómate el mío también, lo necesitas más que yo ¿una mala noche?”

“¿Tan mala cara tengo? ¿Y por qué nos ha traído más magdalenas, le has pagado?”

“Ha dicho que invita hoy también, ya lo hablaréis más tarde en vuestra cita” la morena salió del almacén con un espejo de bolso en la mano y enfocó su cara “¿no te miras al espejo por las mañanas, jefe?”

“No es una cita” se miró bien en el espejo, lo cierto es que con la iluminación de allí, las ojeras estaban mucho más marcadas “bueno, ya se irán supongo”.

“¿Sabes qué te vendría bien para esas ojeras?”

“Eleanor” canturreó en un tono de advertencia, intuyendo lo que le iba a sugerir.

“¿Si?”

“Céntrate en la librería”

“Eso hago jefe. Por cierto, necesito que veas algo”

Le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que le siguiese hasta el almacén, la siguió, pero antes aprovechó para coger el café y una magdalena. Llegaron hasta la mesa que usaban como escritorio y a la vez para comer “Presione el boli Bic”

“De verdad espero que no se te haya ocurrido hacerme una broma absurda” aunque la morena esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, hizo lo que le había pedido. La mesa hizo un sonido, empezando a temblar inmediatamente después, el trozo de pared delante de ellos cayó hacía delante, dejándoles ver seis pantallas con imágenes, que parecían ser en directo, de varios puntos de esa calle.

“Es nuestro pequeño equipo de vigilancia” comentó con orgullo “estas dos son las que están fuera de la librería, las otras dos de las esquinas, están en el callejón al que da la otra puerta del local de Harry, tienen micrófonos pero no se mueven, habría sido muy sospechoso y las otras dos que quedan, se encenderán cuando activemos las cámaras portátiles”.

“¿Desde cuándo están las cámaras puestas? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ¿Cámaras portátiles?”

“Eeeeeh, las cámaras no estoy segura, pero me informaron esta mañana que ya podían usarse, eso responde a tu segunda pregunta también y las cámaras portátiles son las que llevarás a cada encuentro con Harry, en realidad siempre que salgas de la librería”

“¿Eso lo ha ordenado Paul?”

“No, eso ha sido idea mía, creo que es lo mejor…”

“Ya, pues no, las cámaras ocultas siempre son una mala idea. Tu mente se enfoca en eso y siempre estás pendiente de que no se vea, prestas más atención a eso que a lo realmente importante, así que no, no voy a llevar cámaras” le sabía un poco mal rechazar su idea tan rápidamente, pero no podía arriesgarse en eso “el resto de las cámaras están bien, ¿las del callejón cómo es que no se ven?”

“Porque se camuflan en la pared o eso me han dicho” estaba haciendo un mohín mientras respondía.

“Eso espero o se habrá ido todo a la mierda” canturreó, mientras cogía una de las sillas del almacén y la colocaba frente a las pantallas “sinceramente dudo que vayamos a ver algo sospechoso cerca de su tienda, sería más apropiado vigilar su piso, pero ya que tenemos las cámaras, habrá que hacerles caso”

“Vigilan su piso y la casa de su familia a las afueras, no somos aficionados”

“¿Somos?”

“La Interpol”

“Paul no mencionó que trabajabas para Jeremy, creía que eras una novata de mi departamento” esto cambiaba las cosas, conocía a Jeremy, no sólo estaría vigilando a Harry “¿Cuál es exactamente tu trabajo aquí?”

“Estoy muy lejos de ser una novata, Louis, pero si es verdad que es mi primer trabajo en equipo” pasaron lo que parecieron varios minutos antes de que la morena le contestase, parecía estar sopesando cuál sería la respuesta correcta “ayudarte con la librería, he estudiado literatura, lo dejé en tercero, pero bueno, soy bastante más…”

“Eleanor, no me mientas, estoy doctorado en psicología ¿recuerdas? Sé cuándo una persona está mintiendo”

La morena enmudeció, nunca la había visto tan seria, pero asumía que esta era su expresión habitual en el trabajo.

“Soy tu niñera” respondió con tono de fastidio.

“¿Qué?”

“No quieren que pase lo de tu último caso”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*] Supongo que os sonará a la mayoría, pero lo comento igualmente, la canción pertenece a un libro muy famoso y del que han hecho peli también, a ver si acertáis cuál es.  
> Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, ¡gracias por los kudos! A ver quién es el/la valiente que deja el primer comentario :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normalmente, escribo con música los capis, pero en este, especialmente la parte en cursiva, me han ayudado tres canciones y, no sé, os las quiero poner por si os da por leer con ellas de fondo.  
> #I Want It All/ We Will Rock You (Mush Up) - Sucker Punch BSO  
> #Army of me (Sucker Punch Remix) - Sucker Punch BSO  
> #Sweet dreams (Are Made of This) - Sucker Punch BSO
> 
> En fin, espero que os guste :3

“No sé a qué te refieres, hay un informe de mi último trabajo allí”

“Por supuesto que hay un informe, pero eso es sólo papel, todo el mundo sospecha lo que ocurrió y todos creemos que estaba perfectamente justificado, nadie te juzga por eso, pero tras un trauma tan grande, los de arriba creen que deberías mantenerte vigilado por si tus aptitudes se han visto dañadas. Si te sirve de consuelo, de momento te veo bastante bien”.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, esos ataques de furia desmedida le preocupaban y mejor no estallar con personas delante, por lo menos no frente a la persona a la que quiere agredir. La campanilla de la puerta de la entrada sobresalta a los dos y, a su vez, ayuda a que se distraiga. “Quédate aquí o vete a casa, hoy no quiero que estés en la tienda conmigo”

“Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, no seas crío”.

“Lo que me faltaba” murmuró entre dientes antes de coger el café y salir del almacén.

“Louis” la voz le sobresaltó por completo, ¿qué coño estaba haciendo Harry allí y por qué no le había visto llegar por las dichosas cámaras? “¿Tienes un minuto?”

“Tengo toda la mañana para ti, vamos fuera”

El chico parecía sorprendido ante su respuesta, pero no dijo nada cuando pasó directamente por su lado y salió por la puerta. No podía seguir frente a Eleanor, presumiendo saber lo que había pasado y lo que había sentido, era un tema que no lo había hablado casi con nadie y ni siquiera sus jefes le habían obligado a tratarlo con ellos, así que le ponía furioso que ella lo hubiese sacado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

“¡Hey!” escuchó, al tiempo que sintió una mano sujetarle el brazo y el viento creado por un coche pasando hacerle cosquillas en la oreja.

“¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí?” sin darse cuenta había salido sin esperarle ni decirle nada más, se había echado a andar y, todo indicaba, que Harry le había seguido en silencio.

“Dijiste: _vamos fuera_ ” parecía preocupado “¿todo bien? Tienes mala cara”

“Ah, ya, pero no sabía que me ibas a seguir hasta… ¿dónde estamos?” lo cierto es que ya no podía ver ni la librería ni la pastelería de Harry “sólo estoy teniendo un mal día”

“Cerca del parque y que tengas un mal día, no justifica que te lances a la carretera a que te pase un coche por encima” aunque lo dijo con tono serio, el brillo travieso de sus ojos le hicieron ver que iba en broma “venga, vamos”

“¿Eh? ¿Dónde?”

“A que te relajes. Dame la manita para cruzar la calle” una sonrisa empezaba a aflorar en sus labios, pero se mantuvo serio cuando vio la mirada que le lanzaba.

“No pongas mi poca paciencia a prueba, Harry” pero el moreno había conseguido que se le escapase la primera sonrisa sincera del día.

Echaron a andar un par de calles antes de llegar a un parque enorme, recordaba haber pasado uno de esos días por allí, pero no se había detenido a apreciarlo con detenimiento. Era pronto, era martes, así que la gente que pasaba por allí no se detenía precisamente a relajarse, el parque estaba un poco desierto, por lo menos hasta que llegaron a la zona de niños, eso sí que estaba repleto y había mucho ruido.

“Qué molestos” comentó con fastidio, le pitaban los oídos entre tantos chillidos y llantos “como hagas una broma incluyéndome a mí en los juegos estos, te entierro vivo”

“Mierda, bueno, pues nada, vámonos” hizo ademán de ir a darse la vuelta, pero reculó cuando notó su vida peligrar “Sigue andando, gruñón. Entonces ¿no te gustan los niños?”

“Ahm, sólo durante un rato y a partir de un año, antes sólo lloran y están hinchados y feos”

Las carcajadas del moreno le sorprendieron, esperó a que parase mientras le daba un sorbo a su olvidado café. _Uy, pero si no está frío aún._

“Lo siento, es que de mala leche eres aún más gracioso” tras varios segundos más de camino oyendo las carcajadas del moreno, se detuvo y le señaló que siguiese andando un poco más, hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una pequeña colina “suele ser un lugar para suicidas, pero a mí me gusta…dime que no sufres de vértigo”

Desde ese lado era una simple colina, pero si mirabas lo que había al otro lado de la barandilla, veía una larga y angustiosa caída, se podía ver casi toda la ciudad desde allí, incluyendo el río.

“Acabo de pillar lo de los suicidas” comentó mientras se inclina un poco hacia delante intentando ver cuántos metro de caída había “muerte asegurada ¿no?”

“Ya veo que de vértigo nada” comentó mientras tiraba de su abrigo para que volviese a estar recto “¿debería arrepentirme de haberte enseñado este lugar?”

Louis sólo le respondió con una sonrisa. Lo cierto es que, habría sido mala idea hace unos años, ahora ya no se le pasaban esas cosas por la cabeza. Se giró, pasando por el lado del moreno, yendo a sentarse en el césped, mientras daba rápidos sorbos a su café, empezaba a enfriarse.

“¿No se supone que deberías estar trabajando?”

“Lo mismo te digo” respondió con ironía, pero se sentó a su lado. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de la bandolera marrón que llevaba colgando a un lado “de eso quería hablarte, me han surgido imprevistos para esta tarde y quería hacer lo de la tarta otro día, pero si quieres, nos ponemos ahora”

Miró hacia el cielo, qué azul estaba para el frío que hacía, además, habían dado tormentas para hoy, con lo bonito que se veía. Sopesó la posibilidad de hablar sobre la tarta para su hermana muerta, pero con la pesadilla y la discusión con Eleanor, no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea, después de todo, había empezado a relajarse.

“Ahm…”

“Espera, no te muevas”

“¿Qué?” se iba a girar a ver qué hacía, pero la mano de Harry volvió a colocarle la cara como estaba hace un momento “¿qué haces?”

“Quieto, no tardare mucho, lo prometo”

“Pero ¿el qué?” volvió a intentar girar la cara, consiguiéndolo esta vez. Pilló a Harry con una libreta de dibujo y un lápiz haciendo trazos sobre ella “oye, no creo que yo sea una de esas personas aptas para ser dibujadas”

“¡Que no te muevas!” le ordenó volviendo a colocarle la cara exactamente donde estaba antes “me fastidias los detalles y todo el mundo es apto para que le dibujen”

Puso los ojos en blanco.

“Creía que tu decorabas tartas ¿cómo es que sabes dibujar?”

“Es que hay que saber dibujar para poder decorar tartas ¿cómo sino dibujas un boceto a los clientes?” su tono se había vuelto un poco áspero, ofendido.

“Perdóname la vida, no lo sabía, por eso he montado una librería”

“¿Debo suponer que has estudiado literatura?”

“Lo intenté el primer año, me aburrió inmensamente y acabe trabajando de diversas cosas hasta que ahorre para montar una librería por mí mismo”

“A mí tampoco me gustaban las letras, bueno, ni las ciencias, por eso tiré por las artes. Creo que mi madre esperaba un poco más de mí en ese aspecto”

“¿Por qué? Tiene tartas, bollería y demás gratis, yo creo que estará encantada, yo lo estaría”

“Sólo en ese momento, ahora está encantada con la decisión que tomé, ser abogado o médico habría sido muy aburrido.”

“Bueno, tengo un par de amigos abogados que no son precisamente aburridos, a saber con qué clase de abogados te relacionas”

“Con unos que tiene un palo metido por el culo”

“¿Cómo?” su instinto le había llevado a pensar que se trataba de otro de los sujetos, Liam, pero le resultaba extraño que hablase de él de esa manera, había asumido que si estaban los cuatro metidos en eso, sería por amistad, pero ese nivel de confianza para cometer robos como esos, también podían deberse a que tenía una causa más grande entre manos.

“Nada, el tío que lleva todo el papeleo de la pastelería, es como una mosca cojonera, borde y aburrida, sino fuera porque le he visto sonreírle a Za…ahm, perdona, ¿te estoy aburriendo hablando de él, no?  Si es que hasta hablar de él es aburrido”

Soltó una carcajada, de pura felicidad, primer progreso, parecía que la discusión con Eleanor iba a ser útil y todo.

“No me molesta que hables de tu abogado, se nota que te has tenido que tragar muchas cosas por él ¿lleváis mucho trabajando juntos?”

“Desde antes de montar la pastelería, le conocí por un amigo, maldigo ese día” comentó con dramatismo “él es el culpable de que se haya tenido que suspender lo de esta tarde”

“Oh, entiendo, pero oye, si es por cuestiones legales, lo mejor es tenerlo todo en orden cuanto antes, nosotros podemos quedar otro día, de todas formas no tengo muy claro qué es lo que quiero en la tarta”.

“No, si no es exactamente por cuestiones legales, papeleo y mucha charla, pero nada grave” de repente, dejó de oír al lápiz hacer ruidos al arrastrarse sobre el papel “tiene que haber algún recuerdo que os represente o que la represente a ella, piensa en eso, quizás se te ocurra algo”

“¿Por qué no quedáis en la pastelería? Me ofrezco voluntario para tirarle el café encima, no sabría que lo hemos planeado, yo me disculparía y tu fingirías una indignación extrema conmigo” a lo segundo simplemente asintió, acababa de pasarle una idea por la cabeza.

“Suena tentador, pero probablemente acabaría denunciándote por la quemadura del café”

“Pues que sea con una tarta, seguro que no pasa de una multa”

“No sé cómo se te ocurren esas cosas, espero que nunca te pongas a urdir planes malvados”

“Tranquilo, no pienso robar un banco” se giró para mirarle, esa frase la había soltado con la única intención de conseguir algún indicio de incomodidad, pero el chico ni se inmutó.

“¿No has pensado en escribir un libro? Te pega”

“¿Por qué me apellido Brown?”

“No, por la cantidad de cosas que se te ocurren”

“Espera… ¿por qué no te has quejado por moverme?”

“Es que ya he terminado”

“Ah, muchas gracias por avisar, he estado generando contracturas a lo tonto”

“Te pago yo el fisioterapeuta ¿quieres verlo?”

“Claro ¿y qué más?” se quedó debatiendo interiormente si quería verse en un papel, le daba cierta vergüenza “no sé, es que has elegido un día en el que peor cara tengo”

“Bobadas, mira” le pasó la libreta. Al principio dudó en cogerla, pero finalmente lo hizo. Su propia imagen le impacto, con después de todo, nunca se había visto dibujado en un papel, por lo menos no a este nivel de dibujo, los detalles estaban muy bien trabajados, había conseguido que su pelo pareciera que de verdad se movía con el viento, le resultaba asombroso. El dibujo le encantaba, incluso había conseguido pensar que no tenía tan mala cara como creía y, resultarse atractivo para sí mismo, era algo que no ocurría muy a menudo “¿vas a decir algo?”

“Me encanta ¿de verdad soy yo? Es que…es preciosa Harry, cuesta creer que lo hayas hecho en tan corto tiempo” levantó la mirada del dibujo, para encontrarse con las mejillas rojas del moreno, le había sacado los colores sin darse cuenta “¿no te han dicho más veces esto?”

“No suelo enseñarle mis dibujos a mucha gente, es la primera vez que se lo enseño a alguien que acabo de conocer hace unos días”

“Y-Y ¿P-Por qué lo has hecho?” ya estaba otra vez su voz haciéndole quedar en ridículo.

“No sé, bueno, quería compensar el momento de pirado que he tenido pidiéndote que te quedaras quieto, ¿no te ha pasado que, cuando recuerdas algo que estabas tratando de recordar durante mucho tiempo, lo apuntas corriendo para que no se te vuelva a olvidar? Pues es una sensación similar a la que tengo, por lo menos cuando veo algo que merece la pena dibujar”

Baja la mirada inmediatamente, hacia el dibujo, pensando en otras cosas para evitar que la sangre llegase a sus mejillas, pero su cuerpo se empeñaba en ridiculizarle, así que la sangre llegó, a borbotones, tenía suerte de que tenía frío y con suerte, conseguiría disimularlo con eso.

“¡Me lo quedo!” gritó, mientras se levantaba.

“¿Qué? ¡No, eh, es mío!” la mano del moreno intentó alcanzar la libreta, cosa que habría sido bastante fácil puesto que tenía los brazos largos y le sacaba una cabeza, pero él era rápido e iba cambiando de mano y de posición, además intentaba alejarse un poco “tengo más dibujos ahí”

“¡Quieto!” había cogido una rama larga, colocándola entre ellos para que haya distancia y así poder mirar el resto de dibujos, pero no había ni empezado a pasar la página cuando un tirón hizo que se precipitara hacia delante, impactando contra algo; por un momento le gustó el calor que desprendía, pero un segundo después se separó como si quemara “aguafiestas, sólo quería mirar”

“Ya te he dicho que no suelo enseñarlos, te he dejado ver el tuyo, el resto son secretos”

“Hay mujeres desnudas ¿verdad?”

“¡Claro que no!” pero la mirada evasiva, los movimientos nerviosos y el leve rubor de sus mejillas, le confirmaban lo contrario.

“En realidad es una buena táctica: _Hola, soy un artista, estoy practicando los desnudos ¿quieres ser mi modelo?...Tienes que colocar la mano así, la pierna aquí y, ups, qué torpe, me he caído encima…_ ” se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos, pero luego ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

“Eso parece la idea para una peli porno”

Tuvo que contenerse para no confesar que, el rizos, tenía todas las papeletas para ser el protagonista de cualquier película porno, bueno, de cualquier película en general  ¿por qué no había decidido hacerse actor? Seguramente tendría a un montón de niñas detrás de él, ganaría mucho dinero, no tendría que robar bancos para vivir. Ese pensamiento le trajo nuevamente a la realidad, donde él era poli y el moreno un ladrón, donde no eran amigos, donde lo único que le interesaba era sacarle información. Era una realidad a la que, cada vez más, le estaba costando regresar y afrontar.

“Yo no hago eso, Louis” debió de poner una cara graciosa, porque el moreno volvió a esbozar una sonrisa “ya sabes, utilizar mis cualidades para esos fines”

“Entonces, eres un buen chico, Harry” intentó no sonar mordaz o irónico, después de todo, se moría de ganas por soltar: _usas tus cualidades para fines mucho peores_. Le parecía tan incoherente.

“No, no podría estar más lejos de esa definición” parecía estar pensando en algo en concreto y creía saber lo que podía ser, pero simplemente no dijo nada y miró hacia otro lado, la situación empezaba a volverse incómoda, necesitaba cambiar de tema.

“Pues cuidado, tu madre podría castigarte” soltó con una carcajada.

“¿Qué?…Ah, eres demasiado viejo como para meterte con mi edad, deberías estar soltando un discurso sobre que hay que hacer las cosas bien cueste lo que cueste”

“Espera... ¿esto acaba de pasar? ¿me ha vacilado un niño?” fingió, dramáticamente, estar consternado, pero al final se le dibujó una sonrisa malvada “también me has llamado viejo, la próxima vez que pase por tu pastelería, pediré la hoja de reclamaciones, menuda forma de tratar a un cliente”

“Te he salvado la vida, viejo, ahora estás eternamente en deuda conmigo”

“Primero, deja de llamarme viejo, tengo veintisiete, no soy tan mayor” advirtió “y segundo, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer, acecharte hasta encontrar un momento en el que pueda salvarte la vida?”

“Así que tienes veintisiete, quién lo diría” comentó de forma divertida “¿acecharme? ¿Cómo si fueras un acosador?”

“¿Cómo me tomo eso? ¿Y tú? ¿Dieciséis?” disfrutó cuando, la mirada indignada del moreno, se cruzó con la suya durante unos segundos “claro, seré tu sombra”

“De verdad, meterte con mi edad no te hace más gracioso” murmuró mordaz “tengo veintitrés, cumpliré veinticuatro en febrero, el uno” parecía interesado en que supiera los datos exactos, aunque él ya los sabía “¿cómo la de Peter Pan?”

“¿En serio? Creía que ni siquiera tenías la edad legal para beber” no sabía en qué momento habían acabado sentados nuevamente, uno frente al otro, a una distancia prudencial, claro “Peter Pan…y luego quieres que no me meta con tu edad”

“Tenía una sombra con vida propia, pero asumo que estas demasiado viejo como para recordar esa peli” había bajado la mirada al césped, jugueteando con el “¿y tu cumpleaños?”

“Nunca fue mi película favorita” bajó la vista al césped, sopesando la posibilidad de inventarse una fecha de cumpleaños “no pienso decírtelo”.

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?”

“Porque no celebro mi cumpleaños, además, me has llamado _viejo_ , no pienso decírtelo”  

“¿De verdad te afecta lo de cumplir años?” esta vez Harry había levantado la mirada del césped, ponía sentir sus ojos verdes, inspeccionándole, aunque no sacaría gran cosa en claro, no había levantado la mirada del césped.

“No es que me afecte, simplemente me parece una celebración absurda a partir de cierta edad, no sé, los años empiezan a dejar de importar” intentó explicar y, esta vez, estaba hablando como el verdadero Louis “pero si te hace ilusión saberlo, es el 24 de Diciembre”.

“¿Eso quiere decir que ni siquiera sales de fiesta? Quiero decir, da igual que no lo _celebres_ , pero es un día para ti, para hacer lo que sea que hagáis los viejos de tu edad con más viejos de tu edad”

Esta vez sí que levantó la mirada del césped, también levanto un puño, dándole en el hombro.

“Al próximo _viejo_ , te haré comer césped. Y no necesito que sea mi cumpleaños para divertirme, además ¿te das cuenta que es en nochebuena, no? Realmente nadie se acuerda de celebrar su cumpleaños con una fecha así”

“Así que es eso ¿no? Estás cabreado con los cumpleaños, porque nadie se acordaba de celebrar el tuyo en Nochebuena” le colocó una mano en el hombro, con expresión solemne “yo me acordaré”

“Es alucinante a las conclusiones que llegas, de verdad” pero se reía, por lo bajo y aunque le molestara que, acertara en una mínima parte, porque sí le había enfadado en varias ocasiones, cuando era más pequeño “Y, te acabo de decir que no me gusta celebrarlo, independientemente del trauma que crees que tengo”

“No he dicho nada de celebrarlo, sólo lo recordaré”

“Como quieras” sacó el móvil, tardó unos minutos en buscar la imagen que quería, no había planeado enseñárselo ahora, pero ya estaba de mejor humor, además, cuanto antes acabaran con el tema de la tarta, menos recodaría ese día y menos le afectaría “he pensado que esto podría representar a mi hermana, pero me gustaría que la silueta de la chica apareciese debajo de las ramas”

Había elegido un árbol sin hojas, el árbol del que hablaba el libro.

“¿Esto os representa? ¿no es un poco oscuro para un cumpleaños?” Harry había perdido un poco la sonrisa “no tienes por qué decidirlo ahora”.

“Nos va el humor negro”

“¿A tu familia también? “

“Es de su libro favorito, toda nuestra familia lo entenderá, no te preocupes”

“Vale, pero si quieres cambiarlo, avísame ¿para cuándo la quieres?”

“En dos semanas, para el 27”

“Aham” había empezado a apuntar cosas en su móvil “¿de qué quieres que sea la tarta por dentro o te da igual?”

“Que haya chocolate, le encantab…encanta, el resto te lo dejo a ti”

 

Pasaron el resto de la mañana juntos, un poco más en el parque y luego andando sin rumbo fijo, mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, gustos, películas, libros, música, sobre un poco de todo, hasta comieron juntos, ninguno se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenían hasta que pasaron por un japonés y empezó un concierto de tripas rugiendo . A Louis se le había vuelto a olvidar con quién estaba hablando, por lo menos hasta que el móvil de Harry sonó.

“¿Ahora?” la cara del moreno presentaba una clara expresión de fastidio, miró su reloj de muñeca “dijiste a las seis… ¿qué?...porque…” levantó la mirada un segundo hacía él, pero la volvió a bajar a su plato de fideos “estoy ocupado” puso los ojos en blanco “ya voy”

“¿Tu abogado?” preguntó cuando le vio guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo de nuevo.

“¿Eh?... ¡Ah!” dudó durante unos segundos, pero al final acabó negando con la cabeza, metiéndose lo que quedaba de fideos en la boca “no, es un amigo, necesita que le eche un cable con unas cosas y sí, luego tengo lo del abogado borde y soso”.

“Uhmm” no le terminaba de cuadrar, había quedado con un amigo a la misma hora que el abogado, no encajaba. Como ladrón podría ser una eminencia, pero como mentiroso era pésimo, y eso era algo que no le acababa de encajar, el nivel de sus robos era demasiado alto, por lo que, en las características psicológicas de la persona, entraba el nivel más alto de cinismo y Harry se había puesto nervioso al soltarle la información ¿de verdad no había posibilidad de estar equivocándose de objetivos? “pienso pagar yo” informó cuando vio que el moreno levantaba una mano hacía el camarero.

“Ni hablar” se levantó para ponerse el abrigo “invito yo, la próxima vez te cedo el honor”.

“¿Cuándo hemos quedado para comer otra vez?”

“No lo hemos hecho, pero ibas a ser mi sombra ¿no?” el camarero trajo la cuenta y el moreno sacó la cartera dejando un par de billetes “quédate con las vueltas” le dijo al camarero “no puedo matar de hambre a mi sombra”

“Sigo queriendo poner esa hoja de reclamación”

“Ponla, quiero verte intentar que Gemma te dé el libro de reclamaciones” miró su reloj de la muñeca y maldijo por lo bajo “lo siento, pero si no me voy ya, no volveré con vida”

“Me tomaré esto como una apuesta implícita” se llevó su último trozo de sushi a la boca “pues será mejor que corras”

“Vale, nos vemos Louis” se despidió antes de dar media vuelta y salir a toda prisa del restaurante.

Louis espero un par de minutos antes de levantarse de la mesa y salir tras él, pero cuando salió no le vio por ningún lado, literalmente se había esfumado.

“Joder”

 

* * *

 

 

_Su trabajo era, de lejos, el más difícil de todos. Tener que aguantar a imbéciles, como el que tenía al lado, no se compensaba ni con todo el oro del mundo. Suspiró, mirando nuevamente su reloj, que se hayan adelantado a hacer el trabajo le había arruinado los planes de esa tarde. Sintió como el imbécil jugueteaba con la bragueta de sus pantalones, ni siquiera había alcanzado a vestirse apropiadamente para la ocasión, llevaba unos simples pantalones pitillos de cintura alta y un top negro, la cazadora había acabado en algún lugar de la habitación, tendría que buscarla más tarde._

_“Pareces distraída” comentó Imbécil cuando vio que no colaboraba para que le bajase los pantalones “el ministro llegará pronto, no podemos tardar mucho”_

_“Oh, ¿en serio? Creía que llegaría en dos horas” ahora entendía el porqué de las prisas para que fuese tan pronto, nunca la informaban cómo era debido._

_“No, canceló la reunión de esta tarde, así que estará aquí en media hora”_

_“Media hora, uhm… ¿sabes dónde sería genial poder hacerlo? En el despacho del ministro”_

_“¿Qué? No, no puedo llevarte allí, hay cámaras, nos meteríamos en un buen lío, me he arriesgado mucho metiéndote aquí”._

_“Venga, eres el que lleva todo esto de la vigilancia, un cerebrito, seguro que puedes eliminar la grabación” los hombres siempre funcionaban igual, así que decidió darle el incentivo que necesitaba quitándose el top. Cuando vio a Imbécil humedecerse los labios, supo que su incentivo había funcionado “Te compensaré muy bien”_

_Su acompañante carraspeó, antes de empezar a andar, le dio a una tecla que, supuso, era la que paraba las grabaciones de todas las cámaras de la mansión, o por lo menos por las que iban a pasar. Le colocó una mano en la cintura desnuda, dirigiéndola por varios pasillos y escaleras, el lugar era enorme, pero pronto llegaron hasta un par de puertas de madera, las cuales abrió rápidamente, empujándola dentro y cerrando inmediatamente después._

_“Bueno ¿y mi compensación?”  Preguntó mientras avanzaba hasta sentarse sobre el escritorio._

_Observó el lugar, era un despacho enorme, a juego con lo inmensa que era la casa, con escritorio, sofás y una biblioteca que debía de estar personalizada para el Ministro de Defensa. Volvió a prestarle atención a Imbécil, avanzando a pasas lentos hacia él, se le dibujó una sonrisa traviesa, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos._

**_“No, Perrie, nosotros no matamos”._ **

_Esa odiosa voz en su cabeza estaba tardando en aparecer, como el pinchazo eléctrico que siempre traía consigo esa voz cuando se colaba en su cabeza, sabía que haberse quitado el pinganillo antes de entrar en la mansión había sido una mala idea._

_“Oh, venga ya, ¿has visto lo gilipollas que ha sido? Quería acostarse conmigo”_

**_“El plan era que creyese eso ¿recuerdas?”_ ** _y otro pinchazo le taladró la cabeza._

_“Tienes que dejar de hacer eso ¿sabes? Me cabrea y sabes que no me controlo bien cuando me cabreo” el cosquilleo en los labios le advirtió que ahora los debía de tener de un color vino._

_“¿¡Con quién estás hablando!?” por un momento se sobresaltó cuando oyó la voz de Imbécil, creía que le había dejado inconsciente ya, de hecho, le tenía justo al lado, apuntándole nerviosamente con su arma._

_“¿Lo ves? Es gilipollas ¿por qué siempre me envías a hacerme cargo de los gilipollas? ¿Es porque soy rubia?” preguntó gesticulando con las manos mientras miraba el techo. A ojos de cualquiera, parecería loca, y puede que no estuviese muy lejos de estarlo. Desvió la mirada del techo, hacía el tío que le apuntaba con el arma “oye, estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque esto funcione ¿sabes? Tú quieres vivir, yo quiero matarte y el de arriba dice que sólo debo dejarte inconsciente, no hay forma de que salgamos ganando, pero créeme, si sigues apuntándome con esa pistola, mi lado será el que gane”_

**_“Perrie…”_ **

_“¡Las descargas, me ponen de los nervios!” chilló a la nada, pero consiguió distraer lo suficiente a Imbécil como para que, cuando le cogió el arma para dirigirla al suelo, no apretase el gatillo y llamasen la atención de los vecinos con el ruido del disparo. El resto ocurrió con rapidez, le asestó un golpe certero, con el codo, en la nariz provocando su ruptura; le dobló el brazo que había sujetado previamente, el que llevaba el arma, hacia atrás para quitarle el arma y finalmente, le golpeó con ella en la nuca, consiguiendo que quedara inconsciente. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el pinganillo que se había quitado, activándolo antes de colocárselo en la oreja “vas a tener que compensarme esto con creces, Zayn”_

_La puerta del despachó se abrió justo después de que se sentará en la cómoda silla del ministro, les apuntó con el arma que acababa de conseguir de su amigo._

_“Llega antes de lo previsto a nuestra cita, ministro” inclinó un poco la cabeza hacía la derecha, contando a las personas de seguridad que tenía a su alrededor “bien, seré breve, mi compañero me ha provocado un fuerte dolor de cabeza, así que...” miró directamente al ministro “viene conmigo por las buenas o me llevaré la parte de usted que necesito, por las malas”_

_“Caballeros, detened a esta chiflada” el comentario del ministro la hizo poner los ojos en blanco._

_“De acuerdo, juguemos” volvió a sentir el cosquilleo en sus labios, esta vez se habían vuelto de color verde oscuro. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y sopló en dirección a todos los que tenía delante “habría sido más fácil ir por las buenas”_

_Uno a uno, los de seguridad, fueron cayendo frente a la impactada mirada del ministro, quien perdió el conocimiento segundos después. Subió las piernas al escritorio, asintiendo en silencio, estaba satisfecha con su trabajo, era momento de relajarse._

_“Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree?” canturreó mientras esperaba, aunque no pasó demasiado hasta que una ráfaga de viento la despeinó “Tarde, Styles” volvió a canturrear._

_“Acaban de avisarme que se había cambiado la hora” pasó entre los cuerpos que había en el suelo, hasta que dio con el del ministro y le tomó el pulso “Está vivo, me debes diez pavos Niall”_

_“Pero qué poca confianza tenéis en mí, ya sé controlarme” Se levantó, acercándose hasta el moreno “llévatelo, yo me encargo de limpiar el desorden… ¿Zayn, por qué no estás aquí?”._

_“Primero me llevaré a éste y luego le traeré aquí, tenía una llamada importante” gesticuló las comillas, ambos sabían con quién estaba hablando, luego se metió la mano en la chaqueta y le lanzó un pen “hoy te encargas de las grabaciones y de todo lo demás”_

_“¿Qué? ¿Y Niall?”_

_“Ahm…hola, estoy a punto de marcar un record, no puedo soltar la Xbox ahora” la voz del rubio resonó en ambos pinganillos “¿de verdad vas a cobrarme esos diez pavos? No seas rata”_

_“No me lo puedo creer, uno hablando con su noviecito, el otro no es capaz de salir de su cueva por jugar un maldito videojuego y el otro llega tarde por estar en una cita ¿soy la única que se toma en serio esto?”_

_“¿¡Qué!?” se escuchó un cristal rompiéndose al otro lado del pinganillo y luego el eco de unos pasos “¡Zayn ¿has oído eso?!  Zayn, deja de hablar con Liam, esto es más importante ¡Harry ha tenido una jodida cita!”_

_“No he tenido una cita, deja de inventar cosas Perrie”_

_“Tu testosterona me está ahogando, no me inventó nada ¿podemos centrarnos?”_

_“¿Cómo que has tenido una cita? ¿Liam está al tanto de eso? ¿Por qué me estás bloqueando? Sólo quiero ver cómo es” la voz de Zayn volvió a sonar por el pinganillo “ven a por mí “._

_Tras un pestañeo, el moreno había desaparecido y vuelto a aparecer con Zayn y Niall a cada lado._

_“¿Estás satisfecha?” preguntó el rizos mientras le fulminaba con la mirada._

_“Mucho, ahora ya no tengo que hacerme cargo de las grabaciones” comentó tranquilamente, saltando los cuerpos inertes para poder atravesar la puerta “limpiemos esto y luego le damos la charla familiar sobre sexo seguro al niño” se mordió el labio inferior para no empezar a reír “¡Niall, si tengo que volver ahí, no será agradable para ti!” chilló mientras bajaba las escaleras._

_Pero antes de llegar abajo se encontró con otro grupo de seguratas armados que le impedían el paso ¿no se habían desecho ya de todos? Vaya, le echarían la bronca. Pero antes siquiera de coger aire para soplar, un destello azul hizo brillar los cuerpos que tenía delante de ella, e inmediatamente después se desplomaron. Se giró para ver al rubio bajando por las escaleras con gran parsimonia._

_“Zayn los había escuchado pensar cuando saliste del despacho, pero estos son todos, hay que asegurarse de que no llamaron a nadie más” explicó, pasando por encima de los cuerpos para poder bajar las escaleras “¿dónde está la sala de vigilancia?”_

_“En el sótano” bajó las escaleras de la misma forma en que lo hizo el moreno, para indicarle por dónde tenían que ir “esta vez hay mucho que limpiar ¿no? Sentiría pena por Zayn, sino me hubiese provocado esta migraña”._

_“Haberte puesto el pinganillo antes, no sé para qué os hago juguetes nuevos si no los usáis” le reprochó “entonces ¿es verdad? Lo de la cita de Harry”._

_Sus carcajadas resonaron por el pasillo que ahora recorrían, pasillo de una casa en la que nadie sabía lo que acababa de pasar, lejos de la atenta mirada del FBI o la Interpol._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, casi se me olvidaba ¿os esperabais lo de los poderes? Sólo es a grandes rasgos un poco de lo que realmente pueden hacer, sed paciente, ya se irán sabiendo más cosas, jé.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo se narra desde el punto de vista de Harry, espero que os guste :D

Salió del ascensor con una bandeja en la mano, no era la parte del trabajo que más le gustaba, pero era el que más carisma tenía para tratar con las personas. Llegó hasta la habitación que buscaba, se quedó quieto frente a la puerta.

“Abre” dijo y automáticamente la puerta se abrió, cerrándose inmediatamente después de meterse dentro “buenas tardes, ministro, no se asuste, aquí está seguro” colocó la bandeja en la pequeña mesa de la habitación “debe comer, el veneno de Perrie es muy fuerte y ha estado un par de días inconsciente. El suero, aunque apropiado en su estado, no es suficiente, su cuerpo necesita cosas sólidas”

“¿Q-Qué…?”el hombre había empezado a incorporarse, el cuerpo le temblaba por culpa de los nervios y pronto perdería la consciencia por culpa de la crisis nerviosa que sufriría si no se calmaba “¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?!”

“Por favor, mantenga la calma, le informaré de todo, pero primero debe tranquilizarse” se acercó a quitarle la aguja del brazo, la que le tenía conectado al suero. Pero el hombre creyó que era un buen momento para intentar atacarle, cosa que, sin esfuerzo alguno, neutralizó cogiéndole por la cabeza con la mano derecha y hundiéndola contra el colchón, mientras sujetaba sus manos a su espalda, con la mano izquierda “esta vez ha sido una superficie suave, no me obligue a hacerle daño, no me gusta”, le levantó y le dirigió a la mesa, sentándole en la silla segundos después “coma”.

“¿¡Que no te gusta!? ¡No parecías muy a disgusto a todo mi equipo de seguridad, tenían familias e hijos!”

“Primero, fue mi compañera quien lo hizo y segundo, no están muertos; mire la pantalla por favor”.

Una cabeza rubia apareció en ella, gesticulando y moviendo las manos como si discutiese con alguien más en la habitación, no se oía nada, por lo que tuvo que carraspear para que el rubio se girase y les prestara atención.

“Oh, perdón, Perrie me está poniendo de los nervios. Señor ministro, buenas tardes, nosotros somos más profesionales que esto ¿sabe?, pero a veces, hay fallos técnicos, compañeras ¡que te sacan de quicio y te dejan hablando solo!” chilló en dirección a la puerta que tenía detrás.

“Niall…”volvió a llamar su atención “cuanto antes termines con esto, antes podrás volver a discutir con ella”

“Eso es muy cierto, gracias Harry” la pantalla volvió a cambiar y esta vez se apreciaban distintas localizaciones de una casa, el salón, el jardín, los pasillos “¿Reconoce el lugar? Sí, es su _pequeña_ mansión y como ha podido ver, varios de su equipo de seguridad están por ahí, vivos y haciendo su trabajo como siempre” esta vez la imagen volvió a cambiar, al despacho en el que habían estado, pero no estaba vacío, en el cómodo sillón del escritorio, estaba el ministro, mirándoles con una sonrisa en los labios “tranquilo, no se ha vuelto loco, nosotros también vemos lo mismo. Zayn, es todo tuyo”.

“Pero qué demonios…” fue lo único que consiguió decir el ministro ante la imagen.

“Esto es lo que ve todo el mundo por aquí” comenzó a explicar Zayn o el ministro de la pantalla “pero esta es la verdad” pasó una mano delante de su cara y ahora sólo estaba el moreno, frente a la pantalla, con el traje del ministro “por eso nadie le está buscando”

“¿Cómo es posible?” preguntó el ministro en un susurro casi inaudible “No puede ser…el proyecto Génesis, pero…”

“¿Debíamos estar en jaulas?” preguntó el moreno con cierta aspereza en su voz, pero se relajó enseguida “sí, lo estuvimos durante un tiempo. Volvamos al tema en cuestión, sabemos que su compartimento en el banco tiene una seguridad especial, y el escaneo de retina, está entre ellas ¿verdad? No nos malinterprete, podríamos conseguir lo que queremos sin todas estas molestias, pero esto es algo más _moral_ , no nos gusta  robar, no nos gusta ser los malos, pero necesitamos serlo durante un tiempo, hasta que obtengamos todas las piezas del puzzle y nuestras consciencias están un poco más limpias si sois vosotros mismos quienes van allí y sacáis lo que necesitamos. En fin, no le estoy diciendo esto para que sienta la necesidad repentina de colaborar con nosotros en lo del banco, colaborará cuando llegue el momento, después de todo el truco de la cara no es todo lo que puedo hacer. Se lo digo para que no intente hacer gilipolleces, tómeselo como unas vacaciones, tiene un cargo muy estresante, disfrute de las vistas, pero si intenta escapar, suicidarse o cualquier otra tontería que se le pase por la cabeza… ¿Harry?”

“Ah, sí, voy” había escuchado el discurso o variantes tantas veces, que le aburría y su mente se distraía repasando recetas. Bajó la mano por el respaldo de la silla hasta llegar al punto donde, según sus cálculos, el ministro tendría el corazón “esto no será agradable” al segundo siguiente su mano había desaparecido del respaldo y el ministro estaba retorciéndose de dolor contra la silla “creo que esto es el corazón, un infarto lo sufren muchas personas de su edad, pero la muerte es algo que puede llegar a ansiar con locura si nos cabrea” se inclinó para poder susurrarle al oído “este tampoco es mi único truco” su mano volvió a aparecer en el respaldo de la silla, manchada de una sustancia roja, relativamente viscosa, algo repugnante para él. Tuvo que sujetarle por la cabeza, para que no cayese sobre la bandeja de comida “no se preocupe, se pondrá bien en unos minutos y coma, se le está enfriando”.

“No saldré con vida de aquí ¿verdad? ¿Por qué iba a hacer lo que me decís si acabaréis matándome? Os he visto las caras, sé vuestros nombres y sé vuestro plan” consiguió decir con voz ahogada.

“Porque cuando salga de aquí, no recordará nada”  respondió Zayn, mientras ordenaba algunos papeles que ahora tenía  en el escritorio “encárgate del resto y…” levantó la mirada de los papeles “llama a Liam, por favor, habladlo, me está volviendo loco” dirigió la mirada hacía el ministro “espero que su estancia sea agradable, si necesita alguna otra cosa, sólo tiene que pedirla, buenas tardes” y la imagen cambio a un canal de deportes.

“Tiene cientos de canales, una biblioteca allí, tiene ropa limpia en el armario y el teléfono comunica sólo con la casa, por lo que si necesita pedir algo o hablar con alguno de nosotros, ese es el mejor medio. Por si lo estaba dudando, está siendo vigilado, asi que por favor, no haga gilipolleces” le dio un golpe en el hombro con la mano limpia, a modo de despedida y luego se dirigió a la puerta “Abre, Niall” el proceso al entrar se repitió y no fue hasta que se encontró dentro del ascensor, que se permitió apoyarse contra una de las paredes y suspirar, cada vez era más difícil sobrellevar todo eso.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejándole ver un pasillo bastante largo, pasó por varias puertas, una de ellas era la habitación del rubio, se oían disparos así que asumió que estaría jugando nuevamente, no se detuvo a molestarlo, necesitaba una ducha, quitarse la sangre de la mano, a veces ayudaba a que la sensación de asco se fuera. Acabó apareciendo directamente en su habitación, no aguantaba el olor, la calidez viscosa que sentía entre sus dedos. Entró en el baño, sin dirigirle una mirada a su habitación y colocó la mano bajo el grifo, dejando que el agua se encargara de llevarse toda la sangre que tenía en la mano.

“Sigues cargándote demasiadas cosas sobre los hombros” una voz masculina le sobresaltó, levantó la mirada y pudo apreciar a un Liam con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos, apoyado en el marco de la puerta “descansar, Harry, eso es lo que te recomendamos”.

“Y he descansado, no empieces” le cortó mientras cogió una toalla limpia y se secaba la mano ahora completamente limpia.

“¿Y por qué parece que estás a punto de entrar en otra crisis?”

“Liam, no sé si eres consciente de que acabo de tocar un corazón humano vivo, latente, bombeante de sangre, tú ya habrías potado en mi lugar”

“¿En serio crees eso?” preguntó con una ceja arqueada

“Me refiero a que no lo estarías disfrutando”.

“No suelo ser sentimentalista con gente que no se merece que lo sea”.

“Es decir, yo no me lo merezco” dejó la toalla en su sitio y pasó por su lado de vuelta a la habitación, sentándose a los pies de su cama.

“¿Qué?” le siguió con la mirada, pero no se movió demasiado, sólo se giró.

“Sé lo que has venido a pedirme, quería evitar esta discusión un poco más, pero ya que estas aquí…”

“Harry sabes que a mí no me gusta discutir, si cogieses el puto móvil esto ya estaría aclarado”

“No fue una cita ¿vale?  F-Fue una conversación puntual, con alguien que me cae bien, no me gusta, ni ninguna de esas chorradas que ha estado diciendo Perrie. ¡¿Está mal que intente hacer amigos fuera de esto?!”

“Cita o no, dudaste cuando Zayn te llamó y hasta ahora nunca habías intentado que otro de nosotros te cubra, sabías la importancia de la situación, pero aun así lo intentaste” dejó caer las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo con un suspiro y avanzó hasta sentarse a su lado “no está mal hacer amigos fuera de esto, pero no olvides quienes son tu familia”

“Sé que cometí un error,  no volverá a pasar, sabes que siempre sois los primeros en todo”

“Vale” se metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos, pero al extraer uno se dio cuenta que eran de los que solía fumar Zayn “se los he quitado esta mañana, ¿te imaginas a un ministro de defensa fumando maria?” encendió el que tenía entre los dedos, dándole una calada larga y luego se lo tendió.

“Me asombra que haya dejado que se los quites, casi me induce al coma cuando lo intentamos Niall y yo” comentó antes de pillar el canuto y darle una calada.

“Bueno, digamos que cuando se lo quité, no estaba en sus plenas facultades, ya sabes, cuando lo hacemos suele…”

“¡Para, para, PARA!” le tuvo que poner una mano en la boca porque si no iba a seguir hablando “me encanta que seáis tan sexualmente activos, de verdad, me dais envidia, pero os considero casi mis hermanos y ya es bastante traumático esa relación pseudo-incestuosa, no me crees más traumas describiéndome lo que hacéis”

“¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin sexo?”

“No lo sé, no suelo apuntarlo en el calendario, pero menos de un mes supongo.”

“¿Has oído eso, Niall? He ganado” comentó con una sonrisa divertida, giró un poco la cabeza para que viese el pinganillo que tenía en la oreja “lo siento, pero es que nunca lo sueltas y todos necesitábamos ese dato”

“¿Por qué no hago más que perder apuestas?” comentó el rubio tras abrir la puerta de su habitación “que rule eso” apuntó al cigarrillo que tenía entre las manos.

“Iros a la mierda” hizo desaparecer el canuto y acabó tumbándose en la cama, tapándose los ojos con los brazos “¿por qué se apuesta sobre mi vida sexual?”

“Porque así tiene más sentido que te preocupe más echar un polvo que lo que te diga Zayn” respondió Liam haciéndose a un lado, el rubio había estado poniendo pucheros después de lo del canuto, así que le había dejado un hueco a su lado para que pudiese fumar uno nuevo con él “los instintos son más fuertes que lo que el cerebro nos pueda decir”.

“Además, estás raro desde que no te acuestas con nadie, no reaccionas de forma habitual y nos preocupa” añadió antes de recibir el nuevo canuto “estoy seguro que si te confesara que tu hermana y yo, lo hacemos con regularidad, ni te inmutarías”

Su mano viajó inmediatamente hacía la nuca del rubio, pero un destello azul evitó que le asfixiara y Liam estalló en carcajadas.

“¡Era broma! Como si Gemma fuese a dejarme” se defendió, pero no quitó la barrera de energía que había creado para evitar que le torturase un poco “¡menos mal que nos quieres como a hermanos, eh!”

“Eso se lo he dicho a Liam y a Zayn, en ningún momento te he mencionado” comentó incorporándose, debería irse, pero hacia días que no pasaba tiempo con ellos y, en cierto modo, les había echado de menos “¿no os apetece un pizza?”

“Madre mía, a este se le ha subido ya” comentó el rubio sin inmutarse por la frase anterior “¿recuerdas esa pizzería de Italia?”

“No vas a hacerle ir hasta Italia a por pizzas, Niall”

“No, está bien, Liam, ahora vuelvo” y sin más, desapareció.

Cuando volvió tenía tres pizzas familiares, una era para Niall y el resto eran para Liam, Perrie, Zayn – había tenido que ir a por él, se habían inventado una excusa para que el ministro desapareciera unas horas, pero había colado – y él. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se habían sentado todos juntos a la mesa, o peor, cuándo habían disfrutado una tarde juntos, sin discutir, sin pensar en algo más que no fuera pizza, maria y apuestas absurdas. Hacia las seis de la tarde, su hermana le había enviado un mensaje para que fuese a por ella, se había sorprendido de ver la librería cerrada ya, Gemma no le había tranquilizado mucho diciéndole que Louis no había aparecido en todo el día. Para cuando se presentaron nuevamente en casa, todos habían acabado en el salón, mientras Niall argumentaba que era un buen momento para ponerse las pelis de Marvel, nadie se opuso, lo último que querían era discutir. Cada cual se sentó en los sofás y sillones, él al lado de su hermana, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Niall cuando le vio acercarse demasiado al sofá en el que estaban, pero aun así no cambio de rumbo, sin embargo, se mantuvo en la otra punta, manteniendo una distancia prudencial. Intentó mantener su mirada en la pantalla, pero de vez en cuando la desviaba hacia donde estaban Liam y Zayn, nunca les había hecho falta tocarse de forma evidente para que todo el mundo a su alrededor percibiera lo empalagosos que eran sus sentimientos, era asombroso porque, ahora mismo, sólo se mantenían sentados el uno al lado del otro, pero el simple gesto de unir sus manos, se sentía demasiado intenso como para mantener la mirada fija en ellos y a la vez era adictivo. Empezaba a plantearse lo de los instintos ¿de verdad echaría en falta esa clase de calor humano? Intentó apartar cualquier pensamiento racional de su cabeza, prefería centrarse en lo que aparecía en la pantalla.

“Eso tiene muy poca coherencia ¿cómo un martillo va a decidir si eres apto o no para empuñarlo?” preguntó Zayn, a propósito claramente, sabía que Niall y Liam saltarían.

“¡Se trata de un objeto mágico, no empieces!” chilló el rubio antes de lanzarle un cojín.

“Yo soy más de DC comics, pero no te pongas demasiado racional con estas cosas” le pidió al moreno, atrapando el cojín antes de que llegase a tocar a Zayn.

“Ssssshhhhh” siseó Perrie, amenazando a todos con un cambio de color en los labios, morado, el color que solía usar para provocar parálisis.

De verdad estaba intentando prestar atención a la película, a la situación, pero su mente se desviaba y empezaba a odiar la forma en la que sus pensamientos viajaban a la librería cerrada, tomaban un nombre, una silueta y una cara, si eran sus instintos, se le estaban yendo de las manos. Echó un vistazo al reloj, eran casi las dos ¿sería sospechoso que se marchase ahora a su habitación?

_“Tranquilo, yo te cubro, pero no te comas más la cabeza allí arriba”_

La voz de Zayn en su cabeza le sobresaltó, esta vez no le había dado el clásico calambrazo.

_“¿Qué tanto has visto?”_

_“Sólo lo que estabas gritándome en la cabeza” sintió los ojos del moreno clavados en él “es muy guapo, pero ten cuidado”_

_“Me cae bien, puede que intente ser su amigo, pero ya está, dejad de preocuparos tanto, nunca le pondré por encima de vosotros”_

_“No…yo no lo decía por nosotros, tiene una mirada triste, ten cuidado por ti, hay personas que son amables, pero eso no quiere decir que quieran ser tus amigas”_

Bostezó audiblemente, a propósito, para que todos le prestasen atención.

“Creo que me voy a la cama” anunció tras ponerse en pie.

“Pero qué viejo estás Styles” siseó Perrie antes de hacerle un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida.

“A mí me gustaría saber qué necesidad tienes de ponerte en pie si puedes aparecerte en tu habitación, me estás quitando un buen primer plano de Scarlett” se quejó el rubio.

“Zayn, no olvides cambiarles los pañales a tus bebés, están lloriqueando por alguna razón” contratacó _“Y tranquilo, lo tendré”_

Sintió una leve caricia en la palma de la mano, cosa de su hermana que había preferido quedarse callada, siempre era más reservada cuando estaban todos, le dedicó una sonrisa antes de alejar su mano de la suya, desapareciendo al segundo siguiente. Sí que llego a pisar su habitación, pero únicamente porque sabía que allí haría frío, necesitaba coger un abrigo y una vez se hizo con el, volvió a desaparecer. Se conocía el parque perfectamente, sabía qué puntos eran los más indicados para aparecer sin causarle un infarto a nadie, independientemente de que a esas horas probablemente no hubiese nadie, pero no podía correr riesgos. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el césped, el viento frío le acuchillo la cara, era lo que necesitaba, enfriarse un poco, poner en orden sus prioridades y, aunque había un millón de sitios más a los que podía ir, había decidido que quería estar allí. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, encogiéndose un poco sobre sí mismo, el cambio de temperatura siempre era desagradable, intentaba no pensar, incluso su cuerpo había adoptado el piloto automático hacia el sitio que le había enseñado a Louis el día que discutió con su prima. _Louis_. Empezaba a ser odiosa la forma en la que el castaño acababa colándose en su mente, incluso cuando intentaba dejar la mente en blanco. _Joder_. Su mente había entrado en una espiral patética sin su permiso, en la que rememoraba algunos de los pocos momentos que había pasado con el castaño, se había empezado a plantear hacer terapia con Zayn, tenía la ligera sospecha de que lo que le pasaba rozaba la obsesión y, dado todo lo que había pasado en su vida, era muy probable que estuviera perdiendo la cabeza, sin embargo, cuando su mente empezaba a pillar un ritmo constante de pensamientos, se quedó en blanco. Había una silueta, sentada en la colina, le daba la espalda, se quedó congelado en el sitio sin saber qué hacer, no había ido hasta allí para verle, de hecho, lo que buscaba era estar solo. Tras unos segundos de debate interno, decidió que lo mejor sería irse pero, una vez más, su cerebro y su cuerpo no se pusieron de acuerdo, sus pies se movieron, deteniéndose únicamente cuando se encontró frente a Louis. Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que levantase la cabeza, tenía la nariz roja, habría supuesto que del frío – había sido lo suficientemente imprudente como para salir de casa con sólo un jersey gris y un pantalón negro – porque temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero la leve hinchazón de los ojos, le dio a entender que quizás le pasaba otra cosa.

“Harry…” parecía confundido, en parte, no le juzgaba, no era muy habitual encontrarse a gente a esas horas.

Se agachó, quedando de cuclillas frente a él, se le pasaron miles de frases por la cabeza, pero no atinó a verbalizar ninguna, su cuerpo se limitó a extender ambas manos y colocarlas en sus mejillas, estaban congeladas ¿cómo podía permanecer allí con el frío que estaba haciendo? El castaño reaccionó ante el calor de su mano, intentando pegarse un poco más a ella y él no era capaz de negarle nada, le veía tan pequeño, tan inseguro y perdido, era absurdo pensar así, sabía de sobra que todas esas cualidades no describían realmente a Louis, se había dado cuenta de ello en los primeros encuentros, pero hoy, viéndole como le estaba viendo, lo parecía. Deslizó las manos por su cuello, bajando por sus hombros y, finalmente, recorriendo sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos, tiró un poco de ellas para levantarle.

“¿Quieres pillar una hipotermia, Louis?” preguntó mientras sus manos se colocaban alrededor de su cintura, por suerte no había puesto resistencia a ponerse de pie, sintió ligeras descargas recorrer todo su cuerpo al sentir la cercanía del castaño, pero no eran la clase de descargas que daba Niall, estas no hacían daño, estas le ponían la piel de gallina, los pelos de punta y cierto placer que se transformaba en algo revoloteante en su estómago. Era preocupante que sintiese todo eso por alguien que acababa de conocer, era preocupante lo adictiva que podía llegar a convertirse esa sensación, lo era y mucho, porque había hecho promesas que, en un futuro y conociéndose como se conoce, quizás no sería capaz de cumplir “estamos a, por lo menos, diez grados”.

“No seas nenaza, no es para tanto” refutó, pero estaba encogido sobre sí mismo, había escondido la cara en su pecho y podía sentir sus manos en su espalda, por debajo del abrigo “pero es verdad que no había notado lo frío que estaba hasta ahora” separó la cara de su pecho durante unos segundos, escrutando su rostro y, estando así de cerca, pudo apreciar algunas de las pequeñas gotas que aún seguían escondidas en sus pestañas “puedo llegar hasta la librería perfectamente, tengo un abrigo allí, quiero decir, si esto te molesta”.

“¿Te molesta a ti, Louis?” pudo notarle tenso tras su pregunta, de hecho, tardo bastante en responder, se le empezaba a pasar por la cabeza el que se hubiese quedado dormido, cuando le notó mover la cabeza de forma negativa “bien, porque te habría obligado a pasar un mal rato hasta que llegásemos a tu librería” comentó con una sonrisa que él no consiguió “¿por casualidad no estará tu piso más cerca que la librería? Te vendría bien tener varias mantas encima, en realidad”.

“Pues…en realidad, sí, pero me parecía un poco violento pedirte que me acompañaras a mi piso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta esta situación y tu pasado como dibujante pervertido”

“¡Que no dibujaba desnudos!” se notó reír y hacia mucho que no sonreía de forma inconsciente “¿a qué te llevo a mi piso?”

“Creía que aún vivirías con tu madre, eres muy pequeño para vivir a tu aire” comentó y le notó temblar ligeramente a causa de las carcajadas que estaba ahogando “venga, date la vuelta, es por allí” notó su mano apuntar hacía a algún lugar  detrás de él, pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

“Voy a ignorar ese comentario” le soltó la cintura para poder abrir bien su abrigo e intentar cubrirle lo mejor posible con el, obligando al castaño a acomodarse en su costado izquierdo, sintiendo sus brazos rodear su cintura y, en consecuencia, las descargas de antes volvían “por cierto, acabo de salvarte la vida de nuevo”

“Ah, cállate” refunfuñó al tiempo que empezaban a andar, Louis guiándole por algunas calles que conocía muy bien “¿qué hacías en el parque?”

“No podía dormir y ese solía ser mi lugar anti-insomnio, pero me lo acabas de robar” pasaron por una tienda que tenía un ventanal enorme y se sorprendió al verse a ambos, parecían dos piezas de un puzzle encajando perfectamente, eso le inquietaba, porque le gustaba lo que veía y a la vez lo odiaba tanto, saber que esa era una imagen en la que él no debería aparecer, era imposible por ahora. El piso de Louis no estaba realmente lejos, tardaron menos de lo que le habría gustado, porque sí, no le habría importado permanecer de esa manera un rato más, pero en cuanto entraron al portal, Louis se separó de inmediato y sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta, se quedó inmóvil unos segundos con las llaves metidas en la cerradura, como sopesando algo.

“No estás obligado a dejarme entrar, yo sólo quería asegurarme de que llegabas hasta aquí” comentó por si esa idea era lo que le incomodaba.

“Estaba pensando en que mi piso es una leonera ahora mismo y no sé qué clase de impresión vas a llevarte de mí si te dejo verlo” pero aun así, giro la llave y se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar.

“Tranquilo, no es algo que no me esperase” sonriendo nuevamente, sinceramente, el estado del piso de un tio soltero, solía ser siempre caótico.

“Aun puedo echarte del edificio ¿sabes?” gruño mientras se metía dentro del ascensor que acababa de llamar.

“Me gustaría verte intentándolo” le resultaba divertido porque, habiendo visto el edificio, podía volver dentro las veces que quisiera y sin necesitar una llave. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron tras él y el castaño sólo le lanzó una mirada furiosa, pero acabó convirtiéndose en una sonrisa “¿estás mejor?”

“¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo estaba?” inquirió apartando la vista.

“Louis, que no lo mencione en el momento, no quiere decir que no me dé cuenta”

“Sólo tuve una pesadilla, necesitaba despejarme y me acordé del parque, me pareció un buen lugar” las puertas del ascensor se volvieron a abrir, Louis le guio hasta la puerta de su piso y esta vez dudó menos al abrir la puerta. El lugar olía a él, no parecía especialmente grande, pero para ser de una sola persona estaba bastante bien, siguió a Louis hasta la cocina, el piso no estaba tan desordenado como le había hecho creer, habían algunos platos por fregar y se había tropezado con sus zapatillas de andar por casa, pero nada fuera de lo habitual.

“Llámame” lo dijo sin pensar, como casi todo lo que había estado haciendo esa noche “quiero decir, cuando tengas esa clase de pesadillas, puedes llamarme y hablar, dicen que dejan de ser tan terribles cuando las cuentas o, bueno, simplemente podemos hablar sobre el orden y la limpieza de un piso”

“Ya te había advertido del desorden, limpio los sábado ¿vale?” comentó mientras sacaba dos tazas “¿té o café?... y, me lo pensaré, lo de llamarte, ten en cuenta que normalmente tienes una pesadilla a las tantas de la madrugada” se preparó té en su taza y se giró a mirarle, esperando su respuesta.

“Té, espero dormir unas horas antes de tener que abrir la pastelería” informó, lo que no tenía muy claro es dónde dormiría, teniendo en cuenta la hora, se sentía tentado en pedirle el sofá “me da igual la hora, tu llama” se apoyó en la encimera, esperando su taza que no tardó en aparecer frente a él.

“Te prometo que me lo pensaré” parecía sincero, aunque le resultaba difícil pensar que podía mentir, tenía unos ojos muy transparentes. _Tiene una mirada triste_. Se sorprendió pensando en las palabras de Zayn, pero tenía razón, sonreía pero la sonrisa no llegaba a reflejarse en su mirada y eso le parecía algo inaceptable, no sabía lo que podía hacerle mantener esa mirada cristalina pero a la vez tan gris, quería que el azul acumulado allí brillase, estaba mal que se viese tan opaco. Se distrajo cuando, tras haber estado un rato ocultándose detrás de la taza, dejó a la vista sus labios. _Los instintos_. Dudaba que fueran ellos, pero no se arriesgó a mantener la vista en ese lugar, prefirió girarse un momento a dejar su taza en la encimera, empezaba a tener las manos demasiado calientes, sin embargo, le llamó la atención leer su nombre en una libreta abierta, no había reparado en ella hasta ahora, frunció el ceño intentando leer un poco más, pero una taza se colocó sobre la libreta abierta y volvió a distraerse, porque el olor de Louis ahora estaba siendo demasiado fuerte “Harry…” le llamó, pero su voz sonó demasiado cerca de su oído, estaba teniendo una sobrecarga de Louis y eso le impedía pensar e incluso reaccionar de forma coherente. Cuando desvió la mirada de la libreta, se encontró con esos ojos azules demasiado cerca, ahora parecían inquietos, en busca de algo en su rostro, pero le era imposible llegar a alguna otra conclusión, acababa de darse cuenta lo cerca que tenía sus labios, sólo tenía que inclinarse un poco, la distancia se haría inexistente y podría obtener lo que había querido hacer desde que le había visto la primera vez.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis PoV

_Joder. Mierda_. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan descuidado? ¿En qué estaba pensando al llevar a Harry a su piso? Sí, había dormido como el culo, la pesadilla sobre Lottie se repetía casi todas las noches, sin avanzar, sólo reviviendo esos angustiosos momentos noche tras noche, así que era comprensible que estuviera un poco despistado en esos momentos, pero de ahí, a dejar la libreta en la que redactaba los informes de Paul en la encimera de la cocina, habían claros indicios de que era imbécil. Por eso había recurrido a eso, a pesar de no estar seguro, pero le había visto mirarle los labios, si le gustaba o no le daba igual, lo único que quería era distraer al moreno y apartarle de la encimera, consideraba haber sido rápido, no notaba resistencia en su expresión, pero no acababa de acortar la distancia. Pero justo cuando pensaba que tendría que hacer todo el trabajo, Harry le pilló por sorpresa juntando sus labios, no supo distinguir si sería la emoción de haber conseguido distraerle salvando así la investigación, o por descubrir los suaves y cálidos que eran sus labios, pero su cuerpo le jugó una mala pasada, por suerte ahogo el gemido en los labios del moreno. Pronto sintió sus brazos rodearle la cintura, fue inevitable detener a sus manos cuando serpentearon hasta enredarse en los rizos del moreno, estaba intentando mantener el uno por ciento de raciocinio que le quedaba tras haber empezado a besarse, para poder arrastrarle lejos de la encimera, pero su jugada le salió mal, puesto que el moreno decidió cambiar las posiciones, dejándole contra la encimera y él justo frente a la libreta aún abierta. Maldijo interiormente, se le estaba haciendo cada vez más complicado pensar, sobretodo ahora que el moreno había abandonado sus labios y estaba haciendo un gran trabajo en su cuello, iba a quedar marca al día siguiente e iba a ser divertido intentar explicárselo a Eleanor. Cuando sus propias manos abandonaron sus rizos, desplazándose hasta los hombros del moreno, para quitarle el abrigo y luego a juguetear temblorosamente con los botones de su camisa, se dio cuenta que su pequeño porcentaje racional se había evaporado. _A la mierda_. No es como si ahora estuviese prestando atención a la libreta, ninguno de los dos era capaz de centrarse en algo que no fuese el otro. Sin embargo, en su angustiosa búsqueda de una superficie cómoda para lo que iba a suceder, una de sus manos tiró la libreta al suelo, junto con la taza que tenía sobre ella, el sonido les devolvió a la realidad, bueno, él volvió a recuperar su lado racional ¿qué coño pensaba hacer? Se separó un poco del moreno, más por miedo a volver a caer en la burbuja de Harry.

“Perdona…” empezó diciendo, pero Harry apoyó la frente sobre la suya.

“Por favor, dime que no me vas a pedir ir despacio justo ahora”

Se quedó en silencio, era precisamente las palabras que iba a soltar, así que prefirió pensar en otras mientras observaba el pecho del moreno ¿cuándo había acabado de quitarle la camisa? Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía el pantalón por debajo de la cadera. Mierda. Era una verdadera putada lo que le estaba haciendo, en cierto modo, no debería enfadarle, necesitaba tenerle cerca y si así podía sacarle más cosas…Suspiró.

“N-No, es que cocino aquí Harry” era mentira, su máxima proeza era hervir agua y a veces se le evaporaba, pero era la mejor excusa que se le había ocurrido, cogió su mano y, tras saltar el estropicio de la taza y la libreta – que ya recogería luego, de todas formas ahora ya eran irreconocibles las letras y le daba igual tener que pasarse la siguientes noches en vela, volviendo a escribir los informes –,  empezó a tirar para sacarle de la cocina, pero no llegaron muy lejos porque el moreno no se movía “¿qué pasa?”

“Que probablemente no deberíamos seguir…quiero decir, ha sido una noche larga, no creo que ninguno lo esté haciendo por las razones que esto se debería hacer”

“¿Eso no es demasiado romántico para tu generación?” intentó bromear, aunque él creía exactamente lo mismo, pero no le vio reaccionar como esperaba y le dio un ligero apretón en la mano, para que le mirase, ya que mantenía la vista fija allí “oye, Harry, no vas a hacerme daño, si acabamos la noche de esta forma, quiero decir, no me importa acabarla así”

“Eso es lo que no me gusta”

“¿El qué?”

“Que no te importe”

Esta vez fue él quien se quedó mirando sus manos juntas, estaba mal, estaba haciéndolo todo mal, daba igual que fuese un ladrón de bancos y, que probablemente se mereciera que le pasaran cosas malas, pero no se veía capaz de usarle para sacar la información que necesitaba, a la larga acabaría dañándole a él también, no le gustaba ser así con las personas. Poco a poco, fue soltando la mano del moreno, pero sin llegar a alejar su mano demasiado, aún en silencio, realmente no sabía qué decir, la situación había cambiado completamente, el ambiente estaba tenso e incómodo.

“Yo…” pero realmente no sabía cómo continuar esa frase, no quería mentir sobre eso, Harry le caía bien, a pesar de lo que Paul hubiera puesto en su carpeta “no puedo…n-no puedo p-permitirme ser así de romántico, no te conozco desde hace mucho…” se calló unos segundos porque empezaba a perder el hilo de sus pensamientos “¿no sería extraño haber generado ya un sentimiento como el que estas sugiriendo?”

“¿Lo sería?” su mano había vuelto a rodear la suya, volviendo a sentirse demasiado cerca del moreno nuevamente, podía apartarse, ya no tenía necesidad de seguir con el paripé del beso, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. La otra mano de Harry acabó colocándose bajo su barbilla, obligándole a levantar la mirada, encontrándose con esos grandes, profundos y escrutantes ojos verdes. Era intimidante, pero no en el sentido de dar miedo, sino que daba la sensación de que soltase lo que soltase, le acabaría creyendo, porque era una mirada limpia, sin la típica maldad bien escondida que estaba acostumbrado a encontrar en los ojos de los demás “lo siento, no debería estar presionándote sobre esto” no llegó a comprender por qué había descubierto que empezaba a sentirse sobrecargado, hasta que movió la mano que tenía en la barbilla hasta su mejilla, llevándose con la caricia algo húmedo ¿cuándo había empezado a llorar? “¿quieres que me vaya?”

“N-No es por ti, ha sido una noche larga, perdona que esté tan gilipollas, pero sí, creo que no soy una buena compañía ahora mismo” lo veía todo demasiado acristalado, pero tenía miedo de parpadear ¿cuán patético sería derramas más de una lágrima? Era demasiado mayor para estar en ese plan. Harry dudó unos segundos, pero acabó alejándose para ir a recoger su camisa y su abrigo, aunque a ambos le había salpicado algo de té “¿te la he estropeado? Puedo lavarla y dártela el próximo día” Se movió para recoger la libreta empapada y los trozos grandes de la taza rota, tirándolos al cubo de basura segundos después, luego pasaría la fregona, sólo intentaba mantenerse distraído en lo que Harry se decidía por hablar.

“¿Por qué me has besado Louis?” soltó finalmente, tras haberse acabado de colocar la camisa, sin importarle que estuviese manchada.

“No lo sé…por impulso quizás” se sentía mal mintiéndole, pero no podía decirle la verdad sobre eso “ya te he dicho que no estoy teniendo una muy buena noche y tú has sido la persona más amable con la que he hablado en todo el día, me pareció que querías lo mismo y supuse que era una buena forma de agradecerte”.

“A mí, normalmente, me basta con un _gracias_ ” ahora parecía estar bastante cabreado, ni siquiera le había mirado cuando salió de la cocina.

“¿Por qué pareces enfadado? Ya te he dicho que si quieres follar, no me voy a negar” era alguien temperamental y le costaba morderse la lengua, si le molestaba una actitud empezaba a cabrearse también, dejando que su boca soltase lo primero que le pasaba por la cabeza, sin ponerle filtros ni nada; y el resultado de ese defecto solía ser siempre el mismo: cabrear más a la otra persona y Harry no iba a ser la excepción.

“¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! ¡No quiero hacerlo así, no es mi estilo!”

“Oye, no me chilles y eso ya lo he entendido, lo que no encaja es tu cabreo, esa decisión la has tomado tú ¿por qué tengo que estar aguantándolo yo?”

“No lo vas a aguantar más porque me voy” caminó hasta la puerta, pero se colocó frente a ella antes de que pudiese abrirla, obstaculizando su salida.

“¡¿Tan difícil es responder una pregunta?!”

“¡¿Tan difícil te resulta empatizar con alguien más que no seas tú?!” eso le sentó mal, demasiado mal, no tenía razón, no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, si le conocía apenas de unos días. Bajó la mirada, sintiendo que el ataque de ira acabaría llegando inminentemente, pero prefería estar sólo cuando llegase. Harry parecía haberse dado cuenta que quizás había hablado sin pensar, porque sus manos se movían nerviosamente, deliberando entre tocarle o no “lo sien…”

“Vete” alcanzó a decir mientras sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar “¡lárgate!”

“Louis…” susurró acercando una mano a su brazo, pero se la apartó con brusquedad, antes de que pudiera tocarle.

“¡No quiero oírlo! ¿No pareces estar tan seguro de lo que sabes de mí? Pues no hace falta que añadas nada más” intentó hacerse a un lado, pero las manos de Harry le empujaron contra la puerta, colocándose a cada lado de su cabeza, impidiéndole irse a ningún lado “¿Q-Qué haces?”

“Estoy intentando disculparme, sé que estoy siendo un imbécil, pero no es como si tu no lo hubieras sido primero” buscó su mirada con desesperación, pero él se mantenía mirando al suelo, demasiado concentrado en no tener el ataque de ira ahora “me gustas, llámame romántico, crío o lo que quieras, soy consciente de que te conozco sólo desde hace unos días, pero yo no puedo controlar quién me gusta y quien no, surge así; lo que me cabrea es…haber sido tan idiota de creer que tu podías llegar a…sentir lo mismo” volvió a guardar silencio y esta vez dejó caer la mirada hacia el suelo, junto con las manos. Cuando su mente acabó de procesar sus palabras, dejó de temblar, no sabía si su mala leche volvería, pero de momento no quedaba rastro de ella en su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio inferior, de verdad, este trabajo estaba resultando ser el más difícil de todos; deslizó las manos por el pecho del moreno, llegando hasta sus mejillas, obligándole a mirarle.

“Es verdad que yo ni soy fan de Disney, ni suelo creer en cosas tan empalagosamente románticas, y no puedo prometerte que vayas a siquiera gustarme, pero quiero conocerte más, siento curiosidad por ti y supongo que, a una minúscula incoherente e irracional parte de mí, empiezas a gustarle” guardó silencio unos segundos, ya había vuelto a abrir la bocaza ¿por qué su cerebro desconectaba cuando más le necesitaba? ¿sería verdad lo que estaba diciendo? “no suelo ser muy aficionado al contacto físico innecesario ¿sabes? Y a ti ya te he dejado tocarme más veces de las que le he dejado a mi prima, así que asumo que significará algo” en parte, era verdad, conocía a Eleanor más o menos el mismo tiempo que a Harry, pero de ella había evitado hasta el roce más absurdo.

“Puedo trabajar con esa minúscula parte, Louis” comentó apoyando la frente sobre la suya, con una sonrisa que, con toda seguridad, se estaba volviendo su favorita. El moreno se inclinó un poco más, rozando sus labios suavemente, pero se esforzó por no convertirlo en un beso profundo, sólo acariciar sus labios con los suyos, sentir el agradable calor que desprendía “me gustaría no tener que irme” susurró contra sus labios.

“N-No tienes…no tienes que irte, estaba cabreado, lo dije sin pensar” sintió bajo sus manos como agitaba la cabeza lentamente, había cerrado los ojos durante el beso.

“No es eso, tengo cosas que hacer…”

“Son las cinco de la mañana, Harry ¿no pueden esperar?”

“Si me quedo aquí, no las haré nunca” separó la frente de la suya, obligándole a abrir los ojos “voy a estar fuera de la ciudad durante un par de semanas, pero cuando vuelva podremos trabajar en esto”

“¿Te vas? ¿por qué?” y habría sonado sospechoso de no ser porque Harry lo interpretó como preocupación  hacía su persona.

“Sólo durante un par de semanas, por algunos incidentes en la tienda de Washington, en realidad, espero tardar como mucho una semana, pero ya veremos si puedo escabullirme de mi abogado” comentó rápidamente, le estaba costando seguir la conversación, Harry había decidido que era un buen momento para jugar con el borde inferior de su jersey, tocando de vez en cuando la piel que se encontraba bajo el “supongo que se pondrá muy pesado con el tema”.

“Así que Washington, me resulta una ciudad demasiado aburrida” respondió cuando consiguió escapar de las manos del moreno “había olvidado que eres el dueño de varias pastelerías”

“Ya, no lo menciono demasiado, aunque mi hermana también lo es”

“¿Por qué no va ella a Washington?”

“Menos mal que es sólo a una minúscula parte de ti a la que le gusto” borró la sonrisa petulante de su cara cuando se dio cuenta la mirada de advertencia que le estaba lanzando “a ella no le gusta la parte administrativa, así que me hago cargo yo”

“Qué buen hermano eres” le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro antes de hacerse a un lado “bueno, ve a hacer la maleta o lo que sea que necesites hacer”

“Por cierto, la tarta que me pediste para tu hermana…”

“No te preocupes, me las apañaré yo” le cortó, después de todo, no es como si necesitara realmente esa tarta.

“¿Vas a irte a la competencia?”

“No sé, intentaré hacerla yo mismo primero” Harry guardó silencio durante varios segundos antes de empezar a reírse “¿qué he dicho?”

“Quiero una foto del intento” comentó aun entre risas

“¡Vete a la mierda!”

“¿Eso es que no habrá foto?” pero antes de dejarle responder abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo “¿te agobiaras si te llamo de vez en cuando?”

“Eso depende”.

“¿De qué?”

“De si por teléfono eres tan idiota como en persona”.

“Ouch, ¿te das cuenta de la facilidad con la que te picas?”.

“Voy a cerrar la puerta en las narices ahora mismo” su expresión era bastante seria, pero lo cierto es que se estaba riendo interiormente.

“No, espera”

“¿A q…?” no acabó la frase porque de pronto volvía a tener los labios suaves y tibios de Harry sobre los suyos, no quería corresponder, pero su cuerpo hizo exactamente todo lo contrario a lo que quería, pero por suerte, el moreno se separó unos segundos después “¿te das cuenta la facilidad que tienes para coger confianza?”

“Touché. ¿Te molesta?”

“No como me gustaría que me molestara” comentó dubitativo, eso era verdad. Le hizo un gesto para que se fuera antes de cruzarse de brazos.

“Borde. Me voy antes de que me hagas cambiar de idea.”

“Como si pudiera” esperó a que el moreno contratacara, pero no lo hizo, sólo se quedó en silencio, un silencio que se empezaba a volver incómodo “nos vemos en dos semanas, entonces”.

“Si la tarta sale mal, pide ayuda a Gemma, se lo dejaré dicho” chilló mientras andaba por el pasillo, sin importarle los vecinos ni la hora que era, se metió dentro del ascensor “¡nos vemos Louis!”

“¡Deja de chillar!” acabó soltando antes de que la puerta del ascensor se volviese a cerrar.

Cerró la puerta, fue hasta la habitación, esperó unos segundos antes de empezar a teclear el número privado de Paul. Pensaba que no iba a cogérselo, pero al sexto timbrazo acabó descolgando.

“Te dije que no más llamadas”

“El golpe será en Washington” afirmó, ignorando el toque de atención.

“¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes saber eso tan rápido?”

“Haciendo bien mi trabajo, me lo ha dicho él”

“¿Literalmente?”

“No, ha dicho que tenía que ir a arreglar cosas de su pastelería de allí”

“¿Y?”

“¿En serio? Paul, él no tiene pastelería allí”

“¿Por qué iba a mentirte con algo que puedes buscar fácilmente?”

“Porque las mentiras fáciles, son muy convincentes y las personas normales no habrían buscado el local de Washington”

“Vale, pero ¿y si va allí por cualquier otra cosa?”

“No sé si te das cuenta de que allí está el Fondo Monetario Internacional, El Banco Mundial y un largo etcétera”

“Me doy cuenta, pero no podemos dar la alarma en base a una conjetura tuya”

“Es que NO podemos dar la voz de alarma, probablemente esta será la única vez que vayas un paso por delante de ellos, no podemos perder esta oportunidad”

“No puedes contarme lo que sea que tengas planeado por teléfono. Son las cinco de la mañana, Louis, tengo que sacar a pasear al perro a las ocho, quiero dormir un poco antes de eso, hablemos luego”

Se le dibujo una ligera sonrisa en los labios, hacía mucho tiempo que no empleaba las frases en clave, lo cierto es que no se había planteado el que le tuvieran pinchado el teléfono, dudaba que fuera así, pero no iba a correr riesgos.

“Que te sea leve con el chucho, nos vemos”.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está narrado desde la perspectiva de Harry, lo que está en cursiva es un sueño/pesadilla con referencia a su pasado, espero que no resulte confuso ;_;  
> En el anterior capi no lo puse porque se me pasó, pero vuelvo a recomendaros música para leerlo:  
> # The Maze Runner - John Paesano  
> # Fool's Gold - One Direction (lol)  
> # Cherry Moonshine - Tarra Layne  
> # Friction - Imagine Dragons  
> # Romani Holiday (Antonius Remix) - Hans Zimmer
> 
> Enjoy!

Le había sorprendido bastante que fuese Louis quien contactara con él primero, había sido un simple mensaje deseándole un buen vuelo, pero le había gustado no tener que ser él quien empezara una conversación, así se sentiría menos culpable de _acosarle._ No es que fuese a tener demasiado tiempo para charlar con él, empezarían con la parte más difícil, encajar milimétricamente todo, además de decidir el día. Aunque seguían un mismo protocolo para cada robo, variaba la seguridad de cada banco, pero eso era cosa de Niall, era el experto en tecnología, lo que realmente implicaba esos días, era que debían aprenderse el mapa del banco, las cámaras de seguridad, plantear posibles sucesos – casi nunca pasaba nada malo, pero siempre se planteaban distintas situaciones en las que el plan salía mal, por si acaso –, elegir el día indicado entre las dos semanas siguientes, no podían seguir reteniendo al ministro por mucho más tiempo, serían demasiados recuerdos que borrar y eso podría dejar secuelas en el hombre, y, por último, tendrían que decidir la siguiente ciudad, así como su siguiente objetivo. Iban ascendiendo con los cargos, Niall solía verlo como un videojuego, de hecho, había sido él quien había propuesto esa estrategia, iban desbloqueando niveles poco a poco, hasta llegar a los cargos más importante, eran los que más información tenían.

“Eeeehm…tengo un pequeñísimo problema” empezó diciendo el rubio mientras entraba en el salón donde estaban todos, excepto Zayn. El rubio llevaba su portátil en las manos, no le quitó la vista encima ni siquiera cuando lo puso en medio de la mesa de centro.

“Deberíamos llamar a Zayn, dijo que lo hiciéramos cuando Niall saliera de su cueva” comentó sin quitar la vista de la pantalla de su móvil, había conseguido captar la atención de Louis con el tema de la tarta.

“Creía que Batman era Liam” respondió el rubio levantando por fin la cabeza del portátil y encendiendo la tele para luego darle a una tecla del portátil, inmediatamente después el despacho del ministro apareció en la pantalla, con Zayn sentado en el escritorio “¡Liam, vuelve, te estamos esperando!” chilló mientras se acomodaba bien en el sofá.

“¿Tienes idea de lo incómodo que es para mí oler tus hormonas revoloteando por ese novio con el que hablas?” le susurró Perrie antes de darle con el codo en las costillas, provocando que diese un bote “joder, qué peste, no te muevas más”.

“Puedes sentarte en otro lugar si tanto te molesta” contestó con fastidio mientras dejaba el móvil a un lado “y no es mi novio”.

“Como sea…”la vio poner los ojos en blanco, mirando a la pantalla después “Niall ha dicho que tiene un problema Zayn”

“Pequeñísimo, pequeñísimo problema” corrigió dejándole sitio en el sofá a Liam que volvía de la cocina.

“¿Es seguro hablar ahora?” preguntó el castaño con la vista fija en la pantalla.

Todos vieron cómo los ojos del moreno cambiaban a un color miel mientras observaba todo el despacho, después de un par de minutos, sus ojos volvieron a ser del color habitual.

“Ya está, la esposa del ministro vino ayer, así que he decidido mantenerlos a todos abajo, creen que el ministro está teniendo su momento intimo con su mujer” comentó con una sonrisa divertida, pero Liam no parecía encontrarle la gracia “su mujer también cree que está teniendo _su momento_ con su marido” su mirada estaba fija en Liam, que seguía igual de serio “venga, no me digáis que no es divertido”.

“¡Argh, Liam, para ya!” se quejó Perrie con una mano tapándose la nariz y la boca “os pienso castrar a todos ¡explica tu maldito problema Niall!”

“Vale, vale. A ver, como os lo digo…ehm, bueno, no podemos entrar por la noche” soltó finalmente, y tras eso, se hizo el silencio.

“¡¿Cómo que no podemos?! ¡Niall, termina de hablar!” exigió Perrie, quitándose la mano de la cara.

“¡No te pongas histérica!” exclamó el rubio mientras colocaba las manos frente a él por si alguien intentaba agredirle, cosa que estaba muy lejos de la realidad, excepto para Perrie “A ver, este sistema de seguridad es completamente nuevo, durante la noche la clave de seguridad se renueva cada cinco minutos, es decir, podría desactivarla, sí, pero me llevaría medio minuto hacerlo, con lo que contaríamos sólo con cuatro minutos y medio para llegar hasta el compartimento del ministro que, puesto que ninguno de nosotros lo ha visto por dentro, Harry no podrá aparecer allí, y en lo que llegamos desde la otra punta hasta la cámara, nos llevará, como poco, unos tres minutos, entre lo que tarde nuestro amigo en abrir su compartimento, ya habremos perdido otros dos minutos. En fin, que para cuando hayamos terminado, tendremos a los polis encima porque, sorpresa, sorpresa, los tenemos al lado ¿a alguien más le parece que vivimos demasiado al límite?”

“Pero no podemos hacerlo de día, hay demasiados riesgos, estaríamos cambiando demasiado las cosas” apuntó ya que nadie parecía querer decirlo en voz alta.

“Bueno, técnicamente no haríamos daño a nadie, además contaríamos con el factor sorpresa, el FBI no espera que lo hagamos de día. ¿Qué margen tenemos de día?” preguntó Liam mirando de vez en cuando a Zayn en la pantalla.

“Durante el día, el tiempo se extiende a quince minutos, tiempo de sobra para entrar y salir. De hecho, había pensado que el ministro podría solicitar una visita al banco, así podríamos entrar como su equipo de seguridad personal, el único problema serían nuestras caras, pero si Zayn es capaz de proyectar en las cabezas de todos los presentes de ese día, una imagen distinta de nosotros, sería genial”

“Pero no sabemos con seguridad cuánta gente estará allí ese día, no creo que sea buena idea que se sobre esfuerce” se adelantó a decir Liam.

“Puedo hacerlo, no os preocupéis” todos miraron a la pantalla inmediatamente después de que hablase. Era sabido por todos que cuando Zayn se llevaba hasta el límite, podía causar daños irreparables en las mentes en las que estuviera metido, de hecho, podía causarlos hasta en las mentes que estuvieran cerca y, aunque hubiese mejorado increíblemente estos años, no podían correr un riesgo tan grande frente a ciudadanos inocentes.

“Liam tiene razón Zayn, ya estás esforzándote demasiado permaneciendo allí” apuntó Perrie mientras se paseaba por el salón “¿Qué hay de esa cosa que me diste en Moscú? Proyectaba otra cara”.

“Ahm…sí, es verdad, podría funcionar, pero necesitamos seis caras de su verdadero equipo de seguridad, además, tendrán que permanecer retenidos” sopesó el rubio con una mano en la barbilla.

“Sería algo normal, el que el ministro fuese al banco, sale de la mansión con el equipo de seguridad, les esperamos en los coches y, cuando lleguemos al banco, los verdaderos se quedan dentro de los coches y salimos nosotros, no levantaríamos sospechas antes de acabar en el banco” sugirió.

“Podría funcionar, sí ¿Niall, cuándo tendrías hecho todo lo del sistema?” solicitó el de la pantalla.

“Ya estoy trabajando en ello, supongo que acabaré antes del miércoles”

“¿No hacemos nada hasta el miércoles?” Liam no miraba a Niall cuando preguntó aquello, seguía atento a Zayn, parecían estar teniendo una especie de discusión mental.

“Necesito las caras, escoged a seis para poder hacer el escaneo”

“¿Tendré que dejarme sobar nuevamente por algún imbécil?” se empezó a quejar la rubia.

“No, os abriré desde dentro, por ahora, seguiremos con este plan. Y Niall ¿lo del sistema nuevo puede ser cosa del FBI o la Interpol?”

“Puede, pero no creo que haya sido porque sepan que iremos allí, habrán decidido tener más medidas de seguridad, después de lo de Virginia, los americanos son así, no te preocupes”

“Vale, pues llamadme si sucede alguna otra cosa más” y esa fue toda la despedida de Zayn.

“Harry, me apetece pollo asado para cenar, me vuelvo a mi cueva” anuncio Niall antes de pillar su portátil y dirigirse a su habitación.

“Ya voy yo a por el pollo, necesito respirar aire puro” comentó la rubia mientras iba a por su abrigo.

“¿Alguien más?” preguntó irónicamente.

“Siempre he creído que lo tuyo era muy útil, pero la verdad es que debe de ser un coñazo hacer de taxi para nosotros, te compadezco” comentó Liam antes de darle un par de palmaditas en el hombro “necesito ir con Zayn”.

“Ya tardabas, creía que estabais discutiendo” volvió a coger el móvil “¿dónde te dejo?”

“Y así es, pero ahora vamos a arreglarlo” respondió mientras sopesaba su respuesta “en la habitación del ministro”.

“¡Ah, te dije que no me dijeras esas cosas!” se quejó antes de chasquear los dedos y hacer que el castaño desapareciera sin darle oportunidad de respuesta.

“¡Apestaaaaaaaaaa!” chilló la rubia sin atreverse a poner un pie en el salón, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa traviesa “es curioso que Liam siga soltando esa peste, quiero decir, en tu caso lo comprendo, estáis en esa fase de tonteo y calentón, como adolescentes hormonados, pero Liam y Zayn…no es como si no se hubieran acostado ya un millón de veces ¿no?”

“No creo que tenga que ver con las veces que tienen sexo” soltó un suspiro de exasperación mientras se removía en el sofá, iba a tener pesadillas con ese tema.

“Así que ahora sí que sois novios ¿eh? No has saltado respecto a eso como otras veces” empezó a reírse de forma aguda e irritante, de la forma en la que solía hacer cuando planeaba algo perverso.

“No somos novios ¿callejón?”

“Pero tú lo estás deseando, llevas tiempo sin oler así” cambio el peso de una pierna a otra, pensando, seguía manteniéndose a distancia, lo entendía de alguna manera, ella tenía los cinco sentidos mucho más desarrollados debido a las habilidades que había adquirido “me da igual, eres tú el que sabe si hay gente o no allí, pero no te preocupes, si las hay, puedo hacerlas echarse una siesta”.

“¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que si tuviera un perro y ese perro hablase, lo haría exactamente igual que tu” confesó con las comisuras de los labios amenazando con curvarse hacia arriba. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, tener la capacidad de transportar su conciencia al sitio al que quiere ir, era muy ventajoso “no veo a nadie, te estaré vigilando así que no te metas en problemas”.

“Claro que sí, amo” le sacó la lengua, imitando sarcásticamente a un perro, pero antes de que agregara algo más, chasqueó los dedos y la envió hacia donde quería.

Volvió a prestarle atención a su móvil, leyendo los mensajes del castaño.

 

_Deja de acosarme, la gente normal trabaja y no pienso intentar lo de la tarta, ni siquiera sé qué ingredientes necesito._

**Louis - Enviado a las 16:23AM**

_No quiero saber los ingredientes, te veo venir._

**Louis - Enviado a las 16:25AM**

_Ahm…no decía lo del acoso en serio._

**Louis - Enviado a las 16:55AM**

Era bastante vergonzoso que estuviera sonriendo de esa manera por unos simples mensajes, de hecho, agradecía que nadie lo viese, tecleó rápidamente una respuesta.

_Vía libre para acosarte ¿no? Y pide ayuda a mi hermana, no te va a morder._

**Enviado a las 17:25AM**

_Menos mal, pensaba que te habías ofendido de verdad, pero tampoco te emociones._

**Louis - Enviado a las 17:25AM**

_¿Cuánto en porcentaje es esa minúscula parte de la que hablamos?_

**Enviado a las 17:25**

_Un 2% como mucho._

**Louis - Enviado a las 17:27**

_Hay mujeres que se han quedado embarazadas con un 1% de probabilidades._

**Enviado a las 17:27**

_¿Pero qué dices? ¿Estás comparando esta relación con un embarazo?_

**Louis - Enviado a las 17:28**

_¿Ves? Ya empiezas a enfocar esto como una relación._

**Enviado a las 17:28**

_Nuestra relación de amistad, Harold._

**Louis - Enviado a las 17:28**

_¿Harold? ¿se supone que eso es un mote cariñoso?_

**Enviado a las 17:29**

_¿Sabes lo que es un diminutivo?_

**Louis - Enviado a las 17:29**

_Mi nombre no es un diminutivo de Harold._

**Enviado a las 17:30**

_O eso es lo que te han hecho creer._

**Louis - Enviado a las 17:31**

_Ya no sólo es meterse con mi edad, ahora también con mi nombre._

**Enviado a las 17:32**

_No me estoy metiendo con tu nombre._

**Louis - Enviado a las 17:33**

_¿Esperas que me lo crea?_

**Enviado a las 17:35**

_Por supuesto que no ¿cómo podría no aprovechar la mínima oportunidad para molestarte?_

**Louis - Enviado a las 17:35**

_Adiós Louis._

**Enviado a las 17:36**

_Eso es, céntrate en hacer las cosas por allí._

**Louis - Enviado a las 17:37**

_¿Para que acabe pronto y pueda volver?_

**Enviado a las 17:37**

_No, para que me dejes trabajar._

**Louis - Enviado a las 17:38**

_Borde_  :( 

**Enviado a las 17:39**

_Es por no perder la práctica. Te dejo, mi prima la está liando. X_

**Louis - Enviado a las 17:39**

_Sé que tengo un 3% ahora, el beso te ha delatado_.

**Enviado a las 17:40**

_Idiota, sólo intentaba no sonar tan borde, para no herir tus sentimientos de princesa Disney. Adiós._

**Louis - Enviado a las 17:41**

_Vale, te acosaré luego, cuando acabe de cantar con fregonas mágicas y animales silvestres. XXX._

**Enviado a las 17:41**

_No me puedo creer que de verdad hayas visto esas películas._

**Louis - Enviado a las 17:45**

_Si has entendido esa referencia es que tú también._

**Enviado a las 17:45**

_Adiós, había dicho, adiós._

**Louis - Enviado a las 17:46**

Decidió que lo mejor era no contestar, sabía que acabarían extendiéndose otra vez, cosa que no le importaría sino supiera que debería ponerse a hacer cosas también.

“¿Habéis acabado ya de poneros moñas?” le sobresaltó la voz de Zayn saliendo nuevamente de la pantalla.

“¿Cuánto llevas ahí?... ¿No estaba Liam contigo?”

“Aquí estoy, te he hecho una foto mientras tenías esa cara de quinceañera enamorada” el castaño apareció en la pantalla mientras le mostraba la imagen en su móvil. Era traumático verse poniendo una de esas caras de las que solía burlarse “la imprimiremos y la pondremos en el salón”

“Sí que tardáis poco…”comento sin inmutarse por el intento de picarle, no tenía sentido, porque acabarían haciendo lo que habían dicho igualmente y más si veían que le molestaba.

“¿Cómo que tardamos poco?” inquirió el moreno mirando a Liam, pero no tardó mucho en comprender de lo que hablaban “¡Liam!”

“Venga, que no tiene diez años” se quejó, levantando los brazos en el aire, exasperado.

“Eso es verdad y no, no duramos tan poco, es que no hemos hecho nada aún” comunicó Zayn.

“¿De verdad me habéis espiado para hablarme de esto?”

“Ehm, no, sólo quería pedirte que te llevaras unos papeles para que el ministro los firme” Levantó una pila enorme de papeles “se mantendrá ocupado haciendo cosas de oficina, Perrie me ha dicho que huele a locura, mantenerlo vigilado”.

“Vale ¿algo más?” y ya no estaban hablando a través de una pantalla, acababa de aparecer al lado de Liam, con la única intención de robarle el móvil del bolsillo, pero el castaño interceptó su mano a tiempo, formando una minúscula esfera plateada que, en cuanto hizo contacto con su piel explotó y habría perdido varios dedos de no ser porque desapareció justo a tiempo “¡¿era eso realmente necesario, sádico gilipollas?!” había reaparecido, pero esta vez al lado de Zayn.

“¡Ssssshhh! Dejad de comportaros como dos críos, os recuerdo que seguimos en casa del ministro, en casa os dejo desmembraros a gusto“ intervino Zayn.

“Siempre es un placer oírte defenderme” se quejó Liam

“¡Pero si has empezado tú haciendo la foto!”

“Es igual, la verdad es que no me habría rozado en un día normal, pero no he dormido casi nada” comentó frotándose los ojos, lo cierto es que eran sólo las seis de la tarde y ya estaba quedándose dormido.

“Ah, es verdad, ayer no dormiste aquí ¿qué estuviste haciendo toda la noche?” Liam acompañó su pregunta con un movimiento de cejas bastante sugerente.

“Hablar” contestó escuetamente, pero podía sentir los ojos de Zayn clavados en él, de hecho, empezaba a sentir su mente entumecida, señal de que estaba empezando a escarbar en sus recuerdos “me llevo esto, se lo dejo al ministro y cierro los ojos un rato, despertarme cuando Perrie necesite volver” y tras decir aquello desapareció.

Cabe mencionar que cuanto más lejos estuviera de Zayn, más fácil le resultaría mantenerle fuera de su mente, aunque era probable que ya haya extraído la información que necesitaba de su cabeza, era muy rápido leyendo mentes, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que podía almacenar recuerdos de otra persona en su cabeza. Esperaba que no haya sido capaz de ver toda la conversación de ayer con Louis, había dicho cosas contrarias a las que había soltado a Liam y sabía que, si había conseguido leer eso, iba a tenerles encima pronto.

Cuando acabó de hacer lo de los papeles, apareció directamente en su habitación, necesitaba una buena siesta. Se quitó los anillos de las manos, lanzó los zapatos a algún punto de su habitación y se quedó en calzoncillos, dejándose caer inmediatamente después sobre el mullido colchón. Los ojos se le fueron cerrando poco a poco, quedándose dormido minutos después.

 

* * *

 

_“Proyecto génesis: sujeto diecisiete, grupo Black. Hemos conseguido neutralizar su resistencia soltándole descargas de mil voltios, consigue desorientarle. Ha presentado unas habilidades físicas y psicológicas bastante prometedoras, así como una buena predisposición, por lo que se le considera apto para realizar trabajos para la organización” esa voz se le colaba por los oídos, el odio hacia esa persona era tal, que sólo reconocer sus pasos, le causaba arcadas “¿has oído  diecisiete? Pronto verás la luz del sol nuevamente, si prometes portarte bien, claro”_

_“Suélt…suéltala, y-ya me tienes a m-mi…” le estaba costando hablar con normalidad, que te mantengan sujetas las extremidades con cuerdas de mil voltios, era lo que tenía. No podía dejar de temblar y empezaba a sentirse demasiado agotado como para mantener los ojos abiertos. Sí, la había cagado, se había cargado a tres guardias en su intento de sacar a su hermana de ese lugar, pero sabía que no le iban a matar, era de los pocos que reunían las habilidades para sus trabajos “h-haré lo q-que quieras “._

_“Es muy tentador que me ofrezcas tu lealtad, pero sabes que no puedo soltarla, Zayn se niega a obedecerme aún, dudo mucho que quiera colaborar a borrarle la memoria, así que si quieres que la suelte, no será con vida”_

_Sabía que eso le divertía, se alimentaba del sufrimiento de todos los que estaban en esas jaulas blancas. Eso le enfurecía, pero lo que verdaderamente le devolvió las fuerzas fue la amenaza sobre su hermana, se retorció entre las cuerdas que le sujetaban, intentando soltarse, las descargas le aturdían de tal forma que le costaba concentrarse en visualizar un punto en el que aparecer, pero la imagen de su hermana le había devuelto cierta lucidez. Enfocó el pasillo que se apreciaba a través de la puerta de cristal, sólo necesitaba deshacerse de las cuerdas, entonces podría pensar con claridad, pero cómo dolía, cada vez que su cuerpo intentaba tirar fuera de esas cuerdas, los nudos se apretaban más, cortándole la circulación y sus extremidades parecían que iban a acabar en cada una de las puntas de esa habitación. Joder._

_“Deberías dejar de hacer eso Harry, vas a acabar haciéndote daño. Son mil voltios, sé que no eres un ser humano normal, pero sólo tienes quince años, es demasiado para un crío. Por cierto ¿sabes quién está teniendo demasiado? Tu hermana, el suero es extremadamente doloroso los primeros días, pero estamos ansiosos, puede que hoy ya sepamos qué clase de habilidad ha desarrollado”._

_Volvió a retorcerse entre las cuerdas, esta vez sentía como la piel empezaba a ceder bajo las cuerdas, se estaba desgarrando, pero le estaba dando completamente igual sólo tenía el pasillo en la cabeza y empezaba a notar cómo la habitación entera temblaba. Entonces, simplemente pasó, estaba observando todo desde el pasillo, se había quedado con las cuerdas de los brazos, se balanceaban mientras emitían aún algunos chispazos. Seguía sintiéndose algo aturdido, pero fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo cuando aparecieron dos guardias en el pasillo, no se veía capaz de desaparecer aún, por lo que utilizó las cuerdas que le colgaban de los brazos para sujetarles por la garganta, consiguiendo que soltasen las armas en un intento por liberarse del agarre que, teniendo en cuenta la fuerza con la que estaba tirando de las cuerdas, no les estaba permitiendo respirar. Tiró del hombre que estaba a su derecha para hacerle caer al suelo y le arrastro hasta llegar hasta el guardia de su izquierda, que jugó su última carta sacando una navaja, pero consiguió obstaculizar su trayectoria estirando la cuerda que mantenía sujeta a su cuello, el impacto de la navaja cortó la cuerda; por lo que aprovechó la cercanía para introducir la mano en su garganta, por fin se le había pasado el efecto de las descargas. Miró al guardia que quedaba con vida cuando cayó al suelo al que acababa de degollar, aún se retorcía en el suelo por la falta de oxígeno, cogió la navaja del guardia muerto y levantó de un fuerte tirón al que seguía atado a la cuerda, cortándola y empujándole contra Derek cuando intentó pillarle por sorpresa, enviándoles de nuevo dentro de, la que hasta ahora había sido, su “habitación”. Apareció dentro para coger al guardia y reapareció fuera, lanzando el cuerpo hacia abajo, después de todo su celda estaba en el piso once, volvió a meterse dentro, Derek seguía en el suelo, buscando en sus bolsillos con nerviosismo. Le atrapó las manos a tiempo, estirándoselas hacia atrás y, finalmente, le colocó el pie sobre la espalda._

_“Dime algo que me impida aplastarte cada uno de los órganos a los que mi pie tenga alcance” susurró estirando un poco más las manos del hombre. No era más que un crío, pero ell suero solía otorgarte, además de una habilidad sobrenatural, un coeficiente más desarrollado, una dosis extra de fuerza y rapidez, por eso siempre evitaban tenerles fuera de las celdas, a menos que les chutaran el suero del control, entonces eran simples marionetas en manos de hombres como Derek. Sin embargo, varios de ellos habían conseguido inmunizarse a ese suero, por eso habían empezado a coaccionarles de otras formas, en su caso, con Gemma. Unos golpes fuertes en la celda de al lado le sobresaltaron y entonces vio aparecer a cinco guardias más. Levantó a Derek del suelo y lo colocó delante de él como escudo “será mejor que bajéis las armas y os apartéis, o podéis disparar, yo habré desaparecido antes de que su cabeza toque el suelo”._

_Los guardias eligieron la primera opción, pasó por en medio de ellos sujetando aún a Derek, pero se quedó de pie en la celda que estaba a continuación. Estampó la cabeza de su escudo contra el cristal de la puerta, enredó los dedos en su pelo y tiró hacia atrás, lo suficiente para que el lector de retina reconociera la del hombre. La celda de Perrie era una simple habitación que carecía de ventilación, la mantenían conectada a una válvula  de oxígeno, así evitaban que usara sus venenos, no había forma de que salieran de la celda y si los usaba dentro acabaría muriendo – el suicidio era algo que resultaba tentador pasados unos meses dentro de ese infierno – por lo que estaba condenada a depender de esa válvula. Pero una vez abierta la celda, se levantó de su diminuta cama, enfundada en el traje blanco que llevaban todos y caminó fuera, con un color negro pintado en los labios._

_“Será mejor que aguantes la respiración unos segundos, Harry” susurró cuando pasó por su lado, acercándose hasta los guardias que, en un parpadeo, cayeron al suelo entre gritos de dolor, tardó un poco en darse cuenta que lo que parecían heridas abriéndose, en realidad eran trozos de piel cayéndose de sus cuerpos “parece que ya no es tan divertido jugar conmigo ¿ya no queréis tocarme?”_

_“Perrie…” susurró intentando no aspirar nada del ambiente, pero la piel de sus manos empezaban a ponerse rojas. La rubia se giró a mirarle, pero luego desvió la mirada hasta Derek, cogiéndole del cuello segundos después y arrastrándole hasta la celda contigua, repitiendo el proceso que había usado él. La celda se abrió, saliendo de ella un Niall, estirándose, el rubio colocó una mano en las paredes de cristal, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una lámina blanca destellante, segundos más tardes todas las celdas de ese nivel se fueron abriendo. Perrie soltó a Derek con una sonrisa en los labios, antes de susurrarle un “a ver si puedes salir con vida de aquí” luego avanzó hasta donde se encontraba y posó sus manos sobre las suyas “lo siento” susurró a cuenta de los trozos de piel que le faltaban en las manos, pero cuando retiró las suyas, ya estaban nuevamente como antes._

_“La tienen en el nivel -2. Harry” le informó el rubio aún con la mano en el cristal, tenía el ceño fruncido, sabía que era difícil para él meterse en el sistema después de haber estado neutralizado durante mucho tiempo. Ladeó la cabeza y finalmente apartó la mano, volviendo a tener los ojos azules, como siempre “corre, ya han dado con su habilidad y, Harry, Zayn está en la de confinamiento en el piso anterior, sácale, le vas a necesitar. Ya he quitado el seguro, pero tienes que sacarle tú, ya sabes cómo es.”_

_“Gracias” desapareció justo antes de que el pasillo empezara a llenarse de guardias. Había recorrido cada uno de los pasillos de esa base, durante tres años, se los conocía perfectamente, también había estado en confinamiento durante un tiempo, por lo que no le costó nada aparecerse frente a la celda del moreno, tenía ya la puerta abierta, pero  Niall tenía razón, seguía dentro. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con los brazos abrazándose las piernas, mirando fijamente al frente, pero sabía que realmente no estaba allí, su mente debía de estar en alguna otra parte._

_“Zayn, eh, Zayn” pero el chico no parecía haberse percatado aún en su presencia, necesitaba llamar su atención, pero no iba a ser tan estúpido de meterse en la celda. Como enviado por una fuente divina, apareció un guardia en ese pasillo, apuntándole con su arma, dejó que se acercara, levantando las manos en señal de rendición y esperando a que se colocara justo detrás de él, en ese instante se evaporó, apareciendo detrás, dándole una patada en la espalda para empujarle dentro de la celda y, como había supuesto, el hombre se deshizo en gritos, pero realmente no le pasaba nada físico, los juegos de Zayn afectaban únicamente la mente. La cabeza del moreno se movió mirando al guardia._

_“¡Zayn!” volvió a llamarle, esta vez sí recibió una mirada confundida antes de que se levantase y se acercara a la puerta “soy real, sí, necesito sacar a mi hermana, la tienen abajo, por favor”_

_“No creo que sea buena idea” la mirada del moreno estaba perdida en el suelo “tu hermana no está entrenada, su habilidad está matando a todos los que están en la sala de estudio, no es conveniente sacarla”_

_“¡No pienso dejarla aquí! Haz algo en su cabeza, hasta que consigamos controlarla, por favor” el moreno le miró con desconfianza, pero acabó asintiendo. Le cogió del brazo y los llevó al piso de abajo. No esperaba encontrarse con Liam custodiando la puerta, tenía los ojos completamente negros, debía de ser cosa del suero “mierda” Zayn no solía perder los nervios, hasta que tocaban a Liam y ahora, a juzgar por el temblor de sus manos, empezaba a perderlos “no sabemos qué ordenes tiene, no pierdas los nervios ahora” murmuró en el oído del moreno antes de soltarle el brazo y dar un paso hacia adelante “Liam” pero en cuanto los vio se giró, manteniendo una postura de ataque._

_“Liam…” Zayn había dado otro paso en su dirección, ese simple gesto les acababa de poner en peligro, de las manos de Liam salieron dos esferas plateadas que fueron una detrás de otra en su dirección. Pilló a tiempo al moreno para hacerles desaparecer, su primera imagen fue una de las pasarelas del nivel veinte, cuanto más lejos estuvieran de la explosión, mejor “¡No, no, no, tenemos que volver, Harry llévame con él!”_

_“¡Ya lo sé, mi hermana también sigue abajo!” pero necesitaban un plan, evadir a Liam no era precisamente fácil y más si no querían hacerle daño “¿no puedes dormirle?”_

_“El suero le mantendrá despierto, pero puedo bloquear su poder durante un rato”_

_“Supongo que eso servirá” le volvió a pillar del brazo “te dejaré allí y a él le traeré aquí, no sé si esa sala habrá aguantado la explosión”_

_“Tranquilo, es como un bunker, tu hermana sigue viva” asintió ante la información y volvieron a aparecer en el pasillo de antes – las paredes estaban algo derruidas por la explosión – pero esta vez estaban detrás de Liam, lo que le dio unos segundos a Zayn para hacer lo que había dicho y en cuanto le hizo la señal de que había acabado, le empujó a un lado y cogió al castaño del brazo para llevárselo de nuevo a la pasarela del piso veinte “si le matas, mataré a tu hermana Harry” advirtió el moreno en su cabeza, antes de desaparecer del todo._

_No tuvo tiempo para que le molestara la amenaza, porque Liam ya se había recuperado de la sensación que provocaban las apariciones y, tras haberse dado cuenta de que ya no podía sintetizar la energía con su cuerpo, se dirigía a toda prisa hacia él, con intenciones de placarle. Teniendo en cuenta que él sólo era un chiquillo de quince años y Liam ya tenía dieciocho, con más tiempo en la base y más entrenamiento, una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo tendría malos resultados para él, pero no podía causarle demasiados daños con su poder, así que simplemente repitió la jugada del pasillo, sólo que esta vez, cuando apareció detrás del chico, él ya le estaba esperando, había sido predecible. Le cogió del brazo, estampándole contra el suelo y se lo habría roto, de no ser porque había sido rápido, colocando un pie en el estómago de su oponente. Le empujó con el hacia atrás, intentando quitárselo de encima, sabía que Liam era mucho más fuerte que eso, debía estar intentando resistirse al suero. Se levantó de un salto, pero no fue lo bastante rápido para desaparecer antes de que el puño del chico le impactara en la mandíbula, causando que trastabillase un par de pasos hacia atrás, sentía como su boca se inundaba de un sabor metálico. Empezaba a cabrearse, esa pelea era absurda e innecesaria, él debería estar abajo con su hermana, pero antes de poder plantearse el volver abajo sin Liam, sintió el cuerpo enorme del chico impactando contra él, llevándole al borde del barandal, tenía medio cuerpo balanceándose fuera, de no ser porque Liam estaba dudando en cada movimiento, no le habría dado tiempo a desaparecer y posicionarse a su lado. Le cogió por los hombros, mientras con el pie le daba un golpe en el hueco poplíteo, logrando que se arrodillara y así poder golpearla la cabeza con la barandilla de metal. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para dejarle inconsciente, pero no fue así._

_“¿Harry?” preguntó confundido, por fin empezaba a despertar, pero no podía arriesgarse a que volviera a caer presa del suero. Suspiró, propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el puño y antes de que cayese al suelo le transportó nuevamente, al pasillo donde encontró a Zayn llevando a su hermana en brazos._

_“Recalibramiento cognitivo” le informó ante la mirada alarmada de Zayn, pero no pareció comprender “le he golpeado en la cabeza, estará bien” aseguró, alejándose del cuerpo de Liam que había dejado tumbado en el suelo y extendiendo los brazos para que le dejara llevar a su hermana “¿qué le has hecho?”_

_“Sólo está en coma y permanecerá así hasta que yo considere oportuno” colocando a la chica en sus brazos._

_“¡¿Está en coma?!“_

_“¡Dijiste que le hiciera algo para poder sacarla de aquí, no era seguro que sólo estuviera dormida!” chilló mientras examinaba a Liam “Oye, mira, no sé muy bien qué clase de habilidad ha desarrollado, pero los examinadores estaban muertos cuando entre y por los pocos recuerdos que me dejó ver, simplemente lo hizo con desearlo, no voy a arriesgarnos a todos, la despertaré cuando estemos en algún lugar más seguro”_

_“¡Vale, joder, de acuerdo!” era tan frustrante “¿dónde vamos?”_

_“Mi padre tiene una propiedad en Irlanda, es enorme y casi nunca pasan por allí, podemos pasar unos días, hasta que sepamos lo que vamos a hacer” empezó a relatar mientras se acomodaba en el suelo, al lado de un Liam aún inconsciente._

_“Enséñamela, os llevaré primero y luego volveré a por los demás” se acercó hasta Zayn para dejar que le tocase la pierna y le enseñara imágenes de la propiedad, desapareciendo los cuatro de ese lugar segundos después._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Los momentos de acción os resultan aburridos? Dejádmelo saber en los comentarios, es una duda existencial que me ha surgido :D  
> Ah y muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por los comentarios y kudos <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capi se narra desde el punto de vista de Zayn (la verdad es que tenía ganas de incluir otra perspectiva más :3)  
> Y sí, este capi incluye un leve smut, no sé, opinad si os gusta o no.  
> Enjoy!

Sabía que había aparecido incluso antes de que su voz hiciera eco en las paredes del baño, estando hundido en el agua tibia de la bañera, le habría impedido comprender lo que estaba diciendo, de no ser porque no era una persona normal, sabía lo que iba a decirle incluso antes de que abriese la boca. La conexión con Liam era así de fuerte, realmente no tenía que meterse en su mente constantemente como lo hacía con otras personas, Liam siempre le mantenía dentro. No tenía planeado salir aún de la bañera, pero los labios de Liam habían atrapado los suyos bajo el agua y necesitó salir sólo para poder tener más, porque nunca bastaba con sólo uno.

“Sé que me has oído” comentó mientras le apartaba los mechones mojados de la cara.

“Besarme para que salga y te diga lo que quieres saber, es jugar sucio” recriminó salpicando unas cuantas gotas de agua sobre su cara “he hablado con él, pero cuando toco el tema del chico, huye”.

“Eso es muy típico de Harry, yo es que ni lo he intentado, directamente me rehúye” y sabía que eso le molestaba, Liam era de las personas que necesitaba saber los sentimientos y pensamientos de la otra persona, sino desconfiaba.

“Déjalo, no es un crío, sabe lo que se hace, además, que el chico no sea como nosotros no implica que no vaya a comprenderlo cuando se lo explique” pero se arrepintió de haber dicho eso “me estoy adelantando a los hecho, realmente no sabemos siquiera si llegarán a salir en algún momento, relájate Liam”.

“No me gustan los desconocidos, no me fio de ellos” aclaró, apartando la mirada hasta donde había dejado el traje, seguramente estaría ya arrugado tal y como lo había dejado en el suelo “¿para qué colgarlo en la percha, verdad?”

“Yo tampoco me fío, pero es cosa de Harry, ya sé que crees que le debes mucho, pero eso no implica encerrarle en una burbuja esperando a que nada le haga daño. Sinceramente, no veo a alguien como él manteniéndose encerrado otra vez, déjale equivocarse” estiró una mano, colocándola en la barbilla para hacerle girar la cara en su dirección “odio los trajes, no pienso ponerme más” se quejó antes de inclinarse y capturar sus labios nuevamente. Le encantaba besarle, porque siempre lo hacía de forma tranquila, pausada, dulce, conseguía que se apagaran todas esas voces hablando en su cabeza, sólo estaba la de Liam y siempre le sorprendía verse en su mente de esa forma, de la manera en la que solía verle, porque le hacía sentirse perfecto.

“Esto sí que es jugar sucio” se separó unos milímetros para hablar, pero mantenía la frente apoyada en la suya y los ojos cerrados “besarme para evitar que te discuta, siempre haces lo mismo”.

“Te encanta” si seguía así de cerca acabaría metiéndole en la bañera con él, así que le apartó suavemente “pásame la toalla, me estoy quedando como una pasa”

“Qué gran mentira” comentó mientras se levantaba y cogía una toalla limpia, tendiéndosela cuando salió de la bañera “no es justo que me dejes ver, pero no tocar”

“¿Cuándo he dicho que no puedas tocar?” se le dibujó una sonrisa torcida, estaba siendo cruel, porque efectivamente no le iba a dejar tocar, no podían trasnochar teniendo lo del banco al día siguiente “en realidad, no deberías estar pensando en eso ahora ¿sabes?”

“Es difícil pensar en otra cosa” respondió con una sonrisa tímida, sabía que podía ver lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, le hacía gracia que, aún después de todo ese tiempo, le avergonzase que las viera “¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?” y era imposible decirle que no cuando se lo pedía con esos ojos.

“Claro que puedes” no lo querría de otra forma, siempre tenía las mismas inseguridades justo antes de cada robo, el miedo a que algo saliese mal, terror a que le pasara algo a Liam y la angustia siempre le impedía dormir. Se ató la toalla a la cintura una vez tuvo el resto del cuerpo seco.

“Zayn” le llamó, atrapándole por la cintura antes de que consiguiese salir del baño “déjame saber en qué estás pensando, yo no puedo meterme en tu cabeza”.

“Nada importante, tonterías” se giró sin deshacerse de sus brazos alrededor, llevó sus manos hasta la corbata del traje, deshaciéndose del nudo “¿por qué sigues con el traje puesto? ¿un día duro?” aprovechó para ir desabrochando los botones, empujando la chaqueta al suelo una vez estuvo abierta, continuando con los botones de su camisa.

“ ¿Seguro que es sólo eso? Siempre que me intentas distraer así, es porque ocultas algo más grande” llevaba razón en lo que decía, pero no era porque quisiera ocultárselo, es que muchas veces no era capaz de verbalizar sus sentimientos o preocupaciones “soltarlo hará que te sientas mejor”.

“No, eso ya lo consigues tú” esta vez fue la camisa la que cayó al suelo  cuando estás así de cerca” levantó la mirada, perdiéndose durante varios minutos en sus ojos, mostrándole con imágenes lo que le estaba atormentando, sintiendo después sus manos fuertes asirse a su cintura, presionándole contra él “de verdad te preocupas en exceso, no nos va a pasar nada”.

“Ya lo sé, por eso te he dicho que son tonterías” pasó las manos por su cuello, acercándose más a él  sólo quiero acabar con esto de una vez”

“No tenemos por qué continuar, sabes que podemos parar” susurró contra sus labios, pero negó con la cabeza, no podían dejar eso a medias “de acuerdo”.

“No podremos tener una vida normal sino acabamos con ellos” y cuánto ansiaba una vida normal, haciendo las cosas correctamente.

El cuerpo de Liam empezaba a conducirle hacia la habitación, con pasos lentos, disfrutando del calor del otro, de sus labios. Volvía a dejar de oír su entorno, todo lo que había a su alrededor era Liam, sus manos quitándole la toalla, bajando por sus muslos para sujetarlos y levantarle del suelo. No era un camino largo hasta la cama, pero no iba a negarse a sentirle incluso más cerca, por eso ajustó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, disfrutando del roce de su piel. Arqueó la espalda como acto reflejo, las sábanas estaban frías y había perdido el calor de Liam sobre él, le encontró deshaciéndose del resto de ropa que aún tenía puesta, pero no tardó en volver a tenerle encima, ya completamente desnudo. Se mantuvieron, lo que parecieron horas, sólo besándose, comprobando con caricias que el cuerpo del otro seguía siendo exactamente cómo lo habían memorizado. Podrían haberse pasado la noche entera así, pero la presencia del otro provocaba querer más, besos más profundos, algo más que el simple roce de sus cuerpos. La mano de Liam se empezó a abrir camino entre sus piernas, provocando que se agitara su respiración, descargas eléctricas provenientes de sus dedos que, moviéndose  lentamente de fuera hacia dentro,  hicieran que sus caderas empezaran a moverse  por voluntad propia, necesitando una sensación más profunda que la que sus dedos podían provocarle.

“Siempre te entretienes demasiado en esto Liam”

“Siempre quieres _más_ demasiado pronto” se quejó, pero hizo lo que le pedía, se alineó entre sus piernas, empezando a empujar lentamente, distrayéndole con sus labios pegados al cuello, en ese punto que le hacía avergonzarse de los sonidos que salían de su boca “t-tienes que d-dejar… de p-proyectar esas…imágenes en m-mi cabeza” articuló a duras penas “…o n-no duraré mucho”.

Le costó enterarse de las imágenes a las que se refería, pero cuando dejó de moverse entendió que estaba proyectándose a ambos desde una perspectiva exterior, a él no le afectaba, porque no había dirigido esas imágenes a su cabeza, las había desviado a la de Liam. Siempre les pasaba una cosa parecida, pero no era capaz de controlarse en esas circunstancias, cuando le tocaba de esa forma, perdía el control. No era capaz de concentrarse estando en esa posición, así que tuvo que incorporarse, quedando sentado a horcajadas sobre el castaño, le tomó unos segundos liberar su mente, pero finalmente lo hizo, comenzando a moverse de nuevo. En determinado momento, los dedos de Liam, se hundieron con fuerza en sus caderas, y tuvo que volver a besarle para ahogar los suspiros demasiado altos que su boca empezaba a soltar. Sabía que el final estaba cerca, Liam siempre era dulce, hasta que realmente se sentía abrumado y pronto necesitó volver a tener el control, tumbándole sobre la cama, colocándose sobre él con las manos sujetas al cabecero para poder mantener el equilibrio cada vez que se empujaba dentro, los movimientos se volvieron más erráticos, profundos, desesperados. Siempre era él a quien, esas sensaciones que Liam provocaba a cada embestida, le vencían primero y no podía hacer otra cosa que sujetarse a la espalda del chico, hundiendo las uñas en su piel expuesta, regalándole los últimos suspiros de esa noche, apretándose contra él. No sabía si era a causa de su propio orgasmo o de la sobrecarga de pensamientos e imágenes que invadían la mente de Liam, lo que provocaba que acabase inmediatamente después, desplomándose a su lado.

“Contigo nunca es sólo dormir” se burló entre jadeos, les costó unos minutos regular sus pulsaciones.

“Esta vez ha sido cosa tuya” Liam se acomodó a su lado, cubriéndoles con las mantas y pasando un brazo por su cintura luego “duerme, necesitas descansar”.

“No te alejes de mi campo de visión mañana, Liam” advirtió, pegando su espalda al pecho del castaño “estoy bien, ya no me cuesta tanto mantenerme dentro de varias mentes a la vez”

“No va a pasar nada malo, Zayn, deja de pensar en eso. Y ya sé que cada vez se te da mejor, pero ahora te vendrá bien descansar, no pienses”.

“Vale” concedió, cerrando los ojos, le costaría más que eso dormirse, pero siempre le ayudaba centrarse en la respiración pausada de Liam y cuanto más lenta se hacía, más dormido estaba.

 

* * *

 

 

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta le hicieron despertarse de golpe, el sol ya se colaba entre las cortinas. ¿Qué hora era? Miró a su alrededor en buscar de su móvil, encontrando a un Liam aún dormido a su lado.

“¿¡Señor ministro!? ¿¡Está despierto, está bien!?” la voz grave del secretario personal del ministro acompaño a los golpes en la puerta. Se asustó porque sí, acababa de despertarse, no pensaba con claridad y había estado soñando cosas inquietantes, así que no se pensó dos veces en empujar a Liam al suelo, para despertarle, cosa que pasó inmediatamente y tuvo que quitarle el habla para que nadie escuchara los improperios que salieron de su boca por lo que había hecho.

“S-Si, estoy despierto, me estoy vistiendo, ahora bajo” respondió, lógicamente ya había vuelto a capturar la mente del secretario haciéndole creer que la voz que oía era la del ministro. Miró a Liam y le hizo gestos para que dejara de perder el tiempo y se vistiese.

“Recuerde que tiene una cita en el banco en una hora, llegaremos con retraso sino se da prisa, señor” habló el secretario antes de que se oyesen sus pasos avanzar por el pasillo.

Se bajó de la cama a toda prisa, yendo hasta el armario, pero sintió al castaño seguirle de cerca y cuando se giró a mirarle, le vio haciéndole gestos con la mano mientras apuntaba a su boca. No pudo evitar que se le dibujase una sonrisa, le resultaba gracioso verle maldecirle en silencio, pero al final acabó devolviéndole el habla.

“…y en todos los padres de esos padres” finalizó de forma audible la frase que había empezado con gestos “Sabes que te quiero, pero ahora mismo te odio tanto”.

“Calla, tienes que irte, se supone que ya deberías estar con el resto… ¡llama a Harry!” pero eso no hizo falta, porque el moreno apareció justo en ese momento.

“¿En serio?” señaló a ambos que aún seguían desnudos “Perrie os va a matar, pensábamos que os había pasado algo y estabais aquí, metiendo el pajarito en el nido ¡estáis enfermos!”

“¡Ssssshhhh! Sólo nos hemos quedado dormidos. Llévatelo, preparaos, salimos en una hora” se metió en el baño, necesitaba una ducha rápida. Escuchó a Harry quejarse sobre la excusa absurda que le había soltado antes desaparecer con su ruido característico. Diez minutos más tarde, ya estaba bajando las escaleras, se saltó el desayuno porque simplemente no tenía apetito, salieron de la mansión y se subieron a un Hummer negro. No pasaron ni diez minutos antes de que Harry apareciera sentado tranquilamente frente a él, con una mascarilla transparente en la nariz y otra en la mano, tendiéndosela inmediatamente.

“Tu turno, Perrie” dijo mientras daba un golpe al cristal que separaba los asientos del conductor y copiloto, del resto del coche.

“Dulces sueños” canturreó bajando el cristal que les separaba. Por su parte se colocó bien la mascarilla, era uno de los inventos de Niall, filtraba el aire para que los venenos de Perrie no les afectaran “Harry, necesito ayuda, el grandullón me está aplastando” ambos se giraron para ver como el conductor tenía todo el cuerpo apoyado en Perrie, quien a su vez intentaba conducir el vehículo. El moreno chasqueó los dedos, apareciendo el conductor en uno de los asientos de atrás “gracias, ya podéis quitaros las máscaras”.

“Toma, voy a por Liam y Niall” avisó mientras le lanzaba el pinganillo y un pequeño botón que se colocó en la nuca, sería la cara del ministros en cuanto estuviese activado, le habían prohibido que usara su cabeza para que toda la gente que estuviera en el banco viese al ministro. Observó el pinganillo antes de colocárselo “¿por qué son transparentes ahora?”

“Niall dice que así se notan menos” respondió la rubia.

“Y tienen mejor calidad de sonido. Lo sé, creíais que la perfección no podía superarse, pero yo lo he hecho” comentó el rubio que, en un parpadeo, había aparecido sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

“Él es todo modestia” apuntó Liam que apareció a su lado, colocándole inmediatamente un brazo por encima de los hombros “no sonrías, te sigo odiando” le susurró al oído.

“Me asusté, lo siento” palmeó su pierna, percatándose entonces del traje que llevaban todos “decidme que lleváis los chalecos debajo de la camisa, por favor”

“Lleva desde ayer histerizando por lo de hoy” soltó Liam, abriéndose uno de los botones de la camisa para enseñarle el chaleco negro que llevaba debajo “¿contento?”

“¿Por qué? Hemos hecho esto demasiadas veces, y lo peor que nos ha pasado fue que le dispararan a Niall en el culo” les recordó el rizos, que ahora llevaba el pelo sujeto en una coleta “y ese fue uno de los momentos más divertidos de toda la historia de los robos”.

“Eso, tu ríete, gilipollas” el rubio atacó a Harry con uno de los walkie talkies que había en la parte delantera de la furgoneta, pero claramente el moreno lo esquivó.

“Siempre me preocupo en exceso, no es nada” pero en realidad, llevaba con la sensación de que las cosas irían mal desde que habían decidido entrar durante el día, intentaba convencerse de que era miedo al ser la primera vez que lo hacían así, hasta ahora no había tenido señales de que sus habilidades incluyesen la premonición, así que tenía que ser inseguridad y miedo. Liam tiró un poco de él para darle un rápido beso en la frente antes de apartar el brazo de sus hombros, ya estaban a punto de llegar, tenían que centrarse.

“Caras nuevas activadas” avisó el rubio antes de teclear algo en su móvil “ya estoy dentro del sistema, cámaras seguras, al final me decidí por meter media hora de grabaciones de otros días, será como si nunca hubiéramos estado aquí”.

“Preparaos, voy a aparcar” avisó la rubia “¿por qué está el director del banco fuera?”

“Formalidades” la tranquilizó y ella asintió, el coche se detuvo un segundo después.

Harry fue el primero en salir, seguido por Niall que le hizo una señal para que bajase tras él y Liam le siguió de cerca. Perrie se mantendría en la furgoneta, por si los verdaderos guardaespaldas se despertaban. Avanzaron hasta encontrarse con el director del banco, el cual le tendió una mano, se la estrechó antes de dejar que le guiase dentro del banco, había mucha gente dentro, varios de los trabajadores iban de un lado a otro con papeles, la seguridad del banco se mantenía observando a los clientes ir de una ventanilla a otra. Pronto dejaron atrás el ruidoso hall, traspasaron un par de puertas, accediendo a la zona más segura del banco, donde se encontraba una gran puerta, redonda y al parecer blindado. El director pasó una tarjeta, tecleando rápidamente un código después, la puerta se abrió y el director se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar.

“Me temo que, a partir de aquí, sólo puede pasar el ministro, es la nueva política de seguridad del banco”.

“No se me había informado de ese cambio”.

“Se lo explicamos a su secretario, dijo que le informaría”.

“Entiendo” no tuvo otra opción que manipularle, dejándole de pie y con la mirada perdida. Algo iba mal, el secretario del ministro dudosamente olvidaría mencionar una cosa así “entraré con Harry, quedaos aquí por si acaso”.

En cuanto dieron un paso dentro de la bóveda, el moreno desapareció y volvió a aparecer con el verdadero ministro, le empujó delante de ellos.

“Esos papeles no revelan nada si no están completos” les advirtió mientras empezaba a andar en dirección a su compartimento.

“Por eso este no es el único banco que hemos visitado. Vaya más rápido” le empujó nuevamente, quería acabar cuanto antes “es allí” señaló una de las puertas blindadas que estaban al final del pasillo.

“Chicos, tenemos compañía” oyeron decir a Perrie por el pinganillo “Federales, dos furgonetas”.

“¿Cuál es tu posición Perrie?” habló Liam, mientras el ministro empezaba a desbloquear la seguridad de la puerta.

“Oculta, en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta, sólo han bajado tres hombres”.

“¿Puedes encargarte de ellos?”

“Negativo, hay demasiados civiles cerca”.

“Mierda. ¿Zayn, cómo vais?”

“Estamos dentro, enviaré al director a averiguar que quieren, no sabemos si realmente saben que estamos aquí”.

“Vale, daos prisa” urgió Liam, pero Harry ya estaba pendiente de que el ministro se diese prisa en sacar las carpetas que necesitaban de una de las cajas fuertes que había dentro del compartimento.

Dejó que el moreno se hiciera cargo mientras él miraba a través de los ojos del director, el primer hombre que apareció frente a él era musculoso, alto y moreno, preguntaba por la repentina visita del ministro y pedía hablar con él en cuanto saliese de su cámara. Aunque su plan principal acababa de complicarse bastante, mantenía la calma porque podían salir de esta, pero resultaba asombrosa la rapidez con que las cosas se volvían aún más en su contra. Un segundo hombre apareció detrás del primero, sólo que a este le conocía, indirectamente claro, le había visto varias veces en la cabeza de Harry.

“No tenemos tiempo para esta clase de burocracias, Paul” le había dicho al primer hombre “FBI, tenemos que hablar con el ministro ahora” le informó al director pasando por su lado a paso rápido, acercándose a la posición en la que estaban Liam y Niall. Cuando creía que eso ya no podría ir a peor, el tercer hombre apareció en el campo de visión del director, a este también le conocía, demasiado bien.

“Joder, Derek está aquí. Niall plan B ¡ya!” había tardado en reaccionar, todo estaba siendo tan inesperado que le costaba creérselo.

“¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Ese hijo de puta sigue con vida?” oyó a Perrie por el pinganillo “¡Llevadme allí, llevadme ahora!”

“No, tienes que esperar, mantened vuestras posiciones hasta que averigüemos que es lo que realmente hace él aquí” contestó y tras un par de segundos, las luces se apagaron de golpe, no se alteró porque enseguida les iluminaron las luces de emergencia “¿tienes los documentos?”

“Si ¿os saco ya?” pero antes de contestar hizo que el ministro se desmayase, dirigió la mirada al que quedaba de pie, no sabía hasta qué punto era útil que Harry saliese de allí, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al ver al chico ese, Louis “¿Zayn?”

“Harry…” le llamó mientras se colocaba a su lado “lo siento”.

El moreno no verbalizó las preguntas que le cruzaron por la cabeza cuando le oyó decir eso, no le dio tiempo, le había dejado igual de inconsciente que al ministro, respiro hondo varias veces y se decidió a salir, a toda prisa hasta llegar al  pasillo donde estaban Niall y Liam, ahora estaba iluminado también por una luz tenue, la de emergencia. Se oía el murmullo de la gente que estaba al otro lado de las puertas que habían cruzado al principio, Niall había cerrado el banco, evitando que nadie más entrase y también había separado el hall de la zona donde estaban ellos. Louis le apuntó con el arma cuando le vio aparecer, Derek sonreía de oreja a oreja tras el chico.

“¿Y Harry?” preguntó Derek cuando no apareció nadie más detrás de él “¿y el ministro?”

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, pero Liam estaba bombardeándole a preguntas mentalmente.

_“¿Por qué Harry no ha venido contigo? ¿Qué ha pasado? Le necesitamos para salir de aquí ¡Zayn, necesitamos irnos ya!”_

_“Niall, no me mires ni cambies de expresión, el chico de los ojos azules se llama Louis, es con quien ha estado tonteando Harry estos días, Liam no puede enterarse”_ sabía que esos dos eran casi como hermanos, pero cuando estaban cabreados, eso pasaba a un segundo plano, por lo menos hasta que uno perdiese el conocimiento  _“tenemos que deshacernos de ellos antes de que Harry despierte, sí, le he dejado inconsciente”_.

 _“Claro, como no teníamos bastantes problemas…le voy a matar”_ el rubio rara vez se enfadaba en serio, pero un par de semanas pidiéndole perdón y conseguirían normalizar la relación de nuevo  _“hay que traer a Perrie”._

_“¡Sé que estás hablando con Niall, qué puede ser tan malo como para no decírmelo a mí!”_

_“Liam, te lo explicaré luego, por favor, no hagas la situación más complicada”_

“Esto se está llenando de policías ¡¿qué coño estáis haciendo?!” habló la rubia por el pinganillo.

“Estáis rodeados, por favor, abrid el banco y hagamos esto por las buenas” pidió Louis.

“Aunque las cosas no irán a mejor porque colaboréis” siseó Derek.

“Jeremy, este caso sigue siendo del FBI y como Paul no está aquí, paso a ser yo quien dé las ordenes, así que cállate” le sorprendió el nuevo nombre de Derek e intentó averiguar algo más en la mente de Louis, pero no podía entrar y eso le impactó aún más, por lo que probó con la mente de Derek y le sucedió exactamente lo mismo.

 _“Tenemos a un bloqueador, no sé quién es ni dónde está, pero debe estar cerca y está protegiendo a los dos federales”_ Informó a todos. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Estaban jodidos _“Niall, voy a despertar a Harry, abre el banco”._

_“¿Qué? ¿delante del chico? ¿y si no sabe nada?”_

_“Niall, tiene a un bloqueador encima, dudo que no lo sepa, haz lo que te digo”._

“Vale Louis, tú estás al mando, pero nos siguen faltando dos piezas importantes ¿por qué no vas a mirar en la cámara? Yo les vigilo” sugirió el mayor, Louis pareció dudar unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió y avanzó hacia ellos, aun apuntándoles con el arma, pero volvió a detenerse cuando vio que no se movía de la puerta “por favor, apártate, no querríamos tener que dispararte”.

Liam estaba furioso con él, pero eso no le impidió ponerse delante con las palmas de las manos apuntando a cada uno de los federales.

“De acuerdo” sentenció Derek antes de dirigir su arma hasta Liam y dispararle en el pecho, sin darle tiempo a nada.

“¡¿Qué haces Jeremy?!” escuchó gritar a Louis de fondo, pero no prestaba atención a su alrededor. El cuerpo de Liam había caído sobre él, le sostenía como podía, lo único que le interesaba saber era dónde había caído la bala, no había sangre y, aunque de forma entrecortada, seguía respirando; lo cual era una buena señal “¡no, no te muevas Jeremy!” había vuelto a oír a Louis, tuvo que levantar la mirada, se había colocado delante de ellos “¡Eh, eh, escúchame, tienes que aflojarle el chaleco, la bala le ha golpeado en el pecho, no puede respirar!” y volvió a mirar a Liam, tenía razón, pero las manos le estaban temblando demasiado.

 _“Zayn, no puedes permitirte perder el control ahora”_ las manos de Niall aparecieron para ayudarle con el chaleco de Liam “No, relájate Liam, primero respira”.

“¿Louis?” la voz de Harry se oyó tras ellos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis PoV  
> Enjoy!

Se suponía que esto iba a ser una simple comprobación, había sido algo raro que el ministro pidiese una cita en su banco una semana después de lo de Harry, así que sólo querían asegurarse de que no era más que una coincidencia, nunca actuaban de día, era un cambio arriesgado, no los creía tan temerarios. Precisamente, porque le parecía improbable que se tratase de algo relacionado con Harry y su grupo, había acompañado a Paul y Jeremy, había dejado claro que él no participaría en la detención, porque no quería ver la cara de Harry tal y como la veía ahora. Primero había llegado la confusión, parecía estar intentando encajar lo que estaba sucediendo, luego su expresión se volvió sombría, enfadada, pero finalmente vino la peor, la decepción.

“Lo siento” fue más un movimiento de labios, no había conseguido encontrar su voz a tiempo, pero Harry no le prestó atención, sólo miraba su arma y luego al chico al que había disparado Jeremy. _Mierda_.

“Banco abierto” oyó decir al chico rubio, antes de que pudiese explicar que no le había disparado él, la puerta que venía del hall se abrió estrepitosamente y entro una rubia con un Paul esposado y con una fina cuerda plateada rodeándole el cuello. La chica llevaba un arma, con la que les apuntaba, en la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda tiraba de la cuerda hacia atrás, para que Paul no avanzara demasiado rápido.

“Así que ahora te llamas Jeremy” había verdadero odio en su expresión al pronunciar el nombre del jefe de la INTERPOL, le apuntó con el arma, quitándole el seguro para que se diese por advertido si se movía “¿a qué coño esperas Harry? ¡Vámonos!”

“No creeréis que os voy a dejar iros así, por las buenas” soltó Jeremy “yo os quería presentar a vuestros hermanos” hizo un pequeño puchero.

“¡Harry, cuidado!” gritó la rubia antes de disparar algo que estaba justo a sus espaldas, pudo notar la bala pasar muy cerca de su cabeza y sintió que algo tiraba de él desde atrás. Todo se volvió oscuro, no pudo respirar, pero a continuación volvía a estar en el pasillo, solo que detrás de Jeremy y tenía a Stan al lado, tenía una mano extendida, parecía estar sujetando algo que no comprendió hasta que un pie salió de la nada, cuando terminó de salir todo el cuerpo, comprendió que se trataba de Eleanor, le guiñó un ojo al fijarse en él. Empezaba a creer que todo era parte de un sueño, no conseguía una explicación para lo que estaba viendo, no podía ser real “¡¿Dónde está?!” chilló la rubia, no sabía en qué momento había dejado inconsciente a Paul y se había plantado junto a sus otros compañeros, pero no veía a Harry, no le veía por ninguna parte.

“Lejos, tardará un poco en venir a salvaros, si es que vuelve” contestó Stan que ya había dejado de sujetar la nada “creo que Louis va a desmayarse ¿puedo llevármelo?” preguntó mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros “tranquilo, te lo explicaré luego”.

“No, él está al mando, debería quedarse” dijo Jeremy con sorna, mientras daba un paso hacia los otros chicos “supongo que lo de Stan es bastante claro pero, ¿habéis comprendido ya cual es el de Eleanor? Zayn sí lo ha hecho ¿verdad?” los ojos del susodicho estaban fijos en él, pero variaron un milímetro justo antes de que Eleanor desapareciera frente a sus ojos. El rubio levantó una mano en dirección a Jeremy y varios rayos azules salieron de su mano e impactaron contra el hombre, estampándole en la pared. El brazo de Stan había desaparecido de sus hombros, le encontró moviendo ambas manos en dirección del rubio y otra en dirección de Liam – que volvía a estar en pie y delante de Zayn – no comprendió lo que hacía hasta que vio aparecer una brecha, abriéndose y formando un círculo, pero no veía lo que había al otro lado de los agujeros. Harry apareció de espaldas a ellos, chasqueó los dedos e hizo desaparecer a sus compañeros, antes de que los agujeros se hicieran demasiado grandes. Harry se dio la vuelta, le miró, vio cierta duda en sus ojos, pero antes si quiera de que pudiese decir algo, Stan se lanzó sobre él, sólo que no cayeron al suelo, sino que fueron engullidos por un nuevo agujero que se cerró inmediatamente después de que ambos se metiesen dentro. No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero él era incapaz de mover un músculo, por lo que cuando Harry reapareció frente a él, con el labio ensangrentado y un corte enorme en el brazo izquierdo, no fue capaz de reaccionar.

“Respira hondo” le había dicho, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Oyó suspirar al moreno antes de colocarle una mano en el hombro. La oscuridad completa volvió, pero esta vez la sensación fue mucho peor, se sentía caer y no podía respirar, pero acabó rápido y sintió el césped bajo sus manos, ni siquiera se había enterado cuándo había perdido el equilibrio y había acabado tumbado.

“¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!” escuchó una voz masculina acercándose.

“¡Liam, espera, está herido!” una segunda voz se oyó también cerca.

“¡No, cállate, él es el culpable de esto, ni se te ocurra defenderle!” pronto tuvo en su campo de visión el cuerpo de Harry sobre el césped, Liam tenía un puño en alto y Zayn le estaba sujetando por la cintura para evitar que fuese sobre Harry.

“¡Yo no lo sabía, joder, de haberlo sabido jamás me habría acercado!” empezó a explicarse Harry, poniéndose en pie lentamente.

“¡¿Y por qué le has traído aquí?!“ esta vez apareció el chico rubio uniéndose a Zayn en sus esfuerzos por sujetar a Liam, que seguía intentando abalanzarse sobre Harry “¡nos has vuelto a poner en peligro a todos por alguien a quien apenas conoces!”

“¡Necesito respuestas y que Derek haya aparecido en el banco ya nos ponía en peligro a todos igualmente!” se tambaleó un poco, le estaba costando mucho mantenerse en pie “puede saber algo, deja que Zayn mire en su cabeza”

Intentó arrastrarse lejos, no comprendía nada y no quería estar allí, se sentía indefenso, seguía llevando el arma en la mano, pero dudaba que algo tan simple pudiese hacerles daño, además, no quería dispararle a ninguno, de hecho, le preocupaba Harry, la herida de su brazos no dejaba de sangrar. No consiguió llegar muy lejos porque las piernas de una mujer le obstruyeron el paso.

“¿A dónde crees que vas?” puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio que era incapaz de responderle, le tendió una mano “deberíais parar ahora, está en shock y entrará en una crisis nerviosa pronto” no esperó a que le cogiese la mano, hizo ella todo el trabajo levantándole del suelo de un tirón, era más fuerte de lo que se veía.

“¡Me importa una mierda lo que le pase, tiene que irse, ahora!”

“Liam, comprendo tu enfado, sé que estáis todos furiosos conmigo, pero empiezas a calmarte para poder tratar este tema como personas o te calmaré yo y lo trataremos los que quedemos conscientes”.

“Oh, venga ya” se quejó el rubio apartando las manos del cuerpo de Liam “me están entrando ganas de partírtela incluso a mi” Zayn se veía bastante desesperado e irritado por toda la situación, Liam iba a poder con él tarde o temprano, la expresión salvaje de su rostro se había vuelto aún más feroz tras el comentario de Harry.

“Esto es… imposible de… hablar ahora” jadeó Zayn antes de recibir completamente el peso de un Liam inconsciente “estará así unas horas, intentaré calmarle cuando despierte, Harry mándale a la cama” pasaron unos segundos antes de que el mencionado chasquease los dedos y el cuerpo de Liam desapareciera de los brazos del moreno.

“Zayn…” empezó Harry, pero el mencionado le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no siguiese.

“Ahórratelo” se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero tras un momento dejó caer los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo “haz algo con tus heridas y a él dadle algún calmante, me voy arriba, todos deberíamos descansar un poco, luego hablaremos” informó caminando en dirección opuesta a donde estaban ellos.

“Harry, ven, eso necesita puntos” oyó una voz conocida hablar detrás de ellos, se giró para ver a una Gemma con un botiquín en las manos, estaba frente a la fachada de una casa enorme, parecían estar en su jardín, pero no tuvo oportunidad de observar nada más, el chico rubio se plantó delante y le pasó una mano delante de los ojos, como llamando su atención.

“Si vas a vomitar, desmayarte o vas a tener un ataque de ansiedad, avísame antes” le dijo, pero no parecía tener muchas esperanzas en que le hiciera caso. Y era así, seguía mirando detrás de él, vio pasar a Harry en dirección de su hermana, pero ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada “supongo que puede quedarse en una de las habitaciones normales” siguió hablando el rubio, pero lo estaba haciendo con la chica que le sujetaba del brazo “ve a traerle los calmantes y un vaso de agua, ya le llevó yo” le comentó mientras le sujetaba por el otro brazos.

“N-No quiero t-tomar n-nada…quiero i-irme” su voz había conseguido volver, el rubio parecía sorprendido de que pudiese hablar, pero no dejó de andar en dirección a la puerta.

“Pues eso ya no depende ti” le susurró mientras pasaban por la puerta, si por fuera la fachada le había parecido colosal, el interior aún lo era más, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y beige, el suelo era de mármol, estaba tan distraído mirándolo todo que no se percató los pasillos que habían recorrido hasta que llegaron a un ascensor y una vez dentro Niall soltó un suspiro “sé que probablemente no vas a enterarte ni de la mitad, pero me da igual, te lo tengo que soltar. Cuando las cosas se calmen, Zayn va a intentar saber todo lo que pueda de Derek o Jeremy, como sea que se llame ahora y esa información saldrá de ti, así que colabora, las cosas irán más rápidas y cuando todo acabe, te tendrás que ir, me da igual lo que tú y Harry tengáis o hayáis tenido, te irás porque no perteneces aquí. Otra cosa más, mientras estés aquí no te quiero ver cerca de Harry, por lo menos no a solas. Te recordaré esto cuando hayas salido del shock”.

“Lo he entendido” había sido un susurro casi inaudible, pero el rubio parecía haberlo oído porque se giró a mirarle “pero ¿vais a dejar que me vaya con vida sabiendo todo esto?”

“Cuando salgas de aquí, no recordarás nada de esto” le dijo antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abriesen, le arrastró por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que estaba casi al final “te quedarás aquí, mi habitación es la de al lado, así que si necesitas algo, llama a la puerta primero”.

“¿P-Por qué no r-recordaré nada? ¿ya está, no vas a explicarme nada más?” la confusión empezaba a dejar paso al miedo, por eso su cerebro había empezado a trabajar a toda prisa, quería respuestas, necesitaba comprender, independientemente de que lo fuese a olvidar todo luego “oye, me da igual lo mal que te caiga ahora mismo, en el banco han pasado cosas que no sé explicar y me gustaría entenderlas antes de que me hagáis lo que sea que tenéis pensado hacerme” el rubio le miró en silencio durante varios segundos, miró a ambos lados del pasillo y finalmente asintió.

“Hablaremos dentro” le indicó mientras abría la puerta de la que sería su habitación “me resultas inquietante, hace un momento parecías estar a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa y ahora hablas calmado, ni siquiera estás intentando escapar”.

“He aprendido a gestionar situaciones como esta, no intento escapar porque has dicho que me vais a dejar ir, sé cuándo una persona miente, tú no lo has hecho y sí, es probable que vaya a tener una crisis nerviosa en algún momento de la noche, pero no antes de que acabes de explicarme todo” explicó rápidamente mientras buscaba un lugar donde sentarse, porque no se fiaba de sus piernas ahora mismo. Al final se decidió por subirse a la cama, que era enorme, cómo no, tenía que ir a juego con el resto de la casa.

“¿Has aprendido a gestionar situaciones como esta? ¿has estado en muchos casos en los que la gente se ataca mediante rayos y se evapora sin más?” preguntó sentándose a los pies de la cama, escrutándole con la mirada.

“No, pero hace unos años, en uno de mis casos, unos hombres estuvieron torturando a mi hermana, mientras yo no podía dar con su ubicación. Te aseguro que esta situación no me angustia ni la mitad de lo que hizo aquella” y se sorprendió a sí mismo hablando de aquello con tanta frialdad, hasta ahora no había sido capaz de hablarlo ni con sus amigos, quizás ayudaba el hecho de que Niall fuese un completo desconocido que le odiaba, no le miraría con condescendencia o lastima.

“Pues entonces podrás evitar la crisis, no quiero tener que llevarte a un hospital en mitad de la noche” asintió, lo intentaría, de momento estaba empezando a normalizársele el pulso “bien ¿qué sabes de nosotros exactamente?”

“Parece que ya no va a necesitar los calmantes” señaló la rubia de antes, entrando en la habitación con una bandeja en la que había un sándwich, un vaso de agua y unas pastillas blancas, las colocó frente a él, sobre la cama “soy Perrie, aunque supongo que ya lo sabrás”.

“No, dice que puede controlar la crisis” respondió mientras la chica se sentaba a lo indio, al lado del rubio “quiere que le explique lo que nos pasa”.

“Ah ¿por qué quieres saberlo? Te vas a ir de aquí sin saber nada, es perder el tiempo, aunque teniendo en cuenta cómo están las cosas ahí fuera, es mejor entretenerse aquí dentro”

“¿Se ha despertado Liam?” quiso saber el rubio.

“Qué va, Zayn se ha topado con Gemma, le ha sacado en cara que no participe, Harry se ha vuelto a cabrear porque se estaba metiendo con su _dulce_ hermanita y se ha puesto a discutir con Zayn, los puñales volaban de ambas partes. Me he ido antes de que alguno me diese.” comentó con extrema tranquilidad, pero de pronto dejó de mirar a Niall para mirarle directamente a él “y mientras tú estás aquí pidiendo saber qué coño somos, aunque ya me caes mejor por el simple hecho de no haberte unido al drama que se han montado ahí arriba ¿de verdad no vas a ponerte a llorar?”

“Yo prefiero saber lo que sois” susurró mientras estiraba una mano para coger el vaso de agua, lo cierto es que no le vendría mal, tenía la garganta seca.

“Te unirás quieras o no, cuando Liam intente matarte y lo del jardín se repita” sentenció el rubio “Veinte pavos por Liam”.

“Voy con Harry, ha conseguido desaparecer con un bloqueador delante, podrá con Liam”.

“¡Mierda, es verdad, la tía esa era un bloqueador!” el rubio le miró automáticamente “¿cómo se llama? La chica de estaba en vuestro grupo”.

“¿E-Eleanor?” aventuró, era la única chica que había aparecido. Joder, _aparecido_. Habían pasado tantas cosas que ya casi se estaba olvidando del hecho de que Eleanor y Stan también eran como ellos “¿qué es un bloqueador?”.

“Es alguien que anula nuestras habilidades, siempre y cuando esté delante o cerca” explicó Perrie antes de girarse al rubio “lo que no entiendo es cómo es que a Harry no le afecto”.

“Yo tampoco lo entiendo, fue raro. Mi teoría es que tiene que ver con lo suyo, nunca está por completo en un mismo sitio, los bloqueadores trabajan exclusivamente sobre lo que tienen delante, Harry apareció de improviso y luego volvió a desaparecer, debió de serle más difícil atraparlo” escuchó la explicación de Niall, pero realmente no comprendía muy bien de lo que hablaban, así que tuvo que carraspear para que recordaran que seguía ahí “ah, es verdad…bueno, venga, háblanos de lo que sabíais sobre nosotros”.

“En realidad, no mucho, por eso me acerqué a Harry, para saber más” no iba a soltar todo a la primera, seguía teniendo sus dudas sobre salir vivo de allí, pero tampoco quería mentirles del todo, por si se daban cuenta. Pero notó el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Niall tras soltar lo del moreno “no me creeréis, pero he intentado mantenerme en la zona de amistad, pero es muy insistente y no podía permitirme rechazarle e ignorarle, no tenía intención de hacerle daño”.

“Tranquilo, yo te entiendo en ese aspecto, a veces tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos gustan porque el trabajo lo requiere” comentó Perrie mirándole directamente a la cara y, por un momento, le pareció ver cierta tristeza, pero su expresión cambió al segundo siguiente “retomando lo que sabes sobre nosotros, Der…Eh ¿Jeremy?, el tío al que Niall agredió, ¿no os dijo nada sobre nosotros?”

“Sí, pero en los informes que recibió mi departamento, no había nada sobre poderes. Sólo eráis vosotros, robando bancos por alguna razón que no comprendíamos y con una organización impecable, de hecho, ni siquiera aparecías tú en los informes”  contestó, señalando a la rubia con un gesto de la cabeza, la cual pareció ofendida inmediatamente “supongo que nunca te vieron merodear por ninguno de los otros bancos”.

“Sí, ella se mantiene como incógnita por si acaso acabamos tras las rejas” aclaró Niall “¿cuál es tu departamento?”

“Ahm…Unidad de Análisis de Conducta, en realidad ya no trabajo para Jeremy, dejé la INTERPOL después de lo de mi hermana, pero os siguieron hasta aquí y le pidió a mi jefe que me enviase a hacerme vuestro _amigo_ ” llevaba un rato mirando el sándwich, no tenía hambre, pero no quería rechazar la comida, suponía que podía guardarlo para luego.

“Análisis de conducta ¿eh? Por eso dijiste que sabía cuándo alguien mentía ¿eres algo así como un psicólogo?” preguntó el rubio.

“Como Zayn” añadió Perrie frunciendo el ceño.

“Bueno, hasta donde sé Zayn está más enfocado a la sociología, yo también estoy especializado en esa rama, pero lo mío es más como psicología general, tengo que tener conocimientos de varias especialidades para poder realizar el estudio de cada sujeto” le resultaba extraño estar hablando como Louis, el de verdad, no como el personaje que le habían pedido que interpretara “en fin, bueno, os toca”.

“Sólo una pregunta más ¿por qué no te negaste a lo que te pidió Jeremy? Técnicamente ya no era tu jefe” inquirió Niall.

“Es que…es complicado” empezaba a sentirse incómodo llevando el tema por ahí “primero, me lo pidió mi superior en el FBI, no puedo rechazar una orden suya y segundo…ehm…digamos que le debía un favor enorme a Jeremy y no me gusta tener cuentas pendientes. Se suponía que iba a ser un simple caso de ladrones de banco, no me esperaba nada de eso” comentó llevándose ambas manos a la cara, volvía a sentirse sobrepasado con la situación.

“¿Quieres los calmantes ahora?” preguntó Perrie “oh, venga Niall, no pongas esa cara, sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo”

“¿Por qué estás siendo tan maja con él?” preguntó el rubio, mientras él negaba ante la pregunta de Perrie y se quitaba las manos de la cara.

“No lo sé, quizás es porque soy la única ¡que no se está poniendo un maldito altar de héroe!” chilló mientras dirigía su mirada al techo, como esperando que alguien más le oyese “sí, él nos ha jodido el plan, pero ese es su trabajo y el nuestro era salir de allí con los papeles y con vida”.

“No es un buen momento para que sueltes verdades, estamos todos demasiado irritables” respondió Niall removiéndose en la cama “y, aunque tengas razón, eso no implica que él siga siendo del otro bando, le estarán buscando, no estaría preocupado si sólo fuese el FBI, pero si Jeremy está detrás también hará lo que sea para encontrarle”.

“Ahí llevas razón” concedió la chica.

“¿Y por qué simplemente no me dejáis ir?” se atrevió a preguntar “quiero decir, borrarme la memoria si os sentís más seguros así, pero no entiendo la razón por la que me mantenéis aquí y os arriesgáis tanto”.

“Es porque hueles” respondió la rubia como si fuera una frase que se explicase por sí sola.

“¿Qué?” y esta vez hablaron tanto él como Niall a la vez.

“Bueno, pensaba explicároslo luego a todos, cuando los tres de arriba se dejaran de dramas y pudiesen encajar una noticia así, pero no tiene pinta de que vayan a dejar de lloriquear hasta mañana y ya que le vas a explicar al chico nuestra emocionante historia, os lo suelto ya” hizo una pausa que, estaba seguro, fue para crear expectación “en el jardín, mientras seguía aterrorizado por lo que había visto, olía como nosotros cuando estábamos en la base, pero el olor se ha disipado ya, supongo que es porque ya no está tan asustado”

“De verdad, espero que estés sugiriendo que huele como si necesitase una ducha, no a lo que creo que te refieres, porque si no van a ser los tres de arriba quienes sufran crisis nerviosas en cuanto les comentes esto” le respondió Niall.

“Ahm, sólo dos, Zayn ya lo ha oído” la mirada de Perrie se perdió en algún punto de la habitación “es sólo una teoría, pero creo que ha olvidado que tiene esas habilidades, por eso quiero que le eches un vistazo a su cabeza, puede que haya algo ahí dentro que nos resuelva esto” la habría dado por loca, de no ser porque suponía que se trataba de alguna de las cosas tan extrañas que podía hacer, además, estaba intentando comprender a qué se refería con lo del olor “¿ahora?” miró a Niall “dice que le llevemos arriba, parece que tiene problemas para entrar en su cabeza, quiere tocarle” susurró la rubia, como si no fuera a oírla.

“No creo que sea una buena idea Zayn ¿y si Liam se despierta?” imitó a Perrie hablando a la nada “ah, bueno vale, ahora subimos” comentó antes de mirarle y ponerse en pie, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiese.

“No te preocupes, si eres uno de nosotros, Liam ya no querrá hacerte daño” le intentó animar Perrie, dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro antes de salir de la habitación, pero no la estaba prestando atención, simplemente estaba intentando encajar lo que acababan de sugerir “oh, mierda, creo que vuelve a estar en shock” comentó la chica a Niall, ambos estaban tirando ligeramente de él, sus piernas empezaban a tener dificultades para avanzar.

“Oye, dijiste que podrías controlar esta situación, no te vuelvas loco, lo más probable es que Perrie se equivoque, es casi imposible que no sepas que eres como nosotros, las habilidades se manifiestan tarde o temprano” y eso sí que le había tranquilizó un poco, porque era lógico, así que intentó tranquilizarse nuevamente mientras el ascensor los llevaba unas tres plantas más arriba.

“Ah, lo está haciendo de nuevo ¡huele!” señaló Perrie mientras se acercaba a su cuello para olisquear un poco “supongo que puedo equivocarme, pero sí que me gustaría saber por qué comparte nuestro olor”.

Para cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, ya había conseguido andar por su propio pie, mientras sus dos acompañantes discutían posibles teorías y volvían a apostar sobre si era o no como ellos. Volvieron a atravesar un pasillo enorme y cuando iban por la mitad, ambos se detuvieron, llamando a la puerta segundos después, no hubo respuesta, pero Perrie entró inmediatamente después.

“Siéntate allí” le indicó la chica, una silla que estaba en medio de lo que parecía ser un salón pequeño, esa habitación era tres veces más grande que en la que le habían metido primero, como una suite. Niall se quedó apoyado en la puerta tras cerrarla, mientras que Perrie asomó la cabeza en una de las puertas que había allí dentro “¿quieres que me quede aquí para vigilarlo?” le susurró la rubia a alguien que estaba al otro lado del umbral en el que ella estaba asomada y tras unos instantes acabó entrando.

“Parece que ya está más relajado” comentó Zayn, había salido por la misma puerta en la que Perrie había desaparecido, arrastró otra silla y la colocó frente a él, bastante más cerca de lo que le gustaría. Asintió levemente, aunque no se lo había preguntado directamente a él y mantenía la vista fija en el rubio, pero finalmente acabó mirándole “bueno, ¿cómo va el estudio?” y se quedó paralizado ante la pregunta “¿no te habías dado cuenta aún, Niall? Necesitaba haceros hablar para empezar a analizaros, aunque supongo que lo de Perrie te ha hecho olvidar un poco tu objetivo principal”.

“¿Es que no te parece que ya he tenido bastantes sorpresas por hoy?” el moreno meneó la cabeza antes de sentarse en la silla.

“Respondes con otra pregunta, buen intento” comentó mientras extendía los brazos y colocaba una mano a cada lado de la cabeza “vale, respira hondo, cierra los ojos e intenta relajarte, duele al principio pero si pones resistencia dolerá el doble” y no comprendió exactamente a lo que se refería hasta que sintió como si su cerebro recibiese millones de descargas eléctricas, su cuerpo se tensó, estaba casi seguro que había soltado alguna queja, pero dejo de percibir su cuerpo y habría supuesto que estaba inconsciente de no ser porque no era oscuridad lo que veía, sino recuerdos, desde que era pequeño hasta la actualidad, pasaron a toda velocidad frente a sus ojos, pero cuando creyó que habría terminado, volvió hasta un recuerdo en especial, uno con el que había tenido pesadillas en varias ocasiones _“¿por qué lo bloqueas? Déjame verlo Louis...no, no eres tú”_ oyó la voz de Zayn resonar en su cabeza como si fuera un eco, a continuación todo se volvió oscuro, no veía nada, pero pronto volvió a lo antes. Le mantenía viendo ese recuerdo, lo poco que recordaba de él, lo que siempre aparecía en su sueño, pero no llegaba ni a avanzar, ni a ir más atrás, sólo repetía una y otra vez ese fragmento. Quería que parase, no quería seguir viendo eso y entonces apareció la imagen de su hermana, magullada, débil y moribunda; a continuación, lo que vio fue el instante en el que uno de los hombres la golpeaba para que se callase. Sintió que su cabeza empezaba a colapsarse, no hacía más que oír los latidos de su corazón ir cada vez a más velocidad y lo siguiente que supo es que tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no tenía a Zayn frente a él, ni veía todo como habitualmente lo hacía, todo estaba tintado de un extraño color rojizo.

“¡Mierda! ¡Zayn, respira, respira por favor! ¡¿qué has hecho?! ¡Louis!” oyó la voz del rubio a lo lejos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que estoy creando mucho hype respecto a la explicación de todo, pero esto tenía que pasar, en el siguiente capítulo se explicará todo, os lo juro por Snoopy :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis Pov   
> Enjoy!

“¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¿Zayn? ¿qué le habéis hecho?” ahora podía oír la voz de Perrie, pero también sonaba muy lejana. Giró la cabeza, en busca del origen del sonido, encontró a ambos rubios a cada lado de un Zayn inconsciente en el suelo, no sabía cómo había ido a parar ahí, había cruzado toda la habitación. Se levantó de la silla, se miró las manos, también se las veía rojas, era como tener un filtro constante de ese color en los ojos “¡no, Louis, quédate ahí, no te acerques!” le gritó la chica, él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había dado unos pasos hacia ellos, sentía que no era él quien controlaba su cuerpo.

“¡Está respirando!” anunció Niall mientras apartaba las manos del pecho del moreno, luego levantó la mirada hacia él “¿por qué tiene los ojos rojos?”

“Porque está fuera de control” susurró Zayn, a duras penas, mientras Niall y Perrie le ayudaban a incorporarse “no puedo dejarle inconsciente, si me meto de nuevo en su cabeza, me matará”

“Vale, genial…p-pues, aguantad la respiración” era la primera vez, en lo que llevaba allí, que veía a la rubia ponerse tan nerviosa, frunció el ceño, no comprendía lo que estaba intentando hacer, sólo vio que sus labios cambiaban de color, pero no podía descifrar bien a cuál, el filtro rojo distorsionaba todo “¿por qué no está funcionando?”

“Creo que es un poco como yo” una nueva voz se añadió en la habitación, se giró para ver a Gemma mirándole desde la puerta, tenía a su hermano detrás, sujetándola por el brazo “déjame Harry, no va a hacerme daño” pero no esperó a que su hermano se lo pensara, simplemente se deshizo de su agarre y se acercó lentamente hasta él, mirándole directamente a los ojos “no, tú eres algo nuevo” susurró cuando se encontraba a solo unos centímetro de él, levantó una mano, cosa que él imitó sin comprender muy bien porqué, pero bastó un leve roce de sus dedos para que cayese en la más profunda oscuridad.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco de una habitación, tardó varios segundos en comprender que estaba despierto y su cuerpo tardó aún más en obedecerle y moverse. Se incorporó lentamente sobre la cama, intentando identificar lo que tenía alrededor, pero se detuvo al encontrar a una chica dormida al lado de su cama, en una silla. Tardó también en darse cuenta que la conocía, era Gemma. Inmediatamente los recuerdos de lo que había pasado le invadieron la cabeza y tuvo que llevarse ambas manos a las sienes, sentía que la cabeza iba a explotarle por la cantidad de información que había recibido de golpe. Al hacer ese gesto, ayudó a que se diese cuenta de la vía que llevaba en el brazo, la observó unos segundos, viendo que estaba conectada a una bolsa de suero, antes de quitársela

“Te he traído una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, pero primero debes desayunar” informó Zayn cuando entró por la puerta con una bandeja en las manos, la dejó sobre su regazo y luego se acercó hasta Gemma, colocando una mano sobre su mejilla y un segundo después la chica fue despertando poco a poco.

“¡Estás despierto!” e inmediatamente se le lanzó al cuello, tuvo que sujetar la bandeja para que el zumo y el té no acabasen en el suelo “pensaba que lo había vuelto a hacer mal, madre mía, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés despierto” balbuceó aún con los brazos enroscados fuertemente a su cuello.

“N-No…puedo r-respirar” consiguió articular tras unos segundos y la chica le soltó dando un respingo “¿qué ha pasado?”

“Gemma ¿por qué no vas y duermes un poco? En una cama de verdad, él ya está completamente bien” aconsejó Zayn, pero no esperó a que la chica respondiera, la sujetó de los hombros y la empujó amablemente hasta la puerta “necesito hablar con él a solas, os llamaré si os necesito” le informó antes de cerrar la puerta. Tras eso se giró para mirarle “desayuna, tu cuerpo necesita algo sólido”.

“¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cuánto llevo aquí? ¿Por qué no me habéis borrado la memoria aún?” necesitaba respuestas o simplemente quería irse.

“Has estado inconsciente dos días, Gemma no es como el resto de nosotros, no se controla bien aún, así que pensábamos que se le había ido la mano, pero estás despierto” hizo una pausa antes de contestar a la última pregunta “no puedo borrarte la memoria, porque alguien interfiere siempre que hurgo en tus recuerdos, bueno, también interfieres tú inconscientemente, pero hay alguien más protegiendo tus recuerdos, en especial uno ¿cuánto puedes recordar del suceso con tu hermana?”

“¿Qué se supone que me hizo Gemma? ¿y por qué lo veía todo rojo?” se volvió a llevar una mano a la sien, de verdad le estaba explotando la cabeza, así que cogió la pastilla y se la metió en la boca, llevándose inmediatamente después un trozo de tostada “no me siento con fuerzas para hablar sobre lo de mi hermana ahora” dijo tajante.

“Manipulación biológica, ese es el nombre técnico de lo que hace Gemma, coloquialmente hablando, te provocó la muerte y luego te revivió, pero a veces, cuando se le va la mano, la persona puede quedarse en coma durante un tiempo” la respuesta le hizo atragantarse con el té al que acababa de darle un trago “perdona, creía que ya sabías lo de nuestras habilidades”.

“Ya lo sabía, pero cómo esperas que reaccione a esa información ¡acabas de decirme que me asesinasteis!” suspiró, no estaba seguro de poder digerir todo eso.

“Podemos dejarlo para otro momento” comentó el moreno, recordándole que podía leer lo que pensaba.

“¡No! Me voy a volver loco si sigo sin comprender todo esto”

“De acuerdo, no te alteres, por favor” parecía estar un poco asustado “a ver, como ya sabes, tenemos ciertas habilidades o _poderes_ , como prefieras llamarle, respecto a lo que somos…algo así como experimentos. Cada uno tiene su propia historia ¿vale? No llegamos de la misma manera a la base, ni simultáneamente, Perrie y Liam llevaban ya dos años allí antes de que llegase yo, luego trajeron a Harry y finalmente a Niall” hizo una pausa, intentando poner en orden sus ideas, suponía que habían muchas cosas que contar “en principio, a nuestra base, traían a muchos críos de entre nueve y quince años, pero la mayoría no sobrevivían al experimento, nos inyectaban un suero, nos encerraban en una especie de bunker durante tres días, porque ese era el tiempo en el que desarrollabas la habilidad, pero eran tres días de constante dolor, no comías, no dormías, no hacías más que pensar en el dolor y para muchos era demasiado, después de tres días sufriendo sólo piensas en que la muerte es lo mejor que puede pasarte. Después de todo, si sobrevivías, tenías un largo camino hasta que tu cuerpo se acostumbraba a los cambios que provocaba la habilidad, a todos nos hacía más rápidos, más fuertes y más inteligentes, pero, por ejemplo, en mi caso no hacía más que escuchar toda clase de voces en mi cabeza, hasta cuando dormía, casi me vuelvo loco. Había gente que moría a causa de eso, no comprendían lo que les estaba pasando y aunque los investigadores intentaban mantenernos vivos, dependía mucho de la fuerza mental y física que tuviese cada uno. Respecto a las habilidades que desarrollábamos, al principio no se repetían, pero conforme pasaban los años, hubieron algunas que se parecían, la de Harry y la del chico del banco, son similares, y el otro día, en el banco, nos dimos cuenta que existía un bloqueador con las habilidades de otro bloqueador al que conocíamos, lo cual nos lleva a pensar que ahora ya no es un suero que desarrolla habilidades, han cambiado el procedimiento, es directamente una habilidad en concreto que te implantan. Ahora ¿por qué hacemos lo de los bancos? Por información, hay mucha gente envuelta en esto, jefes de estado de distintas partes del mundo y cada uno guarda información de la base a la que están vinculados, su posición y lo que investigan en ella. Pero no es tan simple como robarle al primer ministro británico y encontrar dónde está la base, se distribuyen por grupos, es decir, el primer ministro británico, el presidente de Japón, el emperador de china y muchos otros más forman un grupo y hay que reunir la información de todos los miembros para conseguir dar con la ubicación de la base, pero a veces los jefes de estado distribuyen esa información entre sus amigos, como ha sido en este caso, como el ministro de defensa. De momento sabemos que existen cinco bases más, son los grupos que hemos conseguido empezar a formar, pero no hemos terminado de cerrar ni un solo grupo, cada vez se hace más complicado encontrar la información y, cada vez llamamos más la atención de la policía, pero ahora sabemos que también estamos siendo cazados por Derek…o Jeremy y está utilizando a más como nosotros para encontrarnos, eso nos complica bastante las cosas”.

“¿P-Por qué queréis encontrar las otras bases? Habéis intentado hacer una vida normal ¿no? Sois libres, como sea que consiguierais salir de vuestra base, habéis conseguido ser libres y ahora estáis yendo de cabeza a poneos tras las rejas” lo cierto es que su cerebro estaba digiriendo a duras penas toda la información, de hecho, no estaba seguro de haberla procesado realmente.

“Porque cuando nos fuimos, nos llevamos la única habilidad que no fueron capaces de estudiar: a Gemma. Lo suyo está directamente en otro nivel” y esta vez le lanzó una mirada que no comprendió, pero continuó casi al instante “cuando salimos de la base, Liam era el único que era mayor de edad, tuvimos que crearnos unas vidas normales para poder sobrevivir. Quiero decir, no es como si pudiésemos volver a nuestra vida normal, sobretodo porque no teníamos familia con la que volver, salvo en el caso de Harry y Liam, pero no iban a ponerles en peligro, porque estar cerca de nosotros es peligroso, siempre querrán encontrarnos para llevarnos de vuelta allí, para encontrar a Gemma y, ahora, para encontrarte a ti” hizo una pausa para coger una de las tostadas que había en la bandeja y acercársela a la boca “si quieres que continúe hablando, tienes que comer” amenazó y no tuvo otra opción que sostener la tostada, dándole un mordisco “bien ¿qué más quieres saber?”.

“Eh…lo de ayer…el otro día, cuando fui a tu habitación ¿qué me hiciste? ¿qué te paso?” le daba miedo la forma tan calmada con la que se estaba tomando aquello, parecía que su cerebro se negaba a reconocer que eso era real.

“Intenté leer tu mente, Perrie dijo que olías como nosotros, el suero nos da un olor distinto al de los seres humanos normales,  esto es imperceptible incluso para nosotros, pero Perrie tiene los sentidos más agudizados. Así que intenté mirar en tu cabeza por si encontraba algún recuerdo que hiciera referencia a la base en la que estuviste, porque te aseguro que en la nuestra no estabas y me encontré con que sólo tenías algunos recuerdos puntuales, como si alguien hubiese puesto una serie de recuerdos de tu infancia y adolescencia, en cuanto a todos tus recuerdos de la INTERPOL se crearon en base a los informes que leíste sobre los casos que habías resuelto. Lo que en psicología vendría a ser…”

“Un FMS… sé de lo que estás hablando, pero no puede ser que no me haya dado cuenta, es imposible” empezó diciendo, recordaba cada uno de sus casos, podía verlos como una película en su cabeza, era imposible que se tratasen de recuerdos falsos. Pero entonces se le pasó otra idea por la cabeza “¿estás diciendo que mi hermana nunca murió, que me inventé lo que le hicieron?” y ahora, de pronto, se sentía furioso.

“No, Louis, precisamente quería llegar a lo de tu hermana. El resto de casos, supongo que si se tratarán de recuerdos creados por ti o quizás no, no lo tengo demasiado claro. Sin embargo, cuando intenté ver el recuerdo de tu hermana, no pude, sólo veía recuerdos del recuerdo, aparecían como en un sueño y pensaba que sólo se trataba de otro recuerdo inventado, pero entonces alguien me echo fuera de tu cabeza cuando intenté cerciorarme, no es fácil acceder a un recuerdo bloqueado, pero eventualmente consigues hacerlo. Yo estaba en ello y entonces me echó e inmediatamente algo se activó en tu cabeza, no sólo me intentaste matar, sino que creaste una barrera, te protegías de mí, bueno, de todos en general, no nos dejabas acercarnos a menos de un metro de ti y de intentar acceder a tu mente, ya ni hablamos. Y entonces apareció Gemma, ella no puede morir ¿sabes? Su habilidad permite que su cuerpo sea inmune a cualquier daño externo, aunque tú conseguiste herirla y eso…Louis, eso nos aterró a todos, Por eso ella tuvo que hacer lo que hizo, porque no podía controlarte”.

“Espera, para…” ahora sí que estaba reaccionando, estaba asustado por lo que acababa de soltarle, todo era tan surrealista “n-necesito…a-aire…n-no puedo” e hizo varios gestos para que viese que le estaba faltando el aire y empezaba a tener el filtro rojo en los ojos nuevamente, pero no de forma permanente, a cada parpadeo cambiaba.

“¿Un ataque de ansiedad? ¿Ahora? Mierda. Cálmate, tienes que respirar, no puedes alterarte” Zayn intentaba que acompasase su respiración con la suya, pero no podía y antes de saber nada más la puerta de la habitación se abrió y sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el brazo derecho.

 

* * *

 

 

La segunda vez que despertó aquel día ya era de noche, volvía a estar desorientado, además, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, salvo por la luz de la luna que se colaba entre las cortinas.

“¿Louis? ¿Estás bien?” conocía esa voz, simplemente tenía que encontrar de dónde venía, pronto dio con un par de ojos verdes que le observaban desde una silla, al lado izquierdo de su cama.

“…mareado” consiguió articular, aun no acababa de reconocer con quien estaba hablando, pero la voz pausada y grave, le hizo sentirse seguro, relajado.

“Bien” y dejó de ver esos ojos.

“Ya vuelves a estar despierto” anunció Zayn apareciendo por la puerta y encendiendo la luz, esta vez no traía ninguna bandeja en las manos “¿cómo te sientes?”

“Como…una mierda” consiguió decir “¿qué me ha pasado ahora?”

“Sufriste un ataque de ansiedad, al parecer tu habilidad reacciona a tus emociones, si sientes miedo te protege y estaba empezando a hacer eso cuando Perrie te inyectó un sedante en el brazo” le explicó sentándose en el borde de la cama “lo siento, es que no queremos que vuelvas a perder el control”

“Ah, joder, había vuelto a olvidar todo el tema de héroes y superpoderes” se quejó llevándose ambas manos a los ojos, frotándoselos.

“Creo que has visto demasiadas películas de esas. Nosotros no somos héroes y acerca de los superpoderes…bueno, puedes llamarlos así, pero nosotros preferimos decir _habilidades_ , suena más normal”

“Claro todo en esto es muy normal” ironizó, ahora ya estaba más despierto y volvió a mirar la silla donde antes había visto la figura de alguien conocido “Estaba aquí, ¿no? Harry.”

“Todos nos turnamos para mantenerte vigilado de cerca, sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo” y, por alguna razón, eso le sentó mal, pero se quedó en silencio, mirando la silla vacía “supongo que podréis hablar de lo que pasó entre vosotros antes de que te vayas”.

“Entonces, ¿aún puedo irme?” había vuelto a mirar al moreno.

“Si es lo que quieres, sí. Pero…te recomendaría que te quedases por lo menos hasta que controlases mejor tu habilidad”.

“Lo traduzco: quieres estudiarme”

“Eres un completo misterio, además, quiero saber quién es el que mantenía tu habilidad…ahm, _apagada_ ” parecía no estar muy conforme con la palabra que acaba de utilizar, pero suponía que no había otra mejor.

“¡Eso es! ¿Por qué no la apagas de nuevo?”

“No soy tan fuerte, quiero decir, puedo inhabilitarla durante unos días, pero despertará en cuanto ya no esté concentrado en ti, cosa que puede pasar por varios factores ajenos a mí. Además, tengo la sospecha de que si intento hurgar en tus recuerdos de nuevo, la persona que bloquea ese recuerdo, me va a hacer daño”.

“Pero la tenía inhabilitada, ¿no puede ser que quiera que vuelva a estar así?”

“Yo también lo pensé, pero ahí es donde creo que entras tu o tu subconsciente, es sólo una teoría, pero pienso que estás luchando contra ese bloqueo, por eso se mantiene protegiendo el recuerdo que, asumo, será la respuesta a todo. Ya ha perdido en lo de bloquearte la habilidad, no puede perder en lo del recuerdo, así que te costará bastante recordar lo que pasó”.

“Sólo para aclarar un poco las cosas ¿qué habilidad se supone que tengo?” porque era bastante confuso lo que le estaba explicando ahora, no podía estar teniendo una lucha mental con alguien y no enterarse de ello.

“No estoy muy seguro, sé que es algo psíquico, pero tampoco te hemos permitido demostrar mucho de lo que puedes hacer. Creaste una barrera el otro día, en mi habitación, y evaporaste una silla cuando avanzabas hacia mí, por eso no quería que te acercaras y por eso la única que pudo atravesar esa barrera fue Gemma”

“Lo veía todo rojo, era como si no estuviese en mi propio cuerpo, no podía controlarlo” confesó aún algo confundido.

“Tenías los ojos rojos, bueno, el iris. A mí me suelen cambiar de color cuando me estoy esforzando demasiado, pero lo tuyo fue porque estabas fuera de control”.

“Entiendo” le preocupaba que no hiciera más que verlo todo rojo cuando sus emociones le podían “¿Qué es lo tuyo? ¿Y del resto?”

“¿Nuestras habilidades?” asintió levemente por toda respuesta “La mía también es psíquica, leer mentes, control mental, ilusionismo…”

“Espera, creía que habías dicho que desarrollabais sólo una habilidad”.

“Sí, bueno, es que decir _‘tengo el cerebro más desarrollado’_ _,_ queda un poco ambiguo” comentó con una leve sonrisa “Niall controla la electricidad y todo lo que funciona gracias a ella” debía de estar expresando su incomprensión, así que aclaró “vamos, que puede hablar con enchufes y dar calambrazos” sabía que estaba siendo un poco genérico, porque en el banco, no atacó a Jeremy con una simple chispita “Perrie genera y almacena toda clase de toxinas, también puede absorberlas, tanto las suyas como las que no lo son, es decir, que si nos atacan con gas, ella podría aspirarlo y asunto resuelto. Lo de los sentidos más agudizados, es una habilidad que, en parte, ya la tenía antes de que le inyectaran el suero, ella creció prácticamente en bases secretas y laboratorios, para cuando cumplió los trece ya era algo así como una asesina experta, así que era normal que tuviese los  sentidos más despiertos que el resto de nosotros, no tenía el olfato que tiene ahora, pero eso fue cosa del suero, ya te he dicho que nos proporciona una habilidad concreta, pero también ayuda al desarrollo de las que previamente teníamos, aunque muchos de nosotros éramos simplemente niños” asintió rápidamente, intuía que no le iba a contar la historia de cada uno con pelos y señales, era algo muy personal “exacto, creo que cada uno te acabará contando su historia si te quedas y consigues ganarte nuestra confianza”

“Creía que no podías meterte en mi cabeza”

“Dije que no podía meterme a hurgar en tus recuerdos, leerte la mente no requiere ni siquiera meterme en tu cabeza, piensas muy alto” y lo dijo como si fuera culpa suya.

“Perdona, es que soy nuevo en esto de pensar en susurros” contestó irónicamente. Había preferido saltarse el tema de quedarse, tenía claro que quería irse, pero empezaba a plantearse el permanecer allí hasta que consiguiese controlar un poco su _habilidad_ y, bueno, hasta que pudiese hablar con Harry. Notó como al moreno se le iba dibujando una sonrisa, ya estaba pensando demasiado en alto “¿a qué esperas? Aún te quedan dos por explicar”

“Vale, vale. Harry puede transportarse a distintos lugares en segundos, pero primero los tiene que ver, también puede transportar partes de su cuerpo, pero eso es bastante asqueroso de ver, así que sólo lo hace cuando no le queda otra opción, porque de verdad, es muy difícil de ver” se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta y Zayn puso los ojos en blanco “parece que Harry no quiere que te diga la verdad”.

“No, Harry no quiere nada, sólo que dejes de alargar lo mío para no tener que hablar de Liam” comentó la voz del chico al otro lado de la puerta, eso le recordó lo ocurrido en el jardín, entre esos dos.

“Liam sigue sin quererme aquí ¿verdad?” ya conocía la respuesta, era bastante evidente “debería hablar con él, voy a irme, pero no quiero estar cerca de personas normales y hacerles daño, no sé cuánto tiempo voy a tardar en controlarlo, pero intentaré que sea lo menos posible”.

“Él no es tan fácil de convencer, además, ahora mismo no es un buen momento para que tengáis ese tipo de conversaciones” Zayn hablaba con la mirada perdida en sus manos, parecía estar incómodo con el tema.

“Bueno, siempre puedo irme a algún lugar donde no haya gente alrededor, así no os causaría problemas con él y tampoco haría daño a nadie, todos saldrían ganando”.

“Todos excepto tú, es como estar exiliado ¿y por qué? ¿por el capricho de uno de nosotros? No Louis, él lo entenderá, tarde o temprano”.

“Niall y Harry tampoco me quieren aquí” aunque el ultimo le había llevado allí, pero suponía que en cuanto le diese las respuestas que quería, también le echaría.

“Harry no quiere nada, se amolda a lo que todos decidan” volvió a comentar la voz al otro lado de la puerta.

“¡¿Por qué no entras aquí a decírmelo a la cara?! ¡Es bastante molesto hablar con una puerta!” acabó gritando, Zayn parecía estar bastante sorprendido con su reacción, incluso él mismo se sorprendía, pero quería verle y no hacía más que evitarle.

“¡¿De verdad quieres discutir qué es exactamente lo molesto aquí?!” atacó, aun sin atravesar la puerta. Y sabía perfectamente que se refería a lo que le había hecho, pero no parecía tener intención de entrar y hablarlo como dos personas adultas.

“Que te den, Harry” escupió, intentaba mantener la calma, ponerse furioso ahora seguramente era una mala idea.

“Eso es verdad, mantén la calma, te prometo que hablaréis cara a cara, aunque tenga que encerrarle en la misma habitación que tu” comentó Zayn “¿Por qué no volvemos al tema de nuestras habilidades? ¿Quieres que te explique la de Liam?” preguntó intentando llamar su atención, pero él se mantenía mirando la puerta, esperando recibir alguna respuesta, pero Harry no dijo nada más “¿Louis?”

“Ah sí, perdona, cuéntame lo de Liam ¿qué hace?” se apresuró a responder.

“Absorber y redirigir energía cinética” debía de haber vuelto a expresar su incomprensión, porque se apresuró a aclarar “se puede tragar una bomba atómica, seguir con vida y después expulsar la energía de su cuerpo en cualquier otro momento”.

“A prueba de balas ¿eh?” comentó recordando lo del banco.

“No, quiero decir, lo es si desea absorber el disparo, pero si no tiene tiempo de reaccionar y absorberlo, le dará. Seguimos siendo humanos ¿sabes? Podemos morir si nos descuidamos, salvo Gemma y… tal vez tu” añadió con cierto temor.

“Entiendo” pero luego dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada “tengo tanta información en la cabeza ahora mismo, creo que me podría explotar”.

“Me lo imagino, tienes que intentar descansar, en cuanto te sientas con fuerza empezaremos a entrenar tu habilidad”.

“Creo que ya he cubierto mis horas de sueño de sobra” era consciente de que era de noche, pero no sabía cuánto más podría dormir.

“Entonces ¿te quedarás?”

“No lo sé ¿tengo que responder ahora?”

“No, claro que no, además, vas a tener que quedarte una semana igualmente, hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco”.

“Estarán investigándoos ¿no?”

“No, conseguí implantarle recuerdos a Paul antes de irnos, será su palabra contra la de Jeremy – o Derek – no hay grabaciones y es difícil de explicar que nos evaporamos, así que supongo que él optará por imitar las declaraciones de Paul y decir que llegaron demasiado tarde al banco, aunque no estoy muy seguro de cómo cubrirán tu desaparición, pero supongo que Jeremy se las apañará para que nadie sospeche nada. ¿Crees que tu familia se lo tragará?”

“Mi familia cree que estoy muerto, desde hace varios años. Jeremy me hizo el favor de cubrirme con lo de mi muerte, después de lo de mi hermana, me negaba a seguir poniendo en peligro a mi familia, así que adopte una identidad completamente nueva y me mudé a Estados Unidos” respondió, ya se esperaba que el moreno hubiese cubierto sus espaldas de alguna manera o tendría a la poli husmeando en sus _vidas normales_ al instante.

“Pareces un buen chico Louis, ojalá no te hubiese tocado pasar por esto” comentó el moreno mientras se ponía en pie “te quedan cinco días para pensar en lo de quedarte, tómatelo con calma. Voy a dormir, te hemos cambiado de habitación, así que si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que salir al pasillo y la puerta de la derecha, es mi habitación, pero llama, no entres…ahm, Liam y yo…” parecía incómodo hablando sobre el tema, pero él lo había comprendido.

“En mis informes decía que eráis pareja, no pensaba entrar sin más”

“No es que estemos pasando nuestro mejor momento como pareja, lo decía por ti, él no quiere verte“ confesó, mientras se acercaba a la puerta “pero no te preocupes, lo máximo que hará será gruñirte, ya sabe que no debe alterarte”.

“Lo siento” suponía que si había problemas entre ellos, sería por su culpa “intentaré molestar lo menos posible”

“No pasa nada, no te preocupes. Buenas noches, Louis”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claramente aún quedan algunas cosas por explicar y descubrir, no podía meterlo todo en un capítulo, de momento con lo que he explicado se entienden varias cosas o espero que se entiendan >_


	12. Chapter 12

Casi no se dio cuenta del paso de los días. El primer día evitó salir de su habitación a menos que no fuese estrictamente necesario, pero tanto Perrie como Zayn, le sacaron para enseñarle un poco la casa y sus alrededores, parecían los más convencidos de que iba a quedarse. La mansión resultó estar en una isla que, por obra de Niall y sus inventos, se movía como si fuera un barco hacia donde querían. Y le habría resultado asombroso, pero aún seguía digiriendo lo de sus poderes, así que poco le sorprendía a esas alturas, además, algo así encajaba perfectamente en todo ese nuevo mundo que estaba descubriendo. Obviamente, después de un rato, se le había ocurrido que una casa así llamaría la atención de lejos, pero resultó ser que Niall había creado una especie de barrera reflectora a su alrededor, por lo que era imposible verlos y tampoco aparecerían en los radares. Le habían dicho que era imposible que los humanos normales diesen con ellos, pero para gente con _habilidades_ especiales, sólo les sería complicado. Les llevó toda una tarde recorrer la isla, había descubierto que, salvo los terrenos de la mansión, el resto estaba lleno de árboles y había una pequeña playa a un par de kilómetros, pero dudaba que disfrutasen de ella teniendo una piscina enorme en casa. Para cuando llegaron a la mansión nuevamente ya era de noche, se encontraron con Niall y Harry en el salón, jugando con lo que parecía ser una Xbox, a pesar de estar cansado, quería aprovechar para hablar con Harry, pero este, en cuanto le vio, desapareció dejando a un Niall bastante irritado, jugando solo. Suspiró antes de anunciar que se iba a dormir, Zayn le acompañó a su habitación e intentó animarle por el camino, diciéndole que acabarían hablando tarde o temprano, pero él empezaba a dudar que eso fuera a pasar.

El día siguiente fue parecido, sólo que está vez la excursión fue dentro de la mansión, contaba con siete niveles, cuatro hacía arriba y tres estaban bajo tierra, de hecho, el último tenía un salón con un gran ventanal en el que se podía ver el interior del mar, lo cual le resultó un poco inquietante. Zayn le comentó que esa casa en principio fue de su padre, pero la robaron cuando escaparon de la base, Niall se encargó en pocos meses de moverla de su punto inicial: Irlanda. También se enteró que antes vivían allí muchas más personas - más críos con poderes -  pero acabaron dispersándose porque la mayoría quería llevar una vida normal y estar cerca de ellos les traería problemas. Tardaron mucho menos en recorrer la mansión que la isla, pero él aún seguía pensando que se perdería si salía del pasillo en el que estaba su habitación, así que Zayn acabó dibujándole un mapa, el cual le simplificó un poco las cosas, también le apuntó una serie de indicaciones. Lo primero que le indicó fue que los niveles superiores eran básicamente habitaciones, cocinas, salones y todo lo que una casa normal tendría, sin embargo, era totalmente opuesto en los niveles subterráneos. El nivel -1 era exclusivamente para entrenarse, contaba con diversas salas, le había explicado que Niall era el que lo había implementado para que se ajustase a los poderes de cada uno, para que pudieran mejorarlos cada vez más, también había una sala que era exclusivamente para el entrenamiento físico. En el siguiente nivel, el -2, estaba hecho para Niall  o, como lo había llamado Zayn, _Investigación y Desarrollo;_ contaba con toda clase de tecnología creada por el rubio, además de algunas máquinas que le ayudaban a trabajar, ese día le habían pillado hablando con ellas como si fueran personas de carne y hueso, Perrie le había dicho que su habilidad le había hecho perder un poco la cabeza, cosa que había ocasionado que el chico les echara de su nivel. Cuando llegaron al -3, le indicaron que era como un refugio en caso de que invadiesen la casa, se desprendía del resto de la casa, también habían habitaciones, pero estas eran más como celdas, porque las puertas sólo se habrían por fuera, habían acabado confesándole que el ministro pasó unos cuantos días allí abajo y tuvo que agradecer mentalmente que no le diesen una de esas habitaciones a él. Para cuando volvieron a la parte superior de la mansión, más concretamente a la cocina, se encontraron con a un Liam husmeando en los muebles de la cocina, pero al verle simplemente dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió de allí sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Había estado evitando pensar la decisión de quedarse o no, pero estaba claro que si decidía quedarse, su estancia iba a hacer las cosas muy incómodas para todo y no quería eso.

"Creo que es bastante evidente que debería irme" había acabado diciendo, mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos que había en la isla de la cocina.

"No saques conclusiones precipitadas, dales tiempo, dejarán de comportarse como críos" respondió Perrie mientras miraba dentro de la nevera "¿sabes cocinar?"

"Liam no te ha dicho nada, eso es buena señal" había apuntado Zayn que se había posicionado a su lado, en otro banco.

"Bueno, aún tengo tres días para tomar una decisión" concedió, pero cada vez lo tenía más claro "y no, no sé cocinar, mi mayor proeza es hacer té"

"Bienvenido al club" comentó la rubia "¡Harry, mueve el culo y haznos algo o envíame a por comida!" y segundos después la rubia había desaparecido frente a sus ojos.

"Con lo fácil que es acercarse al salón y pedirlo por favor..." había comentado Harry que pasando por la cocina sin mirarles y se dirigió por el pasillo a uno de los ascensores que tenía la casa.

El día transcurrió sin más incidentes, se había empeñado en comer en su habitación, porque asumía que ni Harry ni Liam, bajarían a comer si estaba él allí, así que en cuanto llegó la rubia, se había puesto lo necesario en una bandeja y se había vuelto a su habitación. Sabía que era una mala idea, después de todo, estando solo tenía más tiempo para pensar, no sólo en lo de quedarse, sino también en lo de sus poderes, no había vuelto a mostrar señales de ellos, pero también es que se había mantenido tranquilo, pero entonces sus pensamientos variaron un poco, recordando lo del banco. Lo de Eleanor le había sorprendido, pero casi no la conocía, así que no le había afectado en absoluto, sin embargo, Stan era su mejor amigo, le debía parte de su cordura después de lo de su hermana, pero le había ocultado lo de sus poderes durante todo ese tiempo y no podía evitar sentirse traicionado, aunque tampoco podía culparle demasiado, eso no era algo que soltabas sin más. Ciertamente, a pesar de todo, ahora mismo le vendría bien hablar con él, le ayudaría mucho en cuanto a tomar una decisión, además, todos le habían dicho que Jeremy y los suyos eran los malos, pero realmente no había oído la otra versión, le costaba ver a Stan como una especie de villano, por mucho que haya tenido su época oscura, que ya ni siquiera sabía si había sido real o no, pero su amistad era real, era algo que simplemente sentía. Tardó un par de horas más decidirse a salir de la habitación e ir a buscar a Zayn, pero él ya le estaba esperando en medio del pasillo.

"¿Es realmente necesario?" le había preguntado directamente, en cuanto le había tenido lo suficientemente cerca como para susurrar.

"Sigo pensando demasiado alto ¿no?" comentó algo avergonzado "si es posible, sí. Para mí es importante tener ambas versiones antes de decidir dónde quedarme y sé que a él no le causaré problemas".

"A nosotros tampoco nos causas problemas" resonó una voz detrás de él, era la voz de Harry, acababa de salir del ascensor.

"Te prometo que no diré nada de esta casa, puedes hacerme lo que sea en la cabeza si no te fías, no te atacaré, supongo que si se trata de los recuerdos recientes, quien vigila mi cabeza tampoco te hará daño" había continuado hablando con Zayn. Sí, había decidido ignorar a Harry, lo cierto es que también había estado pensando en lo suyo y se había descubierto bastante mortificado por su actitud, porque no ayudaba a solucionar nada, ni para bien, ni para mal, simplemente prefería evitarle y evitar hablar del tema, así que él actuaría como un crío y dejaría de hablar con él.

"Te quitaré los recuerdos de la ubicación de la casa y su distribución, nuestra historia ya la saben y supongo que también están enterados de nuestras intenciones con los robos" comentó dando un paso más hacia él, tocándole la cabeza con un gesto rápido "ya está, Harry te dará un móvil para que llames a tu amigo y quedéis en alguna parte, te llevará y te traerá él".

"Eso ha sido muy raro" comentó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, había sido tan rápido que le había dejado algo mareado "¿tendrá que estar siempre presente?"

"Supongo que no, pero no puedes tardar demasiado, quizás no te haga daño a ti, pero Harry sí estaría arriesgando su vida" le advirtió, parecía algo preocupado "además, esto es una cosa entre los tres, el resto no tiene ni idea, sobretodo Liam y Niall. Quiero que entiendas que si te estoy dejando hacer esto, es porque me parece bien que tengas ambas versiones, aunque realmente no sé qué es lo que tu amigo va a decirte, pero nos estamos arriesgando porque es lo justo para ti" Zayn le echó un vistazo a Harry, que ahora estaba sólo a unos pasos de ellos, se giró a verle y el moreno simplemente meneo la cabeza con cansancio "tenéis dos horas, es lo máximo que puedo daros" el asintió pero Zayn agregó algo más, pero fue sólo en su cabeza _"si no vas a volver, lo entenderé, pero no dejes que atrapen a Harry, deja que vuelva con nosotros"_.

_"Te lo prometo"_ y lo decía en serio, daba igual lo que le contaran, se lo debía a todos ellos. Zayn le sonrió brevemente antes de meterse en su habitación de nuevo "bueno ¿vas a darme ese móvil o qué?" exigió a Harry aun dándole la espalda.

"Habla dentro, en tu habitación" dijo con acidez, colocando el móvil en la mano que acababa de extender en su dirección.

Cogió el aparato sin decir nada más, marcando los números del móvil de su amigo rápidamente, se lo sabía de memoria, se metió en su habitación y le cerró la puerta en las narices al moreno. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Stan cogiese la llamada.

"¿Estás solo?" había sido lo primero que se le había ocurrido preguntar al oír al otro lado más voces hablando.

"No, espera" Stan era bueno actuando con gran calma en situaciones extremas, lo recordaba así. De pronto dejó de escuchar el murmullo de voces y pasó a escuchar coches y motos "estamos solos ¿estás bien? ¿te han hecho algo?"

"Estoy bien, tenemos que hablar, en persona".

"¿Dónde?"

"Ahm...espera" lo cierto es que no le había preguntado a Harry el lugar donde le vendría bien llevarle.

"Honduras, la isla donde le llevé la última vez" habló la voz del moreno, no se había enterado cuándo había aparecido sobre su cama.

"Le he oído" comentó Stan por el móvil "asumo que querrás que vaya solo".

"Y que no informes a Jeremy, ni a nadie".

"Me fío de ti Louis, espero que no sea una trampa"

"No lo es, te lo prometo".

"¿En veinte minutos?"

"De acuerdo" y sin más dilación, colgaron a la vez "venga, vamos".

"¿No ha dicho veinte minutos?"

"No seas ingenuo, él ya está allí, lo ha dicho para ganar tiempo y cerciorarse de que no es una trampa".

"Parece que no se fía mucho de ti" comentó poniéndose en pie.

"Sí se fía, pero de ti no"

"Uhm...qué bien os conocéis" comentó con ironía.

"Oye, ahórrate las pullitas ¿vale? Si seguimos sin aclarar las cosas es porque no has sido lo suficiente valiente como para sentarte a hablar conmigo" soltó de carrerilla, ya bastante irritado por su tono de voz y la forma en la que le estaba mirando.

"Yo no considero que tengamos nada que aclarar, si te evito es porque no me agradas, pero comprendo que necesites permanecer aquí para controlar lo tuyo y por eso no estoy alrededor cuando tú lo estás, porque sé que se generaría una discusión" explico de forma calmada, pero le molestó igualmente lo que acababa de decirle, sin embargo se esforzó por no demostrarlo.

"Entiendo. Ya podemos irnos" respondió cortante, extendiendo un brazo y respirando de forma pausada, preparándose para la sensación molesta que llegó en breves momentos, pero se evaporó, dejándole caer sobre la arena, con un sol imponente dándole en los ojos.

"Louis" llamó la voz de Stan tras ellos. Se giró para mirarle inmediatamente, se veía exactamente como lo recordaba y, por primera vez en muchos días, sonrió sinceramente. Stan le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse y la tomó rápidamente, dejando que el chico tirase demás, envolviéndole con sus brazos "qué idiota eres, estaba tan preocupado" susurró sólo para él antes de soltarle y mirar al moreno que les miraba irritado desde su posición “¿nos va a dejar a solas?”.

“Si” pero oyó un _no_ por parte de Harry a la vez que lo decía “¿Qué? Zayn dijo…”

“Sé lo que dijo, pero nada me dice que no te va a meter en uno de sus túneles con él”

“No lo haré, te lo prometo, en caso de que decida irme, te avisaré, aún tengo el móvil que me diste, te llamaré para avisarte” sugirió un tanto desesperado porque el tiempo ya estaba corriendo.

“Ya, es que yo no me fio de tus promesas, o se hace como digo o nos volvemos ya” amenazó de forma cortante.

“Me gustaría verte intentándolo” saltó Stan que le había pillado del brazo automáticamente.

“Te recuerdo que ya pude contigo una vez” Harry dio un paso hacia delante, peligrosamente amenazador.

“Lo sé, pero no lo esperaba, ahora es distinto” y Stan imitó al moreno, dejándole un poco por detrás.

“¡Eh, no, paz! No he venido aquí para que vosotros dos tengáis una ridícula revancha” se quejó, colocándose entre ambos “Vale, quieres vigilarnos ¿no? ¿Puedes vigilarnos desde esas palmeras?” señaló al grupo que estaba un poco alejado de la orilla donde estaban.

“Vale” aceptó a regañadientes e inmediatamente, desapareció, pero cuando fue a mirar hacia las palmeras, le encontró allí, apoyado en ellas.

“¿En serio has tenido que hacerte amigo de ese gilipollas para dar con lo del banco?” preguntó Stan, también mirando en dirección a las palmeras.

“No eran tan gilipollas por entonces” comentó mientras se sentaba en la arena, dándole la espalda a Harry y Stan le imitó un segundo después “¿Túneles?”

“Espacio – temporales. Siento no habértelo contado antes, siempre que quería hacerlo, me echaba para atrás, puedes llamarme cobarde en ese aspecto, pero eres una persona importante en mi vida Louis, no sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar, además, ya tenías bastante encima” se encogió de hombros, jugando con la arena que tenía debajo.

“Está bien, lo entiendo” susurró sin mirarle “me molesta más que pienses que no lo habría entendido, me conoces. En fin, ¿entonces lo de _temporales_ es porque puedes jugar con el tiempo o algo así?”

“Sí, más o menos, pero no es bueno cambiar el pasado, siempre acaba repercutiendo en la persona por la que decides cambiarlo”

“¿Y por qué no lo cambiaste en lo del banco? Habrías conseguido cambiar las cosas”

“Porque las habría cambiado por ti, para que no te llevaran con ellos, no quería arriesgarme a que algo te pasara por el cambio” explicó removiéndose con incomodidad en su sitio y, de pronto, él también se sintió incómodo, no siempre hablaban así, con tanta claridad.

“Entiendo” respondió, rompiendo el silencio que se acababa de formar “Stan… ¿tu recuerdas en los casos en que trabajé?”

“¿Tus casos? Louis, salvo en el caso de lo de tu hermana, siempre trabajamos por separado, recuerdo lo de los informes, las felicitaciones de Jeremy tras cada caso exitoso” esta vez sí que se había girado a mirarle “¿por qué?”

“Entonces sólo me viste trabajar en lo de mi hermana ¿no?” quiso aclarar, pero la respuesta de Stan no le había aclarado nada “entonces, recuerdas lo que paso ese día”

“Más o menos, han pasado varios años Louis, recuerdo que fui yo el que te sacó de ahí antes de que el resto del equipo llegara y viese lo que hiciste”.

“¿Lo que hice? ¿Qué hice Stan?” su amigo parecía estar bastante confundido con sus preguntas, así que se apresuró a aclarar “es que…no consigo recordarlo del todo, sólo veo ciertos momentos, cuando estaban torturándola, yo descubriendo dónde la tenían y yendo hacia allí, pero luego todo se vuelve borroso”.

“Recuerdo que estuvimos trabajando en el caso, pero ese día yo llegué cuando ya te habías cargado a todos, no había rastro del cuerpo de tu hermana, sólo estabas ahí de pie, temblando, en medio de todos esos cuerpos. Por eso, te saqué de ahí, Jeremy se encargó del resto”

“De alguna manera, él siempre se encarga de todo” apuntó con fastidio, no sabía qué pensar, no quería pensar que le ocultaba más cosas “soy como tú, tengo hab…poderes o como les llames” le observó, quería cerciorarse de que su expresión fuese auténtica.

“¡¿Qué?! ¡¿de qué hablas?!” parecía estar verdaderamente sorprendido “¿me estás vacilando? ¿qué clase de habilidad?”

“Claro Stan, he venido hasta aquí a vacilarte sobre este tema” ironizó poniendo los ojos en blanco “no sé muy bien qué clase de habilidad, de momento sólo sé que es psíquica y que se manifiesta cuando me asusto o cuando sufro emociones fuert…” antes de acabar de hablar un par de manos aparecieron de la nada frente a sus ojos, dando una palmada rápida que le hizo parpadear y echarse atrás “¡¿qué coño haces?!”

“Asustándote” comentó encogiéndose de hombros “tus ojos han hecho algo raro, pero no me ha dado tiempo a verlo ¿probamos con otra cosa?” y no esperó realmente a responderle, se puso de pie y tiró de él para que también lo hiciera, se colocó una mano en la barbilla, pensando.

“No, oye, no es algo que quiera que se manifieste sino tengo control sobre esto” se apresuró a decir, pero ya era demasiado tarde, tenía un agujero absorbiéndole detrás y para cuando consiguió ver aparecer a Harry con un brazo extendido en su dirección, su entorno había cambiado completamente. Ya no tenía la arena bajo sus pies, de hecho, no tenía absolutamente nada bajo los pies, estaba cayendo y lo único que veía era una superficie azul que estaba bastante lejana, le costaba respirar y le asustaba que su cuerpo no fuese a resistir el impacto con el agua. Y sucedió en medio de un parpadeo, todo se volvió rojo, ya no estaba cayendo, él estaba controlando la velocidad con la que bajaba, de hecho, en cuanto estuvo cerca del agua, no llegó a tocarla, se dio cuenta que sus pies estaban tocando algo invisible, pero que le servía como suelo y podía caminar sobre él. Buscó con la mirada la orilla, encontrándola a los pocos segundos y avanzando hacia ella, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca divisó a ambos chicos en medio de lo que parecía ser una pelea, no podría decidir quién iba ganando, ambos se movían muy rápido. Sin embargo, los chicos se detuvieron al instante en cuanto le vieron, él seguía teniendo el filtro rojo, pero esta vez era algo distinta a las otras veces, sabía que no quería hacer daño a nadie y poco a poco, el filtro rojo fue remitiendo, dejando todo de su color original, sus piernas se hundieron en el agua lentamente, estaba tibia y ya sólo le llegaba hasta la cintura, cuando lo vio todo de forma normal, salió del agua, acercándose directamente a Stan que, sabiendo a lo que se acercaba, levantó ambas manos delante de la cara antes de que le asestara un puñetazo en el estómago “¡eres un completo gilipollas, Stan!” ignoró la sonrisa orgullosa que tenía Harry en la cara.

“L-Lo siento, tenía que verlo, ha sido una pasada” había tardado bastante en responder, aún le costaba un poco hablar a causa del golpe. Estaba despeinado y tenía la ropa manchada de arena, Harry estaba prácticamente igual “tiene pinta de ser algo psíquico, sí y lo has controlado muy bien” consiguió articular acomodándose el pelo y la ropa.

“Qué remedio, no suelo ser un asesino por gusto” ironizó, pero tenía que admitir que había sido una buena idea y había conseguido controlarse, cosa que ya le eximía de tener que quedarse en la casa de esos cinco, claramente tenía que practicar mucho más, pero ese había sido un buen comienzo, además podría mantenerse al margen de emociones fuertes durante un tiempo “te he llamado para ver si tú sabías algo más sobre esto, cómo adquirí las habilidades”

“Está claro que estamos perdiendo el tiempo” se quejó Harry.

“Vuelve a las palmeras, Harry” pidió con menos amabilidad de la que le habría gustado.

“Te queda media hora y no más sustos” advirtió antes de desaparecer.

“A cada segundo es más gilipollas” comentó Stan “Veamos… ¿te han comentado algo de cómo obtienes esas habilidades?”

“Sí, me han dicho lo de las bases, el suero, los investigadores y todo eso”

“Bien, pues en mi base no estabas, así que supongo que tuviste que salir de otra, podemos preguntarle a Jeremy” sondeó con cautela, pero inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

“No me fío de él, creo que nos oculta muchas cosas” a lo Stan estalló en carcajadas "¿qué?"

"Por supuesto que nos oculta cosas, pero es algo que debías de saber incluso antes de descubrir todo esto, pensaba que ya lo sospecharías" puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio que no estaba riéndose con él "sé que mi base estaba en América, en el continente quiero decir, pero supongo que alteraron mis recuerdos respecto a la ubicación porque no sabría llevarte hasta allí".

"¿Escapaste o cómo saliste de allí?"

"Me desperté un día y estaba en mi departamento con varios documentos en la mesa de noche, me daban una identidad nueva, dijeron que disfrutara de la libertad hasta que volviesen a contactar conmigo para un trabajo" hizo una pausa para mirar el reloj de su muñeca "Tengo que reconocer que, por entonces, me pareció bien utilizar mi habilidad para cosas que no eran precisamente buenas, en el mundo real tenía gastos y era la forma más rápida de ganar dinero, por eso nos encontramos en ese caso, aunque también encontré a Jeremy, me dieron ordenes de trabajar para la INTERPOL y eso hice".

"Genial, entonces eso ni si quiera fue porque yo te lo pedí" soltó con un suspiro a continuación, cada vez era más evidente que había estado viviendo en un círculo de mentiras " aunque no lo entiendo ¿por qué nunca tuviste la intención de escapar?"

"Porque nunca fueron malos conmigo en esa base, yo vivía en un orfanato cuando decidieron llevarme a la base, sinceramente, me daba igual lo que me pasara, no tenía nada por lo que quisiera estar fuera y en la base por lo menos me sentía parte de algo, aunque es verdad que con muchos otros chicos se cebaban demasiado" aunque Stan parecía muy tranquilo hablando del tema, él no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal por sacar el tema "y sí que lo hice por ti, lo de la INTERPOL, ya lo había decidido antes de que me dieran esas órdenes" desvió la mirada hacia el frente, pero esbozó una sonrisa tímida y pasaron unos minutos en silencio, simplemente así, mirando al frente "¿por qué no vuelves conmigo?" esa pregunta no la había visto venir.

"Hay que irse" interrumpió Harry apareciendo de la nada frente a ellos.

"No, espera por favor" suplicó al moreno que estaba intentando cogerle el brazo "Stan vente con nosotros"

"¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡¿Es que quieres morir?! ¡Porque Liam nos matará, a los tres!" empezó a histerizar Harry, pero le ignoró, seguía mirando a Stan, expectante.

"Si vuelves Jeremy puede saber que me has visto, seguro que tiene gente que lee la mente" intentó persuadirle mientras el otro moreno había empezado a describir la forma en la que serían asesinados.

"Louis...no puedes pedirme eso...de todas formas, ¿sabes qué hora es allí? Se supone que estoy durmiendo, nadie sospechará nada"

"Estupendo, nos vamos" exclamó Harry, pero le apartó el brazo cuando fue a cogérselo nuevamente "no estás siendo racional Louis"

"No, tienes razón, deberíamos avisar" miró a Stan "si consigo que te dejen venir ¿vendrás?"

"¿Tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo?" parecía frustrado y lo entendía, pero necesitaba a un amigo allí, sabía que estaba pidiendo ponerse en busca y captura como ellos, pero tenía que intentarlo, por preguntar no iba a perder nada. Stan soltó un suspiro "sabes perfectamente que esto es como lo de la INTERPOL".

"Gracias" susurró con una leve sonrisa en los labios "contactaré contigo de nuevo, para informarte" buscó a Harry con la mirada y le encontró observándoles en silencio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido, no le dijo nada en cuanto se topó con su mirada "ya podemos irnos" y esta vez no le tocó, chasqueó los dedos antes de hacerles desaparecer.

 

* * *

 

 

El viaje de vuelta resultó más largo que el de ida, aparecieron en distintas partes del mundo - Italia, China, Colombia, España, Canadá, Chile etc. - Harry siempre le enviaba a él primero, apareciendo en sitios poco concurridos y tras unos minutos, el moreno aparecía comentándole en el país en el que estaban, no se detenían para nada hasta que llegaron a Japón, era de día allí. Harry le arrastró por varias calles hasta un restaurante que estaba algo oculto.

"Hay que cenar algo, luego podremos volver definitivamente" le dijo de forma cortante mientras le indicaba una mesa apartada en la que sentarse "¿qué te pido?"

"Creía que ya habían pasado las dos horas" comentó sin moverse de su lado, mirando los platos que venían en el menú, no entendía japonés, pero le gustaba la gastronomía "Teriyaki o ramen, me da igual"

"Zayn me ha mandado un mensaje, dice que tenemos una hora más"

"¿Y por qué no me has dejado quedarme hablando con Stan?"

"Tenía hambre y ya habíais acabado" respondió encogiéndose de hombros antes de pedirle una serie de platos para comer allí y otros para llevar. Por su parte, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se alejó hasta la mesa que le había indicado, ahora mismo era mejor mantenerse lejos. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que los platos estuvieran listos y Harry le llevase el suyo, sentándose frente a él en silencio, cosa que agradeció con creces, pero no duró mucho "Que tenías novio habría sido un detalle interesante a decir para que no intentase nada y habrías podido seguir investigándome tranquilamente".

"Amigo" corrigió secamente "pero tienes razón, podría haberme inventado un novio".

"No me parecisteis sólo amigos"

"Mejores amigos"

"Tampoco me parecisteis eso"

"¿Tengo cara de que me importe lo que a ti te parezca? Has pasado los últimos días evitándome como si tuviera la peste y no, no estoy diciendo que no tenías razones para estar cabreado, pero ven y grítame en la cara, no huyas como un cachorro enfurruñado y ahora me saltes con esto" y se estaba esforzando bastante por hablar en susurros para no llamar la atención.

"¿Quieres que te diga las cosas a la cara? Vale. Tienes cara de que te importa una mierda el resto del mundo, sólo importas tú y lo que sientes o lo que quieres, te da igual si haces daño a alguien y ya no estoy hablando de mí, sino de lo que acabas de pedirle a tu _mejor amigo._ Sabías perfectamente que te iba a decir que sí, sólo tenías que pedirlo, ni siquiera te has parado a pensar lo que él estaría arriesgando por ti, todo esto sin contar con lo que nosotros arriesgaríamos, que al parecer te parece poco. Te hemos dejado con vida, dado un refugio y comida, además del que diese la cara por ti cuando te traje del banco ¿tan difícil es permanecer unos meses hasta que te controles y Zayn te pueda estudiar un poco? ¿Hace falta hacer todo este paripé para que puedas quedarte? No sé, Louis, ahora mismo es que me pareces una persona tan egoísta y distinta a la que yo conocí en la librería, que me quedan muy pocas ganas de permanecer en el mismo espacio durante más de dos segundos" a continuación, siguió comiendo como si no hubiera lanzado puñales en su dirección. Él había perdido el hambre, de hecho, no se había dado cuenta de todo eso hasta que Harry se lo había dicho en voz alta, sabía que tenía razón, sabía que estaba causando molestias y sabía que una forma de agradecerles lo que había hecho por él sería quedándose, sin exigir más cosas, concediendo lo que le pedían.

"Me quedaré" susurró por toda respuesta, después se levantó de la mesa y salió a la puerta, esperando al moreno allí, suponía que le estaba estropeando la comida estando sentado frente a él. Mientras esperaba, se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor, serían las últimas calles, las últimas personas normales, la última acera y el último perro que vería hasta dentro de un par de meses, quería memorizarlos, le iban a hacer falta recuerdos del exterior cuando estuviese en esa casa, porque sabía que estaría atrapado allí y él era una persona que necesitaba su libertad más que respirar, pero iba a pagar las deudas que tenía, porque tampoco era alguien al que le gustasen las cuentas en rojo y la suya chorreaba rojo.

"Louis" le sorprendió el moreno, haciéndole dar un brinco.

"¿Nos vamos?" preguntó con una sonrisa. El moreno se quedó un buen rato observándole, provocando que se sintiese bastante incómodo "¿qué pasa?"

"Lo que acabo de decirte..."

"No pasa nada, tienes razón" le cortó, no quería volver a tocar el tema, ahora mismo no se sentía con fuerzas para oír más cosas como esa sin quebrarse "por favor, volvamos, estoy muy cansado" y ahora ya había dejado de mirarle, estaba esperando con los ojos cerrados, un chasqueo de dedos o que cogiese su brazo y ocurrió lo primero. Le costó darse cuenta que ya estaban en su habitación cuando abrió los ojos, era de noche allí y estaba todo a oscuras, pero se oían una serie de golpes contra la pared que le descolocaron un poco "¿qué es eso?"

"¿De verdad tengo que explicártelo?" preguntó con fastidio el moreno que estaba cerca de la puerta, encendiendo la luz inmediatamente después.

"No, claro que no, perdona" su tono le había recordado lo del restaurante y estaba siendo aún más incómodo permanecer en la misma habitación "creo que estarán hambrientos, deberías llevarles..." señaló la bolsa con comida japonesa que había pedido para llevar en el restaurante. El moreno puso los ojos en blanco, pero no se movió.

"Son Zayn y Liam haciendo las paces" la información hizo que sintiese repentinamente calor en las mejillas.

"Creía que mantendría a todos distraídos, no solo a Liam"

"Y eso hace, mientras esos dos estén así, los otros dos no se acercarán a esta planta y supongo que, para cuando se enterasen de lo que estaban haciendo, decidieron que ya era tarde para venir a por ti" explicó empezando a balancear la bolsa de comida, parecía tan incómodo como él, después de todo, los golpes en la pared había aumentado el ritmo y se habían unido voces que, aunque casi nunca acababan la frase, se podía comprender perfectamente por dónde iban los tiros.

"Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedir nada pero, teniendo en cuenta todas las que hay, ¿puedo pedirme otra habitación un poco más alejada? O también podéis darme auriculares y música".

"Veré qué puedo hac..." no acabó la frase, y él entendía el porqué, también podía sentirlo. Al principio su mente estaba plagada de imágenes, muchas de ellas con un Liam desnudo, pero luego simplemente fue la sensación, le resultaba conocida, esas descargas eléctricas recorriéndole el cuerpo, erizándole los vellos del cuerpo, obligándole a mirar al moreno...no, a mirarle los labios y así descubrió que él estaba haciendo lo mismo, había dejado caer la bolsa al suelo, empezando a acercarse lentamente hasta él, cosa que no permitió que hiciera solo, recorrió la mitad de la distancia y se quedó quieto ahí, en mitad de la habitación. Podía oír sus propios latidos, iban en aumento conforme el moreno estaba más cerca y lo estaba, cada vez más, podía sentir su respiración agitada hacerle cosquillas en la mejilla y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior con fuerza para no soltar algún suspiro que le dejase en ridículo. Le tenía tan cerca, pero no era suficiente le quería aún más cerca, fundido en él, sabía que el primer paso sería atrapar sus labios, pero algo dentro de su cabeza le estaba impidiendo hacer ese movimiento. Y, de un momento a otro, la sensación que les controlaba se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado, por lo que cuando sus partes racionales estuvieron en funcionamiento nuevamente, ambos se alejaron a toda prisa, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y sin poder mirarse a los ojos. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta unos golpes en la puerta les hicieran volver a la realidad. Harry fue el que se movió a abrir y apareció Zayn, también con algo de rubor en las mejillas.

“¿Cómo ha ido?” preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo, consiguió ver a Liam pasar detrás de él y no pudo evitar que le volviese a la cabeza la imagen del chico desnudo, cosa a la que Zayn reaccionó instantáneamente “¿Cuándo…?”

“Hemos llegado antes de lo previsto, os hemos pillado en mitad de eso y nos ha caído un poco de tu descontrol mental cuando estabais acabando” le interrumpió Harry, que pareció adivinar por dónde iban los tiros, cuando Zayn le había mirado de esa forma tan poco amigable.

“¿Qué?...Oh, mierda, lo siento Louis, no lo sabía” parecía estar sintiéndolo de verdad, de hecho, se le habían tintado más las mejillas y parecía incómodo entre los dos.

“No pasa nada, tampoco soy un crío” comentó con una sonrisa amable, intentaba quitarle importancia al asunto, aunque seguía sintiendo demasiado calor en la cara.

“He traído la cena, baja antes de que Niall arrase con todo” advirtió Harry antes de salir de la habitación.

“Ehm… ¿he provocado que ocurra algo incómodo entre vosotros?” preguntó Zayn, mantenía la mirada fija en sus manos, jugueteando con sus dedos.

“Si…bueno, no” se quedó callado unos segundos mientras ordenaba sus ideas “casi nos besamos, es incómodo por la situación que hay entre nosotros ahora, no porque sea un chico” intentó aclarar lo mejor que pudo.

“Oh” fue toda su respuesta y luego levantó la mirada “¿te ha servido la visita a tu amigo para aclararte?”

“Ah, sí, me quedaré” esta vez su sonrisa fue menos genuina, pero seguía siendo amable.

“Me alegro” pero en comparación con él, parecía preocupado por su respuesta, sin embargo, no añadió nada más sobre el tema “¿vienes a cenar? Harry no exageraba cuando decía que Niall arrasa con todo”.

“Ya he cenado, gracias, me quedaré aquí” Zayn dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente acabó abriendo la puerta y Liam estaba esperándole fuera, cosa que le volvió a enviar la imagen “¿Zayn?” llamó rápidamente “¿crees que puedas quitarme esa imagen?”.

“Sí, claro, es incómodo para mí” comentó acercándose hasta él tras volver a cerrar la puerta “te devolveré los recuerdos que te he quitado antes también” y le dio un ligero golpecito en la sien, esta vez dolió un poco, fue como un pinchazo directo en el cerebro “lo siento, no puedo hacer que sea menos molesto”.

“Sólo es un momento, puedo aguantarlo” era extraño sentir como el recuerdo volvía a implantarse en su cabeza, era como sentirse un poco más despierto.

“Bien, voy a bajar, puedes unirte a nosotros si te apetece” dijo esbozando una sonrisa amable, colocó una mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero se volvió a mirarle “¿sabes? Lo que ha pasado entre Harry y tú antes, ha sido cosa mía, pero yo no puedo obligar a nadie a hacer lo que no quiere hacer, por lo menos no sin proponérmelo y te aseguro que en ese momento no pienso en nada más que en lo que hago con Liam. Harry sabe eso, pero creo que tú también tienes derecho a saberlo y pensar en consecuencia, ya que te vas a quedar, deberíais tener claros vuestras emociones, ya bastantes tensiones hay ahora” le pilló completamente por sorpresa lo que acababa de decirle.

“Lo pensaré” prometió, pero no sabía cuándo se pondría a ello “que aproveche” comentó antes de darle la espalda y meterse en el baño. Tras varios segundos, escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Se quedó frente al espejo, simplemente practicando diversos tipos de sonrisas, las que tendría que usar durante los meses que se quedase allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de ahora no voy a poder subir tan pronto, pero uno por semana es seguro, no me odiéis ;_;  
> Muchas gracias por leer, muaaas <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salto temporal, situaos tres meses después (lo que está en cursiva es un flashback/sueño)  
> Enjoy!

_[…]Are you, are you coming to the tree?_

_Where I told you to run_

_So we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight in the hanging tree […]_

_La voz seguía sonando a pesar de que los hombres estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo por callarla a base de golpes. Se movió entre los arbustos, con cuidado para que no se diesen cuenta que estaba allí, observó como uno de los hombres lanzaba una cuerda a la rama del árbol que había un par de metros más allá, se aseguraba de que estuviese bien atada. Pero su vista fue a parar al lugar en el que estaba su hermana, en el suelo, hecha un ovillo, protegiéndose como podía con los brazos, pero no era suficiente, podía oír cada sollozo tras cada palabra que salía de su boca. Podía sentir claramente como su interior ardía de ira, incontrolable, quería verles sufrir lentamente, quería que suplicaran su muerte a gritos y quería que el jefe de todos ellos lo viera, para que supiese lo que le esperaría, porque a él sería el último. Su cuerpo entero temblaba con anticipación ante esa idea y cuando levantó la vista hacia esos hombres, se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo todo con el filtro rojo._

_Pero todo se volvió oscuro de golpe, sólo oyó muchos gritos, piel desgarrándose, huesos rotos, sonidos que podían hacerle predecir a grandes rasgos lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, también cesó el ruido. Intentó abrir los ojos, siendo incapaz durante varios segundos, pero cuando lo logró, le vinieron varias imágenes simultáneamente. Estaba de pie con un bosque a sus espaldas y se le hundían los pies en la nieve, intentó identificar dónde estaba, cosa que no logró porque una fuerza invisible tiró de él, recorriendo varios escenarios a gran velocidad, hasta encontrarse mirando a un par de ojos azules que no consiguió reconocer._

_“Ayúdame” susurró en su mente y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba cayendo a gran velocidad._

 

* * *

 

 

Se incorporó de golpe, lo vio todo rojo, así que tuvo que parpadear varias veces y presionarse mentalmente a guardar la calma, para poder ver todo de forma normal. Observó lo que tenía alrededor, recordando que había bajado al salón porque no podía dormir, así que pensó que ver la tele le daría sueño. Después de todo, su nueva habitación estaba en la primera planta, era pequeña, tenía sólo lo necesario (un par de armarios, una cama, una mesa de noche, un pequeño escritorio y un baño), él había querido que fuese así, no necesitaba tanto lujo, le hacía sentir que les estaba debiendo más comodidades y bastante deuda tenía ya con ellos. Esos tres meses habían sido intensos, pero no habían pasado todo lo rápido que le habría gustado, por lo menos, ahora ya conseguía controlar sus habilidades cuando tenía emociones fuertes. De hecho, le habían catalogado como _telequinesis rara_ y esto era porque nunca habían visto una habilidad como la suya que, además de mover objetos, pudiese evaporarlos o incendiarlos o hacer cualquier cosa que su mente imaginase, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que casi no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que descubrió que tenía esa habilidad. Habían practicado bastante con su barrera y en una ocasión había conseguido extenderla tanto que había cubierto toda la isla, pero sólo duró unos segundos porque acabó perdiendo el conocimiento. Lo cierto es que se sentía bien progresando rápidamente, lo que no le dejaba dormir era siempre la incomodidad de no poder salir de allí, de saber que no le querían allí – había conseguido un trato cordial con Niall, con Liam simplemente no hablaba y Harry directamente había vuelto a evitarle – y este último mes había empezado a soñar con su hermana nuevamente, sólo que ya no era sólo el recuerdo, sino también algo que parecía más reciente, Zayn había intentado trabajar en el sueño de todas las formas posibles, hasta habían probado el hipnotismo, pero no conseguían mucha más información del último fragmento que siempre le mostraba; tampoco podían afirmar que fuera su hermana, podría ser quien cuidase de su recuerdo bloqueado, en cuanto al lugar que veía al final del sueño, podía ser una base o un lugar al que quería llevarle, pero había empezado a guardar esperanzas con que fuese Lottie, le había sido inevitable, por mucho que Zayn insistía en que podría ser cualquiera con poderes psíquicos muy fuertes. 

Se removió del sofá, levantándose para buscar dónde había dejado el mando de la tele,  intentando no pensar más, necesitaba dormir, Zayn le había dicho que por la mañana tendría que poner a prueba la resistencia de su barrera con Liam, ya habían probado una vez y había sido totalmente desastroso, habían destruido medio jardín, la esfera de Liam se había acabado partiendo en dos, una parte la consiguió evaporar, pero le costó tanto que terminó sufriendo una fuerte migraña y, la otra parte de la esfera, fue directa a donde estaban Zayn y Liam, pero por suerte Liam la detuvo, absorbiéndola poco a poco, cosa que causa un gran agujero en el jardín.

Una ráfaga de viento le llegó dese detrás, completamente de improviso y no necesitó mirarle para saber que se trataba de Harry, sin embargo, cuando se giró a verle, se asustó bastante al ver tanta sangre sobre su ropa y manos.

“¿Q-Qué ha pas…Harry?” pero antes de conseguir cualquier respuesta por su parte, se precipitó sobre él, le costó bastante mantener el equilibrio porque Harry era demasiado enorme y ahora mismo, era un peso muerto, así que pesaba el doble. Intentó concentrarse para que su mente hiciera el trabajo que su cuerpo no podía hacer, le levantó un par de centímetro del suelo, dejándole tumbado sobre el sofá y se lanzó a buscar las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo. Prácticamente le arrancó la camiseta, encontrando varios hematomas, pero había un corte al lado del estómago, parecía profundo y no dejaba de sangrar, por lo que cogió la camiseta rota y la puso sobre el corte, apretando con fuerza _“¡Zayn, Zayn despierta!”_ pero no consiguió que el moreno se despertara, volvió a mirar a Harry y su herida, no podían dejar que perdiese más sangre, así que optó por levantarle de nuevo, moviéndole a toda prisa por los pasillos hasta la enfermería – a las dos semanas se había enterado de su existencia, tenía todo lo básico en caso de que tuviesen problemas serios y alguno acabase herido, normalmente era Gemma la que les curaba, pero Zayn también tenía bastantes conocimientos de medicina –, era un alivio que no se haya desconcentrado en ningún momento o el moreno habría acabado en el suelo, le dejó sobre una camilla y se alejó en busca de gasas, Betadine, vendas, aguja e hilo, no sabía si necesitaría algo más, pero mientras lo hacía, visualizó el cuerpo de Zayn sobre la cama, le levantó en el aire unos cuantos centímetros y le dejó caer al suelo para despertarle, estaba nervioso, así que no se hacía responsable de sus actos.

_“¿Louis? ¿qué haces?”_ oyó la voz de Zayn en su cabeza, pero no le hizo falta responder porque consiguió ver las imágenes recientes de un Harry inconsciente y bastante herido, en su cabeza _“¡joder, voy…estoy bajando!”_ no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados a esperar a que bajase el chico, por lo que le quitó la camiseta de la herida, limpiando con las gasas parte de la herida y a continuación echó Betadine sobre esta, no parecía profunda ahora que la había limpiado, simplemente demasiado larga “¡¿Qué ha pasado?!” chilló Zayn apareciendo por la puerta, seguido de Liam.

“¡Necesita puntos!” comunicó notando como le temblaban las manos ahora manchadas con la sangre de Harry, por alguna razón verse las manos así, le alteraba bastante “tienes q-que hacerlo tú” informó mientras le dejaba la aguja e hilo en las manos, esforzándose por no perder el control.

“Liam, llévatelo, que se lave las manos, está perdiendo el control” le indicó al castaño, el cual le colocó las manos en los hombros y le guio hasta el lavado de la enfermería, le metió las manos bajo el grifo y dejó que el agua se llevase todo rastro de sangre.

“¿Estás mejor?” la voz de Liam le resultó tan extraña, nunca la había oído dirigiéndose directamente a él “no puedes descontrolarte ahora, se supone que ya eras capaz de sobrellevar este tipo de situaciones”.

“Estoy bien” le tranquilizó cogiendo una toalla para secarse las manos “no ha sido la situación, las manos, luego pensaré en ello…Harry apareció de pronto, ya estaba así, de verdad, yo no le he hecho nada…Ahm…l-le traje h-hasta aquí y-y no dejaba de sangrar, no sé si ha perdido mucha sangre, deberías decírselo a Zayn” intentó moverse para volver a donde estaba el otro chico, pero Liam no le dejó moverse.

“Primero respira” aunque se lo había dicho de forma amable, había sonado más como una orden y Liam tenía ese tipo de voz a la que simplemente no podías ignorar y hacer lo que te diese la gana, así que hizo lo que le había dicho, cogió una buena bocanada de aire, la cual soltó segundos después “bien…te creo, sería estúpido herir a Harry y dejarle con vida estando aquí ¿no dijo nada antes de desmayarse? ¿no ha traído a Gemma con él?”

“No, simplemente apareció solo y se desplomó sobre mi ¿Gemma estaba con él?”

“Hoy se fueron juntos de aquí, son casi las tres, puedo hacer demasiadas conjeturas sobre lo que puede haber pasado”

“¡Louis, Liam, venid aquí!” llamó Zayn, ahora él parecía nervioso, cuando volvieron hasta la camilla de Harry, le encontraron ya con la herida vendada, pero había alguien más allí. Niall estaba al lado del moreno, llevaba un móvil en la mano y tenía una expresión de profunda preocupación “¿Stan es amigo tuyo, no?” preguntó directamente cuando les vio aparecer.

Le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa, había hablado unas cuatro veces más con él desde la última vez, pero ninguna en persona, sólo por teléfono. La primera había sido para decirle que no era necesario que viniese con él, la segunda había sido para confirmarle que seguía con vida y para establecer un acuerdo de cooperación, para que le mantenga informado de lo que Jeremy le dejaba saber, las otras dos últimas llamadas le había brindado muy poca información, le había dicho que creía que Jeremy estaba sospechando de él, porque casi no había contado con él en las últimas semanas. El caso es que, si se sorprendió, es porque siempre llamaba él, nunca al revés.

“Sí ¿qué pasa con él?” preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

“Está al teléfono, dice que está con Gemma y suponemos que será verdad porque está llamando desde su móvil” se congeló de inmediato, no sabía exactamente qué pensar “ha dicho que no iba a decir nada más a menos que no te pusieras tú al móvil” asintió robóticamente antes de extender la mano hacía Niall para que le diese el aparato.

“¿Stan?” preguntó una vez tuvo el móvil pegado a la oreja.

“Louis ¿Harry ha llegado allí?” parecía preocupado y nervioso “escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo, Jeremy cree que estoy yendo detrás de Harry, aunque teniendo en cuenta que no he cogido sus llamadas, doy por hecho que sospecha que algo va mal ¿Harry puede venir a por su hermana?” estaba tan nervioso que se tropezaba con las palabras y le temblaba un poco la voz.

“Pregúntale dónde están” sugirió Zayn que parecía estar escuchando toda la conversación a través de su mente.

“Espera… ¿dónde estáis? ¿por qué Gemma no es la que ha llamado? ¿Jeremy puede encontrarte?”

“En Dubái, ella está aún inconsciente, Jeremy le disparó en el pecho, pero acabo de ver como la bala salía de su cuerpo y respira, así que supongo que pronto despertará” Hizo una pausa para respirar antes de continuar “llevo una especie de localizador en la nuca, pronto estarán aquí, ¡tenéis que llevárosla ya!” seguía sin comprender lo que les había pasado, pero todo apuntaba a que Jeremy les había tendido una especie de trampa.

“¿Qué hacemos?” preguntó, pero vio que Zayn ya tenía la respuesta, llevaba una inyección en la mano y la clavó justo en el pecho de Harry, a la altura del corazón “¡¿Qué haces?!”

“Es adrenalina, ahora necesitamos un transporte rápido y si es por su hermana, a él no le importará” explico mientras el moreno abría los ojos de forma violenta.

“¿Harry sabe en qué parte de Dubái estáis?” preguntó a Stan.

“Sí, él la trajo aquí, yo seguía sus rutas de salto, quería ayudarle, pero él sigue sin fiarse de mí, encontré a la chica de casualidad”.

“Vale, ahora vamos” colgó y miró a Niall “¿cómo se quita el localizador?” a su espalda, escuchó a Zayn contarle a Harry rápidamente lo que había pasado.

“Es complicado, es mejor desactivarlo, pero sólo lo puedo hacer yo” comunicó y se giró a mirar a Zayn, pero él habló antes de que siquiera expresara lo que le iba a pedir.

“No, puede venir aquí, se lo ha ganado. Niall, ve con Harry y desactívalo antes de que aparezcáis aquí”.

“¡¿Qué?!” empezaron a protestar Harry y Liam a la vez “estoy de acuerdo con que lo desactive, así podrá ocultarse en cualquier parte sin que Derek le encuentre, eso es lo que se ha ganado” habló Liam, pero Zayn simplemente negó con la cabeza.

“No hay tiempo para discutir esto, Niall, tráelo” y aunque Liam imponía bastante, Zayn era capaz de enmudecerle cuando hablaba de esa forma.

“Debería ir yo” sugirió, después de todo, Stan desconfiaría de que dos extraños intentaran llevarle con ellos a pesar  de que supiese que estaban de su lado.

“Vale, hay que irse ya, no sé si os habéis dado cuenta que la adrenalina no durará mucho” respondió Harry de forma cortante.

Niall se colocó al lado de Harry y él hizo lo mismo al otro lado, cogió aire y cuando volvió a parpadear el ambiente había cambiado, lo primero que sintió fue un bochorno insoportable y, teniendo en cuenta que tanto él como Niall estaban sólo en bóxer y una camiseta de tirantes, debían de estar por lo menos a cuarenta grados. Estaban en un callejón, habían varios contenedores rodeados de cajas y algún que otro mueble, buscó con la mirada a Stan o Gemma, pero no les veía.

“Detrás del último contenedor, hay un sofá viejo, deberían estar allí” les informó Harry que tenía la mano en la herida, parecía dolerle bastante.

“No te muevas, los traeremos hasta aquí” le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Niall para que le siguiese. Avanzó hasta donde le había indicado Harry y, efectivamente, estaban allí “Stan”

“¡Louis!” parecía aliviado de que fuera a ellos quienes les encontraran primero.

“Gírate, voy a desactivar el localizador” informó Niall mientras se acercaba más a su amigo “vas a sentir un leve calambrazo” dijo cuando ya tenía al chico girado y con una mano sobre su nuca.

“¡Me cago en…dijiste un leve calambrazo!” se quejó tras verse un destello azul salir de las manos del rubio.

“No seas nenaza” le respondió mientras se alejaba para coger a Gemma en brazos “venga, vamos”

“¿Qué? ¿Dónde?” preguntó Stan y esta vez le miró directamente “dijiste que no era necesario…”

“Ya sé lo que dije, pero no estás seguro aquí fuera, ven conmigo, por lo menos durante un tiempo, necesito que me expliques todo lo ocurrido” Nial empezó a andar, dejándoles hablando solos “por favor” vio cómo su amigo se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, claramente irritado.

“¿Podré irme cuando quiera?”

“No lo sé, pero con tu habilidad puedes escapar siempre que quieras”

“De acuerdo” respondió con un suspiró, no quería sonreír porque sabía que Stan no estaba contento con la propuesta, pero era inevitable sentirse algo feliz al saber que iba a tener a su mejor amigo cerca.

“¡Louis!” chilló Niall, habría pensado que sólo intentaba meterle prisa, pero en cuanto se giró en su dirección vio a un grupo de diez personas en el callejón, varias de ellas les apuntaban con armas, reconoció a Eleanor y a Jeremy entre ellas y rápidamente intentó probar sus habilidades, colocando su mano en dirección a ellos, concentrándose en empujarles, pero no pudo hacer nada. _Mierda_.

“Stan, parece que has dado con tu amiguito, bien hecho” le felicitó Jeremy antes de mirarle concretamente a él “veo que ya has descubierto ese pequeño detalle sobre ti” le sorprendió bastante esa frase, eso confirmaba que él ya sabía lo de sus habilidades. Ni Stan, ni los otros se movían, en especial Harry que parecía estar costándole bastante mantenerse en pie, tenía que hacer algo “tiene gracia que hayas sido tan descuidado como para desaparecer tres meses sin siquiera preocuparte por tu familia” Niall se giró a mirar y por su expresión supo que estaba perdiendo el control, todavía no lo veía todo rojo, pero sabía que no tardaría si dejaba que Jeremy continuara hablando “¿los habías olvidado?” preguntó con sorna.

“Louis” le susurró Stan, pero ya era tarde, ahora tenía el filtro rojo en los ojos y no le costó absolutamente nada empujar a todos los que estaban obstaculizando el callejón, sintió como Stan daba un paso hacia atrás, todos los que iban con Jeremy estaban desperdigados por el suelo, les había dado tan fuerte que algunos se habían estampado contra las paredes que habían detrás.

“Llévatelos” siseó a Harry, de alguna forma aún mantenía cierta cordura “Stan, ve con ellos, ahora” tenía los dientes apretados, apenas podía articular palabras sin perder un poco más de control.

“Louis, no puedo…” empezó a protestar Harry, pero se calló en cuanto le miró “volveré a por ti” sentenció antes de desaparecer con todos.

En cuanto ya no les tuvo frente a él, buscó a Jeremy con la mirada y le encontró al lado de una chica morena, que intentaba ponerse en pie, pero al no conseguirlo simplemente le dirigió una mirada, enseguida sintió como si estuviesen intentando oprimirlo dentro de su propia barrera, le pilló por sorpresa pero invirtió el ataque con algo más de esfuerzo, dejándola inconsciente, luego se centró en Jeremy, levantándole en el aire, generando presión alrededor de su cuello.

“¿Qué le has hecho a mi familia?” preguntó aflojando un poco la presión alrededor de su cuello para dejarle hablar.

“N-Nada…” consiguió articular “s-si fuese e-el hombre cruel q-que te han d-dicho que soy, t-te habría p-presionado así”

“Puede que te interese no hacerme enfadar” y volvió a apretarle un poco el cuello, haciendo que el hombre moviese las manos con desesperación “por tu bien, espero que no me estés mintiendo” y apretó más, ocasionando que Jeremy empezara a ponerse azul.

“Louis, para, por favor, te diré lo que quieras saber” habló Eleanor desde el suelo, la miró con curiosidad antes de levantarla del suelo, pero sin asfixiarla “e-es mi padre, por favor” estaba al borde de las lágrimas porque Jeremy ya tenía un color preocupante, dejó de asfixiarle, justo antes de sentir la presencia de Harry y Niall detrás.

“Nos llevaremos a Derek” anunció Niall, pero no se atrevió a acercarse “¿Louis?”

“Está bien” le dejó caer al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza y el rubio se acercó hasta el cuerpo y hubo un resplandor azul nuevamente “nos llevaremos a Eleanor también”.

“¿Es su hija, no?” preguntó Niall “nos podría servir” dijo mientras asentía y la dejó caer también, dejándola inconsciente, el rubio desactivó su localizador y le miró “tienes que recuperar el control”.

“Estoy controlado” pero el rubio negó con la cabeza y le lanzó una bola de papel que acababa de sacar del bolsillo, la cual se evaporó antes de llegar a tocarle. Cerró los ojos, pero no dejaba de escuchar en su cabeza las palabras de Jeremy, tenía que ver a su familia, no le creía y podían necesitarle ahora.

"Louis...te llevaré a verles" escuchó sorpresivamente la voz de Harry, había olvidado por completo que seguía estando herido y que su cuerpo no aguantaría mucho más antes de rendirse. La preocupación reemplazó momentáneamente a la ira que sentía y abrió los ojos buscando al moreno "estoy seguro que están bien, sólo déjame descansar un poco antes y te llevaré a que lo compruebes" unos minutos podían hacer la diferencia entre que estuvieran vivos o muertos, pero estaba seguro que si Jeremy los tuviera, ya lo habría utilizado para atraerle, además, la voz de Harry sonaba tan sincera, su mente le advertía que no podía relajarse, pero su cuerpo reaccionó sin su permiso y acabó viéndolo todo del color habitual.

"Vale" susurró y tras oír un chasquido volvió a estar en la enfermería, se tambaleó un poco, descontrolarse siempre le dejaba exhausto, pero por suerte, tenía a Zayn al lado, que le sujetó inmediatamente, por si acababa cayéndose "O-Ocúpate de Harry, está muy débil... ¿y Stan?"

"Estoy aquí" le encontró con la mano levantada, sentado sobre una camilla, al lado de Perrie, que estaba en un pijama que sólo parecía ser ropa interior, lo que le recordó que estaban más o menos con las mismas pintas "tiene gracia que aparecieras así en medio de un callejón, sería cómico de no ser porque dabas miedo con los ojos tan rojos" comentó antes de girarse a responder algo a Perrie, pero no le prestó demasiada atención.

"Harry está bien, ya le he curado la herida, pero su cuerpo sí que necesita una siesta" anunció Gemma antes de quedarse quieta al reconocer uno de los cuerpos que estaban en el suelo "¿esta no era tu prima Louis?"

"Se llama Eleanor, no es mi prima, sólo trabajábamos juntos, dice que es la hija de Jeremy o Derek... creo que deberíamos ponerle un nombre fijo para todos" sugirió, porque se hacía un lío "sabe lo de mis habilidades, creo que puede saber la base a la que pertenezco y la ubicación del resto"

"Ya, eso hemos pensado nosotros también" comentó Zayn, que ahora se había movido más cerca de los cuerpos "creo que Derek - me parece que deberíamos llamarle así a partir de ahora - irá abajo y la chica debería ir a una de las habitaciones, no leo malas intenciones, parece que Derek siempre ha sido muy autoritario con ella, no puedo leer mucho más porque su mente es un caos de ideas ahora mismo".

"No me fío de que un bloqueador duerma en una habitación normal, deberíamos llevarla a la del antiguo bloqueador, en esa por lo menos sabremos que estamos seguros" acusó Niall, pero no era el único que parecía estar pensando eso, porque Zayn aceptó casi inmediatamente "bien" y lo siguiente que hizo fue coger los pies de la chica, empezando a tirar de ella fuera de la enfermería, pero Gemma le paró antes de que pudiese llegar muy lejos.

"Qué bestia eres" le regañó "¿no eres capaz de llevarla en brazos? Qué tirillas" se burló, pero funcionó en el rubio que, tras echarle una mirada de fastidio, se echó a la morena al hombro, Gemma le siguió cuando salió de allí.

"Yo me llevaré a este abajo" anunció Liam que se agachó para coger a Derek del suelo sin mucho esfuerzo, echándoselo al hombro también, yendo en la dirección opuesta a la que había ido Niall.

Se giró a buscar a Stan "¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es que Derek dio con Harry y Gemma?" Zayn parecía estar interesado también en su respuesta, quizás para comprobar que no se había inventado una completamente distinta.

"Fueron a su antigua casa, en Cheshire, Derek había puesto vigilancia allí desde que desapareciste, así que en cuanto dieron la voz de alarma, me hicieron llevarles hasta allí, Derek quiso comprobar que la habilidad de Gemma era la que le habían dicho y por eso le disparó, Harry se volvió loco, pero se escapó de con su hermana inconsciente, me enviaron a seguirle, pero cuando yo encontré a su hermana en ese callejón de Dubái, Harry estaba liándosela a Derek, supongo que alguien le hirió allí, después de todo, habían como veinte y el resto de historia ya la sabes".

"¿La madre de Harry ya no vive allí?" preguntó por si acaso.

"Por supuesto que no, está oculta, sólo ellos saben dónde" contestó Zayn "pero es cierto que varias de nuestras propiedades están siendo vigiladas, por eso hemos estado viviendo aquí, Liam ha puesto en venta varias de ellas, de momento no nos hacen falta".

"Bueno ¿qué pasará conmigo?" preguntó Stan.

"Yo voto porque se quede" comentó Perrie "me cae bien, se parece a Louis"

Zayn puso los ojos en blanco " de momento puedes quedarte aquí, quizás puedas sernos de ayuda, me gustaría ver la localización de tu base".

"No la recuerdo" se apresuró a decir, mirándole a él "no le has contado lo que hablamos en Honduras".

"No mucho, salvo que eras de fiar" le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Seguramente tengas bloqueado ese recuerdo, intentaré trabajar en él cuando haya dormido un par de horas más ¿Perrie por qué no le llevas a alguna de las habitaciones?" le hizo un gesto a la rubia, señalando la puerta "Louis, necesito que te quedes un poco más"

"Te veo luego" informó a Stan antes de que se pusiera de pie para seguir a la rubia. No tenía muchas ganas de quedarse a solas con Zayn, sabía que le iba a echar la bronca "ya sé lo que vas a decirme, de verdad intenté no perder el control, pero cuando se trata de mi familia, no puedo evitarlo".

"Para" le detuvo con una sonrisa ladeada "sólo quería darte las gracias por lo que has hecho hoy por varios de nosotros, has salvado a Harry, a Niall, a Gemma y tu amigo ha sido un buen aliado, hemos pillado a Derek casi sin pretenderlo" comentó antes de acercarse a colocarle una mano en el hombro "de verdad, gracias. No quiero decir que descontrolarse esta bien, pero si es para salvar a otras personas o a causa de tu familia, no es tan malo".

"No tienes por qué dármelas, os lo debía" se encogió de hombros algo incómodo.

"Qué va, no nos debes nada" le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro y luego miró a la camilla donde estaba Harry, aún dormido "¿crees que puedes llevarle a su habitación? Me estoy durmiendo de pie, soy de esas personas que si no duermen doce horas, no son seres racionales".

"Pues lo estás haciendo muy bien" se rio "no sé dónde está su habitación".

"Oh, claro" e hizo que en su cabeza apareciera el recorrido que debía hacer hasta llegar a un par de puertas enormes de madera "¿lo tienes claro?"

"¿Es otra suite presidencial, no?" se burló antes de asentir, Zayn sólo negó con la cabeza antes de darse media vuelta y susurrarle mentalmente un _buenas noches_.

"Bueno, vamos a tu habitación Bella Durmiente" se burló antes de levantar al moreno de la camilla con una floritura de la mano, estaba cansado, pero le quedaban fuerzas para llevarle hasta su habitación. Siguió el recorrido que Zayn le había mostrado, tuvo que hacer varios malabarismos con el moreno, era tan alto que a veces cabía muy justo por los pasillos estando tumbado, por lo que tuvo que desplazarme verticalmente. Cuando llegaron al par de puertas de madera, las abrió y se encontró con una habitación espaciosa, pero no tan lujosa como la de Zayn o Perrie, la del moreno tenía una cama enorme en el medio de la habitación con sus respectivas mesas de noche en cada lado, dos puertas de cristal que daban al balcón, un par de armarios empotrados, otra puerta que llevaba al baño y una tele enorme sobre el escritorio que estaba pegado a la pared, tenía pinta de que llevaba poco tiempo en la habitación. Dejó al chico cuidadosamente en la cama, tras haberla deshecho con otro movimiento de sus manos. Iba a irse, pero ahora estaban en algún punto de Europa y hacía frío, así que antes de sentirse demasiado ridículo, le quitó los zapatos y le cubrió con las mantas "despierta pronto, necesito ver a mi familia" susurró en un hilo de voz. Iba a marcharse definitivamente, pero la mano del moreno se cernió alrededor de su muñeca.

"Dos horas, es todo lo que necesito" su voz era bastante grave, adormilada.

"Vale, pero duérmete de una vez"

"Puedes quedarte, son sólo dos horas y la cama es bastante grande, duerme un poco" comentó lentamente mientras soltaba su muñeca y empezaba a removerse en la cama hasta quedar de lado, dándole la espalda. Sopesó la propuesta, no se sentía cómodo durmiendo con alguien que le había evitado durante tres meses, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para cruzar la casa hasta su habitación, por lo que rodeó la cama y se metió bajo las mantas, en el extremo opuesto, quedándose casi al borde de la cama bastante alejado de Harry. Cogió el despertador que había sobre esa mesa de noche y lo programó para que sonara dentro de dos horas, finalmente, cerró los ojos y creyó que le costaría más, pero no tardó ni diez minutos en quedarse completamente dormido.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larry, Larry, Larry :D  
> Enjoy!

Lo primero que hizo al oír el despertador sonar, fue darle con la mano para tirarlo al suelo, consiguiendo que se callase instantáneamente y se volvió a quedar dormido un par de minutos más tarde.

La siguiente vez que despertó fue a causa del sol, se colaba por las puertas de cristal que daban al balcón, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas por la noche, la otra razón por la que se había despertado era que estaba asándose. No fue hasta que intentó moverse, que se dio cuenta que un brazo, rodeando su cintura, se lo impedía. En principio se asustó, pero recordó con quién estaba compartiendo cama, dio un brinco intentando retroceder y casi termina en el suelo, al parecer seguía estando al borde de la cama, el que había invadido su terreno, había sido Harry. Le notó despertar detrás de él, ya sin su brazo sujetándole firmemente la cintura, frotándose los ojos y soltando un gran bostezo, pero cuando estaba en proceso de desperezarse, reparó en su presencia, debía de tener una expresión muy cómica, porque el moreno empezó a reírse.

“¿Qué?” preguntó cuando le pareció que ya le había oído reírse bastante.

“Vaya pelos” comentó aun entre risas.

“Por lo menos yo no doy abrazos mientras duermo”.

El moreno extrañado, parando de reír de golpe.

“Da igual” intentó restarle importancia “es culpa mía, debí irme a mi habitación”.

“¿Te molesta?”

“¿Qué me abraces?” la pregunta en sí era rara, pero más extraño era que se lo estuviera pensando “Harry, haces preguntas muy peculiares nada más levantarte” añadió mientras se levantaba de la cama y se encontró con el despertador ahí, en el suelo “qué raro, le habré dado sin querer mientras dormía” comentó agachándose para recogerlo y enseñárselo al moreno, pero entonces ambos recordaron a la vez porqué habían puesto una alarma “¡mierda! T-Tenemos que irnos ya ¡¿qué hora es?!”.

“Cálmate, mira el reloj, lo tienes en la mano”

“Claramente lo he matado con el golpe, no soy tan idiota” el moreno puso los ojos en blanco antes de sacar un reloj del primer cajón de la mesilla de noche.

“Las diez de la mañana, no es tan tarde” volvió a intentar tranquilizarle, pero él ya estaba a su lado, esperando a que le llevase “¿vas a ir a ver a tu familia en calzoncillos?”.

“Técnicamente ellos no van a verme” comentó, pero era cierto que no podía ir por ahí en calzoncillos “tienen que seguir creyendo que estoy muerto”.

“No tiene por qué seguir siendo así, ahora tienes más posibilidades de protegerles” comentó mientras se metía en el baño, escuchó abrirse el grifo un par de veces antes de verle salir de nuevo, con el pelo recogido en un pequeño moño.

“Mi madre ya ha sufrido bastante, no voy a meterla en el caos de vida que tengo ahora, puede que sea duro haber perdido a dos hijos, pero por lo menos ahora vive en paz con los que le quedan y su marido” respondió, se había sentado en la cama nuevamente, esperando a que el moreno dejase de rebuscar en su armario.

“¿Sabes? Tienes la mala costumbre de tomar decisiones, sin tener en cuenta la opinión de los demás, estoy seguro que tu madre preferiría otra cosa”

“¿Nos vamos ya?” ignoró lo que acababa de decirle porque no quería empezar el día discutiendo y menos con alguien que ni siquiera le conocía de verdad.

“Evadir el tema no lo va a resolver” comentó con un suspiro, poniéndose una chaqueta negra encima “tienes que vestirte primero”.

“Te he dich…” pero no acabó porque el moreno chasqueó los dedos y ambos aparecieron en su habitación “estamos perdiendo tiempo”.

“Pues date prisa” le urgió mientras miraba un poco su habitación, era la primera vez que estaba allí, por lo menos desde que él la había ocupado “creía que cogerías una de las grandes”.

“No me gustan grandes” comentó desde su cuarto de baño, se lavó la cara e intentó hacer algo con su pelo, pero no tuvo mucho éxito, así que simplemente se lo revolvió un poco. Cuando salió fue directo al armario, pilló unos pantalones negros y una sudadera, era de las grandes, Zayn le había dado algo de ropa suya, de Liam y de Niall, porque se había negado rotundamente a que le compraran ropa y como no podía dejar rastro con sus tarjetas, se las apañaba con lo que tenía “ya estoy, vamos”.

“¿Esa sudadera no es de Liam?”

“Puede ¿qué más da?”

“Te negaste a comprarte ropa ¿no?”

“¿Nos podemos ir?” preguntó ya algo exasperado.

“Cuando seas capaz de enseñarme dónde tengo que aparecerme”

“¿En serio? Podías haberlo mencionado antes” se acercó y metió una mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, sacando su móvil de ahí, abrió Maps e introdujo su dirección, luego le dio a la opción de Street View, moviendo un poco su ubicación hasta el pequeño callejón que se encontraba entre una casa y la de al lado “¿lo ves?” le puso el móvil delante de los ojos.

“¿De verdad pretendes que lleguemos con Google Maps?”

“No voy a despertar a Zayn, ayer parecía muy cansado” el moreno suspiró y le quitó el móvil de las manos, moviéndose un poco por las calles.

“Si acabamos en cualquier otro lugar, despertaremos a Zayn” concluyó antes de guardar el móvil en su bolsillo nuevamente.

“¿Nunca lo has hecho así?”

“Si fuera tan fácil, bastaría con imaginarme el lugar, pero pueden haber cientos de calles iguales o muy parecidas, por eso tengo que haberla visto antes, pero puedo probar, se supone que ahora tengo más destreza en esto” comentó cerrando los ojos, parecía estar muy concentrado en visualizar a donde tenían que ir, por lo que no dijo nada “mejor cógeme el brazo, por si acaso” no entendió el porqué, pero le hizo caso y un segundo después estaban en un callejón, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera el que le había indicado “me estás cortando la circulación” se quejó el moreno.

“Perdona, es que me has puesto nervioso diciendo que te lo cogiese” le soltó el brazo, para luego observar la casa que tenía al lado, había cambiado el color, no la recordaba así.

“Era para no perderte por el camino, como no había estado aquí antes, me cuesta más visualizar y más si traigo a alguien conmigo” se explicó “¿es aquí?”

“Es bueno saber que podía haber acabado en Canadá” se acercó un poco más al final del callejón, asomándose a mirar en el que, se suponía, debía ser su jardín. Se ocultó nuevamente en el callejón cuando vio a su madre salir a toda prisa con una silla de bebé en la mano, escuchó gritarle a su marido que se diese prisa y minutos después oyó un coche encenderse, poniéndose en marcha casi inmediatamente. Cogió aire antes de responder al moreno “sí, es aquí y están bien, podemos irnos” comentó mientras volvía a caminar hasta donde se encontraba Harry.

“¿Qué? Si acabas de llegar ¿qué clase de verificación has hecho?” se quejó cogiéndole por el brazo y arrastrándole hasta el final del callejón nuevamente “¿hay alguien en casa?”

“Espera, no podemos entrar en mi antigua casa así, mira lo que te pasó a ti y a Gemma” intentó razonar “no sé si quedará alguien más en casa, mi madre se ha ido con su marido”

“Entraremos a mirar, si hay alguien más nos vamos enseguida, antes de que nos vean” quería negarse en rotundo, pero en el fondo también se moría de ganas por entrar ahí.

“Se supone que me conocen por aquí ¿cómo explicarías a los vecinos que he vuelto de entre los muertos?” Harry frunció el ceño, pero al final le acabó colocando la capucha de la sudadera “oh si, ahora estoy irreconocible”

“No seas idiota, hay que acercarse para verte la cara” puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintió rápidamente.

“Bueno, venga, no podemos tardar mucho” le urgió, empezando a andar, se puso bastante nervioso cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta.

“La llave es algo en lo que no habíamos pensado” comentó el moreno.

“Tranquilo, mi madre guarda una aquí o solía hacerlo” señaló la maceta que había al lado de la puerta, la giró un poco, para meter la mano en la pequeña abertura que se mantenía oculta mientras estaba pegada a la pared, y efectivamente, encontró un juego de llaves dentro. Hay algunas cosas que no cambian. “Se la regalé yo” comentó abriendo la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible.

“Cualquiera podría encontrarla” se quejó el moreno.

“Bueno, siempre hemos sido muchas personas en casa, siempre hay alguna que se deja las llaves y no hay muchos ladrones por aquí” respondió, haciéndole un gesto para que guardase silencio mientras entraban en la casa. Avanzó lentamente hasta el salón, dejando que Harry se ocupara de cerrar la puerta. Observó rápidamente lo que había alrededor, no parecía haber cambiado mucho, quizás un poco la distribución de las cosas, algunos electrodomésticos o muebles nuevos, pero seguía oliendo a hogar. Vio varias fotos repartidas por ahí, cogió primero una en la que se veía a su madre vestida de novia y a su nuevo marido, luego cogió otra en la que se apreciaban dos bebés que, a juzgar por las ropas eran chico y chica, debía de haberlos tenido hace poco “dos por los que ha perdido” susurró, pensando en voz alta, iba a dejar de ver las fotos hasta que divisó una en la que salían Lottie y él, cuando eran pequeños, se mordió el labio inferior. Casi había olvidado como se veía su hermana sin estar llena de moratones, sucia y con manchas de sangre sobre el vestido, de hecho, casi no recordaba a una Lottie adulta, sólo la recordaba como era de niña o de la forma en la que la habían dejado esos hombres. No se dio cuenta que había empezado a ver borrosa la imagen hasta que un par de gotas cayeron sobre ella, frunció el ceño, sin comprender aun lo que estaba pasando.

“Siempre puedes llevártela” la voz de Harry le sorprendió bastante, había olvidado por completo que seguía ahí, de hecho, ni siquiera había sentido cuándo se había acercado hasta quedar detrás de él.

“N-No…no, esto le pertenece a mi madre” carraspeó, le temblaba la voz e intentó secarse las lágrimas con las mangas de la sudadera, inútilmente porque sus ojos dejaban de humedecerse y no lo comprendía. No se echaba a llorar con tanta felicidad, había sido imprevisto e incómodo.

“Yo también tengo alergia cuando entro en mi antigua casa” comentó con una sonrisa amable  “¿Louis?” preguntó confundido cuando apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

“¿Puedo? Será sólo un momento” susurró sin apartarse, necesitaba un abrazo, pero eso sería pedir demasiado, sin embargo, el moreno lo hizo sin que se lo pidiese, con un brazo le rodeó la espalda y colocó la mano sobre su cabeza. Ese gesto se le hizo conocido, recordó el abrazo del parque, recordó el calor tan agradable que desprendía el cuerpo del chico, el reconfortante peso de sus brazos, su olor, recordaba haberse sentido bastante mejor después de ese abrazo… como ahora. Se mordió el labio inferior, porque de su boca querían salir un montón de frases ridículas, elogiando los brazos del moreno, lo bien que se le daban estas situaciones o simplemente lo bien que olía, pero se decidió a soltar otra cosa muy distinta a la que pensaba “bueno, ya está, no te emociones, sólo ha sido un momento de debilidad” comentó, colocando las manos en el pecho del moreno para separarse poco a poco.

“Claro” respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco y quitándole la foto de las manos, sacó el móvil y le hizo una foto “le diré a Niall que te la imprima ¿quieres alguna más?”

“Ahm…” el acto le había dejado sin palabras y le había acelerado el pulso, una combinación muy extraña que no se fue hasta que apartó la vista de sus ojos verdes “creo que alguna de mi madre y las gemelas estaría bien, esa de allí” le señaló una que estaba sobre el mueble de la tele, el moreno se acercó y le hizo una foto también “Harry” llamó su atención y el chico se giró a mirarle “gracias” dijo con una sonrisa pequeña, tímida.

“No me las tienes que dar” le devolvió la sonrisa y él se giró a inspeccionar un poco el salón, intentando encontrar cámaras o micrófonos, no quería ver aparecer a gente de Jeremy allí “¿Louis?” volvió a mirar al moreno cuando le llamó “gracias por lo de ayer”

“Digamos que estamos en paz” sentenció y Harry asintió con una sonrisa ladeada, dejando ver sus hoyuelos “hay que buscar cámaras o micrófonos”.

“¿Derek era el único que sabía dónde vivías?”

“Stan también lo sabe, pero de él me fio. No sé si Derek ha compartido la ubicación de mi familia con alguien, pero puede que los mantuviese vigilados personalmente”

“A mí me has traído aquí ¿te fías de mí?” pero después de unos segundos se respondió solo “qué tontería, soy el transporte, olvídalo”

 

“Te habría hecho aparecer un par de calles más abajo” le interrumpió “mi confianza en ti se basa en la forma en la que cuidas de tu hermana, veo que comprendes lo que significa la familia y sé que si tienes problemas conmigo no vendrás a por ellos”.

“Zayn tiene razón, aprovechas cualquier situación para analizar a las personas” comentó mientras revisaba los muebles de la cocina.

“No puedo evitarlo” le observó mientras se movía, parecía estar a gusto con la respuesta que le había dado “voy a mirar en las habitaciones de arriba” informó subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. La primera habitación que visitó fue la de Lottie, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con que habían unido su habitación y la de Lottie, ahora esta una habitación enorme en la que había dos cunas, el suelo estaba lleno de juguetes, había cuatro armarios empotrados. Se dirigió al que recordaba que era el suyo, en la zona que solía ser su habitación, lo abrió y se encontró con que su ropa seguía estando allí, no le gustaba pensar que su madre no había tenido el valor de tirarlo. Cogió una de sus antiguas camisetas, cuando jugaba para el equipo de fútbol del pueblo.

“¿Vas a llevarte tu antigua ropa?” preguntó el moreno apareciendo por la puerta “no hay nada abajo, dudo mucho que haya cámaras aquí arriba, terminaríamos antes trayendo a Niall”.

“La usaba a los catorce, he crecido desde entonces” pero el moreno parecía un poco escéptico “he crecido” sentenció con firmeza “¿A Niall? Si viene con los ojos vendados…”

“Podría convencerlo…” pero antes de acabar la frase escucharon como la puerta de la casa se abría, reconoció una de las voces como la Felicité y la otra era la voz de un chico. Harry le miró “¿Qué hacemos?” articuló, pero no emitió ningún sonido, le hizo un gesto para que guardase silencio, intentaba oír lo que estaba ocurriendo, oyó pasos subiendo por las escaleras y fue cerrando con cuidado la puerta de la habitación, con un movimiento de su mano, tuvo que detenerse antes de cerrarla por completo porque los pasos ya habían llegado arriba. No oía voces, pero un sonido bastante característico entre dos personas besándose, les indicó por qué no les oían hablar. Harry le miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reír, a continuación escucharon la puerta de la habitación contigua cerrarse de golpe, seguido de una risita aguda por parte de su hermana.

“Conozco esa risa” comentó muy bajo, mientras se masajeaba la sien, pensando en lo que podían hacer “se reía así cuando iba o había hecho alguna travesura”.

“Yo no catalogaría el sexo como una travesura, pero supongo que es incómodo pensar en tu hermana metida en una situación así ¿nos vamos?”

“Por supuesto que no. Una travesura no sería tener sexo, sino tenerlo sin protección” le explicó cada vez más fastidiado por las imágenes que le cruzaban la mente.

“¿Estás basándote en una risa para sacar esa conclusión?”

“Oye, no quiero ser tío aún ¿vale? No me voy a arriesgar”.

“¿Y qué piensas hacer? Porque entrar en su habitación no es una opción” el moreno intentó hacerle razonar. Pero entonces oyeron los muelles de la cama sonar “¿no vas a perder el control por esto, no?”

“No, claro que no” y esbozó una sonrisa bastante psicópata, a continuación se oyó un gran estruendo en la habitación de al lado, seguido de un par de gritos y le fue imposible no reírse por lo bajo.

“¿Qué has hecho?” le preguntó Harry, parecía preocupado.

 

“Romper la cama” informó aun riendo “a ver cómo explica eso a mi madre, venga, vámonos” dijo antes de cogerle el brazo, sabía que no hacía falta, porque sí era un lugar que había visto antes, pero Harry pareció bastante complacido con el gesto y lo siguiente que supo es que volvían a estar en la habitación del moreno, uno al lado del otro, riendo por fin en voz alta. Tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos, antes de poder controlar la risa “¿crees que me he pasado?” preguntó finalmente, apoyándose en la puerta de madera que tenía detrás.

“No creo que sea la persona más indicada para responder, yo también tengo una hermana”.

“Gracias por llevarme a verles Harry”.

“Creía que habías dicho que estábamos en paz” acusó, apoyándose también en la puerta, a su lado, dejando su labios como primer plano debido a la diferencia de altura, una visión tentadora si mantenía la cabeza en esa posición “creo que deberíamos bajar a comer algo” susurró, inclinándose ligeramente, acercándose un poco más a él.

“Sí, deberíamos bajar” pero ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de moverse. Había conseguido la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para levantar la vista hasta sus ojos verdes, está vez no había excusas, no tenía unos informes de por medio, ni tenían influencia de Zayn, simplemente se estaban dejando llevar. Ya _que te vas a quedar, deberíais tener claras vuestras emociones_ , eso es lo que le había dicho Zayn. No había pensado en eso desde entonces ¿qué era lo que tenía Harry que le impedía apartarse de él cuando le tenía así de cerca? No era la primera vez que tenía a alguien a esa distancia, por lo menos en los términos en los que ellos estaban así de cerca, pero Harry tenía el poder de envolverlo, haciéndole olvidar todo lo que había a su alrededor ¿qué era esa habilidad que tenía? ¿o era algo que surgía de él mismo? Sintió la mano cálida del moreno sobre su mejilla, acercándole un poco más, lentamente, con miedo de romper la burbuja que se había creado si hacía cualquier movimiento brusco. Cerró los ojos, en cuanto sintió su respiración hacerle cosquillas en el labio inferior, casi podía sentir el tacto suave de sus labios sobre los suyos, sólo tenían que estar un poco más cerca. Enganchó la mano sobre su camiseta, a la altura del pecho porque sentía que se caería, acabaría perdiendo el equilibrio si no se sujetaba a él y Harry parecía pensar lo mismo, ya que colocó la otra mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Su cuerpo empezaba a pedirle ese beso, tenía una extraña sensación de angustia por estar alargándolo tanto, pero a la vez disfrutaba demasiado con la lentitud de cada gesto, del roce de la nariz del moreno sobre su mejilla, las ligeras cosquillas que su respiración le causaba allí donde tocaran, la forma en la que le erizaba la piel y cuando finalmente supo que era el momento, que ya no aguantaba más para sentir sus labios pegados a los suyos, una descarga eléctrica nada agradable les hizo volver a la realidad, de forma brusca, casi cruel.

“Siento la interrupción” escucharon la voz de Zayn en su cabeza “pero es importante” Harry también había dado un bote, pero no se había alejado y él, aunque estaba rígido, tampoco había hecho ademán de hacerlo “necesito que os acerquéis ahora a la cocina ¿vale?” Harry simplemente gruño por lo bajo y él mentalizó un _sí_.

“¿Podemos hablar sobre esto luego?” pidió el moreno moviendo el pulgar sobre su mejilla, pero él, en cambio, decidió soltarle la camiseta y apartarse lentamente.

“Sí, deberíamos tener _esa_ conversación, la que debió darse hace tres meses” comentó mirando sus manos, bastante incómodo.

“Tenían que enfriarse un poco las cosas ¿no?” se defendió.

“Quizás has dejado que se enfríen demasiado”.

“No, no lo creo” comentó con una sonrisa, antes de pasarle nuevamente un brazo por la cintura y aparecer en la cocina donde, literalmente, los vieron todos. Se sintió enrojecer poco a poco. Se alejó robóticamente del brazo del moreno, acercándose a uno de las sillas que había en la isla de la cocina.

“¿De qué querías hablar?” preguntó mirando al tazón de cereales vacío que tenía delante de él, levantó la mirada al no recibir respuesta inmediata y se encontró con todas las miradas sobre él, se percató de que Stan también estaba allí, entre Gemma y Perrie que, como no, sonreían ampliamente, de hecho, los únicos que tenían el ceño fruncido eran Stan, Niall y Liam “¿Qué?”

“Nada, eh, lo que tenía que deciros es que la hija de Derek está despierta e histérica, se niega a hablar con uno de nosotros, incluso ha rechazado a Stan, dice que sólo hablará cuando vea en persona que su padre sigue vivo, pero su padre aún no despierto".

"Pues dadle un calmante a Eleanor ¿no?" contestó, después de todo, con él no tuvieron tanto reparo al inyectarle cosas.

"Ya lo hemos hecho" afirmó Zayn "el tema de debate es que vea a su padre o no" explicó, cosa que le sorprendió, porque nunca habían tomado en cuenta su voto durante esos tres meses, tampoco se sentía con derecho a reclamarlo "Stan, lo siento, pero no tendremos en cuenta lo que tú votes".

"Lo entiendo, pero opinaré igualmente" muy propia de él la respuesta, cosa que molestó a Liam, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

"¿Por qué no la queréis llevar a ver a su padre cuando despierte?" preguntó finalmente.

"Porque no nos fiamos, es una bloqueadora fuerte y ha estado bajo las ordenes de su padre durante toda su vida, no sabemos si tienen algo planeado, además si la sacamos de esa habitación, puede bloquearnos a todos".

"Salvo a Harry y a Louis" comentó Stan, Zayn le miró sin comprender "sí, en el banco desapareció aun cuando ella lo estaba usando y a Louis sólo hace falta enfadarle para que pueda con su bloqueo".

"No sabemos si lo de Harry fue un hecho aislado" añadió Liam " y no creo que sea buena idea enfadar a Louis para reunir a esos dos".

"Ya, pero lo de mi hermano sólo lo sabemos nosotros, ella piensa que es inmune a su habilidad ¿no?" preguntó Gemma.

"Harry también está aquí" añadió de mala gana el moreno, mientras rebuscaba en la nevera un poco de leche para los cereales que llevaba en el bol de la mano "yo no he dicho que quiera acompañarla".

"También es verdad y contamos con el miedo que le tiene a Louis ahora" comentó Zayn, ignorando completamente a Harry "además, no tienen por qué entrar a la habitación, puede verle desde la puerta, sólo necesita la escolta adecuada".

"Y a una mala puedo estar dentro sujetando al padre, ya sabes con algún arma, por si el plan A sale mal" añadió Perrie, en los últimos meses había aprendido que le fascinaba tener armas en las manos, juguetear con ellas. _Viejas costumbres_ , le había dicho.

"Creía que esto era una votación" resopló antes de ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la nevera ahora que Harry ya estaba lejos de esa zona. Se puso un poco de zumo de naranja en un vaso y cogió una de las magdalenas que había en la encimera, pero después de darle un mordisco y poner cara de _me sabe a gloria_ , se dio cuenta que esa podía haber sido hecha por Harry, cosa que comprobó cuando se encontró con su mirada.

"Lo es" sentenció Niall "votos a favor para que sea este el plan" miró a su alrededor para ver todas las manos levantadas - incluida la de Stan - a excepción de la de Harry y la suya "aprobado, Perrie no te pases con el arma, que te veo venir".

"Harry, traga" le recomendó su hermana ya que el chico estaba haciendo varias expresiones que, además de bastante graciosas, denotaban su inconformidad "la próxima vez no intentes hacerte el guay" le pinchó la chica mientras se acercaba y le colocaba las manos en los hombros para dirigirle hacia el salón.

“No me hacía el guay” fue lo último que oyó del moreno antes de que le perdiese de vista.

“Voy a escoger a la afortunada” anunció Perrie desapareciendo también.

“Yo necesito saber cómo moverme por aquí ¿no tenéis mapas para los turistas?” preguntó Stan, intercalando miradas entre los que quedaban presentes “y ayer no lo aclarasteis, ¿podré irme cuando quiera?”.

Zayn intercambió una mirada con Liam y luego con Niall, el primero resopló, pero el rubio simplemente asintió.

“Puedes irte cuando quieras, pero no puedes llevarte ningún recuerdo de este lugar” aclaró el moreno, Stan no parecía muy complacido con la respuesta, de hecho le miró esperando que tuviera algo que decir.

“Estoy prácticamente en la misma situación que tu” le recordó.

“Odio que se metan en mi cabeza, es tan incómodo” se quejó a nadie en particular “pero vale ¿qué hay del mapa?”

“Créeme, para mí tampoco es cómodo” confesó el moreno antes de mirar Niall que, estaba devorando su tercera magdalena desde que habían empezado a hablar con Stan, asintió nuevamente “te enseñará algunos sitios puntuales para que no te pierdas” le indicó señalando al rubio.

“Vale” empezó a seguir al rubio que había cogido dos magdalenas más para el camino, pero se detuvo para mirarle “¿vienes?”

“Ahora, cuando me acabe esto” señaló su vaso de zumo y la magdalena que tenía a medias. Stan asintió antes de retomar el camino que le indicaba el rubio, cuando hubieron desaparecido, se volvió hacia Zayn “creía que habías dicho que confiabas en él”.

“No, dije que se había ganado venir aquí, no implica tener confianza realmente” contestó antes de acercarse a Liam y pasarle los brazos por la cintura, pero sólo se quedaron mirándose y era incómodo, a pesar de que no hacían nada para provocarle eso, pero era la forma en la que se miraban, sentía que estaba invadiendo su intimidad “¿Tú familia está bien entonces?” preguntó inesperadamente, aún sin mirarle.

“Uhm, s-sí…de hecho, había pensado en llevar a Niall, para ver si detecta alguna cámara o cualquier instrumento de vigilancia”.

“Acabo de decírselo yo, ha dicho que vale, cuando acabe con tu amigo” comentó Harry volviendo a entrar en la cocina, les lanzó una mirada significativa a Zayn y Liam.

“Pues no nos mires” contestó Zayn a un comentario que seguramente se había formulado en la cabeza del rizos “deberías hacer que se muden, no sé, por si acaso” le sugirió Zayn ahora mirándole a él.

“Claro, su hijo muerto se los ordena desde el más allá” ironizó con una sonrisa “mi madre jamás dejaría esa casa, crecimos allí. Una vez Derek le sugirió que quizás deberían mudarse, por los recuerdos que había en esa casa, así estarían más seguras también, pero ella se negó rotundamente, es muy cabezota, no creo que haya cambiado de opinión” Harry se movía por la cocina, recolectando tazas, vasos y platos sucios para meter en el lavavajillas, el cual estaba a su lado.

“¿Por qué no pones vigilancia tú?” sugirió Liam, le sorprendía demasiado cuando le hablaba y más ahora que, técnicamente, había invadido su casa con tres personas indeseables para él “quiero decir, así puedes saber desde aquí que tu familia está bien en casa, de hecho, puedes preguntarle a Niall, tiene muchos juguetes de vigilancia”.

“Esa…es una gran idea, se lo preguntaré” contestó abriendo el lavavajillas cuando vio a Harry llegar cargado de cosas “gracias”.

“Pídele que sean cosas discretas, Niall se emociona fácilmente con lo que crea” advirtió Zayn, empezando a tirar de Liam fuera de la cocina “os avisaré cuando se despierte Eleanor de nuevo” fue lo último que comentó antes de desaparecer con el castaño.

“Espero que Niall no esté con tu amigo muy cerca de esos dos” comentó Harry, ya había colocado todo en el lavavajillas, ahora tenía el móvil en las manos y estaba tecleando rápidamente “eso sí que sería incómodo para ellos dos”.

Le costó un poco enterarse de lo que estaba hablando, pero entonces recordó el día en que les oyeron mientras estaban en la cama, la situación tan incómoda que se formó entre ellos dos “¿has avisado a Niall? Tienes que avisarles, Stan no es…que no tiene ningún problema, pero tampoco está muy contento aquí y no creo que sea el mejor momento para poner su paciencia a prueba. Voy a avisarles ¿dónde están?” soltó del tirón, deteniéndose sólo porque necesitaba coger aire y empezando a andar hacia la salida, pero Harry le cogió la muñeca impidiendo que se alejase mucho.

“Cálmate, ya lo he dicho, tenemos un grupo ¿sabes?” le mostró la pantalla del móvil, había un grupo con el nombre SOS, pero le hizo más gracia ver el mensaje de Harry – ¡Alerta roja! Todo el mundo lejos de las habitaciones – se le escapó una risa, era simplemente surrealista que tuviera un grupo para eso.

“Espero que Niall lo lea a tiempo” comentó volviendo a preocuparse un poco.

“No se separa del móvil, tranquilo” se apoyó en la isla, frente a él que estaba en la encimera, le miró durante unos segundos en silencio “así que Stan no es gay”.

“Bueno, no hemos tenido una charla específica sobre eso, le pillé una vez en la cama con una pelirroja, lo di por hecho supongo ¿y Niall?”

“Uhm, con Niall es parecido, sólo que el que no está seguro es él, de momento le gustan las chicas”.

“O los enchufes” susurró, más como una broma personal, pero el moreno la oyó soltando una carcajada segundos después.     

“Eso sería demasiado inquietante” pasaron unos segundos antes de que el silencio empezara a ser incómodo.

“Creo que voy a unirme a Stan y Niall” comentó antes de terminarse el zumo por fin.

Harry, que había estado mirándose atentamente las manos, levantó la mirada hacia él inmediatamente después de escuchar que quería irse.

“Pensaba que podríamos hablar ahora” aunque no había un tono suplicante en su voz, sus ojos no decían lo mismo.

“En realidad, estaba pensando que no hace falta hablarlo, estamos bien ahora ¿no?” sabía que hacía falta hablarlo, que no estaban bien del todo y que no lo estarían hasta que no expusieran de forma tranquila lo que había pasado entre ellos y decidieran qué querían que pasaran. Esa sería la forma adecuada de llevar la conversación, pero su lengua no era tan obediente “quiero decir, hace unos meses me llamaste, en pocas palabras, egocéntrico, egoísta y manipulador, luego decidiste que era una buena idea ignorar mi existencia en esta casa” soltó una carcajada irónica antes de continuar “lo cual es muy divertido porque fuiste tú el que me trajo aquí, tú me pusiste en esta situación y he sido yo el que ha tenido que aprender a sobrellevarla, Agradezco lo que has hecho esta mañana, llevándome a casa y agradezco que me hayáis ayudado a controlar mis habilidades, pero no habría pasado nada de esto de no ser porque me trajiste aquí. Pero no te culpo Harry, porque eso ahora ni solucionaría nada, ni me haría sentir mejor y por eso digo que estamos bien ahora, porque tú y yo ya no nos debemos nada, no tienes por qué seguir hablándome si no quieres, ni tampoco tienes que fingir que de repente te agrado o que quieres volver a ese tiempo en el que hablábamos o nos comportábamos como amigos, de hecho, ese ni siquiera era yo, era un personaje que tenía que interpretar y ya te lo dije en su momento, pero te lo repito ahora, siento mucho haberme aprovechado de lo que sentías, pero era mi trabajo y ya está. Estamos bien”.

Se había pasado todo el discurso buscando los ojos verdes, para mirarles directamente, pero le habían empezado a evadir a cada palabra que soltaba, al final había desistido, fijando como punto de atención el frutero que había en la isla, detrás del moreno. Esperó paciente unos minutos para que el moreno dijese algo, pero al no recibir respuesta, volvió a buscarle con la mirada, encontrándole entretenido en el juego nervioso de sus dedos. Le esperó un poco más, pero al ver que no parecía querer decir nada, entendió que había decidido volver a la fase en la que ignoraba su existencia. Suspiró.

“Voy a buscar a Stan” informó sin saber muy bien para qué se lo decía.

“Lo siento” soltó de pronto, evitando que diese un paso lejos, mentiría si dijese que se esperaba una frase así “lo que te dije en el restaurante…estaba enfadado contigo, no hacías más que exigirme que me expresara y yo nunca hago eso, sólo dejo que se me pase el enfado, me pasé con lo que te dije ese día e intenté disculparme después, pero tú ya te lo habías grabado a fuego, es verdad que he tenido varios meses para decirte que lo sentía, pero de verdad me sentía mal por lo que te había dicho, creía que era mejor cuanto menos me vieses, pensaba que lo preferirías así. Cuando estabas trabajando para el FBI eras tú el que interpretaba el personaje, yo nunca mentí cuando te dije que me caías bien e incluso cuando te dije que me gustabas, tampoco estoy fingiendo interés ahora, no finjo nada Louis, de hecho, si mi actitud ha cambiado es por lo que hiciste ayer, no por el hecho de salvarnos, sino porque, increíblemente, no me adiabas y eso, más lo de esta mañana, me dieron ciertas esperanzas, creo que podemos arreglar las cosas, pero arreglarlas de verdad, porque esa actitud pasivo – agresiva de ‘sí, estamos en paz, pero no te perdono’ no ayuda a solucionarlas de verdad, podemos estar bien Louis” dio un paso hacia él cautelosamente “podemos conocernos de verdad, porque ni tú, ni yo, éramos los que decíamos ser y ahora no hay secretos”.

Seguía inmóvil en su sitio, de hecho, se había sujetado a la encimera con fuerza, porque parte de su respuesta le había enfadado más, pero ya se le había olvidado, ahora simplemente estaba atento a su cercanía y a evitar que diese otro paso más hacia él, era peligroso estar cerca.

“No hay…” carraspeó porque hasta ahora no había notado que tenía la garganta seca “no hay razón para intentar conocernos de nuevo, de hecho, no creo que sea una buena idea, ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo para eso. Derek está aquí, puede saber quién custodia mi recuerdo o tener alguna pista sobre eso, yo iré a dónde haga falta para encontrar las respuestas y vosotros estáis intentando dar con el resto de bases, puede que nos lleve en direcciones contrarias o a bandos contrarios”.

“Hay algo Louis, lo de Zayn no habría tenido ese efecto en nosotros hace tres meses, esta mañana me pediste que te abrazara y luego casi nos besamos, eso es que hay algo, pero lo fascinante es que está sobreviviendo a todo lo que está pasando a nuestro alrededor y creo que podrá sobrevivir a bandos contrarios o a distancias temporales” dio otro paso cauteloso hacia él, cosa que le hizo colocar las manos frente a él, salvando el pequeño especio que quedaba entre los dos, pero ocasionando que ambas manos reposaran en el pecho del moreno y pudo sentir el palpito acelerado bajo la yema de sus dedos “sé que esas no son exactamente razones de peso, pero podemos crear unas cuando averigüemos a dónde nos lleva ese algo ¿no te parece?”

Había sido una mala idea colocar las manos frente a él, se encontraba inmerso en el ritmo que llevaba el corazón del moreno, agitado pero agradable y podía sentir el calor que desprendía aun a través de la camiseta que Harry llevaba puesta. Sabía que tenía que objetar algo, que la respuesta debía de ser no directamente, pero su mente estaba demasiado distraída ahora.

“Primero, Zayn puede causarle ese efecto a todos los que estén cerca” susurró con apenas un hilo de voz, habían bajado la voz por alguna razón que no se habían dicho “segundo, el abrazo fue en un momento en el que no me encontraba bien” hizo otra pausa porque tenía sus ojos verdes más cerca, mirando directamente a los suyos “ahm…y tercero, no intenté besarte, tú te acercaste demasiado, justo como ahora, no respetas el espacio personal…” pero no consiguió seguir hablando porque sus pulmones se había quedado sin aire, era difícil concentrarse y hablar teniendo a Harry tan cerca.

“Nosotros buscamos besarnos, Zayn causa un efecto un poco más…parecido al que está viviendo en ese momento y sólo entre personas que se atraen física o emocionalmente ¿sabías eso?” comentó con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios “por cierto, no pides abrazos de personas con las que te llevas mal, en situaciones como esa”.

Su expresión debía de ser muy cómica, porque la risa de Harry invadió sus oídos y se extendió por su cuerpo entero, obligándole a sonreír con él.

“Lo sé, algo me había comentado” respondió, dándose cuenta que las manos del moreno se habían colocado imperceptiblemente en su cintura “¿por qué sigues invadiendo mi espacio personal?”.

“Te intimido” confesó inclinándose levemente sobre él, la situación vivida en su habitación, empezaba a repetirse, su cuerpo reaccionaba igual “te demuestro…” se acercó un poco más “la teoría…” podía sentir su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en los labios “de que hay algo”.

“Cállate ya” susurró malhumorado, sabiendo que tenía razón, pero no estaba seguro si quería averiguar a dónde les llevaba ese algo.

Harry pareció adivinar sus dudas, por lo que no le dio tiempo a formularlas en voz alta, presionó sus labios sobre los suyos, haciendo un esfuerzo extra porque sus manos aún seguían intentando alejarle, pero fue cediendo poco a poco, a medida que los labios de Harry se movían sobre los suyos, forzándole a imitar los movimientos con los suyos.

Sabía que ese gesto significaba que estaba aceptando averiguar a dónde les llevaba ese sentimiento sin nombre, el que le impedía pensar cuando estaba tan cerca, el que le obligaba a tocarle cuando cruzaba la línea invisible del espacio personal, el que le aceleraba el pulso y le ponía los pelos de punta con una mirada o un roce. Era ridículo dejar ese sentimiento avanzar, pero era imposible negarse ahora. Se le hacía irresistible la forma en la que se sentía estando así, quería reproducirla todo el día y era evidente que sólo lo lograba cuando tenía a Harry tan cerca. No le hacía falta dedicarle horas, podían valer unos minutos al día, podrían tener ese pequeño fragmento al día, podían intentarlo si se organizaban bien. Movió sus manos tímidamente, pasándolas alrededor su cuello, cosa que el moreno comprendió como una afirmación a su petición y le sintió sonreír en medio del beso segundos después. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero podía imaginar sus perfectos hoyuelos formarse en las mejillas a causa de esa sonrisa y sus labios temblaron, amenazando con imitar los de Harry una vez más, porque esa sonrisa era contagiosa. El moreno empezaba a mover las manos de su cintura, bajándolas peligrosamente, provocándole escalofríos a cada milímetro que descendía.

Un gran estruendo hizo que ambos se separaran de golpe, asustados, mirando a su alrededor. Hubo varios segundos de silencio, donde sólo podían oír sus respiraciones agitadas, aún estaban intentado regularizarlas tras el beso y el ruido no estaba ayudando.

“Harry, eso ha sido un disparo”.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que haya tardado un poco, he estado ocupadilla ;_;  
> Enjoy!

“Harry, eso ha sido un disparo” era una afirmación, conocía muy bien ese sonido.

“Creo que ha venido del jardín” contestó antes de empezar a avanzar hacia la puerta que daba al jardín “es curioso que nunca podamos tener un momento para los dos o son demasiado cortos”.

“Yo prefiero llamarle _una señal_ ” comentó sarcástico, provocando que el moreno frunciese el ceño y se detuviese.

“Ya has aceptado, no puedes echarte atrás”

“En ningún momento he dicho que sí”

“¿Es una especie de invitación para que te bese de nuevo?” se inclinó un poco sobre él, lo suficiente para dejar sus labios pegados a su oreja “puedo hacerte decir que sí” susurró, provocándole escalofríos y un sospechoso calor en las mejillas.

“Acaba de oírse un disparo Harold, céntrate” le regañó alejándose rápidamente para acabar asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Buscó con la mirada a alguien dando con Perrie a varios metros de ellos, apuntaba con el arma a alguien o algo frente a ella, pero antes de preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba, la rubia volvió a disparar.

“¿Perrie?” preguntó el moreno en un tono que no habría oído la chica de no ser porque acababan de aparecer justo detrás de ella “¿qué haces?”

“Ah, perdón ¿os he interrumpido? ¿por eso me castigáis con esta peste?” bajó el arma y se giró a mirarlos a ambos, arrugó la nariz y luego volvió a mirar hacia el frente “¡no te muevas Niall!” gritó a una cabeza rubia que estaba varios metros más lejos de ellos “estamos practicando la puntería, no teníamos nada mejor que hacer hasta que esos dos acabaran, bueno y vosotros también” se quejó.

“Nosotros no teníamos nada que acabar” replicó incómodo “¿el blanco es Niall?”

“Louis, he pasado justo delante de vuestras narices mientras os metíais la lengua hasta la garganta, no me cuentes cuentos” respondió de mala gana. En los pocos meses de convivencia con la rubia, había aprendido que le sentaba muy mal _aguantar hedores de apareamiento_ , como suele llamarlos ella, no conseguía hacerse una idea de cómo sería el olor, pero asumía que debía ser muy molesto para ella, porque habitualmente siempre era maja con él “¡Niall, manzana!”.

“Lo siento” no sabía qué otra cosa decir, no es un olor que supiera controlar.

“No te preocupes, sé que quien tiene la culpa de todo es Harry” acusó y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que el moreno ya no estaba a su lado, se giró a buscarle y le encontró con Zayn y Liam, hablando en la puerta que conectaba el jardín con la cocina “no consigo darle a la manzana” se quejó, desvió la mirada hacia donde apuntaba y vio que Niall mantenía la manzana sujeta en la mano derecha, bastante alejada de su cuerpo.

“Le puedes dar en la mano ¿sabes?” advirtió al ver cómo le temblaba la mano, lo extraño es que no le hubiera dado ya.

“Bueno, a nosotros nos gusta jugar así” pero un segundo después, bajo la pistola y se la tendió “tú eras poli ¿no? Prueba tu puntería”.

“¿Qué? … va a ser que no ¿dónde está Stan?”

“¡Venga ya, no seas miedica!” se quejó “está allí” apuntó hacia el árbol que se encontraba a un par de metros más allá. El mencionado asomó la cabeza, sonriéndole al ver que ya estaba allí “¡dispara, dispara!”

“Ah, qué molesta” comentó irritado antes de coger el arma, apuntó hacia la manzana que sostenía el rubio, lo cierto es que llevaba varios meses sin disparar y la distancia a la que estaba Niall era muy fácil fallar. Cogió aire, como siempre que se preparaba para disparar a un blanco demasiado lejos y mientras soltaba el aire, apretó el gatillo. _No sería nada serio si le diese en la mano_ , se sorprendió pensando.

“Vaya, qué puntería Louis” comentó Niall, acercándose con la manzana en la mano, tenía un agujero justo en medio.

“Siempre, siempre acierta” comentó Stan saliendo de detrás del árbol, se acercó a quitarle la manzana de la mano al rubio “tendríais que verle lanzando cuchillos o dardos”.

“Qué sexy” la rubia le hizo un cómico gesto con las cejas ante la frase de Stan “¿debería traer algunos?”

“No, no hace falta y Stan exagera, esto ha sido suerte” se explicó a toda prisa. Tenía buena puntería, pero no era un amante de las armas y mucho menos adoraba jugar con Niall como blanco.

“Aburrido” dijeron al unísono los tres chicos frente a él, pero luego fue Niall quien cogió el arma y le dio un suave empujón a la rubia para que ocupase su puesto.

“Es irónico que a ti te traten mejor que a mí” susurró a Stan mientras se alejaban un poco de la zona de disparos.

“Primero, soy más guapo y segundo, tengo más carisma” comentó con arrogancia, provocando que pusiera los ojos en blanco por toda respuesta “se dice, se comenta, se rumorea que Mr. Imbécil y tú tenéis muy buen rollo de nuevo”.

Se planteó no responder a la pregunta, siempre le había parecido ridículo comentar hecho como: estoy empezando a ver a alguien, creo que me gusta, he besado a tal… tonterías propias de adolescentes “volvemos a llevarnos bien” soltó al final, sin muchos cambios en su expresión, prefería que el tema acabase ahí.

“¿Amigos?” volvió a intentarlo.

“Algo así…Stan, conozco esa expresión, sé a dónde quieres llegar y no puedo responderte porque no sé la respuesta” cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra, incómodo “supongo que _hay algo_ ” sentenció utilizando las mismas palabras que había usado Harry antes.

“Creo que si sabes la respuesta, sólo no quieres decirla en voz alta”.

“Creo que el psicólogo era yo” intentó bromear, pero al ver que Stan no le devolvía la sonrisa, decidió probar con otra cosa “la verdad es que no lo he pensado, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar ahora mismo y quiero centrarme primero en eso antes que en cualquier otra cosa”.

“¿Qué otras cosas?” preguntó ahora más relajado.

“Sigo sin recordar lo que pasó el día en el que mi hermana hipotéticamente murió…”

“¿Hipotéticamente?” ahora volvía a estar tenso “Louis no hagas eso, no te crees falsas esperanzas”.

“He tenido sueños, Stan, creo que intenta decirme algo, no sé cómo, pero algo me dice que es ella”.

“No, no es ella, tu hermana está muerta, los forenses encontraron restos de su ADN en el lugar, lo sabes Louis”.

“Claro que había ADN, había estado sangrando por lo que le hicieron, no había cuerpo”.

“¡Porque estaban todos destrozados!” lejos de sobresaltarse, notó como su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma negativa, no quería enfadarse, pero le estaba siendo complicado evitarlo.

 _Louis, relájate_.

La voz de Zayn le sobresaltó, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que todos le estaban observando, excepto Harry, que miraba a Stan de forma peligrosa.

“No tocaré más el tema si no quieres, pero piensa de forma razonable, a ellos no les importa que tengas esperanzas porque no te han visto en _esa_ época, no quiero que vuelvas a ser ese Louis nunca más” añadió Stan antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse al interior de la casa.

Se sentía incómodo con todas las miradas sobre él, no tenía los ojos rojos y la ira repentina se le había pasado, ahora simplemente quería salir de ahí. Ignoró completamente las preguntas que Zayn le estaba metiendo en la cabeza y empezó a dar pasos apresurados fuera de allí, pensaba recorrer la isla tres veces antes de volver, de hecho, cuando llegó a la playa empezó a meterse en el agua, utilizando su barrera para crearse una pequeña burbuja y mantenerse bajo el agua, había oído pasos acercarse tras él, no sabía quién era, ni quería averiguarlo, no en ese momento, así que no se paró en ningún momento, hasta que se encontró a bastante distancia de la orilla.

La discusión con Stan había sido de lo más absurda, ¿qué problema tenía con dejarle guardar una minúscula esperanza? Nadie mejor que él sabía lo mal que lo había pasado los meses siguientes a su muerte, incluso ahora le era difícil pensar en ella, era consciente de los riesgos que conllevaba pensar que podía seguir con vida y estaba dispuesto a asumirlos, era su hermana, se lo debía. No podía predecir que tanto le afectaría si se equivocaba, pero no iba a dejar que el miedo a lo que pudiese pasar, evitara que lo intentara, no era así y Stan lo sabía, acabaría entendiéndolo. Ahora tenían a Derek en la misma casa, podía responderle a muchas de sus dudas. El agobio empezaba a remitir y empezaban a aflorar otros sentimientos, de verdad tenía miedo a una verdad contraria a la que pensaba, además, ahora se sentía un tanto infantil por haber huido así de los ojos de todos los que estaban en esa casa, no creía que les hubiese preocupado, pero desde luego había fastidiado su pequeño momento de diversión. Abrió los ojos, notando inmediatamente unos rayos dorados colorear el agua que le rodeaba, le había parecido estar sólo unos minutos, pero todo indicaba que habían pasado unas cuantas horas. Lo cierto es que había sido un buen escondite, por muy infantil que sonase en su mente, lo había sido y puede que recurriese a el más adelante, si las cosas no salían bien. Llevó la burbuja que se había creado hasta la orilla, evitando mojarse mientras salía, no esperaba encontrar a un Harry tumbado a la sombra de una palmera, aparentemente dormido, ¿le habría estado esperando? Se sentó a su lado, tenía la cara cubierta por un sombrero negro – ya no le sorprendía los cambios que sufría su vestuario, todo dependía de su estado de ánimo – para evitar que la arena le molestara.

“¿Harry?” le llamó suavemente, no quería despertarle bruscamente, pero el moreno se incorporó como un resorte, asustándole con el gesto y tirando el sombrero a un lado.

“Estoy despierto” aseguró mirando en varias direcciones hasta que le dio con su cara “has salido”, había cierto alivio en su tono.

“No podía pasarme toda la vida allí abajo, no soy una esponja, ni tengo una piña en la que vivir” intentó bromear, cogió el sombrero y se lo colocó en el regazo “puedes volver a dormir”.

“Repítemelo en otro momento, puede que me haga gracia” comentó cogiendo el sombrero y colocándoselo en la cabeza “¿tienes hambre?” preguntó, ignorando completamente su sugerencia.

“Pues…” lo cierto es que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que su estómago estaba dando un concierto “parece que si ¿qué hora es?”

“Las cuatro” contestó mientras se ponía en pie, tendiéndole la mano un segundo después, pero cuando se la cogió, el escenario a su alrededor cambio completamente, estaban en un callejón, no reconocía el lugar.

“¿Siempre apareces en callejones?”

“Son más seguros” empezó a dar pasos, acercándose hacia una calle transitada “Argentina” aclaró cuando se giró a mirarle si le seguía.

“¿No deberíamos estar allí? Quiero decir, para cuando despierte Derek”.

“Ya está despierto, pero puede esperar, no has comido nada desde esta mañana” señaló antes de cogerle del brazo y dirigirle hacía la puerta de uno de los restaurantes que habían en esa calle “yo tampoco he comido, quería comer contigo” hizo una pausa mientras buscaban una mesa, con ayuda del camarero, algo alejada de las que ya estaban ocupadas, una vez sentados y con las cartas en las manos, el moreno le volvió a mirar “esto ayuda ¿no? A que ese _algo_ vaya tomando un nombre”.

Dejó la carta sobre la mesa con un suspiro “Harry…” empezó, pero el moreno le interrumpió, colocándole la carta nuevamente entre las manos.

“Ya has dicho que sí, no puedes echarte atrás. Ahora pide” le dedicó una sonrisa amable, pero podía ver algo raro en sus ojos, no sabía descifrar lo que era.

“Ahora mismo no tengo cabeza para lidiar con una cita” aclaró antes de mirar los platos que aparecían en el papel.

“Esto no es una cita” sentenció, levantó una mano para llamar la atención de uno de los camareros que estaba más cerca. Cuando ambos hubieron pedido, el moreno se decidió por soltar un suspiro, relajando un poco su postura “¿hablar y luego comer o hablar mientras comemos?”

“¿Hay alguna opción que no implique hablar?”

“Si, pero implica que yo me vaya muy indignado” bromeó, pero se mantenía serio, atento a sus gestos para deducir su respuesta.

“Me reiría si no tuviera la ligera impresión de que lo harás de verdad”.

“¿Entonces?”

“¿Podemos hablar de cualquier otra cosa mientras comemos y cuando acabemos, de lo de esta mañana?”

“Por alargarlo no se me va a olvidar”

“Lo sé, pero será a mi manera o aceptaré que te vayas indignado”

“Vale, ya veo que lo de ceder no va contigo”.

“¿Es que no he cedido ya en bastantes ocasiones? De hecho, en esta también, no seas caprichoso Harold” comentó con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, el camarero había vuelto con todo lo que habían pedido y no tardó mucho en decorar la mesa con platos y las bebidas “gracias” le dedicó una sonrisa al camarero antes de que se alejara, no sin antes hacerles saber que le llamasen si necesitaban otra cosa.

“No hagas eso” pidió el moreno con tono irritado.

“¿El qué?” la petición le había consternado, después de todo, su único movimiento había sido para coger el tenedor y el cuchillo.

“Ese pobre camarero cree que has estado flirteando con él”

El comentario le hizo soltar una carcajada, no había visto venir ese comentario y no sabía si estaba bromeando o lo decía en serio, la sonrisa del moreno no se lo dejaba claro.

“Claro, ser educado es mi táctica secreta” bromeó, metiéndose un trozo de carne en la boca, luego giró disimuladamente la cabeza buscando al camarero, encontrándole a un par de mesas de ellos, mirándole con una sonrisa en los labios al notar que se había girado y no pudo evitar devolvérsela por inercia. _Mierda, se lo había dicho en serio_.

“¿Qué te acabo de decir?” se quejó su acompañante antes de meter un par de dedos en su copa de agua y lanzarle un poco a la cara.

“Estoy comiendo con un crío” puso los ojos en blanco, se inclinó hacia él y cogió la servilleta, perfectamente doblada que tenía a un lado de la mesa, la sacudió para extenderla y se la colocó en el cuello “ya está, no te quites el babero o te ensuciaras la ropa ¿vale?”.

“Eres tan molesto” comentó el moreno, mientras mantenía la mirada irritada que le había estado dedicando durante todo el proceso de la servilleta.

“Qué va” respondió con la mirada fija en su plato, pero se oyó el golpe de una bandeja impactar contra el suelo, seguida de varios platos y cristales rompiéndose, así que tuvo que girarse a mirar “parece que mi camarero es un poco patoso” comentó cuando se dio cuenta que había sido el mismo chico que le lanzaba miradas y sonrisas.

“¿Por hay un **_mi_** en esa frase?” se quejó Harry “vas a tener que dejarle claro que ya estás pillado o seguirá intentando llamar tu atención”.

“¿Lo estoy?” preguntó intentando parecer serio, pero no lo conseguía del todo, la servilleta en el cuello del moreno no se lo permitía “¿cuándo establecimos esa norma?”

“Estaba implícito en la solicitud de averiguar qué había entre nosotros” le apuntó con el tenedor y, aunque tenía el ceño fruncido, las comisuras de sus labios temblaban en un intento de no reírse “¿quieres poner normas?”

“Implícito en la solicitud…” repitió, sonaba a que le había enviado su carta de presentación, por eso le hacía gracia, tenía una elección de palabras poco habitual “no hace falta poner normas, no ligaré con otros tíos mientras estés delante, tranquilo”.

“Bien” comentó el moreno desviando la mirada a su plato, no pasaron ni dos segundos en silencio antes de que volviese a levantar la cabeza, dedicándole una mirada acusadora “¿qué quieres decir con: _cuando no estés delante_?”.

“Creo que me he explicado con claridad” respondió, disfrutando un poco del efecto que estaba causando en el moreno, no iba a negar que se sentía un poco complacido “no te catalogaba como una persona celosa, no encaja con el perfil que me hice de ti”.

“Eso es porque no soy una persona celosa, soy ordenado, yo estaba primero, así que te centras en esto y si no sale bien, puedes seguir con los que estén a la cola”.

“Hay una cola…” repitió cada vez más sorprendido de las tonterías que decía por minuto, pero le gustaban “normalmente, una cola incluye a más de dos personas”.

“Lo sé, seguro que hay cientos, sólo basta con que salgas a la calle” la frase le hizo atragantarse con el agua que acababa de beber.

“Esta conversación está perdiendo el norte” comentó una vez consiguió respirar nuevamente.

“Ya, pero no exagero Louis” se habría reído, pero la forma tan intensa en la que le estaba mirando, se lo impedía.

“Creo que voy a pasar del postre, contigo tengo exceso de azúcar en la sangre” comentó, sarcástico, pero evitó levantar la mirada de la mesa, sabía que tenía las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

“Borde” reprochó mientras llamaba al camarero para pedir los postres “me comeré el tuyo” advirtió antes de indicárselo al camarero, que resultó ser otro distinto al primero, pero que le observó detenidamente y sin disimulo mientras recogía en su bandeja los platos vacíos “genial, ya tienes otro más en la cola” se quejó una vez el camarero se hubo alejado.

“Esto es simplemente surrealista” comentó atónito, era la primera vez que le pasaba.

“Cuesta creer que no te haya pasado más veces, seguramente ni siquiera te dabas cuenta”

“Es posible, no voy buscando a personas que me miren cuando salgo” ironizó antes de que el camarero del principio Mr. Sonrisitas, colocara los postres frente a sus respectivos dueños. Esta vez ni siquiera le miró, se dedicó a inspeccionar atentamente el trozo de tarta que tenía en el plato, bastante incómodo, por suerte no tardó demasiado en volver a desaparecer.

“No voy a hacer comentarios…eh, no puedes comértelo, dijiste que pasabas del postre”.

“¿Yo dije eso? Pues me retracto” comentó mientras le mostraba cómo se llevaba un trozo de tarta a la boca, con exasperante lentitud “uhm, qué buena está”.

“Cómo puede caber tanta maldad en un cuerpo tan pequeño” se quejó.

“Aún te tragas la mesa” le advirtió, los comentarios sobre su altura sobraban y más si consideraba que estaba dentro de la media normal.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, pero se quedó en silencio, acabándose su plato con rapidez para luego pedir la cuenta, Y n lo que el moreno se ocupaba de todo, Louis descubrió un papel rectangular y pequeño escondido debajo de su plato, se trataban de varios números acompañados de la frase: llámame. Abrió los ojos excesivamente ante la sorpresa, se guardó el trozo de papel en el bolsillo y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Harry, mirando el bolsillo en el que se acababa de guardar el papel.

“¿Por qué lo guardas?”

“Para saber el número del siguiente en la cola” respondió irónicamente “¿ya podemos irnos?” pero había sido testigo del ir y venir de la tarjeta del moreno, así que se puso de pie antes de oír la respuesta. Iba a avanzar hasta la salida, pero la mano de Harry le sujetó la muñeca y con la otra se hizo con el trozo de papel “¿qué haces?”

“Poner orden” comentó mientras dejaba el papel sobre la mesa y antes de que Louis pudiera quejarse, el moreno acabó uniendo sus labios, no fue un beso prolongado, simplemente se aseguró de que el camarero en cuestión lo viese “ahora ya podemos irnos” le susurró al oído antes de soltarle.

“Tienes suerte de que sea un sitio público y no pueda matarte” comentó con una sonrisa al moreno, se dirigió a la salida, con su acompañante siguiéndole de cerca, irritantemente feliz por lo que acababa de hacer.

“Odio tener que arruinar esto, pero yo he cumplido con mi parte del trato” empezó a decir el moreno una vez se encontraron en el callejón nuevamente.

“Ya” secretamente esperaba poder evitar el tema un poco más, o simplemente que se le olvidase “creo que mi hermana está viva, Stan sostiene que son imaginaciones mías y que, cuando compruebe que me equivoco, me daré un buen golpe y, como somos idiotas, no supimos parar la conversación a tiempo, después de todo, quedó claro que no íbamos a llegar a un acuerdo desde el principio”.

“¿Y qué es lo que te hace pensar que sigue con vida?”

“He estado teniendo sueños, del recuerdo que tengo bloqueado, aunque ahora he conseguido ver más cosas, no sé, tengo la sensación de que es ella. Sé que es una tontería tener esperanzas con tan poco, pero no voy a dejar de buscarla por tener sólo un 1% de probabilidades de encontrarla, me da igual lo que me digáis”.

“Creo que haces lo correcto” susurró el moreno con expresión seria “cuando estaba en la base y secuestraron a mi hermana, me dijeron que la mantendrían allí hasta que hiciera lo que me pedían, pero habían hecho lo mismo antes con otra persona y cuando le devolvieron a su hermana, sólo era un cuerpo, la habían asesinado mucho antes. Nadie me aseguraba que siguiese con vida para cuando consiguiera terminar de hacer todo lo que me pedían, pero era mi hermana, no iba a perder la esperanza hasta que no viese su cuerpo con mis propios ojos. Lo que quiero decir es que te entiendo Louis y si al final te llevas el golpe, te recuperarás”.

“Veo que tienes demasiadas esperanzas en mi entereza” le había llevado unos segundos responder, le había pillado por sorpresa su apoyo, incluso Zayn le había dicho lo contrario.

“Eres fuerte, sobrevivir a la habilidad que tienes ya es suficiente prueba, pero también has conseguido lidiar con lo de tu hermana y con el pseudosecuestro en casa de Zayn, tu mente aguanta mucho, podrás con lo que se te ponga por delante”.

Le habría gustado poder decirle que no era tan fuerte como pensaba, que casi no sobrevive a lo de su hermana y que, si pasa una segunda vez, quizás no lo consiga; pero era tan convincente el tono de su voz, la intensa forma en la que le miraban ese par de ojos verdes que, aunque caía en el autoengaño, le creyó. De verdad se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa que Harry dijese que era capaz de hacer, ya sonaba bastante ridículo en su cabeza como para decirlo en voz alta, por eso asintió por toda respuesta. Su cerebro prefería gastar energía en otras actividades, como por ejemplo, atrapar los labios del moreno, había descubierto que el leve roce de antes, no había sido suficiente para disfrutar de su textura, le gustaba sentir la forma en la que ambos encajaban como si fueran piezas de un puzle y se aseguró de no dejarle escapar, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, sintiendo inmediatamente como se amoldaba al cambio, sujetándole de la cintura. Una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago le invadió y tuvo que separarse a unos centímetros, frunciendo el ceño, pero sin romper el contacto con el resto de su cuerpo.

“¿Era necesario?” se quejó, fijándose en la habitación en la que estaban ahora, era la suya “pensaba que ya me había acostumbrado a esta sensación”.

“Perdona, el móvil no deja vibrar, supongo que Zayn quería que volviésemos ya, son muy inoportunos” la mano del moreno serpenteó por su pecho hasta instalarse en su mejilla, acariciándosela con el pulgar antes de inclinarse para atrapar sus labios una vez más, pero el beso duró mucho menos de lo que esperaba y de lo que le habría gustado “mis besos suelen tener ese efecto” comentó con una sonrisa traviesa.

“Me refería a lo de aparecer y desaparecer, idiota” le empujó, suavemente, por lo que apenas dio un paso hacia atrás “habrá que ir a buscar a Zayn”.

“Cuanta agresividad” se quejó mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo y se lo acercaba al oído “le estoy llamando ¿a dónde vas?” preguntó cuando le vio abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

“He oído voces en el pasillo” informó, aunque el moreno ya estaba hablando por el móvil, salió de la habitación, miró primero hacía el lado derecho y cuando iba a mirar hacia el otro lado, sintió una fuerte presión en el estómago impidiéndole respirar, oyó de fondo a Harry gritar su nombre como intentando advertirle algo, pero el pitido en los oídos y la extraña humareda que se había formado a su alrededor, le impedían ver u oír nada.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback (un par de horas antes o, lo que vienen siendo, los sucesos paralelos al capítulo anterior).  
> Zayn PoV  
> Enjoy!

“No tiene pinta de ir a salir aún o eso ha dicho Harry” comentó Liam, con tono molesto.

“Ya saldrá” se acercó al lavavajillas, metiendo uno a uno los platos que habían utilizado para comer “dile que venga a comer y luego puede volver a montar el campamento allí”.

“Como si me fuera a hacer caso” el castaño suspiró antes de dejar el móvil sobre la encimera “¿por qué no encerrarse en su habitación?”

“Nos quería perder de vista a todos, es normal, nos quedamos todos mirándoles como si no hubiéramos visto discutir a nadie en nuestras vidas”.

“Ya no me sorprende que acabes defendiéndole de una forma o de otra”

“Liam, no le defiendo, sólo digo que habría sido incómodo para cualquiera de nosotros”.

“Tampoco es que me moleste que le defiendas” respondió, alargado los brazos y sujetándole de la cintura para hacerle retroceder y quedar apoyado contra él “estoy más que acostumbrado a tu síndrome de superhéroe”

“Yo no tengo síndrome de nada” le dio un leve golpe en una de las manos que rodeaban su cintura, pero luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en su hombro “ojalá pudiese confirmarle que está viva”.

“Dime que no te estás esforzando más de lo debido para conseguirlo” rogó el castaño y notó como se le habían tensado todos los músculos del cuerpo.

“Si lo hiciera, quizás ya habría dado con su hermana” como siguió notando a Liam tenso, se giró, dentro de su agarre, y junto sus labios brevemente “no me esfuerzo demasiado, tranquilo”.

“Si no me hubieras besado, te habría creído” comentó con una mirada acusadora, pero notaba su cuerpo mucho más relajado “siempre intentas desviar mi atención cuando mientes”.

“¿Ha funcionado?” volvió a juntar sus labios durante un par de segundos.

“Me gustaría poder decirte que no” se quejó antes de atrapar sus labios, prolongando un poco más el beso, pero acabó separándose una vez más “pero si haces daño a alguien por descontrolarte, no tienes permitido deprimirte”.

“Me gusta cuando intentas darme órdenes” comentó antes de atrapar entre sus dientes el labio inferior del castaño, de forma juguetona “ojalá fuera tan poderoso como la persona que retiene el recuerdo de Louis, no sabemos a cuánta distancia está de él y aun así lo custodia muy bien”.

“Tú ya eres bastante poderoso, no necesitas más” acunó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándole a mirarle directamente a los ojos “cada vez que nos hacemos más poderosos somos un poco menos humanos, ahora estamos equilibrado, no quiero que dejes de sentir o cualquier otro que sea el precio de más poder”.

“Liam” era difícil negarle cualquier cosa a ese par de ojos cafés, eran tiernos y ahora mismo estaban llenos de ruegos, alguna vez pensó que era muy similar a la mirada del cachorrito que tuvo de pequeño “es imposible que deje de sentir, por lo menos mientras te tenga cerca”.

“Entonces nunca dejarás de sentir” le dio un beso en la frente, luego en la mejilla y finalmente volvió a sus labios, pero esta vez hubo más urgencia en el beso, quizás habría acabado haciendo el camino hasta su habitación por segunda vez en lo que llevaban de día, pero el móvil de Liam sonó y provocó que se sobresaltaran un poco “creía que lo había dejado en silencio” comentó ruborizado, seguía manteniendo como tono de mensaje la frase “I’m Batman”.

“Es sólo un tono de prueba, dijiste. Lo he cambiado, dijiste” se burló antes de hundir la cara en su cuello, dejando que mirase y contestase el mensaje.

“Harry ha dicho que Louis ya ha salido del agua, van a comer fuera y luego vuelven a ayudarnos con lo de Derek” informó mientras tecleaba rápidamente una contestación “le he dicho que no tarden demasiado”.

“Están yendo a comer juntos, Liam, por supuesto que van a tardar, supongo que tenemos un par de horas” susurró contra la piel de su cuello, mordiéndola un segundo después, esperaba que el mensaje le haya llegado claramente, pero por si las dudas, pegó su cintura a la suya, con cierta rudeza.

“Zayn…” exhaló el aire que había estado reteniendo durante sus primeras acciones, pero ahora que había vuelto a juguetear con la piel de su cuello, empezaba a notar como iba perdiendo el raciocinio y su capacidad para formular frases.

“Espera” se separó un poco del castaño, recibiendo un gruñido como queja “dile a Niall que no pierda de vista a Stan, he visto que tiene cierta zona de su cerebro bloqueada, pero desde lo de Louis no me atrevo a rascar demasiado, supongo que serán recuerdos personales, la barrera no parecía muy fuerte, pero que le vigile igualmente”.

“Creía que no le habías viste nada raro ¿por qué tienes miedo de deshacer su barrera? ¿tengo que preocuparme?” preguntó mientras tecleaba nuevamente en el móvil. “Tengo un leve trastorno psicosomático, cuando intento deshacerme de la barrera, sufro taquicardias y mi habilidad deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, se me pasará, he pensado en pedirle a Louis terapia” lo dijo de carrerilla y con una sonrisa en los labios, si bien a él le preocupaba, no tenía por qué hacérselo saber a Liam o se pondría pesado “no tienes de qué preocuparte, se acaba pasando en unos meses”.

“Definitivamente le pedirás terapia a Louis” empezó a decir, pero le cortó con un beso, retomando lo que habían dejado a medias, pero el castaño consiguió separarse de sus labios “harás la terapia” le ordenó con tono firme, pero tras mirarse en silencio durante un par de segundos, sus labios volvieron a unirse de forma más agresiva y urgente.

Normalmente Zayn dejaba que Liam tomase el control de la situación, porque le gustaba así, además era demasiado perezoso como para que fuera al revés. Pero acababa de intentar darle una orden – cosa que le resultaba demasiado sexy a la vez que irritante - por lo que estaba intentando tomar el control esta vez, lo hacía en muy pocas ocasiones por lo que era de esperarse que Liam cediera con cierta rapidez, sabía que de vez en cuando, le gustaba que las cosas fueran en ese sentido.

“Z-Zayn…e-esta-tamos en l-la cocina…Perrie n-nos v-va a ma-matar” consiguió soltar entre beso y beso.

“As-ascensor” respondió brevemente mientras le empujaba en dirección a este, le estampó contra las puertas mientras esperaban a que llegase a esa planta, empezando a buscar con sus cuerpos más fricción, cada vez más ansiosos.

Casi acaban en el suelo del cuando las puertas se abrieron de improvisto, una vez dentro, aprisionó a Liam contra una de las paredes del ascensor, tras darle al botón que les llevaría a su planta, pasaron unos segundos, jugueteando con sus manos por debajo de las ropas, antes de que el ascensor se detuviera sin venir a cuento, quedándose a oscuras.

“¿Le has dado a algún botón?” preguntó Liam separándose de él para intentar ponerlo en marcha de nuevo, su técnica era básicamente toquetear todos los botones.

“No creo que darle a un botón provoque que la luz se vaya ¿se habrá ido en toda la casa?” sacó su móvil para avisar a alguno de los que estaban fuera, pero no había cobertura “creía que Niall había arreglado el problema de la cobertura” le llevó varios años hacerlo, pero apareció un día diciendo que ya estaba solucionado, estaba claro que mentía.

“Lo dijo para que dejaras de pedírselo, pero se lo notamos todos en la cara, pero al parecer fuiste el único que se lo trago” se burló mirando el cuadrado del techo que podía servirles como salida en caso de que nadie les hiciera caso “Zayn a ti no te hace falta llamarle, no usas cobertura” se señaló la cabeza, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y lo era, pero él aún seguía algo distraído con lo que habían estado haciendo antes de que les interrumpiera un ascensor averiado.

“Ese día estaba muy cansado, no habría notado ni un terremoto” se defendió antes de ponerse a buscar la mente de Niall “algo va mal” soltó, ahora un poco más tenso “no está consciente”.

“Busca a Perrie, voy a intentar abrir esto” señaló hacía la ventana cuadrada del techo antes de dar un salto y empujarla hacia arriba.

 _“¿¡Zayn!? Menos mal… ¿estáis bien? ¿dónde estáis?”_ su mente era un caos de imágenes, por lo que no pudo sacar nada en claro.

_“Atrapados en el ascensor, pero estamos bien. Perrie tienes que calmarte, no puedo leer nada de lo que piensas ¿qué ha pasado? ¿por qué Niall está inconsciente?”_

_“No hay tiempo para explicarte todo, Stan se ha vuelto loco, ha traído compañía, son tres y tienen habilidades, creo que vienen a por Jeremy pero les oí hablar de Louis y Gemma…no sé dónde está, Harry me va a matar, nos va a matar a todos…”_

_“Perrie, respira, no le va a pasar nada a nadie ¿dónde estáis? ¿podéis protegeros? ¿sabes dónde están ellos?”_ Liam ya estaba arriba, hacía un rato que le había incluido mentalmente en su conversación con Perrie, así no tendría que explicarlo de nuevo, por eso estaba intentando asegurarse de que al otro lado de las puertas del ascensor, no habría nadie esperándoles para darles una sorpresa.

 _“Estamos en la enfermería, he conseguido bloquear la puerta, no nos han seguido así que he supuesto que no somos su principal blanco, conocen nuestras habilidades, llevaban mascarás en la cara, mis toxinas no les hicieron nada y Zayn…”_ pasaron unos segundos en los que Perrie se distrajo por el repentino movimiento de Niall sobre la camilla, estaba despertando _“tienen un psíquico, ten cuidado”_.

 _“Podrías haberlo mencionado antes”_ él tenía siempre una coraza sobre su mente, era algo inherente a las habilidades de cualquier psíquico, pero el resto no, sus mentes no estaban a salvo, miró a Liam que había vuelto a bajar, tenía el móvil en la mano, asumía que tenía que estar intentando contactar con Gemma o Harry, pero por su expresión no parecía haber tenido mucho éxito “sigue intentándolo” comentó en voz alta.

_“¿Recuerdas el invento de Niall, ese que recreaba una barrera para evitar que nos leyeses la mente continuamente? Pues nos vendría muy bien ahora mismo, el problema es que están todos en su taller, yo y Niall iremos a por ellos y a por unos cuantos juguetes más”._

_“Zayn, nuestra única ventaja es que ellos no conocen la casa tan bien como nosotros”_ apuntó el rubio, le llegaron imágenes de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, producido por Stan _“poneos los pinganillos, ya sabéis donde están los de emergencias”._

_“De acuerdo, nosotros iremos a buscar a Gemma y a evitar que se lleven a Derek, intentad contactar con Harry”._

_“Os iremos informando de cómo vamos, cambio y corto”_ el sentido del humor de la rubia en situaciones como esa, siempre le pillaba por sorpresa.

“Estamos entre la segunda y tercera planta” informó Liam mientras le cogía por la cintura y le levantaba un poco para ayudarle a salir por el hueco del techo “no te arriesgues, pero intenta buscar a personas en esta planta”.

“Ya lo he hecho, despejado” contestó al tiempo que le tendía la mano, una vez estuvo arriba no le soltó la mano tan rápidamente, de hecho, se la estrujó un poco.

“No nos pasará nada” sonó como una promesa y tuvo que creerle, aunque no tuviesen nada asegurado. Asintió, soltándole la mano poco después, justo antes de pillar cada uno un lado de las puertas del ascensor, tiraron a extremos contrarios consiguiendo abrirlo casi sin dificultad. Fue el primero en asomarse a mirar el pasillo, confirmando la ausencia de intrusos, salió a toda prisa con Liam justo detrás, metiéndose cada uno en la habitación que tenían más cerca. Antes eran muchos en esa casa y no podían presumir de que confiasen plenamente los unos en los otros, por eso habían permitido que cada uno tuviera un arma en sus habitaciones, lo de los pinganillos habían los habían puesto después, sólo por precaución. Cuando cada uno salió de las respectivas habitaciones, con un arma en las manos y el pinganillo en el oído, se dirigieron a las escaleras.

“Creo que Gemma iba a ver a la hija de Derek, ve a mirar tú allí y yo bajaré a la habitación de Derek” intentó sonar firme, pero su voz temblaba un poco, lo cierto es que no quería separarse de Liam, sin embargo, ahorrarían tiempo si lo hacían.

“Zayn sabes perfectamente cuál es mi respuesta a eso, ni siquiera sé por qué te molestas en sugerirlo”.

“No hay tiempo para este tipo de discusiones Liam, no ganaremos tiempo cubriendo terreno si vamos juntos”.

“Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma…”

“Tranquilidad, Liam tiene razón Zayn, si vas solo serás hombre muerto, tiene que bajar más de uno, ellos son tres” la voz de Niall sonó por el pinganillo, su respiración agitada, asumía que habían estado corriendo.

“Vale, cambio de plan” concedió, sólo quería dejar de perder el tiempo “Niall, ve a por Gemma. Perrie, reúnete con nosotros abajo”.

“Oído” contestó la rubia también con la respiración agitada.

Tanto él como Liam habían estado bajando escaleras todo ese rato y no tardaron en llegar al pasillo que precedía a la habitación en la que estaba Derek, pero como era de esperarse, el pasillo no estaba solo, había un chico rubio, con un impoluto traje blanco y la máscara que Perrie había descrito al principio, por lo que hacía imposible verle el rostro, salvo los ojos que eran de un color verde tan brillante como su traje, no eran humanos.

“Vaya, sois rápidos” comento jovialmente mientras hacía una leve reverencia hacia ellos “os estaba esperando” soltó una carcajada cuando Perrie apareció tras ellos “a ti no te esperaba, pero me gustan los imprevistos. Veréis, nuestras ordenes son llevadnos a Derek, a nuestro topo y a dos de vuestros compañeros, me recomendaron evitar cualquier enfrentamiento a menos que me causarais molestias, así que, por favor, causarme molestias” sus ojos brillaron con un reflejo rojo casi imperceptible por la forma en la que desapareció, se llevó las manos a la cara “os daré cierta ventaja” se quitó la máscara, dejando ver su rostro, bastante más joven de lo que aparentaba en un principio.

“Hablas mucho” comentó la rubia antes de colocarse delante de ambos y apuntarle con su arma, disparándole directamente al pecho.

“Oh, qué simple” comentó con una sonrisa mostrándoles, para sorpresa de todos, unos labios teñidos de un color negro, acción idéntica a la de Perrie. La bala se evaporó automáticamente antes de siquiera acercarse demasiado “yo me preocuparía chicos, esto es altamente tóxico” comentó mirándoles a Liam y a él, pero Perrie seguía estando delante de ellos, por lo que no se preocuparon demasiado, era más preocupante el que ambos tuvieran la misma habilidad, un reflejo brillante pasó por encima de las cabezas de todos, impactando sobre el del traje blanco, arrastrándole hasta la pared que tenía detrás, pero la esfera de Liam empezó a desaparecer dejando visible el cuerpo del rubio, era como si la estuviera absorbiendo, tal y como hacía Liam “habéis arruinado mi traje” se quejó viendo las pequeñas manchas oscuras que habían sobre el traje por culpa de la esfera. Sin embargo, ninguno estaba prestando demasiada atención a sus palabras, estaban más concentrados en encontrar una teoría sobre la persona que tenía delante –si es que se le podía llamar así – ¿qué clase de nuevas criatura han creado en los laboratorios de las bases? “A ver, tonta, más tonto y tontísimo, mi habilidad es bastante clara, puedo imitar vuestras habilidades, no hay que ser un genio. Gracias por darme la tuya también Zayn, aunque con esos dispositivos que lleváis es un poco inservible, quizás deberíamos llevarnos a ese inventor vuestro” sopesó, mientras volvía a su posición anterior. Había cometido el error de intentar investigar su mente en busca de respuestas antes de oírlo de los labios del intruso, por suerte, Perrie había estado rápida con los bloqueadores que había colocado en sus nucas al llegar “mis hermanas bajarán pronto, han ido a por vuestros compañeros”.

“No están aquí” afirmó intentando buscar una solución al laberinto en el que se habían metido.

“¿Y por qué vuestro rubio amigo no está aquí con vosotros?” contraatacó siguiendo con la mirada a Perrie, no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro “deja de intentar jugar con mi mente Zayn, tengo tu barrera y aún si consigues penetrarla, no será agradable para ti, recuerda lo que ocurrió con Louis la primera vez” sonrió con satisfacción al ver las caras consternadas de todos los presentes “oh, claro, no lo sabéis ¿no creeríais que el psíquico era yo, verdad?” repasó a los presentes con una sonrisa salvaje, casi demente “una de mis hermanas es la que bloquea la mente de ese chico y, en consecuencia, puede estar al tanto de algunas cosas que el subconsciente de Louis no es capaz de ocultarle. En fin, creo que ya hemos hablado demasiado ¿vais a hacerme algo o tengo que dejaros inconscientes ya?” la risa de Perrie interrumpió al chico, ellos ya estaban demasiado acostumbrados a oírla como para que les inquiete, pero alguien que no la había oído nunca, podría resultarle perturbador, después de todo, Perrie siempre había estado a un paso del psiquiátrico.

“Entiendo” dijo tras haber interrumpido su risa abruptamente, quedándose completamente seria, desconcertando bastante al del traje “nos has sido de gran ayuda, gracias por tu colaboración” comentó antes de lanzar contra él uno de sus pendientes, causando una enorme humareda en la que la rubia se perdió segundos después. Liam y Zayn se miraron, sabiendo lo que ocurriría a continuación. Se oyeron un par de golpes antes de que el humo se evaporase y la rubia apareciera con el chico inconsciente a sus pies “despejado” pronunció antes de patearle en la cara “ábrela” ordenó a Liam, señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

“¿Hacía falta perder tanto tiempo?” preguntó antes de hacerse un lado para dejar que Liam pasara.

“Cuanto más crean que tienen el control, más sueltan y este gilipollas ya lo soltaba todo incluso antes, así que por qué no dejarle un poco más” Liam apuntó con la mano hacia la puerta, al no haber luz las puertas se quedaban completamente bloqueadas, creo una pequeña esfera que explotó al hacer contacto con la puerta. Derek se encontraba sentado en la cama, claramente sorprendido de que fueran ellos quienes irrumpiesen en la habitación “sorpresa”.

“Levanta” ordenó mientras le apuntaba con la pistola, pero no movió ni un músculo, por lo que Liam se acercó a cogerle del brazo y levantarle bruscamente. “Deberíamos subir” aconsejó el castaño, mientras avanzaba con Derek.

“No os molestéis” dijo una voz que ninguno de los presentes conocía. En la puerta había una chica rubia, con el pelo recogido en una coleta, pero tenía la cara cubierta con una [máscara veneciana](http://www.decorarconarte.com/WebRoot/StoreES2/Shops/61552482/4978/3242/E16B/88EC/B1D1/C0A8/2935/1EA1/Mascaras_0020_Venecianas_0020_\(11\).jpg), era inquietante y no comprendía la razón para llevarla aún puesta, su hermano se había delatado sin ningún problema “es para darle dramatismo Zayn” comentó dirigiendo sus inhumanos ojos azules hacia el susodicho “por supuesto que puedo leeros la mente, ese cacharro es anticuado para mi capacidad mental, aunque no para la tuya” volvió a mirarle, no podía verlo, pero estaba casi seguro de que sonreía. “¿Quiénes sois?” la voz de Perrie le sorprendió desde detrás, sabía que debía tener a Derek apuntado con un arma, ahora mismo era su mejor baza y la única “¿quién os envía?”

“¿En serio no podéis llegar a esa conclusión vosotros solos? He oído muchas alabanzas hacía vosotros, qué decepción” acabó apoyándose en el marco destrozado de la puerta “está claro que trabajamos para alguien superior a ese” señaló a Derek “y eso es todo lo que os puedo decir, ahora…” dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, dejando que otra chica, pelirroja, enfundada en otro traje blanco y llevando la máscara que su otro compañero se quitó, llevaba sujetos por la nuca tanto a Niall como a Gemma “que no les esté apuntando con un arma, no significa que no podemos matarles. Así que, el trato es este: nos dais a Derek y podéis quedaros con uno de estos dos”.

“Nos dijeron…” empezó la pelirroja, pero su compañera la cortó con un gesto de la mano.

“Sé lo que nos dijeron, pero muchas cosas pueden ir mal en estas situaciones y me caen bien, quiero hacerles escoger” dirigió la mirada hacía los susodichos “¿y bien?”

“¿Y si no aceptamos?” preguntó intentando hacer tiempo, necesitaban a Louis y Harry inmediatamente.

“Entonces tendré que inmovilizaros, quizás os haga un poco de daño, luego me llevaré ese y a vuestros compañeros o puede que a todos, sé que es cruel separaros” se burló, pero pronto cambió su tono de voz, sus ojos escrutaron a Zayn minuciosamente “¡deja de poner resistencia! ¿¡Dónde está!?” entrecerró un poco los ojos, provocando que al moreno le flaquearan las rodillas del dolor que le estaba provocando en la cabeza, pero no se permitió emitir ningún sonido. Por supuesto la reacción protectora de Liam no se hizo esperar, sin embargo la chica dirigió un dedo hacía el susodicho “no, no, no, a ti no te he hecho la pregunta, quédate quieto” y el chico cayó al suelo inconsciente con un golpe sordo.

“¡No está aquí, no sé dónde está!” ya no luchaba por mantenerla fuera de su cabeza, sólo estaba preocupado por lo que le había hecho a Liam y no se quedó tranquilo hasta que se acercó a él y le sintió respirar, sabía que ponía a vista de todos su debilidad, pero no era algo que sus jefes no supiesen ya.

“Dice la verdad” informó a su compañera “pero tarde o temprano acabarán volviendo” soltó un suspiro “Gemma, por supuesto que sé que contigo, la amenaza de muerte, no funcionará, pero si mueves un músculo tus compañeros caerán uno a uno delante de ti. Y sé que puedes devolverles la vida, pero ¿cuántas veces aguantará tu cuerpo ese desgaste de energía?”

La respiración de Gemma era cada vez más irregular, difícilmente perdía el control de sí misma, pero acaba de amenazar a sus compañeros y a su hermano, por experiencia propia, era algo que podría descontrolar a cualquiera, siempre les habían dicho que los lazos afectivos eran peligrosos, pero hasta ahora no se habían dado cuenta de lo muy peligrosos que eran. La chica tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, el pelo algo revuelto, cayéndole a ambos lados de la cara y su respiración iba acelerándose cada vez más, manteniendo los ojos de todos puestos en ella.

“Despierta a Liam, Zayn” le susurró Perrie, sin quitar los ojos de Gemma “despiértale ya”.

“Suéltala” ordenó la rubia a su compañera, pero ésta sólo se giró hacía ella sin comprender muy bien por qué se lo pedía. Sin embargo, antes que la rubia insistiese de nuevo, Gemma levantó la mirada hacia la pelirroja, dejando ver unos ojos perfectamente coloreados de un rojo bastante intenso “qué interesante” comentó la rubia, levantando una mano en dirección a la chica, consiguiendo que su amiga pelirroja la soltara inmediatamente “eso duele, pero me gusta, tienes mucho potencial” Gemma movió los labios, pero nadie oyó lo que decía “hasta que tú y tus poderes no os calméis, permaneceréis dentro de la barrera, no querrás hacer daño a tus amiguitos ¿no?” los labios de la chica volvieron a moverse, pero siguieron sin emitir sonidos para los presentes, incluido Liam, que ya estaba consciente. La rubia levantó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido “han vuelto” miró al chico de blanco que había permanecido en el suelo todo este tiempo “ya está bien de siesta, levanta, tenemos que darles una bienvenida” el chico se puso en pie inmediatamente después, masajeándose la cabeza “ve con él” le ordenó a la pelirroja “os enviaré a Stan, dejad que Louis se divierta un poco con su amigo” comentó mientras ambos chicos se perdía por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras.

“¿Sigue tu trato en pie?” preguntó, llamando la atención de la chica.

“¿Cómo?”

“Elegir a uno bla bla bla” respondió con cansancio.

“¿Qué estás intentando hacer?” ladeo la cabeza sin llegar a comprender lo que el moreno hacía, tenía la vista en Niall, que estaba quieto mirando a Gemma, sus pensamientos se resumían a números o canciones, era confuso para la chica.

“Elijo…elegimos a Gemma” Perrie dio un paso adelante con Derek, que seguía con la mirada perdida y en silencio “será mejor que la dejes inconsciente o moriremos todos en cuanto quites la barrera” sugirió .

“No intentéis nada” comentó mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la chica, frunciendo bastante el ceño antes de poder dejarla inconsciente, por su expresión, podían darse cuenta que le había costado conseguirlo o como ella había descrito antes, le había dolido “dejad que Derek se acerque” ordenó volviendo a mirarles, no sin antes dejar a Gemma delante de la puerta, en el suelo.

“Avanza” dijo Perrie mientras le daba un ligero empujón con el arma que seguía llevando en la mano “Lo siento, Niall”

“Dejaos ya de tonterías” comentó el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios, Perrie puso los ojos en blanco y levantó el arma para dispararle a Derek en la pierna derecha, provocando que el hombre cayese al suelo a mitad de camino; luego disparo a la rubia de la máscara mientras Niall se agachaba para tocar el suelo, un par de destellos azules salieron de sus manos, iluminando el suelo hasta llegar a la rubia. Pero la chica era rápida, había contenido la bala y aunque el ataque de Niall casi la hace perder el equilibrio, había logrado salir con el menor daño posible “Liam, Zayn” les llamó el rubio, pero ellos ya se había puesto en movimiento.

Liam había empezado a lanzarle distintos tamaños de esferas que no dejaban de salir de sus manos, aunque perdían su efecto al chocar contra la barrera invisible que se había colocado la chica alrededor. Zayn por su parte, aprovechaba cada ataque del castaño para intentar colarse en su mente, se acercó a toda prisa hasta el cuerpo de Gemma, para sacarla del fuego cruzado, estaba haciendo tal esfuerzo mental que su fuerza física se había reducido considerablemente, por lo que le costó un poco moverla del sitio y empezaba a notar el cambio de color en sus ojos, pero no podía desistir. Cerró los ojos, enfocando únicamente a la intrusa, notando la fuerte barrera que la chica tenía para bloquear su mente, le recordaba a la que tenía Louis y su cuerpo reaccionó ante ese recuerdo; se le aceleraron las pulsaciones, sentía la fuerte necesidad de abandonar lo que estaba haciendo, tenía miedo, estaba aterrado ante el recuerdo de lo que Louis le hizo cuando rompió la barrera, probablemente volvería a ocurrir, pero si no lo conseguía todos correrían un gran peligro, Liam estaría en peligro y se aferró a esa idea para mantenerse concentrado en su objetivo. No notó cuando los gritos de la intrusa invadieron el pasillo, notaba la barrera más débil, cada vez más fina, ya sólo se trataba de una cortina, a la espera de ser abierta, pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo, empezando a rasgarla con fuerza, haciendo el agujero cada vez más grande, lo suficiente para que le dejase pasar, encontrándose con un exceso de luz al otro lado, no fue hasta que notó una mano en su hombro que se dio que, la cegadora luz, era porque acababa de abrir los ojos, los ataques habían cesado y la intrusa estaba en suelo, en posición fetal e inconsciente. Levantó la vista para mirar a la persona que le había tocado el hombro, pero no la reconocía.

“Zayn, ya está, lo has conseguido” su voz era lo mejor que había oído nunca, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y rapidez a causa de esa voz, aunque no comprendía por qué “me gusta este nuevo color de ojos, pero prefiero los de siempre”

“¿Quiénes sois?” preguntó a los desconocidos que tenía delante de él, provocando que tres pares de ojos le mirasen preocupados.

“Tienes que estar de broma” comentó una chica rubia, muy guapa, pero prefería la persona que aún le estaba sujetando el hombro “no tenemos tiempo para estas cosas ¡Liam, haz algo!”.

“¿Qué quieres que haga? Ya sabes cómo va esto, al última vez se le pasó, hay que esperar” el chico le pasó un brazo por la cintura, de forma protectora, cosa que no le disgustaría de no ser porque no sabía qué relación tenía con él, parecía que todos le conocían “hay que ir a por Harry y Louis, coged a Gemma y llevárosla abajo, de hecho, llevaos a Zayn también, no creo que sea seguro seguir forzándose tanto”.

“Tienes muchos recuerdos míos, de ambos así que confío en ti, pero no confío en ellos” señaló a los dos chicos que pusieron los ojos en blanco.

“Es increíble que aún en su estado desequilibrado, confía ciegamente en el memo de Liam” comentó el rubio mientras levantaba a chica del suelo, estaba inconsciente por lo que tuvo que llevarla en brazos “puedes mirar en nuestras cabezas también, idiota”.

“No quiero, no me caéis bien” frunció el ceño, estas personas acababan de insultar al de la voz bonita y a él, así que habían pasado a ser oficialmente personas indeseables.

“No tenemos tiempo para esto” la rubia dio un paso hacia delante y le cogió del brazo “escucha, Liam te ha dicho que vengas con nosotros ¿no? Somos sus amigos, él confía en nosotros, así que tú también puedes hacerlo ¿vale?”

“¿Puedo?” miró a Liam y el chico asintió con una sonrisa en los labios “de acuerdo, pero no más insultos”.

“Esperadnos abajo, tenedlo todo listo para irnos, cuando encuentre a esos dos apareceremos allí” levantó a un hombre, al que le sangraba la pierna y le empujó en dirección a la chica rubia con el arma en la mano “¿qué ha sido de su hija?”

“Está con Stan, pero no parecía querer ir con él, si la encontráis, traedla quizás nos haga falta” el chico rubio. “Bien, si en veinte minutos no aparecemos, iros sin nosotros, luego os alcanzaremos” añadió el castaño.

“¿Qué rumbo establezco?”

“Rusia”

“A Harry no le hará ni pizca de gracia” canturreó la chica, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo tirando del hombre herido.

“Ve con ellos Zayn” le dio un toque en el hombro para que le hiciera caso, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso Liam salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

“Vamos pequeño Zayn, papá Liam te ha dado una orden” se burló el chico rubio, avanzando con la chica en brazos. No era muy consciente de lo que ocurría, de hecho, lo único que sabía era que la chica de la máscara debía permanecer dormida y seguía concentrado en que así sea porque su cuerpo se lo requería así, pero tenía un mal presentimiento y tenía miedo que Liam, el único en quien confiaba, no volviese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota 1: al final del capitulo hacen referencia a "ir abajo", eso es porque en la planta -3 hay una especie de "refugio", para más información volved a el capítulo 12, párrafo segundo :D  
> Nota 2: sobre el control de poderes, el resumen es que: si se vuelven más fuertes, más probabilidades tienen que vayan dejando de lado su humanidad, en consecuencia, abandonan ese lado de la mente en la que recuerdan cosas sobre su pasado o las que le provocan sentimientos, como es el caso de Zayn.  
> Creo que este es el capitulo que más me ha costado escribir y encima me ha pillado por medio lo de los cinco años y me he puesto muy emotiva, cosa que no encaja con la temática del capítulo, pero increíblemente me ha inspirado. En fin, perdonad que haya tardado, espero que el capitulo os haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. Si os apetece dejadme algún comentario o dudas, son muy bien recibidos. Muchas gracias por leer, hasta el siguiente capi *3*


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooooola, cuánto tiempo :D   
> Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar, viajes y poco ordenador, es todo lo que puedo decir ;_; Ya estoy de vuelta y creo que el siguiente no tardaré tanto ;_;   
> Enjoy!

Todo sucedió muy rápido y de forma confusa para él. La sensación en su estómago había resultado ser Harry, que le había transportado al piso de debajo sin previo aviso y de forma violenta, por lo que había acabado aterrizando en el suelo; iba a preguntar a qué estaba jugando cuando escuchó una explosión en el piso de arriba. Su cuerpo se tensó automáticamente, obligándose a ponerse en pie justo a tiempo para que un trozo del techo no le cayese encima. El pedazo de hormigón había dejado un hueco de considerables dimensiones, había creado una gran cantidad de escombros y polvo, no le fue fácil ver con claridad o respirar con normalidad hasta pasados unos minutos. Había oído un par de golpes sordos en la planta de arriba seguido de otra explosión y otra vez tenía que sortear trozos de hormigón cayendo, pero ahora había incluso más polvo y le escocían los ojos, se podía decir que iba un poco a tientas e intentaba mantener la calma.

“¡¿Harry?!” le llamó, sólo quería saber si estaba bien, no dejó de avanzar hacía las escaleras.

“¡No subas!” le asustó lo desesperada que había sonado su voz, no le habría hecho caso de cualquier forma, pero ahora tenía mucha más necesidad de llegar hasta allí. Cuando alcanzó las escaleras se dio de bruces con el cuerpo de alguien, casi pierde el equilibrio, pero rápidamente dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, intentando distinguir la figura que se acercaba a él, pero antes de poder descifrar de quién se trataba una gran bola de fuego se abalanzó contra él. Tuvo la suerte de reaccionar a tiempo o su cuerpo había tomado el control de nuevo, pero se había creado una barrera a su alrededor, así que vio como la bola impactaba y cubría la barrera, podía sentir el calor de las llamas antes que se disiparan “¡Louis…LOUIS!” oyó llamarle a Harry desde la planta de arriba.

“¡Estoy bien!” respondió antes de que la silueta que había visto antes se volviese visible por completo, se trataba de una chica pelirroja de traje blanco y llevaba una máscara que le cubría toda la cara excepto los ojos. Tenía las manos ardiendo como dos antorchas y era inquietante la forma en la que sus ojos parecían arder a juego con las llamas, incluso el pelo se ajustaba a su habilidad “¿quién eres?”.

“Wow, de verdad eres tú, te ves…distinto Louis, más humano” le observo con curiosidad, minuciosamente y de arriba abajo, como si no quisiera perder ningún centímetro de él, pero luego llegó hasta sus ojos y se quedó allí, frunciendo el ceño “de verdad no nos recuerdas”.

“¿Quién eres?” volvió a pregunta esta vez de forma más segura y fría, avanzando hacia ella, pero entonces escuchó otra explosión arriba y otro trozo de techo cayó sobre ellos, él seguía con la barrera alrededor por lo que los escombros rebotaban y caían en distintas direcciones opuestas a su cuerpo, cuando volvió a mirar en dirección a la pelirroja había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba Stan. Por lo menos quería creer que él seguía siendo su mejor amigo, tenía la mirada perdida, pero por encima de eso tenía los ojos de un color rojo demasiado intenso, estaba fuera de control pero no le estaba atacando, de hecho, extendió una mano en su dirección “¿qué te ha pasado?” no movió un músculo, ni quitó la barrera.

“Nada, pero tenemos que irnos ya, por favor” parecía demasiado racional para haber perdido el control de sí mismo “Louis, no me obligues a hacer esto a malas, porque no quiero”.

“Pero qué estás diciendo ¿estás con esta gente? ¿me has usado para llegar hasta aquí?” dio un paso hacia él, pero Stan hizo lo mismo hacía atrás “¿así es como piensas obligarme, huyendo de mí?”

“No tengo que tocarte realmente” levantó una mano y una agujero de los suyos se abrió en la pared que tenía al lado, pero este agujero era distinto, le estaba absorbiendo.

“¡Para, páralo ya! ¡STAN!” intentó buscar algo a lo que sujetarse para no acabar dentro del agujero, pero el pánico se estaba apoderando de él y veía claramente como su visión se volvía cada vez más rojiza, el suelo bajo sus pies había empezado a temblar, trozos pequeños de escombro caían debido a los temblores, ya tenía la mirada completamente nublada por el filtro rojo.

“¡Louis!” Harry había aparecido justo detrás de Stan, a tiempo para pasarle un brazo por el cuello y desaparecer con él, el agujero creado por el chico desapareció también. Respiró pausadamente, buscando calmarse y que desaparezca el filtro rojo de su mirada, pero seguía preocupado por Harry, los pocos segundos que le había visto no fueron precisamente tranquilizadores, tenía la camisa manchada de sangre y no estaba seguro de si sería suya o de alguien. Por otra parte estaba Stan, parecía ser el de siempre pero a la vez actuaba de una forma muy distinta…

“Louis” la voz de Liam le pilló por sorpresa, se giró a mirarle y el chico dio un paso hacia atrás automáticamente “tranquilo ¿dónde están? ¿y Harry?”.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, intentando calmarse de una vez, no ayudaría a Harry siendo tan inestable, para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya volvía a ver todo de la forma habitual.

“Nos han atacado…estábamos arriba, pero Harry me envió aquí abajo y ahora se ha llevado a Stan a saber dónde y creo que estaba herido, pero el muy idiota no me ha dejado ayudarle en ningún momento…había una pelirroja también, debe de estar por aquí, desapareció hace un momento, hay que buscarla Liam” lo había soltado de carrerilla y casi atropellando unas palabras con otras, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo ansioso que le ponía tener en paradero desconocido a esos dos, incluso más que el hecho de que unos desconocidos les habían atacado y destrozado la casa.

“Hey, tranquilízate, respira. No podemos seguir a Harry pero volverá, siempre lo hace incluso cuando está a punto de quedarse inconsciente, siempre vuelve a un sitio en el que se siente seguro, es un mecanismo de defensa. Ve al refugio, yo me quedaré aquí a esperarle” le ordenó, pero él no se movió, Liam le miró con determinación durante varios segundos pero luego suspiro “vale, supongo que yo en tu lugar tampoco lo haría”.

“¿El resto están bien? ¿esa gente trabaja para Derek? ¿Stan…Stan los ha traído, no?” era consciente que de no haber sido por él, Stan nunca habría pisado la isla y probablemente, tampoco se estarían enfrentando a esos desconocidos. Suspiró pero enseguida se convirtió en un grito ahogado debido al peso muerto que acaba de aparecer sobre él, era curioso que fuese la segunda vez que Harry acabase sobre él. Liam tuvo que ayudarle a no perder el equilibrio, pero en cuanto se aseguró de que le tenía bien sujeto se apresuró a comprobar la gravedad de sus heridas “¿Qué, cómo está?”

“No es nada grave, algunos cortes en la cara y los nudillos machacados, parece que el resto de sangre no es suya” iba a seguir comentando, pero el moreno se había movido un poco y Liam se acercó un poco más hacia él “¿qué?”

“Vol...vol-lverá” susurró de forma casi inaudible, cosa que provocó que ambos se tensaran inmediatamente. Con un movimiento simple se encargó de poner a flotar al rizos, irían más rápidos de esa manera.

“Niall, estamos bajando, ponlo en marcha” hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del pinganillo que llevaba Liam en la oreja, el chico le indicó una dirección antes de echarse correr hacia el refugio “respondiendo a tus preguntas; el resto ya están allí y algunos están mejor que otros, pero nada que no se pueda curar y no es culpa tuya Louis, nos relajamos, el error es de todos” pero esas palabras no le relajaron en absoluto, sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio porque aún no se le había ocurrido qué podría hacer para compensar todo eso.

Bajaron escaleras tras escaleras, nunca le había parecido la casa más grande, pero por fin llegaron a una puerta de acero, probablemente blindado, que era mucho más grande que las otras que había en ese mismo pasillo, Liam tecleo una serie de números antes de que la puerta se abriera. En el interior de la sala habían un par de sofás y sillones de cuero, sólo estaba ocupado uno, por Zayn, quien tenía la mirada perdida y con un extraño color en los ojos, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que habían llegado, o por lo menos eso es lo que creía hasta que les habló.

"Estarán aquí pronto, no puedo centrarme en el resto si estoy intentando mantener a la otra chica inconsciente" comunicó sin siquiera mirarles.

"No Zayn, tienes que dejar de hacer eso" Liam pasó por delante de él para colocarse frente al moreno, su tono de voz dejaba entrever la preocupación. Dejó a Harry tumbado en uno de los sofás, con cuidado "no mejorarás así" el moreno se giró a mirar a Liam, frunciendo el ceño e inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha, claramente no estaba comprendiendo lo que le decía.

"Pierdes tu tiempo Liam, ya lo hemos intentado nosotros" Perrie apareció de una de las puertas que había en ese lugar "aunque tu por lo menos has conseguido llamar su atención" se giró a inspeccionarlos tanto a Harry como a él "¿todo bien?"

"¿Qué le pasa?" era la primera vez que veía a Zayn así, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera Zayn, sus gestos eran distintos, incluso su tono de voz había cambiado y, a pesar del color de los ojos, su mirada era fría y vacía "son sólo heridas superficiales, si tenéis un botiquín, puedo ir curándolas".

"Es complicado de explicar, el resumen es que se ha excedido con sus poderes y ahora está en modo cíborg" se giró para señalarle la puerta de la que había salido "le curaremos cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, ahora no hay tiempo, sígueme".

Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta de la que había salido, colocando una mano sobre el lector de huellas, la puerta se abrió segundos después, se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar junto con el cuerpo de Harry suspendido en el aire. En su interior había una sala no tan grande, - de paredes plateadas, probablemente hechas de algún metal muy resistente - lo suficiente para que las alas de un jet negro cupiesen, había un largo pasillo justo frente al jet, tenía pinta de ser bastante extenso y asumía que serviría como pista de despegue.

"Id subiendo, el resto ya están arriba" le hizo un gesto para que le diese un rodeo al jet, donde encontró una especie de rampa por la que pudo subir hasta la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue a un Niall sentado en el asiendo del piloto, dándole a diversos botones, le hizo un gesto con la mano antes de seguir a lo suyo. El interior, para los pasajeros, era básico; tres filas compuestas por dos asientos de cuero negro a cada lado, había un par de asientos más justo antes de llegar a la cola. Encontró a Gemma profundamente dormida en uno de los asientos, al igual que a Derek en otro, así que se dispuso a dejar a Harry en otro, el moreno se removió un poco, pero siguió dormido, asi que volvió a la zona en la que había dejado a Niall.

"¿Hacia donde vamos?"

"Lejos, no puedo decírtelo aún" respondió sin apartar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Cómo vas? Liam ha convencido a Zayn para que dejé despertarse a la chica cuando todos estemos sentados, no tendremos más de dos minutos después de eso" comentó Perrie nada más aparecer por la puerta, su atención paso a él, frunciendo el ceño automáticamente "¿por qué estás de pie? Ve a sentarte." Abrió la boca para contestar, para explicarle la idea suicida que acababa de pasarle por la cabeza, pero la voz de Zayn le interrumpió.

"Quiere quedarse en tierra para asegurarse de que no nos siguen" sus ojos brillaron un poco más y un ligero pinchazo en su cabeza le hizo llevarse la mano derecha a la zona en la que lo había sentido "realmente no es culpa tuya, fui yo quien sugirió que se quedase aquí"

"No lo hago por sentirme culpable, me buscan a mi, si voy con vosotros me seguirán, creo que ya os he traído bastantes problemas".

"La respuesta es no" soltó Perrie "fin de la discusión, todo el mundo a sus asientos" Zayn fue el único que se movió, dejando a Liam visible a sus espaldas.

"Hablo en serio Perrie, siempre dijisteis que cuando pudiese controlar mis habilidades podría marcharme, no sé a dónde vais asi que técnicamente no es peligroso para vosotros dejarme aquí" la rubia seguía mirándole como si fuera un perro verde, acabó suspirando, mejor dejarlo claro cuanto antes "lo que quiero decir es que no os estoy pidiendo permiso, os informo de lo que voy a hacer".

"Si no mueves tu culo hasta un asiento, te lo moveré yo y no será agradable Louis, primer aviso" soltó la rubia, ahora había adoptado una postura más tensa y agresiva.

"Perrie" habló Liam, colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica, parecía querer calmarla, pero estaba consiguiendo lo contrario.

"No vamos a dejar a uno de los nuestros para que esos frikis le laven el cerebro a este idiota"

"Louis" empezó Liam, parecía que no iba a continuar la discusión que había empezado la rubia "comprende que ahora mismo nos estás poniendo en una situación difícil"

"¿Difícil? ¡Difícil fue la segunda guerra mundial, nos están separando!" le gritó la rubia.

"No intento separar a nadie, sólo intento haceros las cosas más simples" miró directamente a Perrie "sé que te caigo bien, pero piensa que soy yo o todos vosotros, no es una decisión difícil en realidad y la estoy tomando por mi mismo, porque a la larga esta situación se iba a dar".

"¡Que te sientes!" le acabó chillando la chica, parecía estar a punto de pegarle, por un segundo estuvo seguro que iba a usar una de sus habilidades para conseguir lo que quería, pero intervinó Niall, susurrándole algo al oído demasiado bajo para conseguir oírlo, además Liam había vuelto a hablar.

"Lo que Perrie quiere decir es que, aunque te dejemos quedarte, Harry irá a buscarte en cuanto esté consciente, seguramente se le unan Zayn y ella, nos divides en ese sentido. Nos traerás más problemas estando lejos que cerca..." una fuerte explosión sobresaltó a todos, venía de la puerta por la que acababan de entrar.

"La puerta no aguantará más de dos golpes más, tenemos que despegar ya ¡sentaros de una maldita vez!" chilló Niall antes de abrocharse el cinturón del asiento del piloto.

"De acuerdo" cedió, Liam asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y fue hacía el asiento contiguo al de Zayn. Perrie en cambio, tras suspirar con alivio, se sentó al lado de Niall, haciendo de copiloto. El rubio le miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras la chica le daba a varios botones y palancas "lo siento" susurró antes de salir a toda prisa antes de que la puerta se cerrase, se deslizó por la rampa lo más rápido que pudo, rodeando el jet nuevamente.

" _Estás cometiendo un error_ " la voz calmada de Zayn resonó en su cabeza mientras se colocaba frente a la puerta que estaba a punto de ceder, colocó un campo lo suficientemente grande como para evitar que llegasen al avión, eso les daría un par de minutos más o eso esperaba resistir.

" _¡Iros, debéis iros ya!_ " mentiría si dijese que no le asustaba pensar lo que le harían esas personas, pero le asustaba más que fuese Harry al que le hicieran esas cosas, él y sus compañeros ya habían pasado por eso una vez, no necesitaban repetirlo " _no dejes que Harry me busque, no lo hagáis ninguno_ ".

" _De acuerdo, considero que sería una mala idea_ " estaba claro que la persona con la que hablaba no era del todo Zayn, había sonado demasiado frío, pero resultaba más útil que el original, sino habría sido más difícil convencerlo " _despegaremos ahora, distraelos lo más que puedas, mucha suerte Louis_ "

Escuchó los motores del jet encenderse, el sonido habría sido ensordecedor, pero su campo le permitía dejar el sonido en algo no demasiado molesto, casi como insonorizando la sala para no dar pistas a los del otro lado de la puerta, la cual cedió ante la siguiente explosión, dejando a la vista a un chico rubio.

"Bueno, uno es mejor que ninguno" comentó mientras miraba por encima de su hombro "mi hermana despertará pronto, no creo que ese campo vaya a durar mucho"

"Supongo que durará lo que necesito que dure" por el rabillo del ojo vio como el jet empezaba a moverse, cada vez a más velocidad.

"Stan, por qué no vas a por los que nos hacen falta antes de que cojan demasiada altura" el susodicho se asomó antes de hacer una floritura con la mano y abrir uno de sus agujeros frente a él y arrojarse en él casi inmediatamente "ve con él" ordenó a alguien que no alcanzó a ver hasta antes de que acabase metida dentro del agujero, Eleanor.

La había olvidado por completo, asi que no lo pensó, no se tomó su tiempo para reflexionar lo que iba a hacer y saltó directamente al agujero justo después de la morena, después de todo el campo lo podía mantener desde esa pequeña distancia. Apareció justo detrás del último asiento, Liam estaba de pie, intentando evitar que Stan arrojara a Derek en un nuevo agujero que había abierto. Zayn, que seguía sentado, giró la cabeza para mirarle, sin comprender lo que hacía allí, Eleanor se había dirigido al asiento de Gemma, la chica seguía inconsciente por lo que le costaría trasladarla hasta el otro agujero.

"Abre uno aquí" ordenó a Stan, pero el chico estaba demasiado ocupado intentando quitarse de encima a Liam, asi que fue a por la chica "¡Louis está aquí, ábrelo ya!" la desesperación era clara en su voz. La cogió por el brazo, lanzándola lejos de Gemma, provocando que cayese al suelo; Zayn, que estaba cerca de donde había caído, extendió una mano para tocarla pero la alejó rápidamente como si quemase. Bastó un rápido vistazo a los ojos de la chica para darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo el control, Zayn se llevó automáticamente a la cabeza.

"Estoy perdiendo el control sobre la chica, haced que pare" era de esperarse que Liam reaccionase automáticamente a esas palabras, cosa que Stan aprovechó para empujarle con fuerza y meter a Derek en el agujero. Iba a alcanzar a la chica, pero alguien pasó por su lado a toda prisa, pillando a Eleanor por el brazo y dejándola inconsciente automáticamente. Gemma soltó su brazo y se quedó de pie frente a la chica, como prohibiendo el paso al resto de ellos.

"Stan" llamó al chico que parecía estar esperándole, quieto junto al agujero, pero tenía los ojos puestos en Gemma. El jet seguía moviéndose, cada vez a más velocidad y asumía que el despegue no tardaría mucho más en producirse. Sabía lo que haría, sino hacía nada pronto Stan conseguiría hacerse con Gemma también, dio un paso en dirección al chico, que le miró automáticamente, como analizando lo que iba a hacer. El resto seguía estando expectando, Liam parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero un fuerte tirón les sorprendió a todos, se sujetó al respaldo de uno de los asientos rápidamente. Estaban despegando, no había tiempo "Gemma, aléjate de ahí" le gritó antes de impulsarse hasta llegar a Stan y le empujó dentro de su propio agujero, cayendo ambos en él, no le dio tiempo a mirar nada a su alrededor, pero esperaba no encontrarse a Gemma al otro lado. Cayeron sobre el suelo de la sala en la que habían estado hace unos minutos, se levantó a toda prisa y miro a su alrededor; ahora también estaba la pelirroja junto al chico de antes, estaban revisando a un Derek inconsciente, no había rastro de Gemma, así que podía darse por satisfecho.

"Esa chica siempre se nos escapa, empieza a ser irritante" hablo el chico poniéndose en pie "¿sabemos a dónde van?" le miró directamente a él.

"No me dejarían aquí si lo supiera" respondió.

"¿Te importa?" hizo un gesto con la mano indicando la barrera que seguía impidiéndole el paso "nuestra hermana comprobará si dices la verdad"

"¿Te refieres a Chispitas? " quitó la barrera, pero se colocó una alrededor más pequeña, estaba asustado, pero no les dejaría verlo.

"Mira Hayley, tiene sentido del humor" se burló "me pido ser tu compañero cuando vuelvas a ser uno de nosotros, hermano. Y no, no hablo de ella" hizo un gesto hacia la pelirroja "sabrías de quien hablo si recordaras algo" No supo que responder, aunque se esforzaba de aparentar frialdad, las palabras de ese chico le habían tomado por sorpresa. ¿Cuándo había sido parte de ellos? ¿les conocía?

"No te asustes Louis, pronto todo volverá a ser como antes" comentó la pelirroja. Hubo un casi imperceptible pop a sus espaldas, no se atrevió a girarse para comprobar sus sospechas, pero la voz de Harry golpeó de forma clara e imponente en sus oídos.

"¡¿Qué coño te pasa?! ¡me desmayo cinco minutos y desapareces!" tuvo que girarse a mirarle, incrédulo, era simplemente surrealista lo que le estaba soltando frente a todos "¡¿Y pretendías que no te buscara?!"

"¡Tú no tenías que estar aquí!" se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, pellizcándolo con fuerza, quitándo el campo a su alrededor inconscientemente - era algo relacionado con que se sentía más seguro, pero prefirió no darle vueltas a lo que cuerpo hacía sin permiso - acercándose un poco más al moreno "está claro que no eres capaz de pensar fríamente tus decisiones".

"¡Oh, perdona por no ser como tú, Terminator; yo suelo buscar otras alternativas antes de lanzarme a una misión suicida!"

"Eh, tortolitos" llamó su atención el rubio, pero antes de que pudiesen responderle, una espera plateada se dirigía hacia ellos. No supo como lo hizo, sólo tenía en la cabeza que tenía que proteger a Harry. Extendió la mano, deteniendo la trayectoria de la esfera y cerró la mano en un puño, provocando que se evaporase "buenos reflejos, hermano...pero me temo que le debo una paliza a tu novio".

"¿Hermano?" oyó la voz desconcertada de Harry, se encogió de hombros "lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para venganzas" le cogió del brazo y lo último que vio fue a una chica rubia, con una máscara extraña, apareciendo en la puerta detrás de los otros dos chicos. Su siguiente visión fue la de una plaza abarrotada de gente, la mano de Harry seguía fuertemente sujeta a su brazo y le arrastraba entre el gentío "el Vaticano" le oyó chillar por encima del bullicio. Se habría preocupado de que alguien les hubiese visto, de no ser porque todos estaban demasiado ocupados mirando en dirección a la ventana del Papa. Consiguieron escabullirse de la plaza, llegando a un callejón antiguo, se metieron en una de las casas que parecía estar en reformas y volvieron a desaparecer. Su próxima parada fue un desierto, el calor le golpeó fuerte, desorientándolo un poco, pero cuando se encontró al pie de una pirámide imponente, supo donde se encontraban. No tardaron mucho en volver a desaparecer, en el siguiente destino ya era de noche, como en el primero, estaba abarrotado de gente que iba y venía con bolsas en las manos y hablando animadamente por el móvil o con otras personas, nadie se había fijado en ellos. Ya había estado antes en _Times Square_ , pero por los callejones que Harry le llevó no había estado nunca, no hizo preguntas, ni siquiera cuando entraron en un local abandonado, tenía ciertos tablones de madera impidiendo el paso, pero el moreno se deshizo de ellos sin mucho esfuerzo, estaba oscuro dentro, si se veía algo era gracias a las luces de fuera "¿y bien?"

"¿Qué?" estaba esperando desaparecer en cualquier momento, pero la mano de Harry abandonó su brazo.

"¿En qué estabas pensando Louis? No sabes cómo es estar con esas personas y te lanzaste a sus brazos, sin pensártelo dos veces".

"Sí lo he pensado Harry" lo cierto es que le resultaba difícil pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las palabras del chico rubio, volvía a tener la sensación de no saber nada y no le gustaba, pero también era consciente de que le debía una explicación a la personas que tenía delante "me quieren a mí y a tu hermana, pero les habría bastado conmigo, ibais a tener tiempo de huir y poneros a salvo, esconderos hasta que se os ocurriese una forma de _contraactacar_ , pero si voy con vosotros os pongo en peligro, de una forma o de otra, lo hago..."

"¡Me da igual!" dio unos pasos hacia él, pero se detuvo a un distancia prudente "¿trabajas para ellos?"

"¿Cómo?" no lo comprendió hasta pasados unos segundos, cuando la palabra hermano resonó en su cabeza nuevamente. Frunció el ceño, levantando la vita del suelo para mirarle directamente a los ojos "¿de verdad? ¿después de lo que te acabo de decir vas y me preguntas si trabajo para ellos?"

"No es la primera vez, perdona si tengo mis dudas" pero inmediatamente pareció arrepentirse de lo que acababa de decir "quiero decir, es estúpido por tu parte pensar que nos importa que nos pongas en peligro, Gemma también lo hace, pero somos como una familia y protegemos a nuestra familia".

"Eso es muy bonito Harry, pero no puedes compararme con tu hermana, todos salisteis del mismo lugar, os conocéis. Yo sólo soy el extraño que, en efecto, trabajaba para el bando contrario sin saberlo, aunque ahora no sea el caso, sé que lo tenéis presente siempre, sé que me habéis cogido algo de cariño o costumbre, pero no creo que llegue a ser parte de vuestra familia" apartó la mirada de sus ojos "sinceramente no creo que sea buena idea que me lleves a ese jet o a donde sea que estéis yendo".

"Te he ofendido" afirmó de forma acusadora " pero eso no justifica que no veas las cosas que son tan obvias" suspiró, pero a continuación volvió a cogerle el brazo y lo siguiente que supo que es que estaban en Tokyo, luego pasaron por Madrid, Lima y finalmente acabaron en el jet "no nos sigue nadie, su amigo nos perdió el rastro en Tokyo, pero me he asegurado de dejar más rutas de salto por si acaso" informó a Liam que estaba sentado al lado de Zayn, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos en la cabeza.

"Bien" le miró directamente a él "te lo advertí" fue su único comentario antes de inclinarse sobre Zayn y empezar a susurrarle cosas.

Suspiró, se movió hasta un asiento vació y se acomodó allí, mirando por la ventana, sólo se veían nubes así que suponía que aún no estarían cerca de su destino. Harry no se acercó en ningún momento, le vio sentarse delante de Zayn y Liam, empezando a hablar con el castaño.

"¡Estarás de broma!" por un momento pensaba que le estaba gritando nuevamente a él, pero al girarse comprobó que era a Liam a quien se dirigía "¡n-no podemos ir allí, no estoy de acuerdo, me niego rotundamente!"

"Harry, no tenemos otra opción, es el segundo lugar más seguro que conocemos, además no será permanente" Liam parecía estar muy cansado y Harry no tenía pinta de ir a dejarlo pasar sin más.

"Tienes razón" comentó Zayn, no se enteró que el comentario iba dirigido hacia él hasta que el chico abrió los ojos y miró a Harry "duerme un poco" el moreno cayó inconsciente sobre su asiento inmediatamente y Zayn se giró a mirarle. Seguía teniendo los ojos de ese color miel extrañamente potente, su expresión era fría, distante "tú también necesitas dormir, ya has causado muchos problemas" y eso fue lo último que oyó antes de que sus ojos se cerraran de golpe y su mente dejase de funcionar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que sintió fue un desagradable tirón en el estómago, poco después oyó las ruedas del jet recorrer, lo que suponía, sería la pista de aterrizaje. No fue capaz de moverse hasta que el pequeño avión se detuvo del todo, estaba un poco mareado y quería saber dónde estaban.

"Estimados pasajeros, bienvenidos a Yakutsk, la temperatura es de -10º al sol, os recomendamos poneros los abrigos, gracias por volar con Horan's Airlines" oyó a Niall, pero no comprendía nada realmente, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba el lugar que acababa de decirle.

"Eh, Louis, ponte esto" Liam apareció de algún lugar con un abrigó que parecía más un edredón de lo enorme que era "fuera está congelando" parecía preocupado por él, pero al ver que cogía el abrigo y asentía, le dedicó una sonrisa.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó mientras se ponía el abrigo.

"Yakutia o Yakutsk, Rusia" respondió antes de alejarse para ayudar a Zayn con el abrigo.

"No tengo frío" respondió el moreno, intentando evitar que le ponga el abrigo "esto es muy incómodo, no me gusta"

"Tienes que ponértelo, por favor" suponía que por muy cíborg que estuviera Zayn, no sería capaz de resistirse a la mirada de Liam y efectivamente, el chico acabó chasqueando la lengua, pero se puso el abrigo.

"Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esto" la voz de Harry le pilló por sorpresa, tenía ya un abrigo negro encima, estaba apoyado en el asiento en el que estaban Gemma y Eleanor, la última aún inconsciente "estoy seguro que a él tampoco le hace gracia".

"Pero ya nos ha dejado entrar, lo cual es buena señal" replicó Perrie, no la vio pero sintió como la puerta del jet se abría, dejando colarse una brisa gélida que le hizo temblar un poco.

"Eso es porque nunca nos diría que no, sabéis como es" se volvió a quejar el rizos.

"Se alegrará de vernos" comentó Gemma mientras se ponía de pie "¿me ayudas con ella?"

Liam empujó suavemente a Zayn para que fuese hasta la salida, Harry lo hizo con Eleanor en brazos, seguido de cerca por Gemma; se quedó unos segundos ahí de pie.

"No tenemos todo el día, Louis" le reprendió la rubia "venga, me estoy congelando" se quejó y eso hizo que avanzara hasta la salida como lo había hecho el resto, se detuvo a mirar a la chica brevemente. Susurró un "lo siento" casi inaudible, pero Perrie sólo negó con la cabeza y le dio una colleja en cuanto dio un paso fuera del jet "eso por intentar huir, idiota" se colgó de su brazo, estaba temblando un poco.

El lugar estaba lleno de nieve debía de cubrir casi hasta las rodillas, pero por suerte, estaban andando por la pista de aterrizaje, que estaba completamente limpia. El lugar era extraño, parecía que la pista estaba en medio de un bosque, a juzgar por lo árboles que había a cada lado de la pista, a unos metros diviso - lo que de lejos parecía pequeño, pero por su experiencia con sus acompañantes, asumía que no sería nada pequeño de cerca - casa de madera, a esa distancia parecía más una cabaña, salía humo de la chimenea, lo cual le resultaba muy apetecible teniendo en cuenta el frío que hacía ahí fuera. Les llevó cerca de veinte minutos y hundirse hasta las rodillas en la nieve, para llegar hasta la dichosa [cabaña](http://www.casasdemaderaeconomicas.com/movil/img/Tropical115_010.jpg) y, por supuesto, no era tan pequeña como se veía de lejos, pero desde luego era mucho más pequeña en comparación de la mansión en la que habían estado viviendo. Además, podría ponerle muchos adjetivos a esa cabaña, pero segura no sería uno de ellos; estaba en medio de un bosque, pero salvo por eso, no consideraba que tuviese lo necesario para esconderse de los intrusos que les habían visitado, suponía que por eso estaba en segundo lugar en cuestión de seguridad, pero había una gran diferencia de una a otra. Liam fue la persona encargada de llamar a la puerta una vez que llegaron hasta esta. Lo primero que oyeron fue algo metálico estampándose contra el suelo, seguido de pasos apresurados.

"¡Mierda!" se oyó al otro lado de la puerta, antes de que esta se abriese.

"¿Harry?" se le escapó de forma inmediata. La persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta era exactamente igual al rizos, sólo que con otra ropa, el pelo cuidadosamente echado hacia atrás y unas gafas, por las que le estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo, y sólo creo, que esta vez no he tardado tanto (?)  
> Warning: este capi contiene smut Larry (¡por fin!)  
> Enjoy!

"¿No se lo habías dicho?" preguntó la rubia, ahora mismo su único soporte para no caerse "es su hermano, sí, gemelo".

"Sinceramente, no creo que ahora mismo nos parezcamos demasiado" habló el clon de Harry.

"Sí, esas gafas te convierten en una persona totalmente distinta Marcel" se burló el verdadero Harry, después de giró a mirarle fugazmente, pero no le dijo nada "¿por qué nos has dejado entrar?"

"Mis hermanos me piden ayuda y pretendes que os deje tirados en mitad de la nada, con temperaturas gélidas y siendo, probablemente, perseguidos por alguien. No tengo tu mente fría" ese comentario le hizo soltar un bufido, volviendo a llamar la atención de Marcel, alias clon de Harry "h-hola, a t-t-ti no te c-conozco" de pronto toda la seguridad que había tenido para hablar con su hermano se esfumó, tenía las mejillas ligeramente rojas y evitaba mirarle directamente durante varios segundos seguidos, pero increíblemente, le resulto algo adorable y no irritante.

"Soy..."

"Nadie. Venga, nos estamos congelando aquí fuera" le cortó Harry, empujando a su hermano para que se hiciese a un lado. Gemma le abrazó nada más pasar por su lado y estuvo así mientras el resto de ellos entraba.

"¿Otra vez?" le preguntó a Liam cuando le vio entrar con Zayn, el castaño sólo asintió. El moreno se quitó el abrigo, dejándoselo a Liam antes de perderse en el interior de la casa sin decir nada. Marcel le siguió con la mirada y luego la desvió hacia castaño, que fue detrás de Zayn inmediatamente "¿Cuánto lleva así?"

"Unas cuantas horas, sólo necesita descansar, mañana volverá a ser el de siempre" comentó Niall mientras miraba la pantalla de lo que parecía ser un móvil "Cómo se nota que estamos en medio de la nada" se quejó, levantó un brazo para darle un par de palmaditas en el hombro a modo de saludo.

"Venga Gem, suéltame ya" aunque la frase en sí parecía una orden, al ser pronunciada por Marcel parecía más un ruego. La chica no se inmutó, así que el moreno volvió a mirarle directamente con una sonrisa tímida en los labios "¿entonces?"

"Es mi novio" interrumpió Perrie en tono de burla, tiró un poco de él para que entrasen, después de todo, seguía colgada de su brazo.

"Claro" respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco "soy Louis" se presentó al fin al chico, aunque le resultó extraño, era como hablar con un Harry de apariencia más seria y lista.

"E-Encantado" el tartamudeo provocó que Gemma se separara sólo para mirarle con el ceño fruncido, pero ayudo para que Marcel se despegara de ella con suavidad "Pasad, e-ellos ya conocen esto y-y no es muy gr-grande, pero puedo enseñártelo s-si quieres".

"Él no es Harry, Louis" susurró la rubia en su oído antes de soltarle el brazo y decir en voz alta "hueles".

"Deja de hacer eso, es muy incómodo" se quejó "por ahora, creo que sólo necesito conocer una cama" comentó al de gafas, intentando sonar lo más amable que pudo.

"Ah, las camas..." cerró la puerta tras él, se acomodó las gafas y, a juzgar por su lenguaje corporal, intentó buscar las palabras correctas.

"Tenemos que compartir habitación, esto no es la casa de Zayn" soltó Gemma que ahora era a él a quien miraba con el ceño fruncido "y yo también estoy enfadada contigo" aunque el comentario le tomó por sorpresa, acabó soltando un suspiro, el día estaba siendo demasiado largo "¡menos suspirar y más disculparte!" se giró a mirar a su hermano "haz que se disculpe, voy a asegurarme que no le hacen nada a mi invitada" y desapareció por el mismo camino en el que lo habían hecho todos.

"No creo que nadie me escoja para tener una fiesta del pijama" ironizó "puedo dormir en el sofá" dio un paso en dirección en la que había ido todos, pero el moreno le señaló otro pasillo.

"¿Qué les has hecho?" no se le veía muy preocupado, pero volvía a estar serio y ya no notaba la inseguridad de hace unos segundos en su voz.

"Intentar quitarme del medio, darles tiempo para que huyesen y no les siguieran" simplificó antes de encontrarse en un salón pequeño, pero muy acogedor. Se dejó caer en un pequeño sofá, el más cercano y el moreno se sentó a su lado, mirándole con el ceño fruncido "¿voy a tener mantas o tú también me vas a odiar por intentar hacer lo correcto?" pero se arrepintió nada más soltar esa frase "lo siento".

"No pasa nada" dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia, había vuelto a relajarse "¿cuánto llevas con ellos?"

"No mucho, cuatro meses y poco más" lo cierto es que la cifra le asombraba, le había resultado mucho más largo, le parecía demasiado lejano la primera vez que había oído hablar de ellos, cuando le asignaron el caso y se le ocurrió aceptarlo.

"Ya veo" se quedó en silencio y por unos segundos hizo el mismo gesto de Harry cuando intentaba pensar "ellos son así, han perdido mucho a lo largo de los años, supongo que al caerles bien les ha molestado que no contaras con ellos en esa decisión".

"Es que precisamente, porque pensé en ellos, es que tomé esa decisión" respondió en voz baja, esto era un bucle y nadie parecía ponerse en sus zapatos.

"Sé a lo que te refieres, sólo digo que también entiendo porque tienes a mis hermanos enfurruñados, pero entiendo que a veces se tienen que tomar decisiones que no gusten a los demás" le miró directamente, ofreciéndole una sonrisa cálida "puedo hablar con ellos" ofreció.

"No hace falta, estoy acostumbrado a que Harry me ignoré y supongo que a Gemma se le acabará pasando, respecto al resto, Perrie ya lo ha dejado estar, Zayn sigue estando en la luna y al resto no les ha afectado demasiado" se removió en el sofá, empezando a sentirse incómodo por la conversación. Marcel carraspeó y se acomodó las gafas.

"E-Entonces ¿t-tu y mi hermano...?" enarcó una ceja, esperando a que acabase la frase, pero llegados a cierto punto, parecía que iba a sufrir un aneurisma antes de poder acabar de formular la pregunta.

"Amigos, más o menos" era difícil describir la relación que tenían y más a su hermano gemelo.

"Es que...has dicho que suele ignorarte"

"Ah, ya, es que a veces discutimos y bueno, no empezamos con muy buen pie" S _ólo intenté meterlo en la cárcel y a sus compañeros._  Sabía que debería contarle esa historia, pero no se sentía con fuerzas y no entendía porqué no estaba enterado ya de todo eso, era familia, debería estar enterado de todo lo que ocurría.

"Bueno, si te ignora es que le importas" se levantó "¿quieres comer algo?"

"¿Qué lógica tiene eso?" susurró pero al parecer el moreno le oyó igualmente "un sándwich, de lo que sea, no tengo hambre, pero supongo que si no como nada luego me despertaré en mitad de la noche buscando comida".

"No lo sé, es la lógica de mi hermano" se encogió de hombros "ahora vuelvo" se dio media vuelta y se perdió en una de las puertas, asumía que sería la cocina.

 

* * *

 

 

"¿Y mi hermano?" no habían pasado ni dos minutos antes de que la voz de Harry sonara en el salón. Se mordió el labio inferior, estaba siendo un crío, pero podía ignorarle de la misma forma en la que había hecho él. ¿Cuántos años tienes Louis? Pero no respondió. El chico dio un par de pasos más en su dirección "he dicho ¿y mi hermano?" y nuevamente, no hubo respuesta por su parte, a pesar de lo ridículamente infantil que se sentía, no era nada comparado con su cabezonería y una pizca de orgullo "¿en serio? ¿ahora tienes tres años?".

"Está en la cocina" respondió evitando mirarle.

"Sinceramente, no eres tú el que tendría que estar enfadado".

"Claro que no, yo nunca puedo enfadarme, yo tengo que disculparme siempre" puso los ojos en blanco "hazme un favor y sigue ignorándome".

"Siento si te ha ofendido que desempolvara tu pasado de agente doble, pero eso es un hecho, te guste o no, así que no te enfades porque no me parezcas la persona más confiable del mundo".

"¿Entonces por qué no me has dejado quedarme allí?" sabía que tenía que haber seguido comportándose como un crío e ignorarle "no tiene sentido que digas que no te fías de mí, pero me traigas aquí".

"No he dicho que no confíe en ti, he dicho que no pareces alguien en quien debería confiar" ninguno se había dado cuenta del tono tan elevado en el que habían estado hablando, hasta que Perrie les mandó callar desde el piso de arriba, argumentando que los demás intentaban descansar.

"Ehm...creo que deberíais dejarlo para mañana, ambos habéis tenido un día largo" comentó Marcel, apareciendo de nuevo en el salón con un pequeño plato en las manos, había un sándwich en el, Harry fulminó al trozo de pan con la mirada y luego a su hermano, pero por alguna razón, se dirigió a él.

"No te aproveches de él sólo por ser el único que no te conoció de la manera que el resto" y eso, aunque intentó que no fuera así, dolió.

"Entonces cuéntaselo " dio media vuelta, se dirigió a las escaleras que todos habían acabado subiendo, no iba a quedarse en ninguna habitación, sólo quería hacer tiempo hasta que esos dos despejasen el salón y evitar seguir discutiendo con Harry.

Tres de las puertas estaban cerradas, siguió andando hasta encontrarse con una abierta, la que parecía ser una biblioteca. Había una gran cantidad de libros apilados en estanterías, sobre el escritorio y hasta habían varias columnas de libros, no alcanzaban gran altura, pero no dejaba de ser asombroso. Se metió allí, en principio observando únicamente, eso le ayudaba a distraerse y perder un poco la noción del tiempo, la mayoría de los títulos no le sonaban, hasta que encontró algunos que había tenido que leer durante su carrera.

"Tres ensayos sobre teoría sexual" apuntó una voz detrás de él, era Marcel "se puede saber mucho de una persona por lo que lee".

"Si has estudiado psicología, has tenido que leer algo de Freud" volvió a dejar el libro en su sitio "pero, teniendo en cuenta la gran variedad de libros y temas, no pareces haber estudiado esa carrera" argumentó.

"Sólo soy un aficionado a la lectura" comentó desviando la mirada hacia el suelo "respecto a lo de abajo..."

"O no te lo ha contado o ha sido la versión muy resumida" le cortó centrando su atención en la saga de Harry Potter que acababa de visualizar en una de las estanterías.

"Dijo que me lo contarías tú y luego desapareció"

Se hizo un incómodo y prolongado silencio, se había paralizado automáticamente - esto era algo que, en un futuro no muy lejano, se cuestionaría severamente, no podía afectarle tanto Harry - pero en cuanto recobró la habilidad de moverse, se giró a mirarle.

"¡¿Qué?!...No debería salir de aquí, es peligroso ¿te ha dicho dónde iba?" Marcel esbozó una media sonrisa, gesto que le descolocó un poco.

"Está en su habitación, encerrado y enfurruñado como un niño" su sonrisa seguía intacta - y exactamente igual a la de su hermano - empezaba a ser molesta, sobretodo por su exagerada reacción "veo que él también te importa".

"Claro que me importa" suspiró, dándose cuenta de lo que podría implicar su frase " como el resto de vosotros".

"Comprendo por qué mi hermano pierde la paciencia contigo".

"Ilumíname"

"Usaré sus palabras: _él ya lo sabe, pero se niega a aceptarlo_ " se llevó una mano a la nuca, incómodo "bueno, yo sólo había venido a decirte que puedes dormir en mi habitación, yo dormiré con Harry".

Ignoró completamente la cita que acababa de hacer, cierto o no, ese no era el mejor momento para hablar de sentimientos.

"Ahm, gracias y siento que tengas que dejarme tu cama".

"No te disculpes por eso" se apresuró a decir, se hizo un lío con sus propias manos al gestualizar "p-puedo enseñártela, bueno es l-la segunda puerta d-de la derecha, por si quieres q-quedarte a leer..."

"Me apetece mucho tumbarme antes de que todo el mundo esté en pie de nuevo" respondió acercándosé a la puerta, pero se detuvo unos segundos, aprovechó la cercanía "¿eres consciente de que tu tartamudez va y viene?".

"Si, l-lo siento, p-p-pasa con desconocidos" se explicó, mantenía la vista fija en el suelo y podía ver la tensión que se acumulaba en su cara y cuello.

"Considero que es adorable" soltó esperando que no le diese un ataque al corazón, cosa que no pasó, pero el chico parecía estar intentando fusionarse con la pared que tenía detrás de él. Negó levemente con la cabeza "no es mi campo, pero tienes que relacionarte, una persona que no está dentro de tu círculo de amistad, no puede generarte ese estrés".

"¿P-Por eso ha-has dicho e-eso?" y pareció recuperar la suficiente confianza como para separarse un poco de la pared "no quiero socializar más, por eso vivo aquí" tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía mucho más seguro ahora que se había dado cuenta que el comentario no era de su agrado.

"Era una pequeña prueba, sí, pero también lo pienso" se disculpó silenciosamente con una sonrisa "no quería incomodarte, me voy ya a la cama".

"E-Es igual" susurró "qué descanses".

"Igualmente" se despidió mientras se metía en la habitación indicada. No se sorprendió demasiado al encontrar todo perfectamente ordenado, había un libro en la mesa de noche y también una lámpara. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón, quitándose los zapatos y el pantalón, para estar más cómodo, se metió bajo las mantas y no tardó mucho en vencerle el cansancio, había sido un día largo y su mente simplemente se negaba a pensar antes de haber descansado como mínimo un par de horas.

 

* * *

 

 

_Cuando abrió los ojos sintió una brisa gélida inundándole las fosas nasales, quemándole la piel, tardó varios segundos en comprender en dónde estaba, pero finalmente identifico el lugar como un claro, había mucha nieve a su alrededor, no entendía cómo había llegado allí, ni siquiera sabía si era real, lo último que recordaba era haberse tumbado en la cama. Algo se movió detrás de él, girándose inmediatamente, sólo vio un arbusto movido por la brisa que pronto le volvió a golpear en la cara, causándole escalofríos._

_"Louis" una voz resonó en el claro, volvió a girarse en diversas direcciones, pero por mucho que buscó no vio a nadie " ves, pero no observas, hermano"._

_"¿Quién eres?" oyó unas pisadas detrás de él y vio a una chica en traje blanco acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos y paso calmado. Llevaba una máscara en la cara, una máscara que juraría había visto antes._

_"¿No me recuerdas?" se quedó de pie a un metro de él "de eso se trata esto, de que recuerdes. Me ha sido complicado poder acceder a ti, tú amiguito psíquico está haciendo un buen trabajo, lástima que eso le vaya a pasar factura" ._

_"¿Es un sueño?" no parecía muy dada a responder preguntas, pero era la única explicación razonable o eso quería creer, prefería no pensar en habían conseguido dar con su "escondite" nuevamente "¿qué le has hecho a Zayn?"._

_"Más o menos, estás muy débil hermano, ni siquiera has intentado poner resistencia, me he colado en tu mente con demasiada facilidad y puedo hacer lo que me de la gana, si no fuera yo podrían causarte un infarto a causa de un terror nocturno, me preocupas y sigo sin comprender por qué elegiste esto" dio otro paso hacia él, pero la imitó automáticamente, la chica suspiró "No he hecho nada contra Zayn, todo lo malo que le pase es decisión suya, puedes preguntárselo cuando despiertes"._

_" ¿Qué es lo que he elegido?" miró a su alrededor nuevamente, si ese era su sueño podía despertar cuando quisiera o eso quería pensar. Frunció el ceño ante lo que dijo de Zayn, todo el mundo había dicho que saldría de ese estado en cuanto descansara, no sabía hasta que punto creer lo que le estaba diciendo "¿sabes dónde estamos?"._

_"Esto, vivir así" por el tono de su voz parecía cansada o triste "oh, por supuesto, sé la zona en la que estáis, pero no encuentro aún el punto exacto, nuevamente gracias a tu amigo, pero me basta con lo que sé" volvió a intentar dar un paso y está vez no hubo reacción por su parte, se mantuvo en el sitio "sino hemos ido a por vosotros es porque quiero ofrecerte un trato, algo que nos hará a todos felices, pero sobretodo a ti"._

_"No sé de lo que hablas" se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, empezaba a pensar la forma de hacerse despertar, iba a oír su trato, pero temía que intentase algo si no aceptaba "te escucho"._

_"Nos conformaremos contigo, sólo si vienes dentro de siete días a este claro antes de que se haga de noche, vendrás solo y sin trucos, porque lo sabremos, **yo** lo sabré. Dejaremos en paz a tus amigos, podrán tener una vida normal sin miedo a ser encontrados, respecto a las bases que buscan...digamos que los experimentos se detuvieron hace un par de años, ya no habrán más así que se cerrarán pronto, espero que eso les haga felices. En cuanto a ti, si cumples tu parte del trato te prometo que te contaré todo lo que necesitas saber, incluso te haré recordar si es lo que quieres, no es una trampa Louis, a mi también me duele hacerle daño a personas que tienen habilidades especilaes como yo, pero te queremos a ti y mi padre quiere a esa chica, Gemma, pero estamos dispuestos a prescindir de ella si vuelves con nosotros. Sin embargo, si no aceptas o aceptas e incumples alguna parte de lo acordado, vendrán a por ellos y harán lo que haga falta para que dejen de entrometerse, asi que por favor, acepta el acuerdo"._

_Se quedó en silencio, no sabía qué decir, pero le preocupaba la importancia que estaba tomando su persona en todo esto, iban a renunciar a todos por él ¿qué tenía él que lo hacía tan importante?_

_"¿Cómo sé que no estas mintiendo? Ni siquiera te conozco y pretendes que confíe en ti"._

_"Hace unas horas no te importaba mucho lo que te pasaría, lo sugeriste tú mismo, tú en lugar de ellos" aclaró la chica que ahora estaba a sólo unos pasos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había acercado "pero te daré un incentivo, para que me creas y vuelvas"._

_Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, sujetando desde ahí la máscara y tiro de ella para quitársela. Se le cortó la respiración, la chica que tenía frente a él, era su hermana. Podría decirse que era la misma, quizás algo más alta y con ojos tan vivamente azules, eran similares a los de Zayn, por lo que le asustaba lo que podía significar el color._

_"Lottie..." soltó en lo que pareció ser un suspiro._

_"Dentro de siete días, bosques de Komi, enseñale este recuerdo a Zayn, sabrá qué hacer para que llegues hasta allí" hizo un gesto con la mano como cortando el aire y detrás de él, el suelo bajo sus pies empezó a desaparecer, se iba acercando poco a poco a él "por favor, aparece ese día, no me falles otra vez"._

 

* * *

 

 

  
Y antes de poder decir algo más, el suelo se evaporó y empezó a caer, el vacío se asentó en su estómago, por alguna razón dejó de tener oxígeno en los pulmones y sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente, pero esta vez no estaba en un claro, todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, habría tenido tiempo de entrar en un breve ataque de pánico de no ser porque la carencia de oxígeno seguía ahí, había algo que le estaba oprimiendo el pecho, un peso muerto. Intentó moverse en la cama, palpando lo que tenía encima y descubrió que era una persona, se siguió removiendo hasta que consiguió sacar ambos brazos de debajo de las mantas y empujó el cuerpo con todas su fuerzas, provocando que acabase en el suelo con un grito ahogado. Hasta que no volvió a sentir sus pulmones llenarse de oxígeno, no buscó a tientas la lámpara de la mesita de noche para encenderla y poner cara al cuerpo, aunque prácticamente intuía de quién se trataba, ya había tenido ese peso sobre él otras veces.

"¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿y por qué estoy aquí?" se quejó Harry desde el suelo.

"Estaba a punto de morir asfixiado ¿te parece esa suficiente razón?" pero inmediatamente se quedó callado, no quería llevar por ahí la conversación, después del sueño que acababa de tener no quería discutir, se frotó los ojos para despertarse del todo, no parecía ser precisamente de día aún "no lo sé, quizás te trajese en sueños, no sé si eso se puede hacer" comentó mientras el moreno se sentaba en la cama.

"¿Pesadilla?" preguntó, mirándole inmediatamente y alargó la mano hasta su mejilla, limpiando algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta hasta que, la mano cálida de Harry, le había tocado: lágrimas.

"Ojalá" admitió, pero dudaba mucho que eso hubiera sido producto de su imaginación, era demasiado real "necesito hablar con todo en cuanto despierten".

"¿Por qué?" tenía el ceño fruncido, lo intuía, sabía que no se avecinaba nada bueno.

"Lo diré mañana, no quiero empezar la guerra aún" susurró, alejándose de las manos del moreno.

"Qué alentador, voy a dormir sin problemas" aunque sabía que no era su intención, se le escapó una breve sonrisa.

"El sarcasmo no es tu fuerte" susurró.

"Son las cuatro Louis, nada es mi fuerte a estas horas" pero aunque sonaba enfadado, sus comisuras se curvaron en una sonrisa "¿puedo quedarme?".

No contestó, se limitó a palmear el espacio libre que había a su lado. El moreno se movió hasta meterse debajo de las mantas a su lado, quedándose también sentado, pero no dijo nada y él tampoco, por lo menos durante un rato y no era incómodo, era cálido, agradable y acogedor, era una sensación que le había invadido más de una vez, siempre con él. Buscó a tientas, por debajo de las mantas, su mano, la apretó con fuerza cuando la encontró.

"Quería protegerte" soltó de pronto, sin comprender muy bien por qué estaba hablando ahora de eso "de alguna manera, tú lo has hecho muchas más veces por mi de las que yo por ti y, por extensión, quería proteger a tu familia, sólo quiero que entiendas eso".

"Y lo entiendo" respondió con cansancio "pero no era eso lo que quería que dijeses".

Suspiró antes de girarse a mirarle.

"Estoy tan cansado de ti" soltó sin más miramientos "de cómo me miras, me sonríes, de lo que siento cada vez que me dices o haces algo, del efecto que provocas en mi con sólo respirar cerca de mi, estoy tan cansado de esto..." levantó la mano del moreno, colocándole sobre la zona izquierda de su pecho, el descontrolado palpitar de su corazón "ahora sueno como una quinceañera y es todo culpa tuya".

"Creo que no estoy comprendiendo el mensaje" pero había una chispa de picardía en sus ojos, que le hizo refunfuñar.

"En una película, este sería el momento vomitivo en el que te confieso mis sentimientos y te digo que te quiero" farfulló.

"Bueno, supongo que ahora es cuando te beso y se funde la pantalla a negro" comentó con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba sobre él "no me esperaba que la confesión fuese así, pero tendré que conformarme".

"Ya, en tu cabeza todo funciona como una película" sabía que en cuanto contase lo de su hermana, este momento pasaría a ser un recuerdo, quizás el único bueno que le quede con Harry, porque él ya había tomado la decisión y su hermana ya le había dado la respuesta para convencer al resto. Olvidar siempre había sido la respuesta "¿y mi beso?".

"Ahora" susurró terminando por acercarse, rozándole primero los labios, téntandole a que fuese él quien empezara a besarle de verdad, pero se mantuvo quieto a pesar de la inquietud creciente que le estaba provocando el cosquilleo de sus labios sobre los suyos, hasta que finalmente acabó obteniendo lo que buscaba, cuando el propio Harry no pudo contenerse más.

Le sujetó la cara entre las manos, moviendo sus labios de forma lenta, ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por salir de esa cama, ni de que se hiciera de día, aunque inevitablemente ambas cosas llegarían. Las manos del moreno descendieron poco a poco por su cuello, acariciando con la yema de los dedos la piel expuesta, pero a continuación pasó por sus hombros cubiertos por la camiseta que aún llevaba puesta y quemaba, era incómodo no poder sentir la manos de Harry por culpa de la ropa. Cuando sus manos llegaron hasta su cintura le arrastró más cerca de él, habría sido una posición incómoda de no ser porque había optado por sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, aunque ahora debería sentirse contrariado por el rumbo al que estaba llevando todo eso, sin embargo, no era así. La sensación de vacío se posicionó en su estómago antes de que desapareciera el colchón que tenía debajo y lo siguiente que supo es que tenía la espalda presionada contra algo sólido y frío. Se separó unos segundos para inspeccionar el lugar, estaba oscuro pero podía descifrar las siluetas que veía a su alrededor, sobretodo porque le resultaba familiar. Harry le tenía sujeto por los muslos mientras se recargaba sobre él, que tenía la espalda contra lo que parecía ser una puerta.

"¿Es mi...?" aventuró tras unos segundos.

"Piso" le cortó el moreno, apoyando la frente sobre la suya, gesto que había ocurrido meses antes en ese mismo lugar "lo compré, por impulso supongo".

"¿Qué?" le miró con incredulidad " ¿por qué estamos aquí? ¿y si está vigilado?" aunque sabía que no, todo dependía del trato y ellos no podían incumplir su palabra o eso quería pensar ahora mismo.

"Primero, si Marcel se entera de que lo hicimos en su cama, nos matará de la forma más dolorosa que conoce, no conoces a mi hermano, es peligroso" el comentario le hizo gracia, peligroso no sería uno de los adjetivos con los que definiría a Marcel "Lo dudo, este lugar sólo lo usaron para mantener tu tapadera y lo cierto es que no tendría ninguna importancia de no ser porque aquí fue la primera vez que dijiste que sentías algo por mi" le dejó tocar el suelo, pero no se separó de él.

"Exceso de azúcar" se quejó y el moreno soltó una carcajada "me costaba tanto no ser yo mismo contigo y esa noche me lo pusiste incluso más difícil así que acabé siendo yo mismo".

"Técnicamente, yo tampoco me permitía relacionarme con nadie más allá de la amistad" se inclinó un poco más a darle un beso rápido "desde el primer momento estaba siempre pensando en la siguiente excusa para verte y era molesto, porque normalmente soy mucho más desconfiado" confesó con una sonrisa traviesa.

"No cuela Hazza" le devolvió la sonrisa justo antes de lanzarse a capturar su labios.

El moreno se pegó a él automáticamente, dejándolo completamente atrapado por su cuerpo y no le importaba, la necesidad de sentir cada centímetro de él iba incrementando. Estuvieron un rato así, besándose, dibujando el cuerpo del otro con las manos casa vez más ansiosas, en ocasiones se permitían traspasar los límites de la ropa, sólo roces casuales con al principio, pero a medida que el tiempo transcurría se deshicieron de ciertas prendas, la camiseta de Louis, luego el pantalón de pijama de Harry, los de Louis y finalmente la camiseta de Harry. Louis se entretuvo trazando dibujos, palabras o simples líneas en el cuerpo del moreno mientras este prestaba especial atención a su cuello, de vez en cuando tocaba un punto de su cuerpo o del cuello que le hacía cerrar los ojos con fuerza y suspirar audiblemente, para satisfacción del moreno.

Sentía que a cada caricia, cada frase susurrada al oído, cada suspiro que abandonaba sus labios, su corazón iba a llegar a su límite; pero por alguna razón era una sensación que ya no le resultaba tan molesta, se estaba familiarizando con ella y no le importaría poder repetirle muchas más veces. Desearía que las cosas no se hubiesen complicado tanto y sabía que con lo que estaba haciendo sólo las complicaría aún más. Dejó que las manos de Harry recorriesen su espalda hasta el final y continuasen bajando mientras hundía la cara en el hueco del cuello, respirando su aroma, besando y mordisqueando los lugares a donde alcanzaba llegar; aprovechó que la atención del moreno estaba sobre sus boxer para empezar a empujarle en dirección a la cama, tumbándolo sobre esta una vez se toparon con el borde. Le arrastró con él, dejando que se sentase sobre su regazo, sintiéndole crecer bajo sus muslos. Movió un poco las caderas de forma traviesa, provocando que esta vez fuera él quien gimiese, le sonrió triunfante justo antes de que el moreno se incorporase sobre sus codos para atrapar sus labios, mordiendo su labio inferior como castigo y sonriendo inmediatamente después.  
  
Louis colocó las manos sobre su pecho, obligándolo a tumbarse nuevamente sobre la cama, abandonando sus labios para empezar a descender por la mandíbula, recorriendo su cuello y siguiendo su camino por el pecho, deteniéndose sólo sobre cada uno de los tatuajes, sintiendo curiosidad por el significado de cada uno de ellos, pero sabiendo que no tendría tiempo de saberlo. Levantó la vista hacia los ojos del moreno, sus ojos verdes resaltaban en la, cada vez menos, oscura habitación, se estremeció al sentir la yema de sus dedos sobre sus mejillas, acunándolas y acercándole nuevamente a sus labios, empujándole suavemente hasta que el moreno quedó sobre él, acomodándose entre sus piernas y, era hasta ridículo lo bien que encajaban de esa forma. Dejó que le quitara la última prenda que le quedaba, sintiéndose algo expuesto ante su mirada apreciativa, pero los besos que el moreno estaba repartiendo en sus muslos le hicieron olvidarse de todo. Los suspiros empezaron a convertirse en sonoros jadeos o gemidos, según los puntos en los que los labios y la lengua de Harry se posicionaban, sus manos grandes y fuertes pretendía abarcarle entero, mientras que él no sabía que hacer con las suyas, las movía descontroladamente entre las sábanas y los rizos del chico.

Se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, no quería perder de vista los ojos del moreno, que casi siempre estaban buscando su rostro, escudriñando sus expresiones y a veces sonriendo sobre su piel a causa de las incoherencias que salían de su boca, a veces maldiciéndole por las caricias inacabadas que dejaba sobre su piel, o indicándole esos puntos entre sus piernas que le hacían olvidar respirar. A veces, oía la voz ronca de Harry regañándole por no dejarle hacer las cosas a su ritmo, y lo cierto es que el moreno se estaba tomando a conciencia eso de prepararle, pero Louis no era de cristal y llegados a ese punto, necesitaba que las cosas empezaran a ir más rápido, por eso intentaba ayudar a la mano Harry con movimientos de cadera, aunque la mayoría de las veces no tenía mucho éxito debido a que la mano libre del rizos se colocaba en la cadera, oprimiéndole contra la cama. Harry no le liberó hasta que considero conveniente y sólo para atraparle nuevamente bajo su peso, habría considerado eso una especie de tortura de no haber sentido el movimiento entre sus piernas, ni siquiera se había enterado del momento en el que se había quitado el boxer, pero ahora mismo eso era completamente irrelevante, sólo importaba la incómoda pero reconfortante sensación mientras le sentía introducirse. La respiración cálida del moreno le hizo cosquillas en la piel del cuello, donde tenía escondida la cara, no parecía interesado en moverse y, lo cierto es que, la sensación era tan agradable, que le resultaba devastador pensar en que se acabase, podrían permanecer así durante hora, si es que no lo habían hecho ya, porque pareció pasar una eternidad antes de que sus caderas tomasen la decisión de moverse un poco, provocando un jadeo grave por parte del moreno; le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, impulsándose hacia atrás, incorporándose. Dejó que Louis, sentado sobre él, se moviese a su ritmo, mientras Harry se ocupaba del resto, pero no duraron mucho así, porque pronto volvió a tener la espalda contra las sábanas, sintiendo las manos del moreno sobre sus muslos, apretándolos con fuerza mientras empezaba a moverse con más rapidez y fuerza.

"L-Lou..." jadeó el moreno, lo interpretó como una advertencia porque a continuación los movimientos se hicieron más erráticos, descontrolados, irracionales y provocando que moviese las manos por su espalda, dejando finas líneas rosas sobre la piel del moreno, entrelazó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, provocando que el ángulo cambiase. Unos finos rayos de luz se colaron por las cortinas de la habitación y todo acabó, ahogando los gemidos en el último beso de la noche, pero ninguno se movió, por lo menos hasta que sus respiraciones de regularon del todo "¿Esto significa que ya no hay nadie más en la cola? ¿no más camareros argentinos?" susurró mientras se dejaba caer a su lado, con una sonrisa amplia a la vez que traviesa.

"¿Y eso lo dice justo después de hacerlo por primera vez? Muy acertado, Einstein" se quejó, pero también tenía una sonrisa aflorándole en los labios, no iba a decir nada más pero vio que el moreno seguía mirándole, como esperando una respuesta "la cola es toda tuya".

Hubo una sonora carcajada y no lo comprendió hasta que su cerebro proceso el doble sentido con el que había sido procesada esa frase, le dio un golpe en el brazo al moreno.

"¡Duérmete ya!" le empujó un poco para poder pasarle el brazo por la cintura, apoyando la cara en su espalda, mordiendo levemente antes de pegarse un poco más contra el moreno, bostezando a continuación "¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?"

"No pensaba que eras del tipo de persona a la que le gustaba esto" comentó jugueteando con la mano que caía por su cintura "supongo...supongo que un par de horas".

"Uhmmm" fue su única respuesta, empezaba a notar su mente aletargada por el cansancio "buenas noches Harold" no consiguió aguantar despierto lo suficiente como para oír lo que venía después de ese 'Te', pero algo le decía que lo escucharía nuevamente, en algún momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, agradezco un montón los kudos y los comentarios adorables que me habéis dejado, os adoro <3
> 
> Bien, ahora vienen las malas noticias, la historia está llegando a su fin, no tengo muy claro si quedan dos o tres capítulos, pero como ya sabéis esto es sólo la primera parte, así que acabe como acabe, la historia continúa (sí esto es para que os preparéis psicológicamente por si pasa algo malo o simplemente porque me gusta crear hype :D )
> 
> Ahora, estaba pensando en escribir otra historia (que me tiene rondando la mente desde hace varios días) entre medias de la primera y segunda parte, ya os aviso que la otra historia no tiene poderes, así que no sé, id comentándome qué preferís.
> 
> Una cosa más, hoy he encontrado este vídeo de casualidad: https://youtu.be/-ECGFRXGbbk
> 
> Y PARECE EL TRAILER DE MI FIC (todos los créditos del video a OneDreamQueen) pasaos verlo, es perfecto <3333
> 
> En fin, muchas gracias por leer, sus quiere MUAAAAA!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capi es una serie de recuerdos que relatan brevemente la historia de Zayn y Liam, puede que os guste o puede que os aburra, pero era necesario escribir esta historia :S 
> 
> Enjoy!

Zayn siempre había sido un niño muy reservado, de sonrisa fácil y amable, pero demasiado callado y maduro para alguien de su edad. Ya desde su nacimiento dio pocos problemas, casi parecía comprender lo que los adultos a su alrededor le decían, muchas veces por el tono de su voz y otras por la forma en la que le miraban. Hijo segundo de un poderoso jeque, sí, no había sido el primogénito pero su padre simplemente le adoraba, eso fue lo que le transmitió desde sus primeros días de vida, hasta ese día. Pero antes de llegar a ese suceso hay otro acontecimiento importante a destacar en su vida, la aparición de ese niño rellenito, de pelo castaño y ojos profundos y grandes. Su padre siempre había sido generoso con las personas que trabajaban para ellos, en especial con su guardaespaldas de más confianza, por eso le había hecho mudarse a la mansión donde vivían junto con su familia.

Al principio había sido incómodo para él, no estaba acostumbrado a caras desconocidas y menos a otro niño, le gustaba ser el único, no fue fácil aceptar a Liam, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que desde el primer momento en que le había visto, le seguía a todas partes. En varias ocasiones había tenido que esconderse durante horas para poder librarse de él, ni siquiera entendía el interés que despertaba en Liam, tenían una diferencia de edad de casi tres años, el castaño estaba a punto de cumplir los siete, mientras que él aún tenía cuatro y ni siquiera era un niño divertido, solía ser muy callado, sólo hablaba o jugaba cuando estaban sus hermanas cerca.

Un día, sin saber muy bien cómo, el castaño había dado con su escondite en los jardines y esa fue la primera vez en su vida que experimentó lo que era el enfado. Le lanzó uno de sus cochecitos de juguete a la cabeza, ocasionando que Liam se quejará audiblemente mientras se le humedecían los ojos, pero lejos de devolverle el golpe, se acercó a devolverle el cochecito y además le ofreció su muñeco, ese del que no le había visto desprenderse desde que llegó. Esa fue también la primera vez que Zayn se dio cuenta que no podía enfadarse con una persona así. Permanecieron allí, jugando juntos, hasta que la nana apareció en los jardines, llamándole para merendar, sólo entonces se dio cuenta que quería a ese niño de compañero de juegos. Se había levantado, pero no levantaba demasiados palmos del suelo, Liam sentado seguía siendo más alto, por lo que no le costó inclinarse y darle un beso en la zona de la cabeza donde le había dado el cochecito.

"Perdón" había soltado con timidez, antes de alejarse corriendo, en dirección a la voz que le llamaba, con el corazón desbocado .

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando Liam cumplió once años, su padre decidió que tenía que cultivar su mente estudiando en el extranjero, en un internado de Gran Bretaña. Había sido un golpe duro para ambos, hacían todo juntos - aunque, a veces, eso implicase sentarse en su escondite en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro durante horas - el mayor tiempo que pasaban separados era cuando estaban en clase, estaban en el mismo colegio pero en clases distintas. Zayn se había enfadado al enterarse, quería que Liam se opusiera rotundamente, pero el chico había aceptado y hasta parecía hacerle cierta ilusión. Siempre se había considerado una persona madura, pero aquel día simplemente se comportó como un crío, caprichoso, egoísta y terco. Pasó la última semana de Liam en la mansión, evitándole, ignorándole y, a veces, respondiéndole mal; pero el castaño sólo le miraba en silencio y odiaba esa mirada, porque era la misma que siempre le ponía cuando alguno de sus compañeros de clase le había dicho algo malo - cosas que Zayn siempre se encargaba de arreglar y no siempre por las buenas, cosas en las que luego Liam tenía que intervenir para que no le expulsaran por agresión -, no quería ser el causante de esa mirada, pero tampoco quería que se marchase y tenía la esperanza de que si permanecía más tiempo enfadado, acabaría logrando que se quedase.

No fue así.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de su estupidez, Liam ya estaba a varios kilómetros de él, creyendo que le odiaba o cualquier cosa que su mente inocente se imaginase. Escribió miles de email, explicando en cada uno de forma distinta cómo se sentía y disculpándose por haberse comportado como un idiota, pero cuando estaba apunto de enviarlos, su orgullo le impedía hacerlo y se pasó así el año entero, hasta que por fin llegaron las navidades y Liam volvió a pasar las vacaciones allí con sus padres. Habría sido lógico que, tras estar toda la semana previa a su llegada inquieto y durmiendo de pena, fuese el primero en recibirle, pero no, él estaba encerrado en su habitación mirando desde su ventana la puerta principal. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando vio entrar un coche y bajar de el al castaño, se apartó de la ventana de un saltó cuando le vio mirar en su dirección. Le iba a dar un infarto sino salía de esa habitación e iba a hablar con él, pero sus piernas no respondían, pero no hizo falta moverse, porque la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, mostrando a un Liam más alto, con el pelo más corto y con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas.

"¡Ya está bien Zayn, tu berrinche ha durado demasiado!" que le gritase le había tomado por sorpresa, el chico cerró la puerta de un sonoro portazo antes de continuar "¡¿quieres que deje el internado?! ¡¿cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?!

Su cuerpo decidió responder por fin, lanzándose sobre su amigo, con enormes lágrimas mojando sus mejillas.

"Lo siento Liam, lo siento mucho" era incapaz de decir nada más que esas palabras mientras se mantenía abrazado al castaño, era incosolable o eso creía hasta que la mano de Liam se había posado sobre su cabeza, de forma suave y cariñosa.

"No llores, siento haberte gritado, por favor Zayn deja de llorar" era ridículo que la situación acabase así, quizás llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando para disculparse o quizás había sido porque esa era la primera vez que Liam se había enfadado con él.

"No te disculpes, el idiota soy yo" se limpió las lágrimas, a pesar de que eran reemplazadas por otas nuevas casi inmediatamente "lo siento, te estoy mojando la camiseta"

"No me importa" le revolvía el pelo distraidamente, buscando calmarle, cosa que no funcionó hasta pasados varios minutos.

"Te escribí, millones de veces, pero nunca conseguía enviarte nada" murmuró antes de separar la cara del pecho del castaño.

"Bueno, puedes enseñármelas ahora ¿no?" respondió Liam con esa sonrisa sincera, feliz, la que siempre le mostraba. Y pasaron gran parte de la noche leyendo cada uno de los borradores que estaban guardados en su cuenta, riéndose con algunos, frunciendo el ceño con otros y, con uno en particular, Liam simplemente le miro y suspiró "coincidimos en que no has sido precisamente listo estos últimos meses" susurró antes de revolverle el pelo por última vez esa noche.

Los siguientes días fueron prácticamente perfectos, volvían a pasar todo el tiempo juntos, hablando de lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas mientras no se hablaban. Zayn se descubrió fascinado por el lugar en el que estudiaba Liam, o por lo menos, por como lo describía él - se había asegurado primero de que ninguno de los alumnos se metía con él, era un dato de relevante importancia - y desde eso momento decidió que quería estudiar ahí, había investigado un poco y también tenían un programa especial para niños superdotados, así que no le costó demasiado convencer a su padre, después de todo, él empezaría la secundaria el siguiente año, había sido el chico más joven en acabar la primaria en su clase y había estado muy orgulloso de comentárselo a Liam. Las vaciones se habían acabado de forma demasiado violenta para Zayn y de la misma forma se había visto despidiéndose de Liam, pero esta vez, con la promesa de escribirse a menudo y la de que pronto se verían por los pasillos de ese centro.

El papeleo para pedir la plaza no fue complicado, lo difícil fue la espera - los del programa para niños como él, empezaban más tarde que el resto y acababan antes - pero los meses volaron y pronto se vio en la puerta del internado, siendo recibido por un Liam incluso más alto y algo más fornido. No se sorprendió demasiado, era exactamente como lo había descrito el castaño en sus muchos emails e incluso había adjuntado algunas fotos, pero sí le sorprendió que su habitación no fuese compartida, Liam le había explicado que la mayoría compartía habitación, así que quiso pensar que era cosa del programa especial y no por culpa de su padre.

"He quedado para hacer un trabajo grupal, me llevará un par de horas, aprovecha para organizarte y llama a tus padres o me acosarán a mi" le informó el castaño con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Tienes que enseñarme esto, pero tienes permiso de ausentarte un rato" bromeó mientras colocaba una de sus maletas para empezar a sacar la ropa "ahora les llamaré" lo bueno de estudiar en Gran Bretaña era que sólo había tres horas de diferencia con los Emiratos.

No se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado mientras deshacía la maleta y hablaba con sus padres, pero Liam ya había vuelto hacía unos veinte minutos y le ayudaba a colocar las cosas mientras él seguía al teléfono con sus padres. El castaño se había burlado de varios calzoncillos que le había comprado su madre - tenían dibujos porque ella le seguía viendo como un niño, aunque estuviera empezando la secundaria - por lo que se había ganado varios cojinazos en la cara. Cuando por fin dejó de hablar con sus padres, Liam tenía casi todo organizado y estaba cómodamente sentado en la cama, esperando a que acabase con sus padres.

"Es casi la hora de cenar, pero podemos coger un sandwich e ir comiendo mientras te enseño el lugar, de todas formas, te darán un tour por los lugares aburridos antes de empezar las clases, así que yo te enseñaré los divertidos" comentó poniéndose en pie y abriendo la puerta. El recorrido fue largo, empezando por el comedor donde conoció a dos de los amigos de Liam, eran un par de años más mayores; el castaño le explicó luego que estaban juntos desde hacía un par de meses y fue la primera vez que vio una pareja del mismo sexo, eran divertidos, se complementaban perfectamente y había una chispa hipnotizante en sus ojos cada vez que se miraban. Y esa también fue la primera vez que miró a Liam de forma distinta, quizás no se diese cuenta en ese momento, pero ahora lo sabía, sus sentimientos se desencadenaron en ese instante.

El siguiente recuerdo es mucho más triste, se sitúa en su segundo año en ese internado, Liam había sido llamado de urgencia de vuelta a la mansión Malik, no le habían explicado el por qué y su padre tampoco quería decirle nada - llevaba todo ese año demasiado distante con todos, incluyéndole a él, algo le estaba cambiando, pero desde luego no era para bien -, simplemente se había limitado a prohibirle volver antes de acabar el año escolar y, aunque rechistando, había obedecido, Liam le había asegurado que le escribiría y le llamaría si necesitaba hablar con él. El hecho era que, a esas alturas, necesitaba la voz del castaño cada día para que fuese un buen día, era algo que no se admitiría a si mismo y mucho menos en voz alta, pero era así.

El problema llegó a las dos semanas, cuando empezó a no responder.

Pasarón dos, tres, cuatro días, una semana, un mes y Zayn estaba a punto de volverse loco, le habían dicho que su padre había prescindido de sus servicios y por eso su familia se había mudado a America, pero tras esperar otro mes sin recibir una llamada o una contestación a sus emails, decidió que no podía seguir esperando y se presentó de vuelta en casa. Recorrió la casa de arriba a abajo, sólo para comprobar que la familia Payne ya no estaba allí, su padre le sorprendió en su rastreo y tras ponerse hecho una furia, le obligó a volver al internado. Era prácticamente un infierno estar allí, sin recibir respuestas sinceras e incluso los amigos de Liam le preguntaban lo que le pasaba y tras cuatro meses ya ni siquiera les respondía. Cuando acabaron las clases, volvió a casa decidido a encontrar a Liam, pero decidió llevar sus planes en secreto, sus hermanas le habían advertido que su padre cada día estaba más irascible. Había empezado preguntando al servicio, pero temblaban con la sola mención de alguno de los miembros de la familia de Liam, sus hermanas tampoco le habían podido ayudar mucho más, dijeron que hubo una gran discusión entre los padres de Liam el día anterior a su llegada, luego la hubo con Liam, una semana después, pero en el despacho de papá y finalmente, Liam desapareció. Su familia se mudó a la mañana siguiente y nadie la había visto desde ese día. Pero una noche, en la que Zayn no había conseguido dormir, el señor Payne había aparecido en la mansión y a su padre casi le da un infarto al verle, se encerraron en su despacho y Zayn se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta del despacho.

"¡Dijiste que todo saldría bien!" empezó el padre de Liam "¡pero la persona que he visto en esa base, no era mi hijo! ¡¿qué le has hecho?!"

"¡Cálmate! Tú hijo tiene un gran potencial, sólo intentan sacarle el máximo provecho, pero sigue siendo el mismo" la forma tan fría con la que su padre hablaba, le ponía la piel de gallina y no podía estar más preocupado por el castaño "esto lleva su tiempo"

"¡Un año y medio, ese es el tiempo que ha tomado!" fue lo último que escuchó por había oído pasos en las escaleras, acercándose a toda prisa, seguramente era la seguridad de su padre, por lo que se apresuró a ocultarse en su habitación nuevamente.

No oyó al padre de Liam gritar más, ni siquiera cuando le sacaron del despacho de su padre, pero cuando salió de la mansión comprendió el por qué. Dos de seguridad le llevaban a rastras, parecía un peso muerto en manos de esos dos, le metieron en una furgoneta negra que se alejó a toda velocidad de la mansión. Dejó de mirar por la ventana para ir a sentarse en su cama, pensando en lo que haría a continuación, después de todo no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche. Esperó pacientemente, pegado a la puerta hasta oír los pasos de su padre - había crecido oyéndolos, sabía diferenciarlos de cualquier otra persona - pasar por delante de su habitación y llegar hasta la habitación que compartía con su madre; esperó una hora para cerciorarse de que no volvía a salir y salió de su habitación para dirigirse al despacho, no encendió las luces, se había llevado una linterna. Se encerró en ese lugar, empezando a rebuscar cajón por cajón, leyendo miles de papeles, carpetas y archivos en el ordenador del escritorio.

Eran casi las cinco de la madrugada cuando Zayn dio con una carpeta oculta, protegida por una contraseña, sólo tenía dos horas más, su padre siempre se despertaba a las siete. Le llevó poco más de media hora hacerse con la contraseña, el primer archivo que abrió resultó ser una especie de plano, lo repasó por encima, pero se centró en otro archivo llamado Proyecto Génesis. Los ojos se le abrieron de golpe al leer de lo que se trataba, era repugnante, inhumano y decepcionante, jamás se habría imaginado a su padre metido en algo así. Siguió leyendo hasta llegar a un apartado en el que empezaban a mencionar nombres, la gran mayoría estaban tachados y a su lado, en negrita, aparecía un Fallecido. Buscó desesperadamente en la lista, hasta llegar al apellido de Liam, su nombre seguía limpio y a su lado se apreciaba un Anexo 03.

Cuando salió del despacho estaba temblando descontroladamente, no recordaba haber estado más cabreado en su vida y también estaba asusto, la sola idea de ver a un Liam totalmente distinto le daba problemas para respirar. Se mantuvo encerrado en su habitación, fingiendo estar enfermo, aunque no iba a poder mantener mucho más esa excusa, ya habían pasado cuatro días y la única alternativa que le quedaba era contactar con el padre de Liam, era el único que le había visto, pero no estaba muy seguro de que fuera a llevarle, después de todo su padre había metido a Liam en eso o peor, ambos habían estado completamente de acuerdo, pero no tenía más opciones, incluso si tenía que amenazarle. Así que la segunda vez que se coló en el despacho de su padre fue para contactar con el el señor Payne, quedarón al día siguiente frente a la puerta trasera, la del servicio, había sido demasiado fácil convencerle por lo que no se fiaba, asi que antes de salir del despacho se hizo con un arma que su padre siempre guardaba allí, conocía la teoría para usarla.

Al día siguiente, preparó una pequeña mochila, con cosas que pensó que necesitaría, incluyendo el arma, y dejó una nota que ponía: He ido a ver Liam, papá sabe a dónde. Se las arregló para que nadie le viese, la puerta del servicio siempre estaba poco vigilada y más cuando no había visitas o fiestas y no pasaron más de dos minutos antes de que un coche oscuro apareciera y se detuviese, la ventanilla bajó y pudo ver la cara del señor Payne.

"Vamos, iremos a una cafetería para poder hablar" le dijo antes de que se metiese en el coche, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

"Quiero ver a Liam, ya te lo he dicho, no vas a convencerme de lo contrario" informó.

"Bien" fue la última contestación que recibió por parte del hombre.

Nadie dijo nada hasta pasados veinte minutos, cuando se dio cuenta que el camino que tomaban estaba alejándose de la ciudad.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó, girándose a mirar al conductor.

"Vamos a ver a Liam" informó manteniédose calmado "no podemos llegar por carretera, cogeremos un vuelo".

"De acuerdo".

El vuelo resultó ser un avión militar, por alguna razón nadie hizo preguntas al ver un niño entre ellos, el vuelo duró unas dos horas y cuando bajaron todo lo que veía era la pista de aterrizaje, parecía ser una base enorme, todo estaba rodeado por paredes gruesas de hormigón o algo parecido. Le condujo hasta lo que parecía ser la recepción donde les esperaban dos hombres con batas blancas, podrían pasar por médicos de no ser porque él sabía a lo que se dedicaban. Le observaron durante varios segundos y unos de ellos se acercó.

"¿Te importa mostrarme tu mano derecha?" se dirigía directamente a él y puesto que no veía ningún arma, ni agujas, hizo lo que le pedía. Miró minuciosamente el pequeño anillo que llevaba desde que tenía uso de razón "es él" dijo en voz alta al otro hombre.

"Ya tenéis al verdadero ¿dónde está mi hijo?" soltó de pronto su acompañante "¡quiero ver a mi hijo!"

Empezaba a sentirse bastante perdido en la conversacion y lo que era peor, es que todo apuntaba a que sería una trampa. Dos guardias se acercaron con armas considerablemente grandes. Miró a su alrededor, tenía pocas posibilidades de escapatoria, pero en lo único que estaba pensando en ese momento era en que estaba muy cerca de Liam, no era escapar lo que quería.

"Necesitamos hacerte unas preguntas ¿nos acompañas?" preguntó uno de los hombres.

"Supongo que no puedo negarme" apuntó, señalando con la cabeza a los dos guardias que ahora estaban delante del padre de Liam, obstruyéndole el paso.

"Chico listo, eso es buena señal" le indicó el camino, se perdió en el quinto pasillo que recorrieron, hasta que finalmente se metieron en un ascenor que descendió varias plantas, cuando salieron de este las vistas habían cambiado considerablemente, ya no parecía tan moderno como pisos superiores, de hecho, había cambiado hasta el color de las paredes, eran más parecidos a las que había rodeando la base, un gris ligeramente más suave. Abrierón una puerta frente a él y esperaron a que entrase el primero "por favor, toma asiento" había una simple escritorio en medio de la sala con un par de sillas "no tengas miedo, no te haremos daño".

Observó la sala antes de dirigirse a la silla para sentarse en ella, se limitó a mirar fijamente a la persona que tenía delante - sólo había entrado uno allí, el otro se había separado poco antes - el silencio persistió durante varios segundos antes de que el de la bata hablase de nuevo.

"Puedo ver que no estas asustado" apuntó abriendo sus cajones para sacar una libreta con un bolígrafo "serán unas cuantas preguntas, pero es necesario".

"¿Ahora soy parte de vuestro experimento?" preguntó mirando la libreta. La cara del sujeto se transformó en una mezcla de horror y sospresa "sí, sé lo que estáis haciendo aquí".

"¿Cómo...?"

"Mi padre, por cierto, ahora mismo ya debe estar viniendo hacia aquí" informó antes de mirar sobre el hombre de la bata "¿puedo ver a Liam ahora?".

El hombre volvió a recobrar la tranquilidad en cuanto escucho su pregunta y eso no era una buena señal.

"Me temo que tu amigo sigue en observación, no es seguro que le veas por ahora"

"Leí vuestros informes, decían que estaba listo para obedecer órdenes".

"Veo que estás muy bien informado" comentó abriendo el cajón nuevamente y extrayendo una caja negra alargada "¿sabes qué es esto?" preguntó al abrirla.

"Asumo que es el suero que les inyectáis a todos" respondió.

"Exacto, bien... la única forma de que pueda dejarte ver a Liam es que dejes que te inyectemos esto, es la única forma segura" empujó la caja un poco más cerca de sus manos.

Observó el objeto unos segundos, desde luego no se fiaba de esas personas y sabía perfectamente lo que le ocurriría si se lo inyectaba, pero necesitaba sacar a Liam de allí y claramente siendo un simple crío de doce años y medio no iba a conseguirlo. Pero antes de poder tomar una decisión la puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a ambos.

"¡Aleja eso de mi hijo!" su padre estaba apuntando con un arma al investigador "Zayn, ven" le llamó, pero no se movió, no había llegado tan lejos para marcharse con las manos vacías "¡ahora!"

"Irán a por vosotros, tu hijo sabe demasiado y si se va de la lengua estaremos todos acabados, no puede irse de aquí y lo sabes" le advirtió el investigador, empezando a rodear la mesa para acercarse un poco más a él "ya está bien de trampas, todos han dado algo valioso, tu no ibas a ser menos".

"Aléjate de él" le advirtió nuevamente, pero esta vez el arma hizo un "clic" que asumió sería del seguro, pero unos disparos se escucharon fuera de la sala y desviaron la atención de su padre, cosa que aprovechó el investigador para coger el suero y sujetarle con fuerza por el cuello. Cogió aire a tiempo, justo antes de que la aguja se clavase de lleno en el cuello.

Escuchó gritos, los de su padre, los de desconocidos y finalmente, los suyos. Le llevó unos segundos despertar de gope a causa del dolor que su cuerpo estaba experimentando, crecía desde dentro, cada vez una oleada más fuerte que la anterior. No sabía dónde estaba, ni tampoco veía anda aun teniendo los ojos abiertos, aunque pronto desistió de mantenerlos abiertos, no estaba ayudando. Y al cabo de unas horas supo que nada lo haría.

Lo siguiente que recuerda es que estaba vivo, en una celda de pareces blancas, había más luz de la que le gustaría, pero era ruidosa, extremadamente ruidosa y las voces nunca se callaban, ni siquiera de noche. No podía dormir, ni siquiera podía comer, el estrés y el cansancio le tenía atado a una cama, conectado a una bolsa de suero todo el día. La mayoría de las veces ni siquiera era consciente de que estaba despierto o de que habían personas con él y un día simplemente no lo aguantó más, su cuerpo reaccionó de una manera que no comprendió hasta muchos meses después, pero toda su visibilidad tenía un filtro rojo, las voces se había callado, veía como todo el que intentaba acercarse caía al suelo antes incluso de poner un pie en su celda.

Por eso le enviaron a él.

La única persona a la que suponían no haría daño, por la que había llegado ahí. Liam. Estaba de pie frente a su celda con las manos en alto, mostrando que no llevaba armas, parecía sorprendido de verle y entonces recordó por qué había acabado ahí. Se puso en pie, pero al dar un paso hacia el castaño, éste retrocedió inmediatamente, no comprendió hasta que uno de los guardias probó suerte y acabó en el suelo como el resto que lo habían intentado. A Liam no quería hacerle daño, asi que cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que el filtro desapareciera.

"Zayn" la voz del castaño le golpeó la primera en su mente y a ella se unieron muchas más, como antes, pero ahora ya no resultaba tan horrible "¿qué te han hecho?" había tanta calidez en sus pensamientos que podría dormirse si se mantenía dentro.

"Estás vivo" susurró mientras abría los ojos, encontrándole en cuclillas frente a él, inmediatamente alargó los brazos para rodearle con ellos.

"Ahora estás a salvo Zayn" y tenía razón, ahora se sentía a salvo.

 

* * *

  
La base se convirtió en su nuevo hogar, no tenía lujos, ni a su familia, pero casi todos los días podía ver a Liam si colaboraba con los investigadores. Comprendió que sus habilidades radicaban en su mente y aprendió poco a poco cómo controlar las voces en su cabeza - sólo era más gente pensando, aunque muchas veces gritaban pidiendo ayuda o tenían pesadillas horribles sobre los tratamientos a los que eran sometidos, no todos podían controlar sus habilidades de la misma manera -, aprendió a crear ilusiones, a manipular recuerdos, cosas sencillas al principio, pero luego empezaron a pedirle avances cada vez más pronto y se agotaba, a veces se desmayaba en los entrenamientos y le encerraban en su celda durante una semana. Lo peor de eso era que no podía ver a Liam, pero se mantenían conectados, era algo que los investigadores no sabían y a ellos les gustaba tener ese secreto, sus mentes siempre estaban sincronizadas, podían oírse pensar y hablar donde estuvieran, aunque Zayn siempre prefería verle físicamente.

Estar conectado a Liam era, la mayoría de las veces, una ventaja, pero también podía ser una gran desventaja. Sabía cuando estaba teniendo un buen día - era como solían llamarles a los días sin torturas -, muchas veces le permitía ver lo que él veía o recordaba algún evento de su infancia. Sin embargo, otras veces tenía que presenciar cómo le golpeaban o le forzaban a utilizar sus habilidades para asustar a otros chicos, en un intento de que hicieran lo que les dijesen. Pero lo peor fue el día en el que llegó Derek, en el que le inyectaron un nuevo suero. Sabía que había perdido a Liam, su mente era un gran agujero negro que sólo procesaba las órdenes que le daban. Vio a través de sus ojos cosas horribles, asesinatos a gente que, inocente o no, no merecía morir de esa manera, familias enteras e incluso niños, pero no era el único, con él iba una chica rubia que pocas veces salía de su celda.

Liam no volvió a ser el mismo después de eso, aunque no recordaba la gran mayoría de las cosas, lo pequeños recuerdos le torturaban cada noche y él ni siquiera sabía qué hacer salvo llorar cada noche, acompañando al castaño. Pasó bastante tiempo hasta que supo que Derek tenía intenciones de inyectarle el suero nuevamente, simplemente no podía dejar que pasara de nuevo, Liam había recuperado su sonrisa, aunque fuera por unos pocos segundos al día, pero otro episodio con el suero le haría perderse completamente. Liam le pidió mil veces que no intentase hacer nada estúpido para detener ese hecho, habían visto miles de torturas o _castigos ejemplares_ , para quienes incumplían las normas. Pero el que acabó haciendo una estupidez fue el propio Liam, cuando se enteró que los siguientes que probarían el suero, serían Zayn y Harry - hacía un año que habían traído a ese chico y parecía estar respondiendo al suero de forma más rápida que el resto de ellos, había conseguido dominar sus habilidades en unos meses, el problema había sido que no conseguían mantenerle quieto, siempre estaba intentando escapar y ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había estado abajo, en la celda de aislamiento - esperaban que a este último, consiguiesen controlarlo mejor después de eso. Liam había atacado a los investigadores e incluso al propio Derek, pero al final habían conseguido dejarlo inconsciente.

Liam permaneció en aislamiento lo suficiente como para que su salud mental peligrase, él era el único que le mantenía cuerdo, con recuerdos del exterior o conversaciones totalmente ajenas al infierno que estaban viviendo. Respecto al suero, lo habían probado en Harry primero, pero sorprendió a todos consiguiendo resistirse a él, así que habían decidido no usarlo con los experimentos más nuevos. Sabía que volverían a utilizarlo en Liam, incluso el castaño lo sabía, de hecho, lo estaba esperando con resignación.

"Derek" había soltado en una de sus visitas "dejaré que probéis el suero conmigo".

"Intuyo que estás intentando negociar algo" comentó mientras hacía apuntes en su libreta.

"Yo por Liam" dijo sin más rodeos.

"Vaya, había oído que vuestas amistad era fuerte, pero no hasta este extremo" soltó una carcajada "podría ser interesante...lo consultaré con los de arriba".

Y aceptaron el cambio, todo habría salido de maravilla de no ser el mismo día en el que le inyectarían el suero, mientras le llevaban hacia la sala, en uno de los miles de pasillos por los que pasaron, una chica llamó su atención, se detuvo en seco, pero tardó varios segundos en reconocerla. Waliyha.

"¿¡Zayn!?" gritó al verle, intentó acercarse, pero rápidamente fue sujetada por uno de los guardias "¡papá me ha envíado a-aquí!"

Su cuerpo se movió antes de que su mente pudiese pensar en algo ingenioso, se estaba lanzando contra los guardias para que soltasen a su hermana y pronto vio como sus ojos empezaban a tener el filtro rojo.

"¡Corre!" le advirtió a su hermana, intentando controlarse para no hacerle daño.

"Cálmate chico" la voz de Derek le sorprendió "estás asustando a tu amiguito" llevaba a un Liam que casi no podía mantener en pie, quizás por algún sedante o alguna otra nueva droga, pero la situación que tenía frente a él..."decisiones, decisiones ¿qué difícil, no?" se burló el hombro mientras unos guardias traían a su hermana de vuelta al pasillo "puedes permitirnos hacer nuestro trabajo y que todos salgan con vida, o podemos matar a Liam, darle el suero a tu hermana y finalmente matarte o darte el suero, dependiendo de tu reacción, claro".

Su cuerdo entero se tensó, tenía las manos en puños, tenía tanta rabia dentro que, de no ser por la posibilidad de que muriesen dos seres importantes en su vida, ya habría perdido el control. Sabía que si aceptaba que se llevasen a su hermana, probablemente no saliese con vida, no todos sobrevivían al suero.

"No hay nada que pensar" fue casi un susurro en su mente, le pilló desprevenido, pero cuando levantó la mirada, Liam estaba usando sus últimas fuerzas para golpear la mano de Derek, la que llevaba el arma con la que le apuntaba "¡Vete!"

Fue lo último que escuchó decir a Liam antes de mirar a los dos guardias que tenían sujeta a su hermana y obligarles a desmayarse, no pudo mirar atrás, simplemente cogió Waliyha de la mano y se echó a correr. No llevaban gran recorrido cuando una chica rubia se colocó frente a ellos, tenía los ojos completamente negros. La reconoció justo antes de que sus labios cambiasen de color y empezara a notar el cuerpo cada vez más pesado, perdiendo la consciencia poco después.

Cuando despertó todo seguía oscuro, estaba congelado, pero lo que más le impactó fue el olor, era nauseabundo, sus ojos no tardaron en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, divisaron una cama a su lado y un bulto justo en el otro extremo de la habitación. Se arrastró lentamente, hasta llegar allí, pero conforme se acercaba el olor aumentaba y tuvo que quedarse a mitad de camino si no quería vomitar. La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar la luz del pasillo, al principio tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con las manos, pero luego pudo ver la silueta de un hombre con una bandeja en las manos.

"La cena" anunció antes de dejarla en el suelo "¿qué pasa? ¿el olor no te deja comer?" se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo "enviaré a alguien a que la lleve donde el resto de fiambres".

Desde un principio había tenido la ligera sospecha, reconocía la silueta del suelo, pero su mente simplemente se había negado a creerlo, sin embargo, la imagen de su hermana en ese suelo frío, fue suficiente prueba, así como la piel pálida y los ojos ligeramente blanquecinos. Estaba muerta.

Fue lo último que su mente pudo soportar antes de hundirse nuevamente en la oscuridad, no fue consciente del paso de los días o de los meses, simplemente se mantuvo callado, ni siquiera buscó la mente de Liam por miedo a no encontrarla, al principio no se alimentaba, pero luego le volvieron a unir a una bolsa de suero y finalmente, la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a un chico de rizos, que le llamaba sin atreverse a poner un pie dentro, pero lo que le hizo volver realmente fue notar a Liam, notó su mente ahí, viva.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Y la pesadilla había acabado por un tiempo, se habían refugiado en una de las mansiones de su padre, en Irlanda, se mantuvieron ocultos allí por un tiempo, Niall se había encargado de poner una seguridad básica, además de una alerta en caso de que llegasen intrusos. Empezar de cero les fue complicado, sobretodo porque la mayoría eran menores de edad, tuvieron que crearse nuevas identidades, conseguir trabajos de medio tiempo para poder sobrevivir cada día. Eran demasiadas personas en esa casa, con demasiadas habilidades, algunos las controlaban bastante bien, otros apenas habían conseguido deshacerse de los ojos rojos, estaban asustados y sólo querían ver a sus familias de nuevo. Les llevó un tiempo decidirse a contactar con familiares, empezaron con los de Liam, el cual se limitó a informarles que estaba bien, pero que no podían verse, porque les pondría en peligro; se enteró que su padre había desaparecido hacía un par de años y desde entonces no sabían dónde podía estar, pero cada mes tenían una fuerte cantidad de dinero en el banco. Aunque Liam no dijese nada, podía ver que su cabeza era un lío y no sabía que sentir respecto a todo aquello.

"No tienes que saberlo en el mismo día, pueden pasar unas semanas hasta que proceses todo y decidas cómo sentirte al respecto" había roto el silencio después de un buen rato tumbados en el césped del jardín, Liam no había dicho gran cosa en todo el día después de esa llamada "es un proceso, toma su tiempo, así que no te agobies".

"Vaya...¿ya te has acabado esos libros de psicología que te regalé?" comentó con una ligera sonrisa aflorando en sus comisuras "porque ya hablas como todo un profesional".

"Idiota" susurró antes de darle un golpe en el hombro "lo decía en serio".

"Lo sé...no me siento cómodo pensando contigo al lado, así que no me como la cabeza cuando estás demasiado cerca" se giró a mirarle "he aprendido a distraerte con otros pensamientos ¿eh?" una sonrisa divertida afloró.

"Lo raro es que no hubieras aprendido aún" fingió un suspiro cansado "todo el mundo piensa de forma muy lenta a mi alrededor, es como verlo en cámara lenta".

"Hey, no seas cruel" se incorporó, obligándole a imitarle "estaba pensando en que me alegro de haberte conocido Zayn, me alegro de que me tirases ese cochecito aquel día".

"¡¿Por qué te acuerdas de eso?!" tuvo que mirar en otra dirección para que no viese la gran sonrisa que tenía en la cara .

"No me arrepiento de haberme ofrecido a ir a esa base en tu lugar" soltó de pronto y eso, esas palabras no las esperaba, nunca habían hablado de cómo entraron allí, eran recuerdos tristes y no necesitaban hablar de esas cosas.

"¿Qué?" sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

"Por eso tuve que volver a casa en mitad del curso, mi padre iba a sacarnos de allí antes de que tu padre te hiciera volver para enviarte allí, sabía que no iba a sentarme bien y quería que estuviésemos lo más lejos posible - lo cual era una idea ridículo, porque habría vuelto a buscarte sino recibía respuestas a mis llamadas o emails - y una noche les oí discutir, mi padre estaba intentando convencer al tuyo de que no lo hiciera, no fue algo planeado, simplemente entre y dije que me ofrecía a ir en tu lugar" suspiró, se mantuvo mirando el suelo durante un largo rato antes de continuar "aún después de que me explicasen de lo que iba el experimento, seguía diciendo que si y mi padre se opuso completamente, pero convencí al tuyo para que me llevasen a esa base sin que nadie más lo supiese".

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que encontrase su propia voz.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso Liam?" articuló en lo que pareció un susurro.

"Porque somos amigos Zee" y esas simples palabras le quemaron por dentro, casi evocando el mismo dolor que sintió con el suero. Dolía porque él sabía que esas no eran las cosas que se hacían por una simple amistad o quizás dolía porque él ya llevaba varios años limitando sus sentimientos a la espera de alguna señal por parte del castaño y por fin la había obtenido, aunque no fuese la que esperaba "bueno, somos más que amigos ¿no? No sé cómo definirlo, es una amistad que sólo encuentras una vez en tu vida, no sabes por qué, simplemente es distinta a todas".

Varios minutos pasaron antes de que se sintiese preparado para responder, para que el nudo de la garganta le permitiese hablar e incluso respirar con normalidad.

"Gracias Li, por lo que hiciste y por lo que sigues haciendo" soltó antes de ponerse en pie "es tarde, necesitas descansar".

"¿Que yo soy el que sigue haciendo algo? Eres como mi madre y como la madre de todos aquí" bromeó mientras le empujaba para que entrasen en la casa.

Mentiría si no dijese que estuvo unas semanas algo distante de todos en general, pero necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse. Y, casi sin pretenderlo, se acercó a personas con las que antes casi no pasaba tiempo como Marcel - el hermano gemelo de Harry, no habían decubierto que tenía uno hasta que el moreno había contactado con su madre y había pasado un año entero buscando información sobre él, hasta que consiguió interceptarle en una de sus misiones bajo los efectos del segundo suero -, era una persona que tenía bastantes capacidades mentales, casi como él, bueno incluso más, pero eso sólo lo sabía él porque el resto sólo veían al chico tartamudo que siempre estaba oculto tras un libro o tras sus hermanos.

"No puedes seguir cogiendo mis libros si no los vuelves a dejar dónde estaban" le había regañado una tarde, ahora siempre las pasaba allí metido, buscando cosas con las que entretenerse en la biblioteca de Marcel, siempre tenía libros nuevos "Zayn, hablo en serio".

"Sssshhh, en las bibliotecas no se puede hablar" se mordió el labio inferior para poder reprimir unca carcajada "además, cada semana ordenas los libros de forma distinta".

"Pues no hay libro" sentenció antes de quitárselo y mantenerlo en alto, era tan alto como su hermano, ambos tenían una especie de gigantismo leve "y coloco un cartel con el orden de cada semana, es tu culpa que no lo leas".

"¡No, hey, me vas a perder la página!" se puso en pie de un salto e intentó coger el libro inutilmente, bastaba con que el chico levantase el brazo y se pusiera de puntillas para que el libro estuviese totalmente fuera de su alcance "¡eso es trampa!" en un intento de alcanzar el libro se apoyó demasiado en Marcel, provocando que ambos perdiesen el equilibrio y se comisen el suelo alfombrado.

"Voy a tener moratones en toda la espalda" se quejó sin moverse del suelo "cuando quieras me dejas respirar".

"Ya voy, quejica Styles" se burló mientras colocaba una mano a cada lado del cuerpo de Marcel y hacía lo mismo con las piernas "mi libro, por favor" pidió educadamente mientras se acercaba más y más al chico, sabía que incomodarlo era la mejor forma de conseguir cualquier cosa de él, pero esta vez Marcel no parecía incómodo, de hecho, se mantenía expectante con los ojos abiertos. ¿Por qué no?, pensó. Nunca había experimentado algo así, le habría gustado que fuese con Liam, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera él, pero Marcel había sido una gran compañía durante varias semanas y conseguía sentirse cómo a su alrededor, se olvidaba un poco del dolor intermitente que provocaba Liam o el recuerdo de su conversación, asi que ¿por qué no?. Marcel se incorporó un poco sobre sus codos, lo suficiente para que pudiesen juntas sus labios, al principio de forma breve y nerviosa, pero luego se dejaron llevar un poco.

"¡Zayn, Marcel, entiendo vuestra obsesión con las páginas de libros pero ya os he llamad...!" la voz de Liam se apagó en cuanto estuvo en el marco de la puerta, observando la escena: ambos chicos separándose de golpe, con los labios ligeramente hinchados, poniéndose en pie con movimientos rápidos y torpes. Zayn sólo le miró durante unos segundos, estaba descolocado y con el ceño fruncido "os hemos llamado ya tres veces, la comida está lista, poned una corbata en la puerta como hacen los demás" les regañó y dicho eso dio media vuelta para volver por donde había venido.

Los días siguiente Liam le evitaba bastante, lo cual le molestó considerablemente, por lo que el ambiente entre ellos se volvió tenso y el resto de la casa lo sentía, sobretodo Perrie, que no dejaba de lanzar indirectas en un intento de que hicieran las paces o lo que hiciera falta. Los besos con Marcel se repitieron varias veces más, pero no formalizaron aquello como una relación, de hecho, Marcel le preguntó una vez por sus sentimientos hacia Liam, comprendiendo instantáneamente sin tener que explicarle gran cosa. Ese mismo día descubrió que Marcel tampoco sentía algo tan fuerte como lo que sentía él por Liam, pero le gustaba besarle, que le hiciera compañía, que hablasen durante horas de todo y nada y todo eso era algo que definitivamente podía darle sin remordimientos, no era una relación, pero tampoco era una amistad.

"Se llama Sophia" había empezado Harry una mañana mientras desayunaban, eran los únicos que quedaban por hacerlo "la chica del viento" prosiguió, con cautela "creo que llevan una semana saliendo".

"Le daría la enhorabuena de no ser porque el idiota decidió que, hablar más de dos palabras conmigo, era suficiente charla conmigo" intentó disimular el nudo que acababa de formarse en su garganta.

"¿No crees que esta tontería vuestra...ya ha llegado demasiado lejos?"

"¿Perdón?"

"Olvídalo, pero creo que ambos deberíais sentaros a hablar, a solas, un día de estos" comentó con un suspiro "puedo llevaros a cualquier lugar que me digáis, lejos de esta casa si es lo que no os deja sinceraros".

"¿Marcel te ha contado algo?"

"Sólo que no le estás usando, porque sino ya habríamos tenido más que palabras, pero el resto lo he intuido yo solo, es bastante evidente".

No había conseguido responder nada a esas palabras, ni siquiera en su mente y menos aún cuando esa noche había ido a buscar a Liam para darle la enhorabuena más falsa de la historia, pero había conseguido que pareciese sincera, lo suficiente para que su relación con Liam volviese a ser más o menos la misma. Le habría gustado encontrar alguna razón para odiar a Sophia, pero cuanto más conocía a la chica, más seguro estaba de que sería la mejor opción para Liam, cuando consiguiesen acabar con el resto de bases y pudiesen vivir sin miedo. Por lo menos creía haber conseguido soportar la idea de Liam formando una familia con ella, se había esforzado bastante en aceptarla, pero el día en el que el castaño había aparecido con un anillo de compromiso en las manos y lo había enseñado a Harry, Marcel, Perrie, Niall y él, sabía que no estaba para nada preparado y supo que el resto se había dado cuenta que no lo estaba, sobretodo cuando Harry les cogió del brazo y aparecieron en lo que pareció un baño, bastante elegante.

"De acuerdo, vamos a celebrar" le había dado una palmadita a ambos en el hombro "por qué no salís y empezáis a pedir cosas del bar mientras yo traigo a los demás, espero que les apetezca una copa a las ..." miró su reloj "siete de la tarde, estamos en Brasil, en fin, ahora vuelvo" y con su clásico pop desapareció nuevamente, pero él había oído en su mente un claro: hablad de una maldita vez, gilipollas.

"Supongo que en ocasiones así se suele pedir champán" comentó Liam, él asintió sin saber muy bien qué decir, seguía estando en una especie de shock, ni siquiera se había enterado cuándo habían llegado a la barra "¿Zayn?"

"Enhorabuena" había soltado inmediatamente mientras levantaba la copa "supongo que podemos permitirnos un brindis entre los dos" esbozó una sonrisa que no llegó a los ojos "igual está es la última vez que podemos salir por ahí, una vez casado las cosas cambian o eso dicen".

"No tenía pensado casarme el mes que viene" explicó frunciendo el ceño por el comentario, pero bebiendo de su copa justo después "quiero decir, lo haremos algún día supongo, es sólo un anillo que implica la promesa de eso".

"Eso es un poco cruel ¿no?" se bebió su copa de un trago y se la volvió a llenar "la ilusionas ahora con algo que igual no va a pasar hasta dentro de muchos años".

"Creo que es una forma de dar algo más de seriedad a lo que tenemos"

"¿Más que decir que estáis en una relación?"

"¿Qué te pasa? Si te parece que es una mala idea, dilo, no des rodeos para que lo adivine yo".

"Vale, no me parece buena idea, sólo tienes veintidós años, es un compromiso demasiado serio para alguien de tu edad".

"Ya estás hablando como si fueras cien años mayor que yo y resulta que te saco casi tres años" se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz "oye, a mi tampoco me hizo gracia el rollo extraño que te traías con Marcel, pero lo soporté y espero que tu hagas lo mismo".

"¿Que lo soportaste? ¿cómo exactamente, distanciándote?" no sabía cuántas copas llevaban entre los dos, pero desde luego tampoco se había enterado de cuándo se había acabado la botella y quizás era a causa del ligero sopor que su mente empezaba a experimentar, que estaba soltando todas esas cosas sin pensárselo realmente "fui yo el que buscó solucionar las cosas".

"¿Y qué querías que hiciera? No me gustaba, no estaba de acuerdo, no me iba a sentar delante con una sonrisa falsa a daros la enhorabuena".

"Pues eso es lo que llevo haciendo yo todo este tiempo, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos Liam, ser lo suficientemente objetivo para ver que Sophia te hace feliz, es casi tan perfecta como tu y esas son razones suficientes para que sonría cuando os veo juntos o te de la enhorabuena cuando me enseñas un anillo de compromiso, aunque me parezca una idea terrible y no esté de acuerdo".

Liam se quedó en silencio, observando la copa que tenía en las manos y jugueteando con ella, tardó bastante en volver hablar, pero cuando volvió a serlo dijo algo que cambió drásticamente todo.

"No es fácil contener la envidia y los celos" empezó "fue extraño porque, hasta ese momento, yo te consideraba un gran amigo, pero quería ser yo, la persona a quien besaras o con la que pasaras gran parte del tiempo y sabía que estaba mal, porque tu me considerabas un amigo, pero no era algo que podía evitar".

"Liam..." intentó acercarse a él, porque quería decirle, demostrarle que no le veía como un amigo, pero el bar dio vueltas y prácticamente se come el suelo de no ser por los brazos del castaño que le rodearon automáticamente "idiota" susurró, porque había que ser ciego para no darse cuenta que lo que sentía por él, hacía muchos años que no era amistad.

"Vale, he hablado solo, estás borracho ¿dónde está Harry?" sacó el móvil de su bolsillo "estupendo, sin batería ¿has traído el tuyo?"

"N-No" intentó que su cuerpo dejara de balancearse de un lado a otro "¿cómo puede afectarme tanto?"

"Casi nunca bebes Zee, es normal" empezó a arrastrarle hacia lo que parecía ser una salida "creo que es un hotel, podemos descansar unas horas hasta que se te pase y luego intentamos contactar con Harry" explicó.

Lo cierto es que no se enteró de nada hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos y ya era de noche, no entendía qué es lo que le había despertado hasta que se fijó en las gruesas gotas de lluvia que caían sobre una las puertas que daban al balcón de la habitación. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la cara de Liam y con ella recordó prácticamente toda la conversación que habían tenido en el bar.

"¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta de lo que siento?" susurró mientras le acariciaba la mejilla muy despacio.

"¿Y qué es lo que sientes?" la voz del castaño le tomó tan por sorpresa que apartó la mano casi con brusquedad.

"Creía que estabas dormido".

"Lo estaba intentando, pero alguien se mueve mucho" y ese comentario le saco una sonrisa "entonces ¿qué sientes?" volvió a preguntar mientras se incorporaba para quedar más o menos a su altura.

"Liam..." intentó desviar la mirada, pero el castaño le sujetó la barbilla para que le volviese a mirar "estás a punto de regalarle un anillo de compromiso a Sophia ¿importa?".

"Sí, importa mucho, necesito saberlo".

Cogió aire, Harry les había dejado allí para que hablasen, asi que eso iba a hacer.

"Siento lo mismo que tú, pero infinitas veces más fuerte".

"No puedes saber que es más fuerte que lo que siento"

"Voy a hacerme a un lado para dejarte ser feliz con Sophia ¿no?".

"Y yo acepté ir de conejillo de indias a una base".

"Prácticamente hice lo mismo, fui a rescatarte, pero el plan salió mal e intenté que no te volviesen a inyectar el suero".

"¿Estás compitiendo?" sonrió y de pronto estaba tan cerca "¿puedo besarte Zee?"

"Liam no creo..." pero el castaño no le permitió responder, se inclinó para acortar la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos y ese beso fue algo totalmente nuevo, como si fuera la primera vez que le besaban, por lo meno de esa manera, con ese cosquilleo que había empezado en el estómago y había acabado extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo. Quizás no era su primer beso, pero desde luego fue la primera vez que había sido besado por alguien que le quería tanto.

 

* * *

 

 

"Y hasta ahí puedo mostrarte, el resto de esa escena es algo que sólo puede ver Liam o Zayn" comentó con lo que pareció ser un intento de sonrisa, seguía comportándose de manera robótica la mayoría de las veces "Liam dejó a Sophia al día siguiente, Zayn y él empezaron una relación basada en recuperar el tiempo perdido y el resto puedes intuirlo".

"Deja de hablar de ti como si fueras otra persona" le había dicho Louis por milésima vez en lo que llevaban hablando.

"Lo siento, es sólo que no se siente como si fuera yo, es como si viera esos recuerdos a través de la mente de otra persona".

"¿Y los sentimientos? Yo los he comprendido y casi podría asegurar que los he sentido con cada recuerdo que me mostrabas ¿por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo?".

"Si puedo, pero tan pronto como olvido ese recuerdo, vuelvo a perder el conocimiento de los sentimientos, sé que es difícil de comprender, pero sé que tu hermana o las personas con las que trabaja saben cómo controlarlo. Ella siente Louis, por lo menos cuando se trata de ti".

"No te llevaré al claro conmigo, es peligroso y ella dijo que esto no te hará bien".

"Este es el siguiente nivel de nuestras habilidades, es como con el suero, no todos logran sobrevivir, quizás se refería a eso, mejor no intentarlo antes que salir perdiendo, pero yo he sobrevivido al primer día y Louis, no sabes lo que es esto, el mundo que te rodea es muy distinto a como lo ves tú, yo puedo verlo todo y puedo proteger a todos, a Liam, necesito mantenerme así de fuerte, sólo me hace falta sentir como el antiguo Zayn".

"Creo que es mala señal que estés tan complacido con esto, tienes seis días para pensártelo Zayn".

"No creo que cambie de opinión".

"¿Habéis acabado?" preguntó Liam asomándose por la puerta.

"Sí, por hoy hemos terminado" respondió Zayn "Louis, por qué no bajas a ayudar a Harry, lleva un buen rato pidiéndome que te deje ir".

"Este chico..." se quejó Louis pero se detuvo antes de salir por la puerta "¿Marcel?... Eso es muy extraño" comentó con una sonrisa burlona antes de pasar por el lado de Liam y bajar rápidamente a la cocina.

"Así que le has contado eso también..." Liam se sentó a su lado en la cama "espero que no hayas sido demasiado detallista".

"Tranquilo, las escenas para adultos sólo las podemos ver nosotros" respondió esforzándose por evocar el último recuerdo que le mostró a Louis y por ese instante, se volvió a sentir como aquella vez, volvió a sentir los mismos sentimientos por Liam que el antiguo Zayn. Le colocó las manos a cada lado de la cara y le atrajo hacia él para besarle, como sabía que al castaño le gustaba, como el álbum de recuerdos de su mente le decía que lo hiciera "Te quiero Li".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si no se acaba de comprender, la conversación del final tiene lugar a la mañana siguiente del Larry del capítulo anterior, así que básicamente Zayn ha decidido mostrarle su historia para que comprende la necesidad de mantenerse en ese estado "robótico".
> 
> Habrán más detalles y explicaciones sobre esto en el siguiente capítulo :3

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por echar un vistazo! No olvidéis que se agradecen comentarios y Kudos ^^


End file.
